Hormonas
by OmAiRiTa
Summary: Hormonas: Causantes de cambios de carácter y estado de ánimo en los adolescentes. FanFic de .:OmAiRiTa:. Que habla de los cambios hormonales de los personajes de SK. Los amorosos andan como locos, porque están solos, solos, solos...
1. EL Principio del Caos, Un Encuentro Rosa

Hormonas 

_(Capitulo 1)_

AnnaxHao TamaoxHao PilikaxHao LenxPilika HoroxTamao YohxAnna LysergxTamao

.:OmAiRiTa:.

Kiubooo!!! Ahí vengo de nuevo (no me canso de escribir) Esta vez les traigo una revoltura de parejas... Si algo digo chueco... NO SE OFENDAN!!! YO SOY ASI DE BESTIA pero finalmente soy una dama... Es una combinación realmente rara y trataré de hacerla distinta a los otros fics q se han hecho... Tiene algo de UA. REVIEWS!!! AMENAZAS DE MUERTE, INSULTOS, ALAGOS... LO QUE SEA!!! MANDENMELO A 

Le dedico... esto... a Priscila, Mishell y Emma...

OPINIONES!!! Ya saben que si no les gusta me dicen!!! LUCES CÁMARA ACCIÓN!!!

**Sugerencia: Imagínese a Hao con ropa normal XDD**

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.:Un encuentro rosa:.

Todo empezó una noche... Que por cierto no pude dormir ya que había un estruendo horrible en la casa, bueno, siendo sincero no pude dormir porque pensaba en alguien especial. Me había dado cuenta de que algo genialmente extraño le pasaba a la casa en general los últimos días.

2 días atrás Tamao olvidó hacer la comida y tuvimos que pedir una pizza.

Hace 1 semana asusté a Pilika cerca del estanque y no me lo esperaba pero cayó dentro.

Anna no le dirigió la palabra a Pilika en 3 días ni para saludar... NADA.

Yoh estuvo dormido menos tiempo de lo normal.

Horohoro no comió tanto como otros días.

Len estaba especialmente irritado y no le lograbas decir nada sin que se enfureciera.

Y yo... yo estaba normal, excluyendo el hecho de que cada vez estaba más flaco porque Tamao nunca me llamaba a comer, Anna no me dejaba comer a deshoras y Pilika me decía que me iba a poner gordo como su hermano.

Fuera de ese tema, la casa estaba en constantes conflictos sin sueño. Yoh y Anna, que ya llevaban mucho durmiendo juntos, [para mi infortunio] se peleaban todas las noches, Anna lo sacaba del cuarto y mi hermano siempre se iba a mi habitación a fastidiarme y a q le hiciera un espacio en MI cuarto. El caso es que nunca me dejaba dormir porque me relataba con todo detalle que era lo que había sucedido. Así que yo estaba indiscutiblemente al tanto de la situación de la pareja... casi, felizmente casada.

-Le traté de dar un beso y luego me dijo que me largara...

-Pues... es tu culpa...

-Porqué siempre que te platico alguna pelea dices que es mi culpa?

-Porque tengo que darle la razón a Annita...

-Ah si?

-Si, además... no me agrada q la hayas tratado de besar.

-Que hermano tan leal.

-Si, ya sé.

-Ja, ja ¬¬

-No te enojes, yo ya tengo los ojos clavados en alguien más, además, tu esposa es una amargada.

-No, Anna no es una amargada...

-Claro que sí... ahora déjame dormir.

-Pero... si ya son las 11:00 a.m.

-No me importa. No me dejaste dormir por estar fastidiando.

-Pero Anna no es una amargada...

-Claro que sí... si no lo fuera, quizá estarías durmiendo feliz y contento con ella. Quizás... hasta... no sé, tendría sobrinos, no me agrada, pero así sería... es una amargada y por eso no está pasando nada de lo que acabo de decir ¬¬

-Pues no es cierto ..

-A menos que tu seas un inútil maricón que no la satisface... XDDD

-Retira lo dicho... T.T

-Porque? Si es la verdad... Déjame dormir.

-... Anna no es amargada y yo no soy maricón ToT...

-Claro que lo e.....

-BUENOS DÍAS!!!!- Tamao acababa de entrar y gritando alegremente y con cierta melodía nos pausó la plática.

-...Buenos días...-dije sin muchas ganas de entablar conversación. Y con apatía en la voz.

-Que su...

-Nada, Hao no pudo dormir...- dijo Yoh con una de esas sonrisas que tanto detesto.

-Oh... Ya veo. Bueno, ya está el desayuno. Por si...

-No logro conciliar el sueño nunca más, gracias a este imbécil? De acuerdo.

-OYE!

-Eres un imbécil.. si o no?

-No.

-Incorrecto- le sonreí como yo sé sonreír a mi hermano y luego me dirigí a la chef de la pensión.- Tamao... Lamento no estar de humor para degustar uno de tus esplendorosos platillos matutinos pero me muero de sueño x culpa de este...

-Idiota?

-ANNA!!!- gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Si, Así me llamo... Yoh quiero que vayas por todo lo de la comida y si te tardas no te dejaré entrar a la casa.

-Si Annita ToT.-Yoh corrió a su habitación, supuse que para cambiarse. Tamao salió de la habitación.

-Y tu galán, vete a comer porque ya estás muy flaco y no vas a comer a deshoras.

-°° Pues. Si insistes.

Realmente me sorprendió... me dijo "galán" con ironía pero lo hizo. Me pare y como iba a regresar a la cama en algún momento bajé en yukata. Pasé por el rellano y me encontré a Lyserg.

-Buenos días nenita- porque de eso tiene cara XDD, luego encontré a Pilika. –Buenos días ninfa de las nieves.-Pilika se sonrojó... Oo, extraño. Luego encontré a Horohoro.-Buenos días gordinflón- estubo a punto de golpearme. Después, camino a la cocina, encontré a Len.-Buenos días cascarrabias.- Y cuando ya había llegado a la cocina encontré a Tamao. –Konnichi Wa... Que haces belleza pelirosada?

-XDDD Pelirosada?

-Si... Tienes el cabello rosa... ¿no?

-Se oye extraño...

-Hmmm... Lo sé -vi que intentaba bajar los platos de la alacena, preparar la comida y guardar el recetario al mismo tiempo, así que me ofrecí a ayudarle. –Te ayudo?

-Ah... esto... yo... por favor.-Dijo Tamao sonrojada [Me molesta que las mujeres se sonrojen para todo... ¬¬]

-De acuerdo.- Bajé todos los platos y luego tomé el recetario, pero como el inútil que soy... no supe donde iba.- Donde..?

-Ahí... –dijo sin ver y palpando con la mano la superficie de una repisa. Puse ahí el libro y cuando iba a retirar mi mano [ya que el libro no era pesado y no estaba usando ambas] la suya y la mía se encontraron. Ambos nos quedamos inmovilizados.

-Yo...- la miré a los ojos, ella me miró a mí. Estuvo apunto de quitar su mano cuando la detuve poniendo entre mis dedos los suyos. Luego con mi mano libre la tomé por la cintura y la fui acercando a mi lentamente. No podía soportarlo... y ella no se resistía, ¿Donde estaba el problema entonces? Comencé a sentir su respiración cerca de mi rostro, ella cerró sus ojos rosas.

Hubo un ligero roce entre nuestros labios y luego [Fue cuando me di cuenta de que Tamao no es tan santa como lo pinta Oo] me tomó x la nuca y me acercó de un empujón hacia ella. Solté su mano y puse ambas en su cintura aproximándola más a mi. Y luego la pelirosada [XDD] situó sus dos manitas en mi cuello, para darle paso a un "apasionado beso" [Como diría la humana inservible que esta escribiendo esto] (n/a: BUAAAAA!!!! :'( ) Tamao abrió un poco la boca así que tomé parte en el juego e introduje mi lengua en su boca. Así estuvimos una eternidad [aunque no existen] cuando finalmente nos separamos y tomé aire.

Apenas me miró a los ojos, Tamao se sonrojó formidablemente. Le sonreí, pero sólo logré que se sonrojara más, así que probé besándole la mejilla. [Aunque se sonrojó de nuevo] Me sonrió y luego comenzó a servir el desayuno.

-Me ayudas?

-Con gusto...

A todo esto, Tamao y yo, ya teníamos servido el almuerzo y sólo faltaba que la casa entera viniera a comer [O tragar... todo depende del género que sea el... sujeto]. Así que con su voz cantarina llamó a la pensión entera a que pasara a degustar el magnífico desayuno que olía taaaan bien [Incluso para mí, que soy vegetariano y la comida tenía un par de cosas que yo no podía comer] (n/a: PERDÓN!!! Siempre he tenido la idea de que Hao es vegetariano y aquí la expreso... si no les parece... ignoren el comentario...).

Así pues me senté como todo el mundo a la mesa y me serví del platillo que se veía suculento...

-Ah... No se supone que eres vegetariano? – Preguntó Horohoro.

[¡¡¡CLARO QUE SOY VEGETARIANO GÜEY!!! NO ME VES ASI DE FLACO??? SI CASI SOY ANORÉXICO!!! COMO HIERBA PORQUE SI NO COMO ESO NO COMO!!!]

Obviamente pensé todo antes de decirlo...

-Claro que soy vegetariano güey... ¬¬ No me ves así de flaco? Si casi soy anoréxico! Como verdura porque si no como eso no como... ¬¬

Y también obviamente, lo dije con la calma que me caracteriza...

-No se supone que eso te haga daño? – dijo señalando la comida. Así me di cuenta de que Pilika estaba del lado de su hermano.

-Si le hace daño es SU problema... ¿No? DEJEN DE DISCUTIR POR ALGO SIN IMPORTANCIA!!!

-Oye Len, no es nuestra culpa si andas de malas...-dije sin darme cuenta que sin querer estaba armando jaleo yo solito y una discusión en la que después podría escabullirme e irme a dormir de nuevo [Como después haría].

-YO NO ESTOY DE MALAS!!!

-Ah no? En todo caso... ¿Porqué gritas..?

-Porque quiero... –dijo un poco más calmado...

-Algo te molesta- Y si... algo lo molestaba, aunque en si no me esperaba esa respuesta

-Realmente quieres que te diga que sucede? Porque estoy molesto?

-Si.-Y vaya que se veía molesto...

-La única razón, eres TU!!!

Dijo, se paró de la mesa y dejando su desayuno a medias y mi cabeza hecha un desastre, se largó... Todos estaban en silencio.

-Y a mí que me caía tan bien...- Me paré también y me decidí a regresar a mi futón.-Lo siento Tamao. Ya no tengo hambre.

La casa seguía en silencio y yo trataba de no mirar a nadie a los ojos, aunque todos me miraban a mí. [Esperaban que llorara o qué chin$&%#???] Así que subí la escalinata y me fui a descansar en mi futón. Todavía no comprendía... ¿Porqué yo?

Sin saber, claro está, que esa misma tarde me daría cuenta.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

GRACIAS POR LEER!!! INCULSO SI NO DEJAN REVIEWS!!! (Pero no sean tacaños y dejen ¬¬)

**Ya saben... lo que sea mándenlo. Y pasen la Pág. A sus amigos.**


	2. Te Quiere

****

**Hormonas **

_(Capitulo 2)_

AnnaxHao TamaoxHao PilikaxHao LenxPilika HoroxTamao YohxAnna LysergxTamao

.:OmAiRiTa:.

Hoooolaaaaaaaaaa sigo sin cansarme de escribir, y es que esta vez el capi está confuso... (pongan mucha atención a lo que leen) Tiene algo de UA. REVIEWS!!! AMENAZAS DE MUERTE, INSULTOS, ALAGOS... LO QUE SEA!!! MANDENMELO A

Le dedico... esto... a quien quiera que sea... a... Pixy Missa... ¿No te había dedicado algo ya?

OPINIONES!!! Ya saben que si no les gusta me dicen!!! LUCES CÁMARA ACCI"N!!!

**Sugerencia: Imagínese a Hao con ropa normal XDD**

·..-¯..·..-¯..·..-¯..·..-¯..·..-¯..·..-¯..·..-¯..·..-¯..·..-¯..·..-¯..

.:Te Quiere:.

Considerando que gracias al mal humor de Anna con Yoh Yo no había podido dormir bien las últimas 2 semanas, me fui a dormir Olvidaba... además tenía hambre.

Simple y sencillamente no entendía porque Len estaba enojado conmigo.

Y para colmo no pude dormir, porque además de cansancio, tenía insomnio al mismo tiempo. (n/a: Q es algo potencialmente imposible). Así que decidí que sería mejor darme un relajante baño de agua caliente... antes de intentar dormir de nuevo y de bajar a comer sin que Anna me viera, aunq pensándolo bien ella ya no estaba.

Sin lugar a dudas había escogido el momento perfecto para darme una reconfortante ducha y es que todos es ese momento estaban de camino a la Universidad o a la preparatoria Menos yo (n/a: La mayoría tiene 18 años...).

Pero primero me cambié y bajé a desayunar algo...

Mas...

OH!!! SORPRESA!!! PILIKA Y TAMAO DESCANSABAN JUGANDO POCKER EN EL RECIBIDOR!!!

Eso no me dejaría comer a gusto

Así que reservé comentarios... traté de pasar desapercibido, pero me fue imposible Hay algo en mi que las cautiva (n/a: Mamón... ¬¬ Cómo supo???)

Para mi mala suerte las dos me miraron al mismo tiempo... y terminaron por convencerme de que jugara con ellas...

-Por favor... Te lo ruego / Si juegas Haito?

-No... ¬¬

-Por favor, juega con nosotras. / Si?

-Que no... ¬¬

-POR FAVOR... / SIIIII???

-DE ACUERDO!!!

-¡¡¡Si!!!

Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Soy todo un tahúr...

Así que jugamos pocker 2 horas y luego continental. En 1 de 2 en el pocker gané y también en la de continental, pero en el de canasta perdí...

-Ese es juego de cuarentonas...

-Claro que no...

-Oh, por favor Pilika, cuantos chicos has visto jugar canasta???

-Cuentas tú?

-No ¬¬

-Bueno, antes de esta mañana estilo Las Vegas, que pensabas hacer...

-Ducharme.- dije, me paré y comencé a caminar hacia el baño...

-Puedo acompañarte???

-Si quieres, Pilika... y si Miss. Rosa te lo permite... (n/a: MISS. ROSA!!! XD)

Pilika miró a Tamao con una expresión interrogatoria y al parecer, luego comprendió...

-Ah.... sale... Tamao me das permiso de acompañar a tu novio?

-Estás loca?

-Si...

-Aja... te doy permiso, pero salte antes de que se quite la ropa...

-Ay... así no tiene chiste...

Pilika me siguió al baño y entramos ambos...

-Tengo suuuueeeeeeeeeeeño... –dije con un bostezo.

-Quieres que te prepare algo para dormir?

-Cómo qué?

-Un té...

-Si no te molesta...

-Para nada...

Después de darme un excelente baño de agua caliente, de tomarme un té de hierbas que me preparó Pilika, de comer cuantas verduras me preparó Tamao Y que me cupieran dentro..., después de ser arropado como un recién nacido, después de que ambas me estuvieron platicando muchas cosas aburridísimas para que me durmiera, me dormí...

Estaba feliz como un gato que le están acariciando detrás de las orejas y ronronea adormilado...

Me sentía el centro de atención de aquellas muchachitas... era genial, ser como... el bebezote de las dos, o como su muñeco...

·..-¯..·..-¯..·..-¯..·..-¯..·..-¯..·..-¯..·..-¯..·..-¯..·..-¯..·..-¯..

Desperté modorro a más no poder... Sólo oí la voz de Pilika que se estaba duchando en el baño de chicas, debajo de mi cuarto...

Cantaba bonito n.n Bajé En Yukata, de nuevo y resultó ser que todos los demás ya habían llegado.

-Hao...

Volteé a ver quien estaba ahí y resultó ser...

-Hola, Annita... ñ.

-ANNA!!! :O

-Hola, Anna... ¬¬

-TODAVÍA NO PUEDES QUITARTE LA YUKATA??? ERES CASI MÁS HOLGAZÁN QUE YOH!!!

-De no ser por TI dormiría bien...

-YO?

-SI, TU!!!

Anna se quedó callada y después se fue...

-WOW... Chicos... Apláudanle a Hao –horohoro tenía los ojos como platos. –Hizo que Anna se fuera... LA CALM"!!! Te vamos a decir de hoy en adelante: "EL Domador de Fieras Peligrosas"

Risas generales...

-Gracias... –hice una reverencia...

En eso oí como Pilika salía del baño. Corrí y dije que me iba a cambiar... me paré junto al cuarto de Pilika y cuando llegó a él Con el cabello visiblemente mojado La detuve...

-Pili...

-Si?

-Dime algo...

-Que cosa?

-¿Por qué Len está enojado conmigo?

-La verdad yo no lo sé... si quieres una respuesta pregúntale a él...

La miré con una expresión como de "Hasta crees"

-Bueno, entonces ve con mi hermano...

-Gracias.

Le sonreí... iba entrado a su cuarto y yo iba caminando en el pasillo cuando cariñosamente se me ocurrió darle un... pellizquito... en... bueno, ustedes saben...

-AY, HAO!!!

Solté una risita traviesa viendo como se sonrojaba...

-Le voy a decir a Tamao...

Si bien llegué con Horohoro que estaba en el patio me obligó con un gesto mojigato a que hablara rápido.

-Oye... tu sabes porque Len está enojado conmigo?

-Pues... si, si lo sé... pero no te agradará saberlo; porque te enterarías de un par de cosillas que te van a complicar la vida un poco...

-Dime...

Soltó un suspiro y dijo:

-NO LE DIGAS QUE YO TE DIJE... ¿DE ACUERDO?

-Yesh...

-Pues verás... son las chicas...

-Las chicas? :s

-Si... No recuerdas que cuando llegaste a la casa a Tamao y a Pilika les gustaba Len...

Ahí me cayó el veinte...

-Len... no estará...

-Celoso de que atraes la atención femenina de la casa... POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!!! Yoh se teme que le gustes a Anna...

A ANNA!!!! MI SUEÑO SE HACÍA REALIDAD!!! o

-E-en serio?

-Claro...

-Y Pilika...

-Pues no me agrada... pero ella, al igual que Tamao, también... Te quiere...

·..-¯..·..-¯..·..-¯..·..-¯..·..-¯..·..-¯..·..-¯..·..-¯..·..-¯..·..-¯..

GRACIAS POR LEER!!! DEJAN REVIEWS!!! No sean tacaños y dejen ¬¬)

Gracias A:

**Sagami: Gracias por tu review... me halagas!!! Tu tmb puedes sólo esfuérzate un poquito...**

**Ayame: Claro que haré más capítulos... gracias x decir q está muy bno y q te entretuviste. THANKS!!!**

**Tsukasa Li-JMS-02: Si algo me gusta de mis fics es que hago que los mismos personajes relaten... aquí está el segundo capítulo... GRACIAS!!!**

**El gran Len Tao: te hizo reír... Que chidooo... Bueno, eso de imaginarse a Tamao... como ella no és, no es del todo fácil y que Yoh y Anna se peleen todas las noches... bueno, no es muy dificile de creer ¿no? Hey el insulto es para todos o para nadie.. ntc!!! Gracias.**

**Pinkz88: Cómo no se va a molestar... Len podrá ser el niño bonito pero Hao es el niño buenito... xD Que bueno q te encantó... GRACIAS!!!**

**Kamui-Shirou69: SIII!!! Soy mexicana y de corazón... de El Brinquio, Cahuila (Saltillo, Coah.). NO fumé nada... sólo me imaginé que lo hacía... GRACIAS X TU REVIEW!!!**

**Vale: Te gustó... TuT (esta parte del día me hace llorar) Conoces una pág. Enteramente dedicada a Tamao que se llama "No me acuerdo que"? JAJAJA Bueno, si me acuerdo del nombre te la paso.. Verdad que es buena idea eso de que Hao sea vegetariano, a mi al principio me parecía ilógico... Grazie e Ciao!!!**

**Pixy Missa: OBVIAMENTE!!! Mushas grashas... ;; Risueña.... ¿No siempre eres así? Claro que levanta el mar de hormonas... si está buenísimo... que ingenuo ¿no? Perdón si no puedo continuarlos... esque son demasiados... ;;**

**Ya saben... lo que sea mándenlo. Y pasen la Pág. A sus amigos.**

**CIAO!!!**


	3. Cuerpazo, Celos

**Hormonas **

_(Capitulo 3)_

AnnaxHao TamaoxHao PilikaxHao LenxPilika HoroxTamao YohxAnna LysergxTamao

.:OmAiRiTa:.

Gomen. Me tardé muchote? Excelso.

Bueno, sólo quiero que sepan que esta parte la narra Yoh. Oh, Dios, Jamás había hecho algo semejante, (Considerando que detesto a Yoh) (Aunque no por eso es menos o más importante en la historia). Pues bien, me arriesgo a ello. Aunque está considerablemente corto.

A: Los que mandaron reviews.

OPINIONES!!! Ya saben que si no les gusta me dicen!!! LUCES CÁMARA ACCIÓN!!!

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.:Cuerpazo:.

-HAO!

-¿Qué quieres, querido hermanito menor? –pausa incómoda– Ah... Se oye tan bonito.

-Bonito? Este no es el Hao que yo conocí.

-No. Soy un Hao nuevo en su versión mejorada HSM

-Qué es HSM?

-Significa: "Hao Sexy y Mejorado"

-Excelso. –dijo Pilika que iba entrando a nuestro cuarto. Al que yo ya llamaba "nuestro" pues siempre dormía allí. Nos dejó encandilados en el momento que abrió las ventanas.

-Lo sé. Pili...

-Cómo te atreves a llamarme Pili? Después de semejante grosería que hiciste ayer?

-Perdón. Fue...

-Excelso?

-Inevitable.

-¿Cuáles son tus bases para decir "Inevitable"?

-Tu cuerpazo. –creo que Pilika tomó eso como un insulto. Porque se alejó rápidamente de Hao, Enderezó la espalda e hizo para atrás las orejas poniendo una perfecta pose de ofensa. Salió por la puerta dando un azotón. -ESTAS QUE ARDES, MI VIDA!!!

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

-Hao. –me miró dubitativo– Por qué lo hiciste?

-Solo bromeaba.

-Pilika si se veía molesta.

-Tu crees?

-Si.

-Pues bien –pausa incómoda– Me iré a disculpar

-Excelso.

Reímos.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Yo miraba desde la ventana. Cuidando que Hao no hiciera alguna otra estupidez.

Alcanzaba a oír el rumor de sus voces aunque claramente.

-Pilika...

-Qué se te ofrece? –dijo Pilika lacónicamente.

-Me dejas darte un beso?

¿Qué?

¿QUÉ?

¿¡¿QUÉ?!?

Hao iba a empeorar todo.

-Para qué?

-Nada más.

-Sólo porque si?

-Si. Sólo por eso.

-Mmm... No lo creo.

-Bueno,... Entonces un abrazo.

-Quizá. Pero ¿Por qué?

-Bueno si. Creo que primero tengo que disculparme.

-Tu? Disculparte? Ja, que buen chiste. Has asesinado a tanta gente y por darme una pellizco y un "bonito cumplido" te disculpas? No me vengas con cuentos.

Hubo una pausa en la que vi a Hao un poco desairado.

-Es que... No te mentí.

¿CÓMO QUE NO LE MINTIÓ? CLARO QUE SI!!!

-¿Qué?

-Mjm. Fui sincero. Menudas curvas las que te has estado consiguiendo.

-Hao. No trates de hacerme sentir bien.

-No. Es sólo que... pues no sé. –pasusa- Me disculpas TODO lo que algún día hice que te ofendió?

Hao... estaba disculpándose. Lo que hacen los milagros.

-Hao... Yo...

-Sólo di "Sí".

-De acuerdo. Pero...

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Pilika y Hao volvieron del cine. Fueron a ver una de esas películas rosas que a Pilika le encantan y que Hao detesta.

-Supongo que esa película que escurría miel fue mi castigo.

-Supones bien.

-Excelso.

-OYE! Esa es mi frase. –Pausa- Bueno. Como sea. Dime algo.

-Sí?

-Pero necesito que estemos a solas porque... –luego susurró- _las paredes escuchan_

-Te oyes TAN sospechosa que me asustas.

-Sólo vamonos.

Vi claramente cono Pilika jalaba a Hao de un brazo y lo llevaba a "no sé donde"

Unos minutos después Hao regresó ligeramente sonrojado. Y subió a "nuestro" cuarto.

-Qué te hizo?

-Nada. Me preguntó que porque me gustaba Tamao. -Oh. Así que le gustaba Tamao.

-Celosa?

-Y yo qué sé?

-Bueno, que le dijiste.

-Nada interesante. Que no lo sabía. -Guau que explícito.--Pero aquí va a haber problemas.

-Porqué?

-Porque se supone que ando con Tamao. –Anda con Tamao?-y llevé a Pilika al cine.

-No... no te entiendo.

-Sï. Imagina que Anna prefiere ir conmigo al cine cuando TU estas casado con ella. No sentirías feo?

ERROR, HAO!!! Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Discúlpenme porque este capi esta muy chico pero es que no he tenido tiempo de acuatizarlos a todos. Y necesito hacerlo rápido.

AH! Regla general para todos mis fics. NO CONTINÚNO CAPIS SI NO ME HAN MANDANDO AL MENOS 5 REVIEWS. 

Gracias A:

**Juny Tao: Pues digamos que a todas les gusta Hao porque la neta es toda una mosha criatura. Bueno. Como sea. Que bueno que te gusto nn Y tu fic esta chido tmb.**

**Izumi: Claro que voy a poner YohxAnna y HaoxAnna de hecho trato de acentuar que Yoh de verdad quiere a Anna. Bueno. Gracias.**

**Saqhra: Gracias x decir que está interesante.**

**Connie-san: Tienes razón, el LenxAnnaxHoro es imposible pero puedo complacerte con HaoxAnnaxYoh y TamaoxLysergxPilika Porque no? Gracias.**

**Emily Smith: Mezcolanza de parejas!!!! CLARO! Es el tema central del fic. Gracias x decir que está chévere.**

**Pinkz88: Lo siento ;; es que las ideas de mi cerebro comienzan a escasear. WOW te dio risa? (Porque cuando lo escribo no me da risa a mi?) MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!**

**Darkprincess: Digamos que si. Anna no siente mucho por Hao (Yoh es único haha) pues quizá en este capi te dejé con la intriga pero... Bueno. Yoh se molestó por lo que dijo Hao. (Horo y Len están por empezar). YA LO CONTINUO!!! Gracias.**

**Yukari: Hmmm... Pues mira. No es por ofender. Pero Hao es el punto central del fic. No puedo quitarle importancia porque entonces el fic pierde su esencia y yo pierdo mi estilo. Si te fijas todos mis fics tienen como base el HaoxAnna (este no será la excepción) Anna no va hacer anda malo (a menos que a mi depravada mente se le ocurra algo horrible e infame) Seré sincera. El YohxAnna no me gusta, demasiado previsible para ser interesante. Pero no lo pasaré por alto. Trata de entenderlo. No puedo decirle lo que pienso hacer explícitamente, sería como un spoiler. CIAO y Gracias.**

GRACIAS A TODOS!!!

Pasen la Pág. A sus amigos.

CIAO!!!


	4. Objeto valioso, Un ángel

**Hormonas **

_(Capitulo 4) _.:OmAiRiTa:.

TamaoxYoh LenxPilika (Por el momento)

HOLA!!! Creo que el capitulo pasado dejó mucho que desear. Trato de hacer este un poco más interesante (aunque no prometo nada) :P bueno. Disfrútenlo... NARRA TAMAO!!!

A: Los que me pidieron LenxPilika. Les juro que a la próxima si lo hago LenxPilika COMPLETO.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.:Ángel:.

Se oían montón de gritos desde el cuarto de Hao y del Joven Yoh.

No podía oír que gritaban... De pronto Hao azotó la puerta y bajó las escaleras como un rayo hacía la cocina. Lugar donde ahora me encontraba.

Me miró. Lo miré. Le sonreí. Me sonrió.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Solo... Discutimos.

-Pero... ¿qué?

-Nada.

-Oh Vamos. –me acerqué lo abracé y con una mano peiné su cabello cariñosamente. -puedes decirme lo que sea.

-Es que... Los chicos están molestos conmigo.-me alejé y lo miré a los ojos. Se veía triste.

-Porqué? (Otra ingenua --U)

-Cómo decirlo... Por ustedes.

-Quiénes son "Ustedes"?

-Las chicas.

-Uh?

-Olvídalo.

Entonces Len abrió la puerta de golpe. Se veía molesto.

-No sé como, Hao, pero dejaste a Yoh destrozado. ¿Qué le dijiste?

Miré a Hao de reojo para ver que cara ponía pero... Nada. Su rostro no tenía expresión alguna.

-La verdad... –hubo una pausa en la que se miraron de una manera asesina.– Pregúntale a él.

Len no se movió de su lugar. Hao tomó mi mano, dirigí mi vista a su cara. Con la mirada intentaba negarme algo pero... no sabía que. Cambió su expresión por completo y luego añadió algo terrible.

-Por cierto. Pilika tiene buenas piernas y no te mentiré, Len, pero besa bien.

No... no... Hao no me pudo hacer eso...

-L-la be-besaste?

-Si.

-C-como es que ni siquiera t-te inmuta que esté T-Tamao a-aquí?

-Oh, por Dios. No creerás que pienso serle fiel a una sola mujer ¿o si?

Yo estaba sin habla. Pero algo me obligaba a no soltar su mano. Tenía una corazonada que todo esto no era cierto... ¿Porqué?

-Es lo normal.

-¿Para qué, me pregunto, si tengo a cuantas quiero... entonces porque perder el tiempo con una...?- levantó mi mano y en la cara de Len la soltó. Mi corazón se estrelló contra el piso rompiéndose en más de 1000 pedazos. –Pensaba llevármela a la boca –Hao me señalo esquivamente con la cabeza- pero Pilika será mejor bocado ¿No es cierto?

La mirada de Len irradiaba calor y expresaba un odio incontenible.

-No... no es cierto.

-Ah no?

-No.

Pilika abrió la puerta. Nos miró a todos.

-Qué pasa aquí?

Yo respondí: -Sólo discutían.

-Más? Yoh no puede ni levantar la cabeza. Hao... ¿Qué le dijiste?

-La verdad.

-Qué es la verdad?

-Que Anna no siente nada por él. Aunque, bueno, quizá lástima.

-No. Eso no basta... no es suficiente para destrozar así a Yoh.

-Hmmm... No puedo recordar nada más que eso.

Silencio...

-Oh... si... ya...

-¿QUÉ LE DISITE?

-Le dije que... –Hao titubeó– Que Anna me prefería a mi.

Mi corazón estaba a punto de gritar NO ES CIERTO!!! Pero callé. Callé. Pero no pude contener mis lágrimas. Y callé. Callé un momento pero luego de mi boca surgieron como verborrea y en un tono tan molesto las sig. Palabras:

-Que más le dijiste al Joven Yoh. Porque si es cierto que lo dejaste así de desgarrado... no te lo perdonaría...

Hao me miró, de una u otra manera, asustado.

-Estas defendiendo a Yoh?

-Si. Y quiero saber con exactitud qué le dijiste... Porque para hacer un antídoto hay que conocer el veneno.

-Tamao. Acéptalo, tu ayuda a Yoh no le servirá de nada...

Eso dolió

-Y tu cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sé. Chica inocente...

Eso dolió aún más.

-Chica Inocente?

-Si. Eso te dije.

No. Ese no era mi Hao. Era un monstruo.

-Tu...

-Si?

-Tu no eres MI Hao.

-No. Porque jamás fui tuyo.

Se puede romper una vez más un corazón ya roto? La respuesta es SI. Sacudí mi cabeza.

-Cuales son tus bases para decir que mi ayuda al Joven Yoh no le servirá nada?

-Lógica.

OUCH!

-Y si yo...

-Si tu ¿Qué?

-Y si lo consolara?

-E-en q-que sentido?

-En todos los posibles. –Hao estaba asustado. Lo veía en sus ojos– Es decir. Si Anna no hace su trabajo puedo ser la suplente ¿no? Recuerdo que siempre había esperado la oportunidad. Dime tú... La tomo?

La cara de Hao era indescriptible. La de Len era graciosa y la de Pilika era indefinible también.

-Haz lo que quieras.

-Bien.

Subí las escaleras. Y entré al cuarto de Hao. Donde Yoh se encontraba en ese momento.

-Joven Yoh.

-No me molestes Tamao.

Me dolía aceptarlo pero Hao tenía razón. ¿Porqué pensé que podía ayudarlo? Porque son una ilusa. Se hizo el silencio. Y luego el Joven Yoh habló de nuevo:

-Lo Siento. Lo que me haya hecho Hao no es tu culpa.

Me acerqué. Estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana a punto de caerse.

-Joven Yoh. Yo... –horrbile, horrible era ese silencio– Si... si yo... si pudiera hacer algo.

-Gracias Tamao pero es inútil.

-Es solo que...

-YA MALDITA SEA!!! VETE AYÁ ABAJO A BESUQUEARTE CON HAO!!! CREO QUE SERÍAS UN POCO MÁS UTIL!!!

La reacción normal habría sido romper en llanto y salir corriendo. Pero no lo hice. Adopté un carácter que no era el de Tamao.

-No. Pienso ayudarle y aunque no sé como, sé que lo haré.

Jamás había visto esa mirada en sus ojos. La adoraba. Ese no era el Yoh indiferente que yo conocía. Ese era otro. Su mirada había disminuido considerablemente la fuerza de mis piernas. Me había llenado de serenidad.

-Tamao...

Si, ese era mi nombre. Pero saliendo de su boca se oía tan... tan... angelical.

-Si?

-Si puedes hacer algo por mí.

-Lo que sea.

-Ven

Hizo un ademán que me decía que me acercara. Lo hice. Me ayudó a subirme a la ventana, donde él estaba. Luego me miró a los ojos y creo que no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco. Bajó la mirada y masculló:

-Puedes...?

-Si?

-Me puedes dar un abrazo?

Esa pregunta me sorprendió. Claro que podía!!! Pero...

-Porqué...?

-Siempre había querido un abrazo de Anna. Jamás me dio uno y Hao me acaba de decir algo que es muy cierto...

-Qué le dijo?

Estaba a punto de hacerlo soltar la sopa.

-Que yo era muy infantil. Que Anna no me quería por eso y que de no ser por nuestro compromiso ni siquiera se habría casado conmigo...

Que rabia me dio...

-CÓMO PUEDE CREERLE A HAO? ESA ES UNA VIL MENTIRA!!! LA SRITA. ANNA SI LE QUIERE PERO ESTA EN SU NATURALEZA ESCONDER SUS SENTIMIENTOS!!!

-No Tamao... Anna no era así hasta que llegó Hao. Es obvio que lo prefiere.

-CLARO QUE NO!!! HAO ES UN IDIOTA!!! LE JURO QUE VALE MUCHÍSIMO MÁS QUÉ ÉL!!!

Me volvió a mirar con esa expresión angelical. Entonces cumplí su petición. Lo abracé.

-Tamao...

-Yo sé que no será lo mismo que si se lo hubiera dado la Srita. Anna. Pero al menos puedo intentar de hacerlo feliz un rato.

No lo esperaba. Yoh me abrazó también y así estuvimos un buen rato. Ambos sentados entre el marco y el alfeizar de la ventana. Él rodeaba mi espalda y yo rodeaba su cintura. Yo recargaba mi cabeza en su pecho. Hasta que se hizo la hora de cenar. Anna no había llegado de "quien-sabe-dónde" y antes de irme a cocinar le dije a mi cautivo.

-Creo... que tengo que irme.

-No...

-Ya va a ser hora de cenar

-No te vayas...

-Tengo que...

Tomó mi mentón e hizo algo que en mi vida me habría imaginado... me besó...

Era indescriptible. Era el séptimo cielo. Era genial. Era... era mi sueño. Se hacía realidad... No podía creerlo. Entonces me dejó de besar y me caí de la nube...

-Gracias Tamao.

-A Usted, Joven Yoh.

-Dime Yoh. No tanto respeto... Me mantiene a distancia.

Reímos.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Bajé. Pero escuché murmullos tras la puerta de la cocina. Eran sin duda alguna Len y Pilika.

Pegué mi oído a la puerta. Dios! Nunca fui tan chismosa. Si... La conversación era interesante...

"Len..."

"Si?"

"Porqué estas enojado con Hao?"

Se hizo el silencio. Luego Len habló con su usual tono soberbio.

"Porque cree que es un perfecto galán... Y no lo es"

Silencio.

"Algo más te hizo enojar. Te conozco..."

Más silencio.

"No..."

"Len... ya dime..."

"Te gusta?"

"Qué?"

"Él"

"Quién es Él?"

"No te hagas la tonta, ya que sé que me entendiste..."

Los silencios momentáneos comenzaban a hartarme...

"Si... Si te entendí"

"Entonces dime... ¿Te gusta, verdad?"

"¿Cómo decirlo....?"

Entonces Len habló, ya no en un tono soberbio, sino en uno molesto:

"Sólo di SI"

Silencio. Uno más grande que los anteriores. Y luego Pilika habló. Pero su voz sonó, rara, quebrada... estaba llorando...

"Len... yo..."

Entonces fui más allá de lo que mi moral me permitía... abrí la puerta solo lo suficiente como para verlos a ambos y que ellos no me vieran.

-Tu qué?

-Estas molesto porque salí con Hao?

Len se sonrojó. Y luego le dio la espalda a Pilika.

-Yo...

-Sólo di SI

Volteó a ver a una Pilika enfadada y a punto de soltar un buen alarido... como después hizo.

-LEN ESTÁS TONTO O QUÉ??? CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA SI SALÍ CON HAO??? NO HAY UN ELEMENTO QUE JUSTIFIQUE PORQUE ESTÁS ASÍ!!! SÓLO ES UN AMIGO MÍO!!!

-UN AMIGO TUYO?

-SI!!!

-MALDITA SEA!!! PODRÍA INCLUSO DECIR QUE TIENE PLANEADO TIRARSE A CADA MUJER DE ESTA CASA!!! QUIZÁ TU NO LO ESCUCHASTE PERO DIJO: "Oh, por Dios. No creerás que pienso serle fiel a una sola mujer ¿o si?" LO DIJO CON ESAS MISMAS PALABRAS Y TAMAO ESTABA PRESENTE!!! Y LUEGO DIJO DESPUÉS: "¿Para qué, me pregunto, si tengo a cuantas quiero... entonces porque perder el tiempo con una...? Pensaba llevarme a Tamao a la boca pero Pilika será mejor bocado ¿No es cierto?" ESO DIJO. Ahora... DAME UNA SOLA RAZÓN PARA QUE TE CONFÍE CON ÉL!!!

-Para que me confíes??? NO SOY DE TU PROPIEDAD!!!!

-Pilika... Sólo.... piensa en todo lo que te acabo de decir...

-QUÉ ME IMPORTA SI PIENSA QUE SOY MEJOR BOCADO??? ME HALAGA!!! DE CUALQUIER MODO PREFERIRÍA A UN TIPO QUE ME TOMA POR UN BOCADILLO A UNO QUE ME TOMA COMO UN OBJETO QUE SE CONFÍA!!!!

-No te estoy tomando como un objeto...

-AH NO???

-No... Es sólo qué... –Len tomó aire– Creo que eres algo demasiado valioso como para que esa cosa le ponga sus sucias manos encima...

Pilika se quedó pasmada.

-Len...

-Pilika...

-En serio dijo todo eso?

-Confías en mi?

-Si...

-Entonces créeme... Lo hizo.

-Dios!

Pilika corrió a abrazar a Len. Y a los poco segundos la oí llorar levemente, a Len lo vi sonrojarse poco a poco.

-No... no llores...

-Es que... fui... fui tan mala...

-No. No fuiste mala.

-Lo fui. No sé como pude decir que prefería a un tipo que me tomara por un bocadillo que se come a uno que cree que soy un objeto -

-Uno muy valioso que no se le confía a cualquiera...

Silencio. Se miraron a los ojos... Pilika parpadeó un par de veces... Len la tomó por la cintura y fue acercando sus labios lentamente a los de ella... Se encontraron y finalmente... bueno... casi se podía decir que ya estaban cenando...

Para qué va una al cine a ver películas románticas cuando tiene todo esto en casa? No lo sé...

Ya había visto demasiado... así que me fui. Caminé a las escaleras y ahí encontré a Hao parado en el piso de arriba... subí, pasé por su lado, abrí la puerta del dormitorio de Yoh y lo hallé allí recostado...

-Que duermas bien.

-Si es que puedo hacerlo sin ti...

Sonreí un tanto halagada, un tanto avergonzada, un tanto excitada...

-Si lo harás...

Me sonrió.

-Que sueñes con los angelitos...

Que tierno era ese hombre...

-Que sueñes conmigo.

Apenas había dicho esto y cerré la puerta... No quería ver su reacción. Sólo... Quería soñar con... con él...

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-

°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

¿Qué les pareció?.

Hahahahaha!!!! Es mi primera experiencia con el LenxPilika y TamaoxYoh (Espero que no se note mucho... ToT De veras siento no haber hecho el capi completo de LxP… Bueno… como sea.

Generalmente no es de mi completo agrado hacer que Hao sea el malo... pero ¿a quién le importa?

Aquí va... ¿Quieren que el LxP sea Lemmon? Si o No!!! (Me adoro, soy tan radical... Pude haber puesto Lemmon, Lime o Neutro... pero es o todo o nada) 

Gracias A:

**Indira Morillo:** Disculpa que no lo haya puesto antes. Hago cuantos capis puedo pero tengo tantos fics empezados que no doy abasto.

**Juny Tao: **Estoy maso. Haha. Ya me ves aquí lidiando con lectores que quieren LenxPilika. (si, como tu) Grax!

**Ceres:** Hola. Que bueno que te guste (que emoción, a la gente le gusta mi basura) GRACIAS!!!

**Dania:** LO SIENTO!!! NO PUEDO HAERLO MÁS SEGUIDO!!! Y esta aquí... Excelso es como decir: excelente, superior.

**Sakura de Pendragon:** Si le voy a seguir. Hm... Empecé a leer tu fic pero la verdad no le entiendo. GRAX!

**GRACE:** Aki lo tienes. LenxPilika!!! Gracias x leer

GRACIAS A TODOS!!!

Ya saben... **NO CONTINÚNO CAPIS SI NO ME HAN MANDANDO AL MENOS 5 REVIEWS. **

Pasen la Pág. A sus amigos. PLZ

Feliz Navidad Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!! 

CIAO!!!


	5. Votos de Amor

**Hormonas **

_(Capitulo 5) _.:OmAiRiTa:.

LenxPilika (Dios mío estoy loca)

Ahora si muchachos...

LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA!!! Y aquí viene... Lo que les juré la vez pasada. LenxPilika. Capi completo para sus fans. Narra... Pilika. Lo siento!!! Es Lime...

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.:Votos de Amor:.

Había pasos que se alejaban de la puerta. Algún indiscreto nos había visto discutiendo.

Nos separamos de golpe y como una reacción casi normal giramos en un segundo nuestras cabezas hasta lograr ver la ranura por la que el polizón había logrado espiarnos...

Nada.

Volví mi rostro al suyo amedrentado. Parecía como si en la boca no le quedara palabra pero me equivoqué pues a los poco segundos habló.

-Quién pudo...?

-Ser? Ni idea.

Ver tan directamente sus ojos me hacía dudar si fueran de verdad... tan dorados y encandiladores... como rayos de sol... Por eso era que siempre parpadeaba un par de veces después de mirarlo a los ojos y antes de hacer nada.

Quizá habíamos apartado nuestras bocas... pero nuestros vientres seguían juntos. El aún me ceñía por la cintura y yo, aunque quisiera, no podía soltar su cuello.

Yo respiraba su aire. Él respiraba mi aire. Seguíamos mirando nuestros ojos. Nuestras narices quedaban a milímetros de rozar. Yo empezaba a fastidiarme de estar de puntitas.

Y entonces sentí una de sus manos subir hacia mi espalda y otra bajar hacia mi cadera.

La primera se posó en mi nuca. La segunda siguió bajando hasta allí y siguió bajando... se paró en mi pierna izquierda y subió de nuevo, adentrándose en las profundidades de mi falda...

Lo más genial de todo fue que Len, en todo el trayecto de sus manos, no había dejado de mirar mis ojos, no había parpadeado, no se había ruborizado, ni... Nada! El tipo no se había inmutado, mientras yo estaba hecha una bola de nervios...

Pero Pilika Usui no se iba a quedar con las manos en la nuca del chico. Oh no, señor...

Me costó pero lo hice. Saqué mis manos de su cuello y, como si no las estuviera controlando, se deslizaron a su pecho y a los botones de su camisa... lentamente y uno a uno, mis traviesas manos, los fueron desabrochando.

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Estábamos a punto de hacer lo que creo (n/a: Lo que todos creemos) que íbamos a hacer?

Len me besó al tiempo que introducía una de sus manos en mi chamarra y con un certero y rápido movimiento me vi a mi misma despojada de ella, y para ser un poco más explicita, con nada más que una pequeña blusa, que era lo único que me ponía debajo de mi chamarra rosa. En segundos el pecho de él estaba ya descubierto.

Era indescriptible la sensación de tenerlo de frente y tan junto a mí con el bien formado pecho desnudo.

Pero entonces caminó hacia la puerta. Y... la cerró.

-No queremos a otro fisgón ¿verdad?

-No- dije con una risita.

Pero comencé a sentirme incómoda. Se acercó a mi de nuevo y me besó. Y como dejé de participar... él lo notó...

-Qué pasa?

-No sé... no estoy segura...

-Qué necesitas que haga para que estés segura?

-Dime que me amas.

Titubeó, se sonrojó un poco... pero lo hizo.

-Pilika Usui, yo, Len Tao, declaro que te amo con todo mi corazón.

Sonreí y sentí como un globo se me inflaba en las entrañas.

-Dame una muestra de ese amor que sientes por mí.

-Es lo que trato de hacer...

Allí fui YO la sonrojada. Me miró divertido y dijo mientras me tomaba por la cintura de nuevo.

-Ahora soy yo quien necesita respuestas. Dime porque no estas segura...

-No lo sé...

-Tu no me quieres?

Lo miré a los ojos y me vi obligada a parpadear 2 veces. Indagué dentro de ellos y vi un dejo de tristeza en su rostro. Acaricie con una mano su mejilla con suavidad para que apenas pudiera sentirlo.

-Claro que te quiero. –sonreí– podría incluso decir que... Yo, Pilika Usui, declaro desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que te amo a ti, Len Tao...

Este se sonrojó y me miró tierno.

-Entonces? Cual es el problema.

Me costó decirlo. Sentía como un tapón en la garganta. Apenas podía respirar y no decía palabra. Sólo me quedé mirándolo. Pero lo pensé después y me sentía tan egoísta... él se preocupaba por mí y yo le correspondía desairándolo? Me sentí tan mala. Lo envolví en mis brazos, fue lo único que se me vino a la mente. Pude haberme quedado callada y seguir abrazándolo...

Pero encontré la razón perfecta...

-Es que... nosostros... no somos nada...

Me alejó de él y me miró dubitativo. Y poco a poco se acercó a mi, me besó y empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo con cierta ansiedad. ¿Es que no le importó lo que dije?

-Si es sólo por eso...

Lo separé de mi y lo miré a los ojos... tuve que parpadear dos veces y luego... bueno, es que sus pupilas algo tienen que hechizan, así que no pude evitarlo y me lancé como una fiera a su cuello besándolo con toda la pasión que me salía del alma.

No tengo idea de cómo pero ambos estábamos ya descalzos.

Me separó de él. Pensé que tenía miedo de que le dejara un buen chupetón en el cuello. No fue así. Sólo quería robarme mi papel. Len comenzó a besar mi cuello dejando libre mi boca para seguir hablando.

-Lo que te dije te parece poco?

Me miró y aunque no hubiera tomado yo la iniciativa de mirarnos a los ojos, parpadeé. Se sonrió y dijo con un tono juguetón:

-Aquí en la cocina o prefieres ir a mi cuarto?

Su respuesta no tuvo nada que ver con mi pregunta. Bonita forma de insinuarme dónde era que me iba a hacer su mujer. Mientras me besaba en la boca de nuevo, pensé en mi respuesta. ¿Cocina o Cuarto de Len? Me soltó, sólo para dejarme respirar y responder.

-Espera y responde lo que acabo de preguntarte.

Pensé de nuevo y recordé lo que había pensado antes "Bonita forma de insinuarme dónde era que me iba a hacer su mujer"... Yo? La mujer de Len Tao. Dios! Se oía tan machista.

Me dio poco tiempo para pensar. Metió una de sus manos en mi falda... Masajeó mis muslos. Así que como me di cuenta de que no pensaba responder nada coherente... cedí.

-Bien, vamos a tu cuarto.

Me recargó contra la estufa (n/a: Apagada) y rodeó con mis piernas su cintura. Aproveché la pose para comérmelo a besos mientras el reaccionaba. Me cargó, dejé de besarlo para abrir la puerta sigilosamente, rogándole a Dios que nadie nos viera.

Llegar a su cuarto habría sido toda una hazaña, si lo hubiéramos logrado. Pero como habría sido una hazaña, también, subir las escaleras... abrimos la primera puerta corrediza a la derecha. Las Aguas Termales!!!

Tan pronto cerré la puerta me bajó y comenzó a besar mi cuello y fue así hacia abajo... mi clavícula, mi hombro y me pecho. Se sentía tan bien... Pero mi blusa estorbaba. Se dio cuenta de que yo también lo había pensado.

-Me ayudas?

Corrió sus manos al inicio de mi blusa pero apenas había empezado a subirla cuando recordé mi pregunta... Detuve sus manos con las mías.

-Dime Len. –asintió, confirmando así que me escuchaba– Lo que te dije, de que no somos nada, te parece poco?

Sonrió. Comenzó a caminar hacia atrás empujándome a mí y dejándome al borde de la pila. Bajó el cierre de mi falda y la dejó caer al piso. Le quité la cinta a su pantalón se lo quité ¿Porqué tenía que seguirle el juego? Ambos estábamos en ropa interior y yo estaba de gane pues encima traía la blusa.

-Si no somos nada... -Todo aquello me pareció extraño hasta que respondió. -Entonces sé mi mujer...

Sentí cómo me sonrojaba de una manera sobrehumana.

-N-no habría sido más fácil decir "tu novia"?

-No. Pero se había oído menos machista si hubiera dicho "Entonces sé mi amante" Así se oye recíproco.

No me importaba si se oía machista o no. Sólo quería ser una parte suya, fundirme en su piel, sentir su calor, percibir su olor, acariciar su piel, revolver su cabello, besar su cuerpo...

-No me importa si se oye recíproco.

Supongo que sintió mis palabras como un No, pues su cara mostró una gran tristeza en el instante.

Pero eran todo lo contrario. Me moría de ganas. Estaba desesperada, quería que el muchacho fuera mío y no sólo ser yo de su propiedad. Mi sangre hervía.

Me acerqué, mucho, y lentamente me quité la blusa. Su expresión cambió radicalmente de triste a asustada y de asustada a satisfecha... Con ambas manos lo jalé de la nuca, poco a poco, hasta que logré meternos a ambos al agua. No sé como pero también conseguí que se posara encima mío. Bese su cuello... su mentón... su boca. Entonces él hablo.

-Pilika...

-Shhh... -Dios! Esa no era yo. Esa era una Pilika lujuriosa, desesperada e incitada. -Sólo quiero hacer el amor contigo.. es todo.

-Porqué?

-Porque... –esa fue una pregunta ingeniosa. El esperaba que yo respondiera "Porque te deseo" para cacharme en una vana acción de sexo por placer y no sexo por amor. Así que supuse que quería yo le respondiera: -Porque te amo. –hice una pausa.– Y te deseo.

-Igual yo.

-Calla.

Me miró a los ojos y esta vez fue él quien parpadeó. Tomó aire para hablar, pero no lo dejé, besé su boca como intentando sacarle todo el aire de los pulmones. Apenas nos habíamos separado, dicté mi sentencia.

-Len...

-Si?

-Hazme tuya.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

CHANCHANCHANCHAAAANNN!!! (Leche con pan) Buuu TT TT

LO LOGRÉ!!! Es el capi que más trabajo me ha costado. (Les juro que el primer día sólo escribí "Había pasos que se alejaban de la puerta") NO SABÍA COMO EMPEZAR!!!

Yo sé que les prometí hacerlo Lemmon si así lo decía la mayoría (que era obvio que iban a decir que si) Pero el Lemmon pienso hacerlo en el sig. Capi. Pues quiero que ambos narren.

El título fue lo que más costó!!! Era en un principio .:Mentiras y Verdades:. Pero no me gusto y le puse .:Dorados como rayos del sol:. Haha después pasó a ser .:Tu y Yo y la cocina:. Luego fue .:De su Nada, a su Mujer:. Pero se oía feo y machista... así que finalmente fue el que tiene ahora.

.... Como sea

Manden Reviews!!!!

**NO CONTINÚNO CAPIS SI NO ME HAN MANDANDO AL MENOS 5 REVIEWS.**

Gracias A:

**Pixy Missa:** Dios! Creí que no volvería a saber de ti!!! Disculpa si me tardo mucho. Es que la escuela me tiene encadenada. Yo también adoro a Hao pero creo que ya se merecía una buena patada en el cul°. XD. Maldita casa de locos (es cierto lo que dices :P) Te dejo el HaoxAnna para el capi 7 pues el 6 ya está en proceso. MIL GRACIAS!!!!

**Izumi: **Como ya dije el HaoxAnna viene en el capi 7. Gracias por leer mi fic!!!

**Sirena:** Dios! Te juro por Hao que cuando escribí tanta idiotez de Yoh y Tamao estuve a punto de demandarme a mi misma. Finalmente es el esposo de Anna ¿no? NO TIENE PORQUE ENGAÑARLA!!! Oh pero claro. Prometí un HaoxAnna. Así que si Anna es mala ¿por qué Yoh no lo sería? NO voy a dejar permanente el TamaoxYoh porque NO ME GUSTA!!! (sólo se dio la ocasión y escribí de ello). ¿Por qué siempre escribo las cosas con un sentido y terminan felicitándome porque les transmite a los lectores otra cosa? Oo. Y como ya dije... YA ERA HORA DE QUE ALGUIEN PUSIERA A SEMEJANTE PAPACITO EN SU LUGAR!!! Hao se lo merecía ¿no? MIL GRACIAS!!!!

**Mika 113: **EL proz. Capi es Lemmon PALABRA DE HONOR!!! Hao... no lo puse de malo... ES MALO!!! AFRONTÉMOSLO CHICAS!!! Ya esta continuado GRACIAS!!!

**Girl-of-the-nigth(sweaty): **hmmm… Jeanne no me simpatiza en lo más mínimo. El problema es que ya tengo problemas , pues prometí hacer un TamaoxLysergxPilika y creo que no voy a poder cumplir. Voy a tratar. Puedes estar segura. El HaoxAnna viene en el capítulo 7, pues el 6 es LxP. QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTA MI FIC!!! (esta parte del día me hace llorar) el TamaoxHao si me gusta, pero me pareció tan incoherente que prácticamente hice que cortaran. El Lemmon LxP para el prox. Capi!!! GRACIAS!!!!

**Juny Tao:** De veras es necesario decir que no podías faltar??? NO! Estoy bien... creo, un poco presionada porque el LxP en Limonada de plano me cuesta mucho. Y es que le está faltando sexo y le sobra romance. TT TT DIOS!!! ME ENCANTA CUANDO DICEN QUE ESTA BUENÍSIMO!!! No saben lo bien que mi hacen sentir conmigo misma. GRACIAS!!!!

**Fernanda:** Aki está el sig. Capi!!! Eres mexicana? De donde? AY VERDAD QUE HAO ES UN CUERO GENIAL??? A que clase de chica no le gusta (a la que prefiera a Len (que también es un bombón)) GRACIAS. CUIDATE!!!!

10x A TODOS!!! BYE!!!


	6. Agua o Sudor

**Hormonas **

_(Capitulo 6)_ .:OmAiRiTa:.

LenxPilika

YA! YA ESTA AQUÍ!!! Lo que juré. LenxPilika hecho Limonada (BUUU). Capi completo. Empieza narrando Len y cada vez que ponga una separación va a cambiar de narrador ¿hecho? Es Lemon...

Gracias a quienes mandaron reviews!!!! LOS ADORO!!!!!!!!!! LE DAN COLOR A MI VIDA DE LITERATURA ANIME!!!

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.:Agua o Sudor:.

Esa no era la Pilika de siempre. Había lujuria en sus ojos, respiraba entrecortadamente e incluso la veía un poco sonrojada. Quería que la hiciera mía. Pero... ¿Por dónde empezar?

Yo quería probar que no planeaba tener sexo conmigo por placer, quería una prueba de que la ainu realmente me amaba. ¿Cómo?

Me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando comenzó a besarme de nuevo. Su boca corrió desde mi hombro hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, el que estuvo mordisqueando seductoramente antes de que yo reaccionara. Entonces pensé que lo mejor sería dejar la cordura a un lado y empezar a actuar por instinto.

La alejé de mi oreja y fui yo entonces quien la besaba a ella, desde la boca, al mentón, hacia el cuello, por la clavícula, el pecho... Y tuve que tomar aire, pues pensaba divertirme un momento con su vientre, dado el hecho de que estaba sumergida al agua desde las costillas. Besé completa la zona cercana a su ombligo, yo, por encima del agua, la oía soltar pequeñas risitas.

La abracé por debajo de sus brazos y allí encontré la clave de porqué estaba tan poco cohibida: El broche de su sostén. Cuando se dio cuenta de que pensaba sacárselo se puso muy tensa. Finalmente lo logré. Ambos teníamos sólo una prenda encima.

Yo estaba embelesado mirando su cuerpecito, sus delgadas piernas, su minúsculo talle, sus escasos pero bien formados senos y sus esqueléticos brazos. Pero noté que ella estaba incómoda, pues se cubrió con ambas manos el pecho, en un gesto tímido.

La volví a abrazar, pegué mucho nuestros cuerpos y acaricié su espalda desnuda, tenía una textura tan suave. Su olor era enervante, el calor de su piel era placentero... el roce de sus senos y mi pecho era erótico. Exploré cada milímetro de su dorso mientras yo sentía como se iba relajando. Era lo que yo buscaba, quería que se acostumbrara a su desnudez. Ya que lo estuviera... pensaba desnudarla totalmente.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

-Eres hermosa...

Me dijo cuando se apartó de mí. Me tomó de ambas manos impidiendo que me volviera a cubrir. Me sentía tan indefensa, tan expuesta a sus ojos ansiosos que no dejaban de verme.

-Len. Suéltame.

-No

-Suéltame

-Porqué te avergüenzas de ti misma?

Fue una buena pregunta y ameritaba una buena respuesta. No sabía que contestarle. Era tan difícil explicarme.

-Sólo mírame...

-Ya lo hice. Y para mí no hay nada tuyo de lo que te debas abochornar.

Pero claro que ya me había mirado!! Podía incluso decir que se sabía mi cuerpo de memoria. Pero yo seguía incómoda.

-Len. Nada de mí es bonito.

Me miró de la punta de los pies hasta los ojos.

-A mi me encantas completa.

Sonreí.

-En serio?

-Te lo juro.

Besé su boca. Toqué su pecho, pues había soltado ya mis manos. Ya no estaba incómoda. Creía en sus palabras. Len me hacía sentir otra. Comenzó a recorrer cada centímetro de mi cuerpo con sus manos inquietas, su roce contra mi piel me hacía sentir tan erótica. Lentamente percibí como el calor de nuestros cuerpos aumentaba.

-Len...

-Te amo.

-Yo también.

-Entonces... qué esperamos?

Oímos un leve sonido... pero estábamos tan indecisos y nerviosos que no le prestamos atención.

Posó sus manos en mis caderas y las fue bajando poco a poco, arrastrando consigo mi última prenda. Pero repito. Pilika Usui no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. No Señor! Puse mis manos en su cuello y las fui bajando por su pecho, su abdomen, sus caderas, y poco a poquito sus bóxers también fueron para abajo. Ambos estábamos desnudos.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Era delicioso sentir el roce de nuestros cuerpos. Era excitante oír cada gemido suyo. Era exquisito saborear el sudor de su piel. Era tentador escucharla decir mi nombre entre cada caricia.

Mis manos ya no podían quedarse quietas. Una de ellas se había deslizado a su botón de placer y la otra era el condimento perfecto, pues, fuera de mi control, masajeaba uno de sus senos, mientras mi mente entera se ocupaba de saborear su saliva, de recordar sus labios y de frotar nuestras lenguas de una manera feroz.

A cada momento lograba verla más sonrojada. Sudaba en exceso, sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Sus dedos mostraron ser eficaces al proporcionarme un placer indescriptible. Sentía un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo y pequeñas descargas eléctricas saliendo de mi pecho.

Sus manos sobre mi piel eran una caricia del cielo. Me sentía tan femenina debajo suyo que no quería que dejara de acariciarme aunque él sólo me mirara excitada y a punto de estallar.

Mis gemidos no parecían querer quedarse dentro de mi boca. Pero yo ya estaba cansada...

-Len. Te deseo... sólo hazlo. Entra

-Segura?

Asentí, vi perfectamente como tomaba una pose en la que se mostrara cómodo, pues yo sabía que en cualquier momento me penetraría y yo... yo no sería otra cosa que su mujer.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Yo era el hombre que convertiría a Pilika Usui en mujer. Estaba a punto de inaugurar su vida sexual. Iba a ser el ladrón de la virginidad de la mujer que amaba. Eso lo era todo...

-Lista?

Volvió a afirmar. Me preparé, física y moralmente. Mi pene estaba erecto, todo estaba en posición. Sus ojos miraron los míos. Parpadeó. Y entonces poco a poco mi miembro entró en su vagina, acción con la cual Pilika soltó un gran alarido.

Yo ya estaba dentro de ella. Ella ya era mi mujer.

Me quedé quieto. Quería que se acostumbrara a mí. A que un pedazo de carne mía estuviera en su interior. Miré en sus ojos, había lágrimas. Me sentí culpable pues sabía que le había dolido e incluso si me siguiera moviendo, le seguiría doliendo.

-Hagamos esto rápido.

Asintió con la cabeza. Y comencé a mover mi cuerpo, a sacar mi miembro poco a poco y a introducirlo dentro una vez más. La oía gritar, no sabía si era placer o si era dolor. Quizá era una mezcla de ambas. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo, retorcía ambas manos y yo aún no podía saber que sentía ella. Y como si hubiera leído mi mente dijo en voz quebrada...

-Sigue, es delicioso...

Así que lo hice. Mis envestidas eran cada vez más potentes. Cada cambio, ya fuera en velocidad o profundidad, Pilika soltaba un quejido de dolor. Pero poco a poco, esa expresión de amargura en su rostro fue desapareciendo. Sus gritos y gemidos ya no eran de sufrimiento, finalmente su llanto se fue convirtiendo en una oleada de gemidos que según noté no podía contener.

Sentía las paredes de su vagina contraerse. Nuestras pieles ardían. Era difícil saber si lo que nos cubría era agua o sudor.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Era hermoso, delicioso, excitante, explosivo, placentero, magnífico.

Cada embestida suya me proporcionaba un placer incontenible. Cada roce de nuestras caderas me hacía percibir el calor de su piel. Cada que se alejaba de mi y regresaba para penetrarme más profundamente mi garganta se desgarraba al soltar gemidos que simplemente no podían ser escondidos.

Aquello era la gloria. Aún veía borroso, pues mis ojos aún tenían lágrimas. La excitación que sentía me obligaba incluso a gemir de una manera descarada. Y entonces sentí un espasmo recorrer todo mi cuerpo... un orgasmo.

Sentí cerrarse a las paredes de mi vagina. Mi piel se erizó, mis pezones se hicieron erectos al grado que incluso un masajeo de mi amante me producía cierto dolor y dejé escapar un grito que fue ahogado por un beso suyo. Después de haber soltado mis labios habló con la voz entrecortada, como si no le quedara aire para hablar...

-N-no querrás que nos... escuchen.... verdad?

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-

°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Sentía sus caderas rozar con las mías en busca de más placer.

Pero yo seguía inquieto. Sus senos se movían al compás de mis embestidas. Yo quería probarlos, sus gemidos me hacían una invitación irrechazable a probar su piel. Me lancé a sus pechos como un buitre a la carroña. Besarlos no fue suficiente para mí, me vi obligado por mi instinto a succionarlos, lamerlos incluso a mordisquearlos, y aunque trataba de hacerlo con cuidado, mi naturaleza me llenó en ese momento de cierto salvajismo.

La escuchaba gemir. De placer sin duda alguna, pero muy por lo bajo sentía un poco de sufrimiento en sus suspiros. Quizá le estaba haciendo daño, pero en ese momento no me importó, sólo quería hacerla gozar todo aquello al máximo.

Yo seguía dentro de ella y aún la sentía levantar sus caderas, así que dejé aquella acción enervante y me dispuse a hacerla sentir un segundo orgasmo... esa era mi meta.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-

°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

El shaman dejó de succionar mis pechos. Había sido tan delicioso que estuve a poco de decirle que no se detuviera, aunque me lastimaba, pero el placer hacía minúsculo el dolor... Pero lo que hizo a continuación fue aún mejor.

Salió de mi. Acción por la que me decepcioné un poco. Pero sentí claramente como una de sus manos se sumergía en el agua y se escurría por mi piel hasta llegar a mi vagina. Allí comenzó a masajear mi botón de una manera deliciosa, primero lentamente y al poco tiempo comenzó a subir la velocidad de su tecleo. Por segunda vez sus dedos se convertían en perfectos instrumentos eróticos.

Era difícil saberlo, pues el agua lo impedía, pero estaba segura de que mi vagina estaba muy húmeda. Un segundo orgasmo recorrió todo mi cuerpo de una manera intoxicante. Efectué de nuevo las mismas reacciones corporales. Mi corazón estaba tan agitado que podía decir que le faltaban segundos para explotar.

Mi amante mientras tanto seguía besando mis senos y acariciando mi clítoris. Puse ambas manos en su espalda y aunque traté de evitarlo, entre gritos y gemidos le arañé el perfecto dorso y mordí con brutalidad uno de sus hombros. Él parecía no haberlo sentido y como aquello me estimulaba aún más continué haciéndolo.

Dejó de hacerme tan glorioso masaje. Y prosiguió con una segunda penetración. Con palabras sería imposible describir cómo me sentía. A cada segundo me sentía más y más viva, más y más femenina.

Mis piernas se enroscaron sin mi consentimiento en su cintura, acción que provocó que hubiera más contacto con nuestras zonas genitales, en tanto, más goce.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-

°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Sentía que nuestras pieles comenzaban a formar una sola.

La ainu ya era una parte de mi.

Estaba fundida en mi piel.

Podíamos sentir nuestro calor invadiendo cada milímetro de nuestros cuerpos.

Entre gemidos acercaba su rostro a mi cuello, a mi espalda, acción con la cual para ambos era fácil percibir el olor del otro.

Acariciarnos mutuamente fue el delicioso postre de aquel gigantesco banquete.

Ella revolvía mi cabello con locura y yo intentaba peinar el suyo, pues a cada movimiento de su cabeza se le pegaba a la cara llena de sudor.

Yo no podía dejar de besarla por completo, quería memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo, sus sensaciones, su anatomía... todo.

-Ah... Le....Leeeennn!!!!!!!

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-

°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Era ya el tercer orgasmo. Increíble. Pero yo sentía que él no lo disfrutaba del todo, aunque su rostro decía lo contrario. Así que lo tomé de la cadera y con toda la fuerza que tenía nos volteé a ambos. Era y quien estaba arriba ahora.

Estaba aún penetrándome. Comencé a mover mi cadera tratando de producirle a él más placer. Aún sentía su pene rígido dentro de mí. Me incliné a la altura de su pecho e introduje en mi boca uno de sus pezones, lo lamía, mordisqueaba y succionaba con erotismo, mientras que con mi otra mano había sido raptada por el chico y ahora al besaba y lamía con sensualidad.

Me alejé de él, obligándolo a salir de mí y tomé aire. Me sumergí en el agua y me dispuse a hacerlo reventar de satisfacción. Su miembro estaba a centímetros de mi cara y comencé... poco a poco introduciéndolo en mi boca y sacándolo. Mientras yo estaba bajo el agua comencé a escucharlo gemir tan fuerte como en toda la noche jamás lo había hecho. Saqué mi cabeza dispuesta a callarlo pero al verlo tan excitado pensé que hacerlo sería egoísta. Volví a tomar aire y me sumergí de nuevo para continuar con mi labor, que yo sabía que le gustaba.

-Ah... Pi..... ohhhh pilika.....

Entonces se derramó dentro de mi boca. El sabor de su semen era un tanto mejor que el Sushi y aunque era la gloria probar ese líquido que había salido de mi amante derramé un poco por mis labios. Salí del agua y tan pronto lo había hecho me arrojé a sus brazos. Estaba agotada y creo que él lo notó. Por ello, terminó nuestra sesión de sexo con una palabra... y un nombre:

-Gracias, Pilika.

Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera pude contestarle un "Gracias a ti...."

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

...Que.. que bonito!!!! ToT (Puaj!) ¿qué tal estuvo la sesión de sexo con amor? Espero que bien. También ahora tuve problemas con el título (BUUUU) Haha se llamaba "Votos de Amor II" luego fue "Sexo con Amor" y después se llamó Agua o Sudor, pero no me dejó convencida... TT TT

AL DIABLO CON LOS TÍTULOS!!! Manden Reviews!!!!

Pregunta: **El HaoxAnna quieren que sea Lemon?**

El HaoxAnna no es otra cosa que mi especialidad. No miento. Me encanta. Así que espero sacarle hasta la última gota a mi cerebro para el próximo capítulo...

Generalmente digo que la hora de dar las gracias a quienes me mandan reviews lloro. Pues no

es cierto... no siempre pasa... hoy lo hice... de veras, iba leyendo y por cada uno de ustedes derramé por lo menos 3 lágrimas... LOS AMO!!!!

Gracias A:

**Juny Tao:** bueno.. creo que conversamos bastante hoy!!! Pero qué más da... no creo que te pese el cargo de conciencia si lees... esto (Hentai buuu) De veras está BUENÍSIMO???? GRACIAS DE VERAS!!!!

**Celinass:** Bueno... digamos que soy una de las que prefieren a Hao.. pero len es un bomón, afrontémoslo òó... verdad? ES VERDAD A QUIEN NO LE GUSTARÍA SER PILIKA??? No soy perfecta... si lo fuera no estaría en este mundo... de hecho tengo un extraño defecto en que escribo algo con un sentido y a ustedes les transmite otro... otro que les gusta más que lo que yo trataba de hacer sentir al lector... GRACIAS!!!!!

**Pixy Missa:** YO SÉ, YO SÉ!!! FUE DEMASIADA MIEL!!! Quien diría que Tamao sería tan chismosa?... YO!!! Siempre he dicho que la "niña pinky" es así... En realidad era Len el calenturiento (si te fijaste bien) pues siempre insistía él ¿no? Hacerte Diabética no era mi meta... pero si los dulces son adictivos seguiré haciéndolo (muajajajajaja) A mi tampoco es que me guste el YohxTamao pero se presentó la ocasión... MIL GRACIAAAAAAS!!!!!!!!!!! ERES GENIAL!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Fernanda: **Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias!!!! De Culiacán... hmmmm yo de Saltillo... (de un maldito rancho bicicletero T.T) VERDAD QUE LEN Y HAO SON LA 8° Y 9° MARAVILLA DEL MUNDO!!! GRACIAS DE NUEVO!!!

**Girl-of-the-nigth**: QUE BUENO QUE TE ENCANTÓ (comienzo a ponerme eufórica y no he tomado) HAHAHA DE VERDAD ME MATARÍAS!!! SERIAS CAPAZ? IMAGINATE QUE TUVE 7 REVIEWS EN UN DIA!!! MIL GRAXS!!! Adiosito!!!!

**Sirena: **Hola de nuevo!!!! Gracias por decir que es bueno. Hao es malo... tenemos que afrontarlo... pero y qué? A nadie le importa!!! No... no me gusta el YohxTamao, pero que más da!!! Ya viene el HaoxAnna te lo juro. MIL GRACIAS!!!

**Mika:** GRACIAS MIKA!!! Cada vez que oigo que alguien dice algo bueno de mi fic sonrío... pero hoy lloré!!!! NADIE LE IMPORTA SI HAO ES MALO!!! (que no daría yo por ser Tamao... o Anna, en el sig. Capi.) GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Misao-chan:** TE... te... TE ENCANTÓ? A mi no me gusta mucho el LxP pero al diablo!!! Quedó nice... Te gusta como escribo??? DIOS! LA VIDA ES BUENA!!! GRAAAAACIIIIIAAAAAAASSSS!!!!!!!!!

De verdad... Gracias a todos... (Snif, snif) 10x A TODOS!!! BYE!!!

(Y como sé que se puede... subo tarifa!!!)

**AL MENOS 10 REVIEWS.**

ññ CON TODO MI AMOR Y CARIÑO

.:OmAiRiTa:.


	7. Señorita Saturno

**Hormonas **

_(Capitulo 7)_

HaoxAnna (Discúlpalos Yoh)

.:OmAiRiTa:.

Mil gracias a: Sunomo, Vale, Tania, Geanella-Asakura, Dania, Lupi-chan, Misao-chan, Daniela, Aome, Misuki.:YaOi LoVeR, Indhira Morillo, Pixy Missa, Andrea-k-16, Tigresita, Minamo, Girl-of-the nigth(sweaty, Fernanda y Juny Tao.

Y saben porqué? Mi cerebro estaba atrofiado, de plano no sabía como empezar (igualito que como con el LxP) Así que me llegó este review que decía que porque no lo hacía primero Lime? ESA FUE LA SOLUCIÓN! Esa misma tarde empecé a trabajar. Sé que no es lo mejor que pude haber hecho pero fue lo mejor que hice para haberlo hecho en tan poco tiempo y con tanta presión.

Era cuestión de la escuela. El último capi lo puse en enero, antes de que entrara a la escuela que me mantuvo ocupada más de un mes. Creo que esta vez me salieron más reviews que historia.

Como sea. Espero que les guste.

**Observación:** Cuando hablen en _cursiva_ (o sea... casi siempre) es que están susurrando.

**Importante:** Si alguien cree que este capi va a ser pura miel entre Hao y Anna se equivoca... en todos lados hay roces. Había perdido el verdadero carácter de Hao y aquí lo recobra.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.:Señorita Saturno:.

Una hora (o menos) después de que Tamao se hubiera ido a su habitación sin hacerme gota de caso subió una Anna sigilosa con un dejo de perturbación en el rostro...

Yo podía verla... Temía que alguien la escuchara pues caminaba al estilo "pantera rosa" con las sandalias en las manos.

Ese toque de nerviosismo en su rostro hacía que se viera aún más hermosa. Se acercaba a la puerta de mi habitación, en la cual yo estaba recargado... Haber escuchado toda a acción en las aguas termales había sido algo divertido y excitante a un tiempo.

Anna se acercaba cada vez más y me extrañaba que no hubiera notado mi presencia.

_-Anna..._

Hao!

_-Shhh... no grites._

_-No me calles._

_-Si no quieres que te calle no grites._

_-Crees que tienes derecho a darme ordenes en Mi casa?_

_-No es TU casa es de MI hermano..._

_-Es de MI prometido..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-Qué?_

_-Qué te importa?_

_-Lo que sea que te importe a ti, primor._

_-Sabes pronunciar perfectamente la palabra "primor"... eres capaz de decir "respeto"?_

_-Ouch. Esa fue un indirecta. Cierto?_

_-No. Fue un cuestionario..._

_-Es fue un sarcasmo... supongo._

_-Lógica..._

_-Eh?_

_-Hao... creí que eras brillante._

_-Depende en que ámbito. Puedo invitarte a pasar _–hice un ademán que señalaba la puerta que daba a mi habitación (n/a: Osea... es lógico a lo que se refiere)-_ y te juro que sería más brillante de lo que tus sueños más locos te podrían mostrar..._

Anna se sonrojó formidablemente.

_-Eres un cerdo_. -hacerla enojar era más que genial. _–Te gusta molestarme verdad?_

_-Creo que eso se nota. _

_-Si. Se nota._

Callamos un momento en que ambos nos miramos... A decir verdad no fue un "momento" fue una eternidad.

_-Anna..._

_-Qué?_

_-Nada..._

Y seguimos mirándonos.

_-Dime qué..._

_-Ya te dije que nada..._

_-Mientes, ibas a preguntarme algo._

_-Claro que no._

_-Yo sé que si... ya dime._

_-No lo haré._

_-Así que pensabas algo._

_-No podemos quedarnos sin pensar en nada._

_-Entonces dime que pensabas._

_-Pensaba que eres hermosa._

_-..._

_-En serio. Pensaba que me gusta tu cabello... tus ojos... tu nariz... tu boca... tu cuello..._

_-Espera._

_-Qué?_

_-Vas hacia abajo._

Me había cachado, era más astuta que yo. Había empezado por su cabello y pensaba terminar en sus pies... pero claro, Anna me detuvo antes de que dijera lo que seguía de su cuello.

_-Eres... ingeniosa._

_-Sólo... cállate y déjame ir a mi cuarto._

_-Yoh ya estará dormido..._

_-Y eso qué?_

_-No me dejaste terminar... _–pausa- _Decía que Yoh ya estará dormido... pero no sé si solo._

_-Eso que quiere decir?_

_-Sólo te recomendaría que echaras un vistazo al cuarto de Tamao para ver si esta allí o en TU cuarto._

_-Hao. I-intentas asust-tarme?_

_-No lo intento... Ya lo logré... _

_-Entonces... es mentira._

_-Claro que no. Tamao se paso toda la tarde en brazos de Yoh y todo por un pequeña discusión de hermanos. No crees que es muy tonto?_

_-Explícate._

_-Qué quieres que explique?_

_-Por qué se pelearon?_

_-Pues por un tontería que dije sobre tu e Yoh... que si te la digo lo más seguro será que me des un bofetada._

_- �� Dime qué a menos que quieras recibir la bofetada desde ya._

_-Bueeeno. _–tomé mucho aire, pues planeaba hablar MUY rápido- _Lo que pasó fue que empezamos a discutir porque Yoh cree que me prefieres en vez de a él, es decir, esta como desconfiando de ambos. Ese no es el problema central sino que estaba tan molesto de que no entendiera que si le agrado (o agradaba) a Tamao y a Pilika no era mi problema sino de Horohoro y de Len, que le grité que eran tan infantiles que no me extrañaba que ninguna chica los quisiera y que por ser un inmaduro TU no lo querías... _–pausa-_ Ya acabé._

_-Algo falta... Claro! Le dijiste a Yoh que yo te prefería! No es que él haya creído que yo te prefiero! Es que tú se lo dijiste¿no es cierto?_

_-Ahmmm... Si._

Y la bofetada no se hizo esperar.

_-Por qué? Puedo saber porqué demonios hiciste eso?_

_-Por orgullo._

_-Por estupidez._

_-NO!_

_-Si. Hao, quiero la verdad. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_-Porque _–no quería decirlo- _Porque creo que eres fatalmente atractiva y que de tus encantos no se puede escapar fácilmente. _–La tomé de una mano y poco a poquito la fui acercando a mi... junte mi abdomen y su vientre, mi pecho y sus pechos, ciñéndola por la cintura. Mi nariz a cada centímetro reconocía más ese olor que no podía ser otra fragancia que el olor de la piel de Anna, que era único, que era un droga, que era una sustancia tentadora.

_-Basta._

Me alejó de ella como si con unas tijeras me hubiera cortado el hilo que me mantenía en vida.

_-Porqué?_

_-No captas todavía? Estoy C-A-S-A-D-A!_

_-Con un hombre que, por cierto, no amas..._

Anna asentó una cara de tremendo dolor. Hao Asakura había logrado poner el dedo en la llaga. Y entonces el delgado chico realizó que eso era lo que carcomía a Annita a diario, por eso se negaba a entregarse a su esposo, por eso prefería mandarlo a volar en la noche...

_-Mientes._

_-Anna. Sabes que tengo razón._

NO!

_-Shhhhh!_

No me calles!

_-Por favor Anna baja la voz._

No lo haré.

_-No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero..._

Que a juzgar por tu cara de perversión si quieres pero preferirías que no fuera así. ¿no es cierto?

_-Lógicamente. Sólo baja la voz._

No!

Creo que está de más describir cual fue, entonces, mi acción. Tome con violencia la cara de Anna y posé mis labios en los suyos, en un instante sentí a Anna apoyando una de sus manos en mi cuello, cuestión en la que me confirmaba que no me era del todo indiferente. Luego nos separamos.

_-Eres un pobre diablo. _–Anna tomó la iniciativa esta vez y mordisqueo mis labios de una manera un tanto salvaje _-pero besas como los ángeles._

Jamás me enteré, ni me enteraré cómo fue que dimos al piso de mi cuarto. La senté en el piso y comencé a besarle el mentón. Me detuve un instante y miré sus ojos. Hermosos. Reanudé me labor, esta vez lamí sus labios y la sentí vibrar debajo mío. Pero luego...

_-Basta._

_-Anna._

_-Qué?_

_-Cómo que, qué?_

_-Hao. Estoy casada._

_-Y eso a quien le importa?_

_-A mi._

_-A Yoh no le importa._

Anna calló un momento y al instante se lanzó hacia mí. Esta vez ella estaba arriba. Se deshizo de mi yukata pero no pudo terminar de hacerlo sin que Hao Asakura hiciera lo mismo con su vestido. Annita y yo estábamos en ropa interior.

Su cuerpo era delgadito. Tenía casi nada de senos y casi nada de piernas, pero... ¿a quién le importaba? Era hermosísima, más hermosa que todas las rosas de este mundo. Anna era común, era comúnmente bonita pero algo había en su ser que la hacía ser más que bonita, más que guapa, más que bella, era HERMOSA, no había otra palabra excepto quizá "perfecta".

Besé su cuello... su piel ardía, era deliciosamente suave, aún más que la tela más fina. Mi boca recorrió todo su abdomen con una rapidez indescriptibamente lenta.

Corrí uno de mis dedos por su brazo izquierdo, pero algo me obligó a abrir mis ojos entrecerrados de golpe y mirarla a la cara... algo llamó mi atención... Miedo...

Había temor en su rostro.

Porqué me temes?

No te temo.

Lo leo... en tus ojos.

Anna calló, quizá ni siquiera ella se había dado cuenta de que me temía. Y era la verdad, ese repugnante olor a miedo me causaba repulsión.

No eres una humana cualquiera... –Anna calló- no tienes porqué temerme.

No te temo.

Niégalo cuantas veces quieras... tu rostro me dice lo contrario.

Callamos un momento y oímos pasos subiendo las escaleras. Olvidé por un momento a Anna y a su terquedad.

_-Deben ser Pilika y Len._

_-No eres irresistible después de todo._

_-A qué te refieres?_

_-Pilika no cayó a tus encantos. _

_-Callate._

NO ME CALLES!

Los pasos se detuvieron repentinamente. Anna se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

_-Genial. Bien hecho Annita._

_-No me llames Annita._

Callamos un momento. Anna se paró y se puso su vestido.

_-A dónde vas?_

_-A dormir._

_-O sea... que vas a largarte?_

_-"Largarme" es un término muy agresivo. Pero si._

_-De acuerdo._ –hubo silencio.- _Vete al diablo. Espero que a Yoh no le importe saber _–me paré y me sacudí el cabello- _lo que pasó hace unos instantes..._

La cara de Anna daba gracia. _–No te atrevas._

_-Y qué si lo hago?_

_-Te... te..._

_-Me... ¿QUÉ?_

Su cara había cambiado radicalmente. Ahora se veía furiosa y ofendida.

_-Te recuerdo que esta es mi casa._

_-Te recuerdo que es de mi hermano. Si el quiere que me quede, por si pensabas correrme, puedo quedarme._

_-Yoh siempre hace lo que yo digo sin chistar. ¿Qué te hace pensar que por ser tú no haría lo que yo le digo?_ –guardé silencio. Necesitaba un buen argumento y luego encontré uno aún mejor del que buscaba. _–Responde!_

_-Yo traté de decírtelo sutilmente. Yoh cree que me prefieres. Todo el día de hoy estuvo en brazos de Tamao. Si yo le llegase a contar lo que pasó aquí... ¿qué te hace pensar que seguiría haciéndote caso... mi querida Annita?_

_-Esto es un chantaje?_

_-Es una deuda. Me debes algo._

Anna al instante me encajó la indirecta. Cerró los ojos con lentitud.

_-Presenta tus términos._

_-De acuerdo. Este es el trato. _–dije tendiéndole la mano.-_ Mientras Annita... es decir TU, mantenga a Hao ocupado por las noches. Hao... o sea YO, mantendrá su boca cerrada. ¿Hecho?_

Anna titubeó. Me miró con cierto odio en los ojos. Y estuvo a punto de cerrar el trato con su mano pero la retiró y me dijo:_ -No sé que sea peor. Engañar a Yoh terriblemente. O que me deje por un estupidez pequeña que cometí un día._

_-Deja de pensar en Yoh. Sólo... piensa en ti!_

_-Si pretendes que crea que me conviene engañarlo contigo, vas por el camino equivocado._

_-Qué tengo que hacer para convencerte?_

_-Nada. _–dijo y me dio la espalda.

Y luego decidí hacer algo que... bueno, ya saben ¿no?

Caminé hacia Anna. Y la abracé por detrás a la altura de la cintura. Mi mano derecha se deslizó por su vestido hacia su cadera la otra subió a uno de sus senos. Inconscientemente mi boca comenzó a besar sus hombros, su espalda, mientras mis dos manos estaban posadas entre sus muslos y la entrepierna de la chica. Sólo podía escuchar a Anna decir _"basta"_ en pequeños suspiros.

Mi mano izquierda fue más allá de lo que una Anna cuerda habría dejado penetrar. La parte más sensible de su cuerpo se encontraba en mi poder. Mi mano derecha, en tanto, masajeaba involuntariamente sus senos. Por cuestión de instinto mi mano izquierda agasajaba el clítoris de la chica en cuestión. Empecé a sentir su vulva húmeda. ¿Cómo podía aguantar tanto¿Cómo podía no gemir? Yo podía sentir su piel caliente y podía sentirla húmeda y sentía su cuerpo vibrar junto al mío. Pero ella se mantenía como ausente. Aumenté la velocidad del tecleo de mis dedos en su vulva.

No sé porque pero creo que después no pudo resistirlo.

Me volteó y besó mi boca con una lujuria y un salvajismo extraño en ella. Me recostó en mi futón y se quitó el vestido. Y luego me tendió la mano...

_-Trato hecho? _–miré como un punto a mi favor la lujuria que le había provocado mi labor. Le tendí la mano y las estrechamos.

_-Con tu palabra de honor, Anna?_

_-Con mi palabra de honor. Hao_. –Luego se quitó el sostén.- _Que sea rápido._

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Ok. Ok. NO ME ASESINEN POR ESTOOOO! Tenía que hacer algo. Quedó bien? Disculpen que me haya tardado tanto. MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS¿Saben porque se llama .:Señorita Saturno:.? (saturno es el planeta más FRIO de todos no?) Bueno, este capi de hecho tuvo 3 versiones... aparte de esta. A QUIEN LE IMPORTA?

Gracias a:

**Sunomo:** Grx por decir que me quedó bien, tampoco me gustó mucho pero lo logré ¿no? Pues ya tienes ahí a Hao rogándole a Anna el Lemmon viene en el 8 PRESISAMENTE! Mil gracias.

**Vale:** MIL DISCULPAS. Pero te voy a decir algo... no me gusta el YohxAnna Eso no quiere decir que no lo vaya a escribir pero (PORFAVOR) no esperes mucho si lo hago. No me inspiran. Te juro que entre más rápido pueda más rápido voy a cortar ese YohxTamao (NO QUEDAN!) Como quiera mil gracias!

**Tania:** Hey! Te llamas como una prima que no es mi prima pero es algo así¿a quién le importa? (supongo que a mi prima que no es mi prima pero es algo así) NO SABES COMO ADOOOOORO QUE DIGAN QUE MI FIC ES GENIAL (de hecho me gusta la palabrita, junto con -buenísimo-) Voy a tratar de no demorarme tanto. LO JURO! Mil gracias.

**Geanella-Asakura:** Increíble... guau. De verdad me halagas. Uno no es nada sin los lectores. Te gusta el LxP? A mi no :3 Sale si quieres catear conmigo nada más es omaira00000hot... MIL GRACIAS! Espero que te haya gustado!

**Dania:** Ya esta aquí el capi. De verdad te gustó. (SOY FELIIIZ) Dime... mi fic estará tan bueno... como Hao (no lo creo °�°) CHAUS!

**Lupi-chan:** Ya sabes. El capi esta a tus servicios y listo para ser leído (supongo que si llegaste aquí es porque YA lo leíste) Mil gracias.

**Misao-chan:** hola! No sé de verdad como le hice! Te gusta como escribo? ( Oh! la vida es bella... así ha de ser) quien sabe si será igual de bueno... pero aquí est�! A mi no me gusta ninguna pareja que tenga que ver con Yoh porque se me hace un personaje de lo más patético, lo malo es que por más que crea que es un idiota no puedo hacer nada el creador de SK ¿verdad? Es el principal porque el sensei Takei-san así lo dijo. "En la variedad esta el gusto" Me gusta esa frase..

**Daniela:** Divertida y Graciosa? ME LO JURAS? YO CUANDO ESCRIBO JAMÁS ME DOY CUENTA! Mil gracias. De verdad. Aunque te responda con pocas palabras me encantó tu review.

**Aome:** Ya la cambié, mil gracias. Te encanta... Dios! Este día me embruja.

**Misuki.:YaOi LoVeR:** Lo siento. Medio mundo me apoyó cuando dije que HaoxAnna. Quizá después haga un YohxAnna (que la verdad no creo). Un Lemmon YohxTamao (una pareja que por cierto odio) pondría a el resto de los lectores parados de pestañas porque la mayoría me ha dicho que le pare. (Si pienso hacer que Anna sufra, pero le tengo reservada su máquina de tortura) Me encanta que digan que les encanta como escribo. El Yaoi no me gusta la verdad. (Me llegó a gustar pero después me empezó a dar asco) Como sea mil gracias. Para darte una idea (un poco grotesca) lee el fic de Matando El Dolor de S.A.T.A.N.I.C (esta bastante fuerte... pero está bien para que veas mas o menos por donde va la cosa) (de hecho yo empecé leyendo a Maeda Ai) GRACIAS!

**Indhira Morillo:** De tal magnitud en qué sentido. Mil gracias! Cual es tu pareja favorita el LxP? Porque a mi en lo personal... PUAJ! Graciaaaaas!

**Pixy Missa:** ¿Cómo olvidarte? Si estás en cualquier parte, en este caso en cualquiera de mis fics! Estás loca! Perve... es mi segundo nombre. Jamás creí que legaría a escuchar decir a alguien que escribo los lemmons de maravilla! (bueno, quizá a ti si) Si de hecho ambos fueron los calenturientos. Yo tampoco. Cada vez que me imagino las aguas termales me traen tantos recuerdos... mi mente relaciona todo en un instante. Pues verás, disminuí la dosis de sacarosa en la formula "OmLe" que para fines prácticos significa Omairita Lemmon. Así que espero que sea de tu completo agrado. Y... deja de moverte:D

**Andrea-k-16:** Chido-chido? Pero de verdad? Pues verás, el fic es en base Haox(TODAS) Pero se acentúa en un HaoxAnna y LenxPilika. GRACIAS!

**Tigresita: **A mi el LxP (no voy a cansarme de decirlo) no me gusta. Mi fuerte esta vez me falló algo extraño le sucede a mi persona! Como sea mil gracias x tu review!

**Minamo:** Soy minuciosa... see... meticulosa y detallista (que para fines prácticos son lo mismo) Digamos que me gusta hacer eso (describir todo es divertido) (SOY UNA PERVERTIDA, LLAMEN AL PSICÓLOGO!) A mi no me gusta el YohxAnna :'( Demonios! Me van a terminar obligando a hacer un Lemmon a petición del público. GRAAACIAAAS!

**Girl-of-the nigth(sweaty:** Que bueno.. ya me habías asustado, Disculpa que este capi no haya sido Lemmon. Sólo es un Lime porque no lograba concentrarme. Me dejaste sin habla... Te fasina... ooUu Voy a llorar. Mil gracias. ME DEJASTE SIN PALABRAS! (y eso no es fácil de hacer)

**Fernanda:** PORQUE ME HACEN ESTO? Chicas... las adoro. Me dejan sin habla.. se los juro. Premio Nobel? (yo?) Mil a la mil gracias.

**Juny Tao: **SABES QUE LA PALABRITA LA ADORO! Ok. El Lime está aquí y es HaoxAnna el prox. Capi es Lemmon y también voy a hacer que narren ambos. (porqué a todos les gusta el YxA y a mí no?) Como sea es un halago que me escribas. Sus comentarios me dejan sin palabras. Gracias.

Creo que acabé. GRACIAS!

**NO CONTINÚNO CAPIS SI NO ME HAN MANDANDO AL MENOS 10 REVIEWS.**


	8. Infames Traidores

Hormonas 

_(Capitulo 8)_

.:OmAiRiTa:.

Mil gracias a: Naomi Kobayashi, Kanna Asakura , Niniatatyz, Fernanda, Sayuri, Girl-of-the-nightsweaty, HiYoNo, Dania, PixyMissa, Sofy Tao y JunyTao.

Ya se, ya se, prometí un Lemmon, pero lo estaba haciendo y como no estaba convencida de ello lo borré y mejor quise hacer sufrir a Anna. Chéquense esto (Dios, soy tan mala)

**Importante:** Cuatro personitas (Que no nombraré y que tampoco están en la contestación de reviews me cortaron la inspiración y les voy a pedir de favor que no me vuelvan a pedir que deshaga el HaoxAnna y que haga un YohxTamao porque lo DETESTO! Se acabó.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.:Infames traidores:.

_.-Segura?_

_.-No me digas que ahora no estás convencido?_

_.-No, no es eso. Sólo lo preguntaba por... _–Hao cerró la boca automáticamente y luego escuché unos pasos acercándose a la puerta, alguien iba a abrirla. Hao me tomó de la cintura y me bajó de encima suyo cubriéndome con su cuerpo y con una manta. El maldito fisgón abrió la puerta.

_.-LEN TAO!_

_.-Qué demonios haces aquí?_

Len se paralizó al ver la escena. Yo prácticamente desnuda detrás (y en el futón) de un Hao en yukata. Cerró la puerta.

_.-Vístete. _

_.-No me des órdenes, idiota._

Me miró impúdico_ –Quieres mantener mi boca cerrada? Hazme caso._

_.-Que cínico eres._

_.-Shh._

Hao salió del cuarto. Me puse el vestido rápidamente y me pegué a la puerta para escuchar algo.

"_Si valoras tu vida... ni una palabra a Yoh"_

"_Valoro más a mi amigos"_

"_No seas estúpido"_

Silencio

"_Vamos, Len. No lo hagas por la amenaza _–más silencio.-_ Olvida la amenaza. Hazlo por..."_

"_Ti? No estoy estúpido"_

"_Por Anna."_

"_La verdad? NO se lo merece"_

"_Por Yoh"_

"_Por Yoh... cómo te atreves a decir que por Yoh."_

"_Me atrevo. Tienes que mirarlo a la cara, así como está se siente soñado con Tamao. No le rompas su burbuja de chicas tiernas, ponies rosas y bombones con sabor a vainilla. No arruines su feliz existencia"_

"_Quieres que te diga quién está arruinando su feliz existencia?"_

"_Basta"_

"_Tu le estás arruinando todo!"_

"BASTA"

Abrí la puerta. Salí.

.-1° Hao, no grites. 2° Dejen de discutir y 3°... UNA SOLA PALABRA Y TE PARTO LA CARA, LEN TAO, EN 3 MITADES!

La puerta de MI habitación se abrió e Yoh salió de ella. –Qué pasa aquí?

.-Nada que te incumba. -Me acerqué y lo miré a los ojos. -Estabas profundamente dormido. Cierto?

.-Mjm.

.-Tengo la ligera sospecha de que soñar con Tamao te hace dormir bien. MI pregunta ahora es si podrás dormir igual de bien fuera de mi habitación.

Entré a mi pieza y con un portazo cerré la puerta. Me tiré en el futón... y ya no recuerdo nada más.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Desperté esa mañana un tanto cansada. Pero como siempre. Sola. Sólo que esta vez me había dormido con vestido así que en vez de cambiarme y ponerme el vestido me cambié y me puse la yukata.

Bajé con una somnolencia extremista en mí. Llegue y me senté a la mesa. Todos estaban allí.

.-Uy. Todavía no le he gritado a nadie. –silencio. Algo faltaba. La comida... Tamao.- dónde está Tamao? –más silencio.- Tu no lo sabes Yoh?

.-No lo sé. Pero si te apetece puedo ir a buscarla a su cuarto.

.-Para qué, de seguro sabes que no está allí.

.-Porqué lo sabría.

.-Porque no dormiste conmigo ni dormiste, como siempre, con Hao. Dame una razón para dejar de sospechar que dormiste con ella.

La casa entera miraba en silencio.

.-No la tengo. No hay ni una razón. Todo indica que dormí con ella, es cierto.

.-Des-ca-ra-do.

.-Hao y Len no me quisieron decir qué hacían contigo en el pasillo ayer a medianoche. Puedes decírmelo tú?

.-Dime dónde está Tamao.

Yoh suspiró –Se fue de la casa, permanentemente. -Todo el mundo lo miró alarmado.

.–No le crean. Miente. –dijo Horohoro.

.-Porqué dices que miento?

.-Porqué estás mintiendo. Tamao se fue un tiempo a Izumo a pensar lo que estaba pasando con su vida. Textualmente. Ella así lo dijo.

.-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Horohoro tiene razón.

.-Si como sea. Qué vamos a comer? –dije. No pensaba comer la fea comida de Manta y de Yoh.

.-Aún no me has dicho lo de Len y Hao.

.-Tu no me dijiste a dónde fue Tamao. Horohoro lo hizo. Cuanto lo siento!

.-Entonces comeremos donas.

.-Qué?

.-Es lo único que hay.

.-Demonios. NO QUIERO DONAS!

.-CALLATE!

.-CÓMO TE ATREVES A GRITARME, IDIOTA!

.-ME ATREVO COMO TU TE ATREVES A ENGAÑARME!

.-... –me dejó sin habla. Yo no lo engañaba. –porqué dices eso?

.-Quería ver que tan sincera eras al preguntarte sobre lo de Len y Hao. Ellos me lo dijeron todo.

Los miré llena de rabia. –Qué te dijeron?

.-Quieres que lo diga en frente de todos?

.-Hazlo porque no será verdad.

.-No. Me basta con saberlo yo.

.-Cómo demonios se supone que me dé cuenta de cuantas mentiras te contaron este par de idiotas?

.-No te darás cuenta. Confío en ellos.

.-No deberías. Te contaré mi versión. Regresaba de la calle de andar vagando y de pensar qué pasaba con mi matrimonio. Llegué y oí voces en las aguas termales. Me acerqué a la puerta y, como soy respetuosa, ¡LEN, me abstendré a contar lo que vi. –Pilika se sonrojó de una forma sobrehumana-Subí las escaleras y estaba a punto de entrar a mi cuarto cuando Hao me asustó. Entonces, seré sincera al 100, Hao empezó a coquetearme. Después de decirme que pensaba que soy hermosa me dijo textualmente "Yoh ya estará dormido... pero no sé si solo" Obviamente me asusté. Luego me contó que él y tu se pelearon porque te había dicho que yo lo prefería en vez de a ti. Y luego se puso de arrimadito así que le dije "Hao estoy C-A-S-A-D-A" Y me dijo "Con un hombre que por cierto no amas" Lo negué pero me hizo darme cuenta de que era cierto, inconscientemente empecé a levantar el tono de voz y el muy maldito me obligó a besarlo... Luego, no lo negaré, le seguí la corriente, pero luego traté de detenerlo... y no lo logré. Aceptaré que ya estaba en ropa interior cuando escuchamos los pasos de Len y Pilika subiendo las escaleras desde LAS AGUAS TERMALES! Luego me paré y me puse el vestido. Iba para afuera y el idiota de tu hermano empezó a manosearme... e hicimos un trato...

.-Que Hao ya se molestó en contarme.

.-De acuerdo, cerramos el trato que él ya se molestó en contarte.

.-En el momento de cerrar el trato en qué posición te encontrabas Annita? –dijo Hao sonriéndome de una manera cínica que sólo el sabe evocar.

.-Eres un maldito cerdo... te vas a pudrir en el infierno.

.-Ya me estoy pudriendo... Los hechos se adelantaron a tu profecía... Platícanos...

.-De acuerdo, quieres que todos lo escuchen, estaba encima de ti.

.-Y qué mas?

.-Ah, también tienes ganas de que diga que sin sostén?

.-Sólo quiero que digas la verdad.

.-Sólo tus últimas dos declaraciones son ciertas. –dijo Len interviniendo. –Yo abrí la puerta entonces. Y Anna me amenazó me dijo "Si valoras tu vida... ni una palabra a Yoh" No quería que le contara que además había seducido a Hao. Y luego Yoh abrió la puerta. Esta mañana antes de que despertaras decidimos contarle todo a Yoh.

Estaba a punto de estallar.

.- Disculpen... YO NO SEDUJE A HAO, NI LOCA HABRÍA HECHO TAL COSA!

.-Ah no? Entonces cómo explicas porqué tu sostén está en mi habitación. Yo no te lo quité, que me manden al infierno a darle sexo oral a un gay si lo que digo no es cierto.

.-De acuerdo, es cierto... Te diré porqué. El trato que cerré con mi honor era que mientras yo... yo...

.-Qué no quieres decirlo?

.-El trato era que Yoh no se enteraría de que te seguí el juego cuando me coqueteaste si yo te mantenía ocupado en la noche. No es cierto?

.-No.

.-Qué?

.-El trato era que me dejarías en paz si esa noche me acostaba contigo.

.-Es cierto, yo estaba pegado a la puerta escuchando.

.-CALLATE, LEN TAO! Son unos podridos mentirosos... Yo me largo de esta casa. Me voy a Izumo. –subí y empaqué todo lo que era mío, todo lo que en una maleta podía llevar (N/a: Casi nada porque cuando llegó a Tokio llevaba prácticamente nada) Bajé corriendo las escaleras.-Yoh, reza porque no me encuentre con Tamao en Izumo porque no me hago responsable si de pronto amanece muerta. Me largo.

Cerré la puerta principal tras de mi y salí corriendo a la estación de autobuses. Yo me largaba de ese lugar.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Vamos, vamos. Tiene que aceptar que libre bien mi falta de ideas. Sé que prometí un Lemmon para este capi pero la verdad preferí torturar a Anna.

Hao y Len fueron de lo más infames. Pero bueno, Anna ya se merecía una bajada de humos.

De cualquier modo, hubo 5 reviews que me cortaron la inspiración horrible así que les voy a pedir a estas 4 personas que no vuelvan a escribir si no es algo que coopere con la historia. Cómo sea mil gracias.

Gracias a:

**Naomi Kobayashi:** En realidad voy a contestar sólo 9 porque me llegaron (como ya dije) 5 que prácticamente me decían que estaba horrible lo de el Lemmon del HaoxAnna. Pues para que vayan entendiendo que es mi pareja favorita (circunstancia en la que se encuentren, no me importa). Asi que los ignoraré, sé que no es una actitud con urbanidad pero la verdad me molestó y por ello no les doy el gusto de manejar mi historia a su antojo. Mil gracias por haber leído y escrito, no sabes como vales para mí. Kisses!

**Kanna Asakura:** Mira, no te di el gusto porque había prometido hacer sufrir a Anna, ya no sé la verdad cómo hacer que Anna se enamore de Hao (tengo que pensarlo muuucho) Sé que esperabas el Lemmon pero hubo circunstancias que no me dejaron seguir. Mil gracias!

**Niniatatyz:** no pudiste leerlo. No importa tu review me gusta igual que tu sinceridad la próxima me dices que tal ¿si? Thanks!

**Fernanda: **No sé si hacer que Yoh le crea a Anna, para hacer un YohxAnna a petición del público lo único que sé que no haré será un YohxTamao, eso denlo por seguro. Mira voy a atrasar un poquito el asunto de los gemelos y la señorita frialdad y me voy a concentrar en hacer una vida más cotidiana en la que hablen Horohoro, Pilika, Len Lyserg (que había desaparecido) y Manta, así que más o menos de eso será el capi sig. MIL GRACIAS!

**Sayuri:** Te gusta, yo que había empezado a pensar que mi talento para el HaoxAnna se había ido. Pienso hacer a parecer a Jeanne (con una actitud distinta, porque si la pongo igual voy a explotar de la rabia –no saben como la odio-) y Anna un cambio de imagen y de actitud, también. No sé, les gustó tanto el LxP, que quizá piense hacer un capítulo (inocente, nada de Hentai) de una cita de ellos, qué dices? Ta weno ¿no? EL HOROXTAMAO VA EN CAMIIINO! Quizá para el capítulo 10 ya lo tengas en el monitor listo para leerlo. Mil graaaaaciaaaaas!

**Girl-of-the-nightsweaty:** La verdad no sé como es que no me pierdes el rastro (de seguro ya te ibas olvidando de mi.) Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo.

**HiYoNo: **Me morí de risa al leer tu review, es cierto el planeta más frío es plutón (pero me refería a los anillos de hielo que cubren a Saturno –Anna por dentro no es fría, la capa que la cubre es helada-) La verdad si quería seguir el HaoxAnna pero me desconcentré mucho y tuve que sacarlo de la lista. Espero que este mal reemplazo te haya gustado. Gracias!

**Dania:** Ya viene la actualización, espero que te haya gustado. Gracias.

**PixyMissa:** Bueno, tu no te cansas o que? Me gustan al mil tus reviews. Ya me imagino... Pixy Missa y Omairita con la baba cayéndose encima de la chelas que traen el la mano mirando a Hao haciendo streeptease A poco no esta buenísimo? Bueno ,respecto a que Hao y Anna no se salieran de su personaje, generalmente lo paso por alto y los moldeo a mi gusto, esta vez fue ligeramente más difícil. Bueno, mil gracias ¿eh? Tus reviews me encantan (ya había dicho eso ¿no? ¬¬)

**Sofy Tao**: Si... estoy perdiendo imaginación a medida que escribo, pero no te preocupes, con descanso se me pasa, casi siempre pienso qué le haré al fic después de acostarme y antes de dormirme (en esos lapsos de tiempo donde te quedas como idiota mirando al techo oscuro). Que bueno que te encanta. MIL gracias.

**JunyTao:** Juny... juny… juny. Porqué mejor no lavas los trastes y dejas de gastar tu tiempo leyendo a esta perdedora… (duh) Quiero que actualices tu fic de "tu eres yo y yo soy tu" porque estoy picada... hehe. Tus notas no son estúpidas e incoherentes. Sólo son estúpidas. (hahaha) No sé, la verdad esperaba haber hecho más para este capi pero también tenías idea de que iba a pasar así que te sabrás una parte. Gracias por decir que estuvo buenísimo. MI PALABRA. No vemos, ciao.

**GRACIAS! **

**NO CONTINÚNO CAPIS SI NO ME HAN MANDANDO AL MENOS 10 REVIEWS.**


	9. Doncella de Hielo

**Hormonas **

_(Capitulo 9)_

.:OmAiRiTa:.

Hem, hem, nada especial que decir... creo. Excepto que pongan mucha atención porque esto está un poco raro y que narran Hao y Anna.

Gracias a TODS los que mandaron reviews. Los quiero un vagón.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.:Doncella de Hielo:.

.-No tienes ganas de brindar?

.-Con qué? No tenemos vino.

.-Cierto, y no podemos brindar con agua... uu

.-uu

.-Oye. Anna no está, vamos a gastarnos el dinero en licor.

.-Hao, eres un alcohólico.

.-Cállate que también tienes ganas de pistear (n/a: tomar)

.-Mmmm. Bueno, me convenciste. Vamos.

Len se paró de el piso en el que ridículamente estaba acostado con las piernas y brazos increíblemente extendidos. Si Anna hubiera estado le habría gritado y dicho que fuera por la comida en vez de estar tirado como tapete de piel de tigre en la sala de un cazador.

Tomamos el dinero de arriba de la alacena, un lugar que sólo Len, Anna y yo conocíamos... se preguntarán porqué? Muchas veces espiaba a Anna en busca de alguna escena que me hiciera quedar biológicamente satisfecho... pero quedé económicamente satisfecho cuando la vi esconder allí el dinero.

Salimos a la calle. Y nos quedamos parados en la acera esperando a que nos gritaran algo como "a dónde demonios creen ustedes que van?" Pero nadie lo hizo.

.-Es cierto. Anna no está aquí.

Nos reímos un poco y luego empezamos a caminar.

.-Somos unos malditos infelices.

.-Porqué?

.-Cómo que porqué? Por lo que le hicimos a Anna...

.-Hey, aliviánate... Anna no volverá.

.-Porqué?

.-Porque al único lugar al que irá será a la cárcel después de haber asesinado a Tamao.

.-Entonces seríamos responsables de la muerte de Tamao.

.-Oye, Len. Estás tocando un tema que para mí es tan cotidiano como hablar del clima.

.-De acuerdo, se acabó.

Tomamos un taxi. –Ahí van 5 cervezas- Entramos a la tienda y compramos todo el alcohol para el que nos alcanzó el dinero.

.-Somos unos malditos infelices.

.-Ya dile a tu conciencia que deje de molestar.

.-Ya traté de hacerlo.

.-Entonces ignórala. Dile que Anna te hizo sufrir mucho tiempo y que era su turno.

.-Y Tamao?

.-No te preocupes... se verá bonita con alas y tocando el arpa.

.-Hao!

.-Len...

.-No te importa nada verdad? No te importa que le hayamos mentido a Yoh.

.-De eso si debemos preocuparnos.

.-Porqué?

.-Ahorita anda caliente. Cuando se le enfríe el coraje lo pensará mejor y se dará cuenta de que le mentimos.

.-Qué?

.-Si. Yoh puede ser un idiota. Pero no es ingenuo. Tiene sus dudas sobre nosotros.

.-Así que... tengo que preocuparme...

.-Ya lo creo que si.

.-Porqué no lo dijiste antes?

.-Porque te habrías alarmado a la mitad del acto.

.-Bueno, es un poco más razonable... –hubo un poco de silencio- estoy asustado.

.-¡Len Tao!

.-Qué? Tengo derecho a estar asustado.

.-Ok. Tienes razón.

Salimos de la dichosa tienda que nos convertiría en dichosos ebrios y habríamos tomado un dichoso taxi pero ya nos habíamos gastado el dichoso dinero. Así que tuvimos que ir caminando. De pronto comenzó a sentirse algo de frío, se sentía vacío el ambiente, sin color.

.-Esta sensación sólo se compara con tener a Anna cerca.

.-A menos que Anna esté encima de ti sin sostén, te juro que es muuuuuuy distinto.

.-Pervertido.

.-Déjame en paz.

Pero la sensación no se iba.

.-Algo nos sigue.

.-O alguien.

.-No, es más bien algo.

.-Vamos Len, no digas tonterías, cómo algo nos puede ir siguiendo.

.-No mires atrás.

.-Porqué?

.-Porque ahora nos mira.

.-Oye, yo soy el experto en estas cosas, puedes por favor dejar de actuar tan paranoico?

.-No.

.-Me asustas. Voy a...

.-NO mires atrás.

.-Si, como pinhes no?

Volteé la cabeza con seguridad. Se le encresparon las greñas de la nuca a Len y...

.-Lo ves, ahora lo ves? No hay nadie.

.-Juro que sentí que había alguien.

Len miró atrás.

.-Que no había nadie?

Yo, que ya había comenzado a caminar, volví a mirar atrás. –No hay nadie.

.-N-n-n-o me digas q-q-que no la vez...

.-Ver qué?

.-A ella.

.-Anna?

.-No, es aún peor...

.-Qué puede ser peor?

Len apuntó hacía una dirección donde solo veía un perro alto y con los cabellos increíblemente albinos atlético de patas largas, un Afgano.

Y luego comencé a ver... si. Había una persona, que con el sol de la atardecida parecía una niña de 14 años y de cabellos platinos. Se cubría los ojos con celosía y el cuerpo con pudor. Tenía puesta no más que una blusa de un solo tirante roja, una falda de mezclilla raída y despintada de pastelones y unas sandalias rojas de tacón bajo, el cabello recogido en media coleta y el cuello adornado con una cruz. Junto ella había un perro, ese perro que me miraba con odio.

.-Hao Asakura.

.-Porqué no lo imaginé antes?

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Qué te hizo regresar Anna?

.-Es una buena pregunta. La respuesta es fácil de pronunciar. Difícil de aceptar. Muy difícil.

Hubo silencio. Ella presentía que algo entre Tamao y yo andaba mal.

.-Tiene algo que ver con el, también, repentino regreso de Tamao?

.-Tiene TODO que ver.

.-Porqué?

.-Podemos sólo dejar la plática por el momento? Quiero saber dónde está ella.

.-Me temo que en el estado en el que te encuentras es peligroso para ambas.

Di un brusco respingo, había estado mirando mi té durante 15 minutos sin alzar la vista. Cómo sabía que yo estaba mal?

.-Anna, no puedo dejar que veas a Tamao. Está herida.

.-De qué?

Después de haber dicho aquella estúpida pregunta me di cuenta que era más estúpida de lo que en un principio había pensado.

.-Creí que lo sabías.

.-Yo sé que Tamao esta mal. Pero también sé que yo estoy peor.

Kino calló un minuto, dos o quizá tres. Tan deprimida como me encontraba me era imposible tener alguna noción del tiempo.

.-Anna. Tendrá esto algo que ver con mi nieto?

.-Si. –dije en un tono de "Qué no es obvio?"

.-No, no es obvio. No con el que siempre llamo "nieto"... con mi otro nieto. Hao. Tiene algo que ver él en esto?

Me miró a los ojos. Estaba escudriñándome. Cerré los ojos... nadie, ni siquiera ella, ni el mismo maestro de lo místico, se inmiscuiría en mi mente.

.-No me evites Anna. Sé lo que pasa. Somos harina del mismo costal.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo –Yo...

.-Sé que tienes ganas de escuchar qué tiene Tamao qué decir y creo que yo tengo derecho a escucharlo.

La miré con mucha calma. Esa era mi señal de "si".

.-Mapache. Llama a tu dueña.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

La puerta se abrió de pronto sacándome de mis pensamientos. Aún tenía que descubrir cómo demonios librarme del constante jaque en el que me tenía Manta. Tenía que comerle esa maldita reina y no sabía como. Su alfil, si movía la reina me comía.

Ah... pero estaba con que se abrió la puerta. No miré quien había llegado, supuse que Len y Hao porque su presencia siempre me duele en la clavícula. Pero había algo distinto esta vez. Algo más... puro más calmante.

Miré a la entrada.

.-¡Doncella Jeanne!

.-Ni te emociones inglecito esquizofrénico. Viene conmigo.

.-Hao! –dijo un tanto sonrojada.

.-Qué? Es la verdad... te recogí de la calle.

.-Si y me trajiste a tu gran palacio caminando porque no podías pagar un taxi porque te gastaste todo el dinero en licor.

.-Cómo sabes eso?

.-Escuché a Len Tao decirlo.

.-Eres un idiota. Lo sabías verdad Len?

.-Claro. –dijo mirando el juego de ajedrez. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. –NO, no soy un idiota es sólo que estoy acostumbrado a decir que si a todo lo que Hao dice!

Risas generales. Len se sentó en el piso y siguió mirando el juego un poco avergonzado.

.-Hahahha! Lyserg, eres un idiota! –de pronto gritó el chino.

.-Lo sé. –dijo Manta escondiendo una risita. Me asomé al juego. Y en un minuto comencé a reír también.

.-Bueno, tu estás enamorado o dónde demonios tienes la cabeza?

.-Ya basta... estoy distraído es todo.

.-Es que extraña a Annita, la chica más bonita, amable, gentil y hermosa de este mundo! –dijo Horo.

.-Oye, es hermosa. Por qué negar algo tan cierto como que el mundo es redondo? Vamos, tienen que aceptar que mi cuñada esta bastante bien. Pero tiene fallos en los sistemas. El engrane de la dulzura necesita un poco de aceite.

Hubo risas generales y una muy remota que apenas se escuchaba, pero por ser extraña todos la percibimos. Al notar aquella angelical risa todos los presentes callamos. Horo preguntó:

.-Ríes?

.-Río.

.-Quién lo diría? La Doncella de Hierro riendo de un comentario machista de Hao Asakura.

.-Yo. Siempre había tratado de hacerlo pero no pude hasta que su maravillosa criatura roja, que me escoció la piel el 3 segundos, se comió a mi espíritu acompañante.

.-¿Bueno quiere alguien decirme por qué se ríen todos de mí?

Me senté al lado de Lyserg. –Mira, te voy a enseñar a jugar...

.-Ya sé jugar.

.-Parece que no. –Lyserg puso cara de "no eres gracioso" y le sonreí... tan cínico como soy siempre. –Mira... el rey sólo se mueve una casilla hacia donde sea y come hacia donde sea. La reina hace lo que sea. Vamos... no brinca ni se mueve a su antojo. Pero se mueve cuanto quiera hacia donde quiera. Los alfiles comen y se mueven en diagonal, los caballos comen y se mueven en L. Las torres sólo comen y se mueven en cruz. Y los peones?

.-Se mueven hacia enfrente, no hacia atrás. Comen en diagonal sólo hacia arriba.

.-Observa tu juego otra vez. Estas dejando pasar ridículamente tu triunfo.

Lyserg se clavo en el juego de nuevo. Y luego comenzó a reír -Qué imbécil!

.-Lo sé.

Lyserg tomó un peón e increíblemente le comió la reina a Manta.

.-Cómo pude no darme cuenta?

.-Estás enamorado. Sé lo que te digo.

.-Te ha sucedido?

.-Bueno, he estado enamorado, si. Pero nunca llego a tal grado de estupidez.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Bueno Yoh. Ya está. Llévate ese.

.-Esta demasiado apagado.

.-No. No te dejaré comprar uno naranja. El colorcito ya me tiene hasta la chingd.

.-Bueeeeno. Oye dónde dejamos a Pilika y a Jeanne?

.-Se quedaron viendo perfumes.

.-Ah. Bueno, en ese caso... Donde están los demás?

.-YOH YA BASTA! Me estresas...

Se me quedó viendo como esperando que yo le dijera...

.-Están viendo ropa.

.-Ellos?

.-No. Ellas.

.-Cómo sabes.

.-Las estoy viendo.

Yoh volteó y vio tras el vidrio de la tienda a Pilika y a Jeanne viendo trajes de baño con helados en la mano. Después vi llegar a Len corriendo y abrazar a Pilika por la espalda. Y luego a Horo darle un zape. Y luego a Len pegarle en la barbilla y luego a Pilika agarrándolos a los dos por las orejas y a Jeanne riendo descontrolada.

No me di cuenta pero gasté muchos segundo mirándola.

.-Hermano!

.-Qué?

.-Te hablo.

.-Qué dijiste?

.-Que... –Yoh puso su cara junto a la mía y trató de ver lo que yo veía. –...que te gusta Jeanne.

.-QUé? YO? ESTÁS LOCO? -La mitad del centro comercial me miró. –Demonios...

.-Es obvio.

.-No.

.-Si

.-No

.-Si

.-No

.-No qué?

.-No es cierto que me... AY! -Ella estaba ahí y yo no me había dado cuenta. Qué habría sucedido si me explayaba y le explicaba Porqué "no"?. Ni pensarlo. –Hooola... Jeannita.

.-Jeannita?

.-Lo sé, lo sé. Sonó estúpido. –Luego me le quedé viendo a los ojos... –Claro...

.-Qué?

.-Por qué, qué?

.-Cuándo dije que, qué?

.-Acabas de decirlo!

.-Acabo? Nooo...

.-Si, es en serio.

.-Te burlas de mí.

.-No. En serio lo dijiste.

.-Claro que no.

.-YA BASTA!

Grito general.

Me quedé mirando perplejo a los 5 imbéciles que nos habían gritado.

.-Saben a quién le acaban de gritar? –dije intentando sonar desafiante.

.-Si. –dijo Pilika... más desafiante aún.- Mira Haito. –cara general de interrogación "Haíto?" –Primera. Me quieres mucho y sé que te diga lo que te diga, te haga lo que te haga... no vas a hacerme daño. Segunda. Len me protege (n/Len¡¡¡¿¿¿Ke onda, Quién le dijo eso!) y Tercera. Puedes mostrarnos al espíritu del fuego?

.-AHHH! -Luego recordé que Anna me lo quitó una vez que el E del F estaba robando comida... Y luego lo atrapó en el rosario de los 1080... No opuse resistencia pues creí que podría recuperarlo... pero mi poder espiritual, desde que Yoh me había partido en dos, había disminuido considerablemente... así que no pude y se lo quedó. –NioooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooo! Anna... A-a-a-anna... Anna lo tiene!

Pilika comenzó a reír descontroladamente.

.-Así que no tienes nada? Yo por lo menos tengo un perro.

.-Ay que lúdica te has vuelto... –Pero no podía esconder incluso en un sarcasmo que me comenzaba a gustar la tipilla.

.-No bajes las defensas, Hao...

.-Eh?

.-O te voy a ganar la guerra.

La miré por mucho tiempo.

.-Qué guerra? –dije esta vez empezando a entrar en calor. La tomé por la cintura y la acerqué a mí.

.-Dedúcelo.

.-Ejem... –Len nos miraba con una ceja en alto y las manos en los bolsillos. –Les juro que todavía tenemos mucho que comprar. No vamos a ir a nadar sólo sin trajes de baño o sí?

.-No. Hehe. Bueno hermano ya compra ese color café.

.-Lo quiero naranja.

.-NO! No quiero que parezcas mandarina! No le vas a gustar a ninguna chica. -Silencio. –Ok, ok, ok. Entiendo... nadie me venga con el sermón de que Tamao está en Izumo tratando de pensar sobre su vida y cuando regrese Yoh la va a estar esperando con los brazos abiertos... Ya lo entendí.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Señora Kino... me buscaba?

.-Si Tamao. Adivina quién vino a visitarnos desde Tokio.

Salí de las sombras en las que me había ocultado durante 5 minutos.

.-SEÑORITA ANNA!

.-Tamao... Qué gusto...

.-Yo, de verdad... yo no quería.

.-No mientas! No me vengas con que 'Tú no querías...' No seas llorona y acéptalo.

Kino miraba parada exactamente en medio de la habitación, entre Tamao y yo. Parecía querer evitar un homicidio.

.-Anna. No dejes que manipulen tus sentimientos.

.-Sentimientos... –traté de guardar la calma pero no pude hacerlo. -¿Sentimientos? Qué sabe usted de sentimientos si no me deja expresar los míos¿QUÉ?

.-Señorita Anna...

.-Tu cállate, arrastrada!

Tamao ante aquel comentario se tiró al suelo y comenzó a llorar. Sus animales la fueron a consolar y Kino la miró con bondad.

.-Por qué? No entiendo... –miré a Tamao... ¿Cómo era posible que a ella la quisieran tanto? –NO ENTIENDO! ES INJUSTO! YO soy la víctima... ¿Por qué no captan?

.-USTED PUEDE SER LA VÍCTIMA, PERO QUIERO QUE SE PONGA EN MIS ZAPATOS 15 MINUTOS! PARA QUE PRUEBE A QUIÉN LE ESTÁ DOLIENDO MÁS!

.-No me grites! No tienes cerebro o qué? Mi esposo me engañó. Ya? Ya, por lo menos, trataste de entender?

.-Entiendo. Y sé que fue estúpido... pero le digo algo... Sea lo que sea que me pase ahora no me va a importar... ya no me importa nada... porque... porque yo... PORQUE NO ME ARREPIENTO!

.-Basta... ya no soporto esto... no puedo más... me largo de aquí. Voy a regresar a Tokio... le voy a decir a Yoh. "Perfecto, no me interesa qué digan tus abuelos yo te cedo a Tamao, has con ella lo que quieras porque los dos me importan MUY poco. Ah y por cierto... yo no seduje a Hao... el me sedujo a mí y ¿Sabes qué? Creo que logró conquistarme... y quién sabe quizá en un futuro no me llames esposa sino cuñada."

Salí de la habitación lo más rápido que pude y con todas mis fuerzas cerré la puerta corrediza.

**·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..**

Me tardé... lo sé, lo sé... no me maten. Miren no tengo mucho que decir así que vamos al grano.

**Fernanda: **Me encantó hacerla sufrir no sabes cuanto (apoco no es súper déspota?) te juro que habrá un YohxAnna pero necesito encontrar el momento perfecto. Que para como va no viene (¿eh?) porque me estoy dejando llevar por mis dedos y no pueden evitar echarle porras a Hao xD. MIL GRACIAS!

**666:** Te juro (JURADO ESTÁ) que voy a hacer un YohxAnna pero necesito un instante que mi subconsciente me diga "¡AQUI!". Y si, eso de el Lemmon es un buena idea. (Y le pongo de título .:Sólo Mía:. Sí?) No sé si hacer primero el HaoxAnna o el YohxAnna (creo que el YA primero porque si no Anna no será virgen cuando se de el acostón con Yoh y entonces la idea pierde su dulzura) GRACIAS!

**Sierpe:** Wow! 666 y tú opinan igual (no saben cuanto me agrada eso, es difícil satisface a gente que me pide cosas tan distintas!) GRACIAS! Lo voy a tener en cuenta.

**Sumono:** Cuanto tiempo! (No mucho) Si... los hombres son malos. Sólo trate de cambiar lo que siempre se hace en los fics. Casi siempre Anna se sale con las suya. Y eso me chinga (Casi tanto como ver Silvestre y Piolín). Mil gracias por leer. Me encantan tus reviews-

**Pinkz88:** Tu sí te habías ausentado! JURO que el HoroxTamao viene en un rato nomás denme un descanso chiquito porque necesito reestablecer ideas.

**PixyMissa:** Hem, hem... Pilika no les va a cocinar nada y además se van a ir a un hotel a gastarse el dinero en 3 paradisíacos días de agua y trajes de baño. Además Jeanne hizo un poco más de equilibrio.(Sólo un poco). ANNA YA TENÍA QUE SUFIR! De verdad se lo merecía. (Apoco no trataba mal a Yoh el bonito? O.O Yo dije eso? La inspiración llegaaaaa! GRACIAS!

**Hanna:** Gracias por te review, estubo un tanto corto pero es mejor que no dejar nada, verdad? ;)

**AEREO:** Gracias por lo de el fic de Shiranui-Sakasaki. No he tenido tiempo de leerlo porque estoy desocupada con esto... tengo planeado un Lemmon de YohxAnna e HaoxAnna. TE importa? Creo que por hoy Lemmons de Pilika y Len estuvieron bien cubiertos... creo que puedo hacer otro... si... si puedo. GRACIAS!

**Dividendo:** Me leíste la mente. Tamao no es para Yoh, verdad? O te aseguro que le van a patear lo huevos a Hao aunque aún no sepa cómo! MIL GRACIAS!

**Marynes:** No me voy a morir porque tu me lo digas... Gracias por tu review. Hago esto por gusto y gente como tu... me tapa el sol así que como me quiero seguir bronceando, no me molestes.

**Ann:** Ya... esta vez voy a poner a Horohoro a hacer algo... qué tal si lo hago ir a buscar a Tamao a Izumo? GRACIAS! (Tan interesante está?)

**Tam:** Hahaha! Así se llama un personaje de otra historia que estoy apunto de empezar que se llama "Art Draging" Que de hecho es Tamao (obvio ¿no?) Bueno equis. Mira ya no puedo hacer nada entre Yoh y Tamao porque el resto de la gente quiere otra cosa. Me gustaría poder complacerte pero de verdad no puedo. Gracias!

**Girl-of-the-nigthsewaty:** Te digo la verdad? Antes de tus reviews me tardaba chingos en escribir "night" hahaha. Tienes que prestarme tu radar porque hace tiempo que busco un fic y no lo encuentro. Snif, snif. Ya vete a dormir... no lo valgo. GRACIAS!

**Afroditacoral:** JEANNE APARECIÓ EN EL FIC! Y puse a Hao a coquetearle... satisfecha:D La voy a dejar en el campo de batalla un par de capítulos más. ME ENCANTÖ TU REVIEW! MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS!

**AndreaNefisto:** No sería Mefisto? Esa es mi pregunta... se llama Fausto por el libro de Goethe...? y le pone Eliza Mephisto por Mefistófeles? Hoho. Es raro. Oye gracias por tu review. De verdad. Nunca me doy cuenta de lo que escribo hasta que ustedes me lo dicen! Gracias!

**Minamo: **EXACTO! Me entiendes... Voy a hacer (a petición del público) un YohxAnna, y no va a ser pequeñito. No hago Lemmons pequeñitos desde que hice el primero. (Y estaba bastante explicito para ser le primero) Me encanta su fic de Soy Hao y soy perfecto... lo amo. (a Hao y al fic) son la neta. Continúalo porfis! Mil gracias por tu review.

**GRACIAS! **

**NO CONTINÚNO CAPIS SI NO ME HAN MANDANDO AL MENOS 10 REVIEWS.**


	10. Llanto, Mentiras, y Verdades

Hormonas 

_(Capitulo 10)_

.:OmAiRiTa:.

Nada en especial que decir. Sólo léanlo y dejen reviews. (Si no habías leído los demás capis... y ya vas en este... que perseverancia, te felicito. Yo jamás he podido hacer algo así).

Gracias a quienes mandaron reviews!

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.:Llanto, mentiras y verdades:.

.-Rojo?

.-Hazme ese favor!

.-Yo, hacerte favores a ti?

.-Si! Anda... porfis!

.-No. Ni loca me voy a poner ese traje. Además me tengo que cuidar mucho del sol. Lo sabes.

.-Por qué?

.-No te hagas el tonto. Como si no supieras que soy albina. Me puede dar cáncer.

.-Bueno yo me encargo de ponerte bloqueador cada 10 minutos.

.-Aha.

.-En serio. Es que está bonito.

.-No. 1° Es strapless y se me va a caer.

.-Por qué?

.-Porque no hay con que llenarlo. 2° Es rojo. Eso haría que yo llamara demasiado la atención.

.-Igual llamas la atención.

.-3° Es de dos piezas.

.-Qué tiene de malo?

.-Que voy a enseñar mucha piel.

.-Y? Es justo lo que espero del traje.

Era todo un cerdo. Ni siquiera se molestaba en disimular! Estaba muy claro que regresar a encontrarme a menos de un metro con Hao me era algo totalmente genial, porque desde el primer instante en que lo vi si me infló el pecho como si tuviera dentro dos globos en llamas. Pero aquello era demasiado. Se estaba pasando de la raya. También era cierto que toda la casa había notado ya que entre nosotros había algo más que un presente extraño, más que un pasado oscuro y un futuro incierto. Había algo más. Algo más profundo... más perverso... más intenso.

.-No-Lo-Haré!

Puso cara de perro al que su amo no le niega nada. Tomé el maldito traje y lo llevé a la caja registradora.

.-Tu ganas.

.-Estas tomando la decisión correcta.

.-Cómo lo aseguras?

.-Simplemente porque yo lo digo ¿no?

.-No.

.-Tu confía en mi que se te verá genial.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Eran las 4 de la tarde en Izumo. En dos horas estaría de vuelta en la pensión. De verdad temía que abordáramos el mismo avión... y que me asesinara... pero ya quería llegar a Tokio.

.-No sé si sea lo correcto, Tamao.

.-Si va a matarme que sea pronto.

.-No voy a matarte. Es cierto, no es tu culpa.

.-Ah no?

.-Claro que no. Es toda mía.

.-Por qué?

.-Porque si le hubiera prestado atención a Yoh desde un principio esto jamás habría pasado.

.-Bueno, me alegro de que no quiera matarme y comprenda que a mi también me duele. Pero no sólo a usted ya a mí nos duele. Qué tal el joven Yoh?

.-YOH!

.-Si. Eso dije.

.-No, espera Tamao. Hao y Len te hablaron pestes de mí antes de que te fueras?

.-Por qué?

.-Sólo dímelo.

.-Bueno, a decir verdad lo hicieron..

.-Y no dijeron nada sobre vengarse de mí o algo así?

.-Ah...si.

.-ESOS IDIOTAS LE DIJERON A YOH QUE YO HABÍA SEDUCIDO A HAO!

.-Qué? Ese bribón mentecato lo inventó?

.-SI! Yoh cree que soy una zorra o algo así.

.-Ouch.

.-Exacto.

.-Pero cómo lo inventó?

.-Bueno... creo que es tiempo de contarte lo que realmente pasó.

Tragué saliva y bajé mis maletas. Estábamos esperando el mismo vuelo a Tokio. Se sentó a mi lado y la miré mojigata como impulsándola a hablar.

.-Y bien?

Bueno, vamos a empezar con algo importante. NO amo a Yoh. -desorbité los ojos.- Ya sé, ya sé. Me dirás que por qué demonios estoy armando todo esto si no lo amo. Es cuestión de orgullo.

.-No... entiendo. Tiene razón. Pero... qué tienen que ver Hao y Len en esto?

.-Anteayer en la tarde salí a meditar que le pasaba a mi matrimonio. Momento que recordarás como aquél en el que besaste a Yoh.

.-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

.-Sabes que no.

.-Ah. Eso si.

.-Como sea. Dejare de actuar con rencor. Llegué y vi a Pilika y a Len entretenidos en las aguas termales y como confiaba en ese tipo cerré la boca. –puse cara de pollo. ¿A qué se refería con "entretenidos"?- Subí... voy a resumir esta parte... digamos que Hao me estaba coqueteando y le seguí el juego un tanto... me chantajeó y me dijo que se lo diría a Yoh así que hicimos un trato, el no le diría nada si yo lo mantenía ocupado un par de noches.

.-Cerdo.

.-Lo sé. Estuve a punto de hacerlo pero Len abrió la puerta. Hao lo amenazó y le dijo que ni una palabra a Yoh. Salí a ayudarle al otro con la amenaza e Yoh salió de nuestra pieza. Para esto Hao ya me había contado que tu e Yoh se pasaron la tarde bastante felices, así que estaba molesta y digamos que actué con celos y lo dejé afuera del cuarto. Cuando desperté Yoh me salió con el cuento de que te habías ido y que yo lo engañaba. Traté de explicarle pero les creyó más a Hao y a Len. Le dijeron que yo seduje a Hao que yo amenacé a Len y que el trato era completamente distinto donde yo quedaba siendo la que abusaba de su hermano gemelo.

Había dicho todo eso tan rápido que tardé unos segundos en asimilarlo. Callamos un minuto o dos.

.-Cómo le estarán haciendo para comer?

.-De seguro se la viven comprando pizzas o algo así. Hao cree que no sé que sabe dónde está el dinero. El punto es que le dejé sólo un cuarto de lo que realmente tenemos al mes. No puedo creer que sea tan estúpido.

.-Y tan apuesto.

.-Y tan sensual...

.-NO! –gritamos al unísono. Luego nuestro vuelo a Tokio nos llamó por un altavoz.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·.-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Lo sé, lo sé. Habíamos dicho que iríamos sólo a un hotel. Pero Len se mostró dispuesto a gastar su fortuna en todos nosotros a un viaje a, ni más ni menos, que Hawai.

Por lo que nuestro viaje se pospuso 2 días. Dos días en los que nadie tendría idea que clase de desastre iba a pasar cuando llegáramos a tan celestial lugar.

Toda aquella tarde estuvimos comprando lo necesario y haciendo listas de qué compraríamos allá. (como Pilika que dijo, bromeando, que al llegar se compraría un sostén de cocos). Hao me molestó todo el día... imagínense como. Len y Pilika desaparecieron del mapa cerca de una hora en la que nadie sabe exactamente qué pasó. Cuando anocheció pedimos un taxi e increíblemente amontonados nos llevó a la pensión. Tan amontonados que incluso sentí que a alguien por ahí le gustaba manosear traseros. Adivinen quién...

Lo cierto es que jamás esperamos lo que sucedió.

Yoh abrió la puerta y frente a él estaban unos ojos color magenta vivarachos que le tintineaban cuando los miraba.

.-Tamao!

El chico corrió y la abrazó aprisionándole los brazos. Pero ella se mostraba ausente. Lo apartó de su cuerpo y le miró con miedo, con temor. Luego señaló a su izquierda con los ojos. Yoh miró hacia aquella dirección y se encontró con su esposa con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de: "esta me la pagas..."

.-Y soy yo la que te engaño? Qué tan libre de conciencia estás tu?

.-Mira Anna. No te voy a dar explicaciones.

.-En todo caso de que yo realmente hubiera seducido a Hao. QUE NO ES EL CASO! Tu me habrías engañado primero y entonces estaría en mi derecho.

Yoh calló, yo no entendía nada pero a juzgar por la cara de los demás Anna tenía razón.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Me sentía tan culpable. Me sentía tan mal, tan traidora. Yoh me miró inquisitivito, molesto.

.-Le contaste...

.-Todo lo que había que decir. –contesté. Y era la verdad, -Yo ya no iba aguantar tanta presión y tantas mentiras. No me podía seguir escondiendo y escondiendo lo que me estaba picando aquí. –dije y me señalé el corazón.

.-Finalmente, en todo esto, hay alguien que se merece respeto. –Anna me miró y se dibujó una ligera curva en sus labios. Una sonrisa. –Ni tu ni yo merecemos aquí nada. Tu te dejaste llevar por tus instintos y fui demasiado cobarde para ponerle un alto a Hao.

.-También es mi culpa. –dije. Anna e Yoh me miraron con un signo de interrogación en la cara. –Yo estaba molesta con Hao. Él le había dicho a el Joven Yoh que, usted, Srita. Anna, lo prefería a él.

.-Eso me dejó destrozado.

.-El punto es que Hao le dijo a Len que... bueno, le dijo exactamente "No creerás que pienso serle fiel a una sola mujer ¿o si?" Entonces Len dijo que había dejado medio muerto a Yoh y como estaba molesta subí ver que pasaba...

.-Espera, espera, espera... te saltas un pedazo importante. Qué dijiste de consolar a Yoh? En qué sentido?

.-Dije que en todos los posibles... me vas a mandar a la guillotina por eso?

.-No. Pero qué dijiste después? Que si Anna no hacía su trabajo tu podías ser la suplente y que siempre habías esperado esa oportunidad. No es cierto?

.-SI, SI ES CIERTO! Pero estaba dolida... me dolió todo lo que me dijiste... me rompiste el corazón en 20,000 pedacitos que pegar no habría sido asunto fácil. Qué esperabas que dijera si Yoh me había gustado desde que tuve 5 años?

.-Nada menos.

.-Entonces?

.-Tu crees que a mi no me dolió que me dijeras "Tu no eres mi Hao"? Sabes cuándo más escuché esas exactas palabras? Esas exactas palabras salieron de las boca de Opacho... el día que peor me sentí de toda mi vida. Y me hiciste recordarlo. ¿Cómo querías que actuara? Amé a ese niño como a nadie más en mi vida y un día por sentir miedo en su mirada lo ahuyenté de mi como a un perro que le está echando pulgas a mi sillón. Así lo traté y me arrepiento ¡mucho! Y TU ME HICISTE RECORDARLO!

Ya no sabía que decir. Comencé a sentir un cosquilleo en la nariz. Me puse las manos en el rostro, perdí la fuerza de las piernas y rompí en llanto.

.-Tamao, no exageres.

.-Entonces eres tú el que exagera. Yo de verdad te quería... y qué era yo para ti? Una más... Así de simple. Tamao Tamamura. Otra estúpida que te hechas a la bolsa.

Seguí llorando y luego sentí unos brazos que me mantenían cautiva en una opresión que me cortó el llanto. Ese no era Yoh, ese no era Hao. Miré...

.-Joven...

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Horohoro estaba abrazando a una Tamao tirada en el piso que de pronto había dejado de llorar. La ayudó a pararse y le susurró al oído algo que nadie, más que ella, escuchó. Tamao asintió. Él le secó las lagrimas y la condujo fuera de la habitación.

Salieron. Hubo silencio. Un escalofrío asaltó a Len visiblemente.

.-Hao. Len. Quiero que me digan lo que REALMENTE pasó.

.-Hermanito... quién te quiere?

.-Al parecer tu no así que no me adules.

.-Yoh, amigo. Si te digo la verdad no te enojas?

.-Len y Hao... quiero la verdad ¡YA!

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-No te sientas mal, Tamao.

.-Es mi culpa. Todo lo que le pasa a esta casa es mi culpa.

.-No lo es. Mira, la culpa inicialmente la tiene Anna.

.-Por qué?

.-Porque si hubiera por lo menos tratado de querer a Yoh. Disculpa que te lo diga así, él no se hubiera fijado en ti.

.-Lo sé. Pero es que...

.-No Tamao. Deja ya de tratar de cargar el bulto completo tu sola. Hay que partirlo en varios pedazos. Tienen la culpa: Anna, Yoh, Len, Hao, Tú y yo.

.-Y ud. porqué?

.-No me tengas tanto respeto. Me pone incómodo.

.-Bueno... y tú por qué?

.-Porque... para empezar fui muy lento. Creo que pude haberlo evitado todo.

.-Cómo?

.-Me tardé demasiado en decirte... decirte cuanto me gustas...

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Habían terminado de narrar la historia, diciendo toda la verdad como si Anna los estuviera amenazando con un látigo. Yoh tenía una cara de decepción indescriptible. Y entonces vi a Anna mirar en mi dirección.

.-Tú qué haces en mi casa?

Alcé una ceja. –Seas la dueña de la casa o no, no voy a permitirte que me hables así.

.-Te hice una pregunta.

.-Pregúntale a tu cuñado.

.-Hao...

.-Si Annita, bonita.

.-No me llames Annita y no me lisonjees.

.-Ok.

.-De dónde la trajiste?

.-Estaban al 2x1 en el centro. -Len y Lyserg comenzaron a reír. Anna sólo torció la boca en un modo molesto. –Ok, ok. Me la encontré en la calle y dije: Anna no está, cuál e el problema si Jeanne se queda unos días?

.-Que es Jeanne quien se queda unos días.

Silencio.

.-Dijiste "quien se queda"? "se QUEDA"?

.-Si, se queda.

.-Te juro que ya te tienen una butaca en el cielo.

.-Gracias, pero te escoltaré hasta infierno.

.-POR CIERTO!

.-Ay, Len. No grites. –Dijo Hao tapándose un oído.

.-Anna, te voy a pagar esta jugarreta...

.-Ah si? Y cómo?

.-Los voy a llevar a todos al lugar más paradisíaco de todo el océano atlántico. A la playa más famosa del mundo! A...

.- Hawai?

.-Correcto! Vayan empacando.

De pronto de oyó un tremendo grito fuera da la casa. En el jardín. Abrimos la puerta y nos encontramos cierta escena que después calificaríamos como "muy graciosa"

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

No podía creerlo. Simplemente no podía. Cómo habíamos logrado caer al estanque a la vista de todos? Apenas habíamos asomado la cabeza del agua y Hao e Yoh ya estaban ahí para sacarnos.

Hao me tendió la mano y la recibí. Yoh ayudó a salir a Horohoro.

.-Cómo fueron a dar ahí? –preguntó Hao divertido.

.-Puess...

...Flash back...

_.-Me tardé demasiado en decirte... decirte cuanto me gustas..._

_.-No lo había pensado así pero... creo que... -Horohoro parpadeó un par de veces. –Creo que también me gustas._

_.-De verdad pude evitar todo esto. Si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan cobarde._

_.-No. –dijo Tamao y le puso el dedo índice sobre la boca formando así una cruz. -No te llames cobarde. Cobarde serías si te lo hubieras callado por miedo toda tu vida. Cobarde serías si yo no lo supiera, si jamás me lo hubieses dicho._

_.-Pero no lo hice en el momento correcto._

_.-No importa. Lo hiciste. Además, arrepentirse no sirve de nada. Sólo sirve para atormentarse a uno mismo._

_.-Tamao... yo._

_.-Shhh... –la chica observó los ojos negros de el peliazul y luego sus labios._

_.-Esa fue una indirecta?_

_.-Algo así._

_Ambos cerraron los ojos. Sus rostros se acercaron. Pero como había atracción había miedo. Tamao llevaba la avanzada... Pero Horohoro _(n/a: Siendo su primer beso. MONO!) _se fue haciendo un poco hacia atrás hasta que no hubo sostén que aún los mantuviera en el árbol al que se había subido. Gritaron. Se separaron de golpe al sentir el vértigo de lo que sería una caída que los demás, que acababan de abrir la puerta, calificarían como "muy graciosa"_

...Fin del Flash back...

.-Es una larga historia, pesada de narrar y vergonzosa de contar así que la omitiremos.

Anna alzó una ceja y me miró divertida. –Porqué no lo pensé antes?

.-Pensar qué? –dije un tanto curiosa, una tanto asustada.

.-En ti y el tragón.

.-CÓMO ME DIJISTE!

.-Sabía que reaccionaría así. Y por si nadie se ha dado cuenta –ella se dio cuenta porque nadie hizo un solo movimiento- acaba de aceptar que siente algo por Tamao.

Horohoro puso cara de espanto y yo sentí como mis mejillas se llenaban de sangre. –P-p-porqué?

.-Porque dije "El tragón" no Horohoro. Así que aparte de declararse "Tragón" aceptó que le agradas.

Yoh de pronto entró a la mansión y cerró la puerta sonoramente. (n/a: Lo que nosotros comúnmente llamaríamos un "portazo", pero no podía poner "cerró la puerta con un portazo" Duh.).

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Yo le había hecho tanto daño a Yoh.

.-Él también te hizo daño, Tamao. -Hao también entró a la casa pero un poco más calmado. De ahí siguió Len. Lyserg, Manta y Pilika, que se habían quedado dentro de la casa, subieron las escaleras. –Vayan a cambiarse... -íbamos caminando cuando Anna terminó - ¡En habitaciones separadas!

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Solas. Anna y Yo. Mirándonos destructivamente. Si las miradas hicieran daños físicos estaríamos en terapia intensiva.

.-Estás a prueba, Doncellita.

.-A prueba de qué?

.-Un milímetro que te acerques a Hao y te juro que te medio mato.

.-Menos de lo que esperaba. Creí que me dirías algo más fuerte, creí que el que te importaba era Yoh.

.-En parte. Es mi esposo. Él me engañó una vez, ya me toca... –Anna sonrió cínica.

.-Sonríes. Creí que no sabías hacerlo.

.-Por dentro no soy tan amargada como tu.

.-Eso vamos a verlo. –silencio- Hao ya es mío Anna y no puedes hacer nada contra los hechos...

.-Quieres apostar?

.-Depende de qué?

.-Eso... depende también... si quieres o no perder tu virginidad en la apuesta.

Así que el objetivo de la apuesta era para ver quién se acostaba primero con él. –Y cuál es el premio?

.-Él.

Aceptar... o no aceptar. Eh ahí el dilema...

**·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..**

Tienen que aceptar que esta vez no me tarde tanto y también es que el capi esta muy corto.. he, he. Calidad no es lo mismo que cantidad... o si?

A los reviews!

Gracias a :

**Berchis:** Para la próxima me puedes especificar bien porqué es confuso?. Es que cuando yo lo escribo sé exactamente qué pasa pero uds. No. Es que no puedo poner "dijo fulanito o sutana o perengana" cada que acaba una frase porque se oye mal. Mil gracias.

**Sasukitatao:** Mira. Ya no más YohxTamao. Lo juro. No me gusta... en el próx. Capia lo mejor los hago pelearse o simplemente los pongo a actuar como personas razonables. (qué tal si hago que Horo y Tamao se escapen de la casa y regresen a la mañana sig.? ) SI! Bueno, mil gracias!

**Yami:** Ya va, ya va... nada más me falta como la mitad de la historia y entonces podrás quedarte tranquila ¿ok? Mil gracias!

**Tacoma:** Que no recuerde en ningún momento hice un solo seg. De YohXJeanne. He, he, no voy a hacer un YohxJeanne porque ya tiene demasiados problemas pero el YohxAnna si te lo aseguro. GRACIAS!

**Andrea Nefisto:** Me habría gustado hacer más pelea entre Anna y Jeanne. Qué tal si la hago en el prox. Capi cuando estén en Hawai? Si? He, he, la idea de que Hao y Len sean borrachos se me vino a la cabeza porque hipnotizaron a mi cuñado, lo pusieron a tomar agua y él creía que estaba tomando tequila y se le subió. Ja, ja... Gracias!

**Arhen: **Hao...Encantar Yoh...Odiar. ME ENTIENDES! –Omairita mira al cielo se inca y extiende las manos- GRACIAS! No entiendo eso de que "era más largo de lo que debía" me explicas? Bueno, como sea gracias por tu review!

**Fernanda:** Hay quienes no se pierden una... Te ríes porque hice sufrir a Tamao (aparte: Que sádica!). TENGO GANAS DE ECHAR A JEANNE Y A ANNA POR LA VENTANA DE UNA PATADA DE SUPER TAIKYOKKUKEN! Hao es mío. Bueno, es un poco de todas. Reclaimer: Hao Asakura es un personaje que a petición del público no es ya de el maestro Takei... sino NUESTOOOO! Muahahaha! (risa macabra) De las chicas que babeamos por él! Quién me apoya? –Fernanda, Mixy Missa y muchísimas otras chicas gritan: ¡YO! -. Gracias!

**Kiogre: **Voy a hacer primero el YohxAnna y luego el HaoxAnna. No sé la verdad quién gane la apuesta... Pero Anna tiene que ser virgen para cuando Yoh se la tire porque si no el asunto pierde ternura. OK? Gracias!

**Nanami:** Quizá haga un epílogo en que salga Hana. Porque si te fijas la historia avanza en periodos cortitos de tiempo y (oh, vamos) 9 meses o más sería demasiado. Mil gracias por tus comentarios! GENIAL! GRANDIOSO! De verdad que hay veces que no me creo todo lo que me dicen en los reviews y siento que unieron fuerzas para burlarse de mi!

**girl-of-the-nightsweaty:** Roto? Buuu. Nunca encontraré ese fic. Me gusta poner tu nombre completo. La casa es una ensalada! Con muuuchos ingredientes y muuuchos aderezos... GRACIAS!

**Afroditacoral:** ME gustó que te gustara. A decir verdad cuando Jeanne no se comporta como niña insoportable me gusta que haga pareja con Hao. Pero no es mi don hacerlos que se vean bien. Tu sueño va a durar sólo esta capi y el que sigue. No puedo dejarlo eternamente...Mil gracias!

**Liver-girl:** Pues. Digamos que si me enojé. Es que pedir las cosas por las buenas habría resultado mucho mejor. Como sea. Me alegra que me hayas escrito. Gracias!

**Kanna Asakura:** Hay! El HaoxAnna viene después ok? Gracias!

**Tam:** El sig, capi ya está aquí. Espero que te haya gustado! Mil thanks!

**GRACIAS! **

**NO CONTINÚNO CAPIS SI NO ME HAN MANDANDO AL MENOS 15 REVIEWS.**

**Si se puede! Si se puede!**


	11. Aloha 'Oe

Hormonas

_(Capitulo 11)_

.:OmAiRiTa:.

Nada en especial que decir. Léanlo!

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.:Aloha 'Oe:.

.-Aló Hawai, Aló Hawai!

.-Horohoro, no estás hablando francés. No es Aló Hawai. Es Aloha 'Oe y ME ESTÁS COLMANDO LA PACIENCIA! –gritó mi chico.

.-Que amargado eres... –le dijo mi hermano

.-CANTAS HORRIBLE CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME PONGA? –y gritó mi chico.

.-No te pregunté que porqué te pusiste así! –y le replicó mi hermano.

.-NO ME INTERESA! –y volvió a gritar mi chico... entonces interferí.

.-Len, cariño, ya basta. Todos sabemos de antemano que cantará eso hasta que regresemos de Hawai... –dije dibujándole con el dedo circulitos en el cuello.

.-Por su propio bien espero que no lo haga...

.-Tienes que empezar a tolerar a tu cuñado, precioso. (n/a: Bien Gollum)

.-Cuñado Precioso o Yo precioso?

.-Por compromiso diría que tu... -Len frunció el entrecejo. Me gustaba tanto hacerlo enojar. –Obviamente tú, bobo... Bellísimo que estás...

Me besó, me miro y ¡DEMONIOS! Parpadeé dos veces.

.-Quieren moverse ya? Nos va a dejar el avión! –Hao llevaba cargadas, si es que "arrastrar" puede llamarse "cargar", mis maletas (n/a: Nótese el "miS maletaS"), las de Jeanne, una de Tamao y una suya. –Yo sé de vanidad... pero esto de llevar tres maletas cada una es demasiado. -Lo miré divertida- Sin mencionar que tendrás que arreglártelas para guardar tu sostén de cocos porque en estas no te cabe nada más.

.-Compraré otra maleta... y la llenaré de otras cosas aparte de mi sostén de cocos. ¿Cómo ves?

.-Ah, por cierto, Len. ¿Quieres ayudarme con las maletas de tu chica? La mía, la de Tamao y las de Jeanne ya me tienen bastante ocupado.

Len soltó una risita breve. –Y porque las cargas todas tu, idiota?

.-Porque Anna... –Hao miró a su alrededor –Dónde está Anna?

Tamao pasó por ahí con un aire lúgubre y le quitó su maleta de las manos a Hao. –Esta hablando con el Joven Yoh... afuera.

Todos consideramos apropiado el momento para quedarnos callados. Todos... menos mi estúpido hermano.

.-Tamao. –Mi hermano corrió soltando las otras dos maletas de Tamao (n/a¿Qué dijeron, Tamao nomás trae una? Pues no!) y la abrazó por la espalda. –Qué te pasa.

Tamao se quedó congelada. –Nada... sólo me siento un poco mal. Es todo.

Él le dio un beso en la mejilla, la tomó de una mano y la jaló a los sillones de la sala de espera.

Entonces Hao, Lyserg y Len tuvieron que arreglárselas para entregar todas las maletas.. y para pagar el exceso de carga.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Bueno, los asientos están así... –Hao se detuvo un poco... leyó los boletos y dijo: -Horohoro, Len y Pilika en el número 33. Aquí va a haber problemas. En el número 32: Tamao y Lyserg. En el 28: Yoh y Anna. En el 35: Jeanne y Manta. –suspiro de resignación e hizo un puchero :3 - Es injusto... estoy solito en el 30.

Le ofrecí el lado de la ventada a Anna, pero se negó, así que me senté en el 28, delante de Hao y de una chica... que sin lugar a dudas todos conocíamos pero que nadie había reconocido aún.

Si... Pero que haría ella ahí? A qué habría ido a Japón y por qué iría a Hawai? Miré a Hao sin ser muy obvio. Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta. Estaba ensimismado mirando hacía afuera. La chica estaba totalmente cambiada. Ya no llevaba la misma ropa ni llevaba el mismo peinado. Hao parecía no percatarse de su presencia. Pero entonces bajó la mirada y "accidentalmente" le miró las piernas y como el imbécil lujurioso que es le dio una escaneada con la mirada hasta llegar a su rostro.

Hubo dos segundos en los que ambos se miraron a los ojos. Luego ambos sonrieron y gritaron:

.-Mari/ Sr. Hao!

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Tan pronto escuché aquél ruido levanté el cuello. Jeanne y Anna miraron a Hao girando la cabeza bruscamente. Esa era Mari. Cierto! Hao la miraba con una sonrisa de dicha que jamás le había visto y ella le correspondía. De pronto Mari se paró de su lugar y gritó:

.-Kanna, Matti! Adivinen a quién me encontré!

Las dueñas de los respectivos nombres miraron a Mari curiosas. Hao se levantó de su lugar y las saludó sonriente. Se notó en sus rostros como si hubieran estado atrapadas en un salón oscuro y de pronto hubieran encontrado una puerta con luz. Las dos chicas, que estaban sentadas varios pares de asientos adelante lo saludaron enérgica y felizmente con la mano.

.-A quién esperabas, Kanna¿A Peyote? –bromeó Hao

.-Hey! –Replicó la chica del cabello azul a su vez.

.-Quieren callarse ya? Es nefasto... –dijo Anna en un tono que cualquier chica habría identificado como: Celoso, molesto o sombrío.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Levábamos todo el viaje, que no era corto, escuchando hablar enérgicamente y quizá sin fin a Mari y a Hao.

.-Bueno, estábamos viviendo en Japón... jamás esperamos que usted estuviera allí. Kanna puso un restaurante... es buena cocinando y sabe hacer comida rusa... así que en Japón nos iba muy bien. Matti ganaba dinero haciendo apuestas... en el hipódromo... –Mari rió ante aquella declaración...

.-Momento... Desde cuando hablas en primera persona?

.-Oh! Aprendí estando en Japón. Me gustaba un chico y un día me dijo que le molestaba que siempre dijera "Mari también te quiere" así que no me quedó de otra que aprender...

Hao sonrió. –Es irónico. Cada camarada mío te decía que dejaras de hablar así prácticamente todos los días y porque un sujeto un día te lo dijo decidiste hablar normal.

.-De verdad lo quería mucho.

.-Y qué pasó?

.-De qué?

.-Entre tu y ese tipo?

.-Ah... terminamos hace tres días.

Hao guardó silencio. –Porqué?

.-No sé... –Ella también guardó silencio... si lo sabía pero no quería decírselo a él. Miré por el espació que quedaba entre el asiento de Anna y el mío. Hao la miraba insistentemente... y Mari no pudo resistir. –Me botó por otra...

.-Oh. Perdón que te lo haya preguntado... seguro no querías recordarlo...

.-No... no importa. Ya pasó. Matti y Kanna me vieron deprimida y me dijeron que me darían una sorpresa... Este viaje es mi sorpresa... pero me llevé una más grande en cuanto me senté en mi asiento. –Ella sonrió. Y luego se sopló hacia la nariz porque un mechón le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

.-Y tu cambio de look?

.-Ah. Esto? –dijo ella señalándose un vestido rosa con flores, naranjas y amarillas y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta de la cual escapaban unos cuantos mechones, que le hacían cosquillas en la nariz.

Llevaba puestas unas sandalias altas de tacón rosas y unas arracadas de plata. Todo aquello hacía resaltar sus ojos.

.–No sé. Cuando terminé con ese chico, Kanna y Matti me hicieron cambiar radicalmente mi forma de ser. Incluso me dijeron que si quería volviera a hablar en tercera persona –habiendo dicho esto Hao desorbitó los ojos. Ante aquella acción Mari río un tanto escandalosa – Obviamente no iba a hacer tal barbaridad, no te asustes. Pero como terminé hace poco con él, este look es un tanto nuevo. Aún no estoy del todo cómoda. Y sigo acostumbrada a mi vestido negro, de verdad lo extraño.

.-Me gustaba cómo se te veía.

Ese fue el banderazo. Hao estaba comenzando a desplegar sus encantos y su artillería pesada. Mari tenía que cuidarse o terminaría igual que terminó Tamao e igual que iban a terminar Jeanne y Anna.

.-Les dije a las chicas que estaba bien con mi ropa normal. Pero me dijeron que tenía que cambiar o seguiría atada al pasado. Ellas no lo entienden... Hay partes del pasado que me gustan... –Mari entrecerró los ojos y miró a Hao seductora. Luego lo tomó por una mejilla y le besó la contraria.

.-A mi también...

Ambos sonrieron. Pero no fue una sonrisa amistosa. Al darse cuanta de las intenciones de sus compañeros comenzaron a reír.

.-Jamás pudiste controlarte, Hao.

.-Tu tampoco. Ni siquiera con Asil que era un niñito estúpido.

.-Lo sé. Un absoluto, completo y rematado idiota.

.-Lo mandé a su muerte... y no me enorgullezco. Pero tampoco me arrepiento.

Y siguieron riendo.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Estaba realmente harta de escuchar por un lado a Mari y a Hao riendo y por el otro a mi hermano y a Len peleando.

.-YA BASTA! -Ambos se callaron. -Córrete hermano. Te voy a cambiar el lugar, estoy harta de que peleen. -Le cambié el lugar a mi hermano y quedé sentada entre los dos.

.-Porqué haces esto Pilika?

.-A mí me da igual. De cualquier modo quedé al lado de tu hermana.

.-Hey! Ni se te ocurra sobrepasarte con mi hermana.

.-Bueno, tu estás loco o qué?

.-Déjame en paz chino saltarín.

.-Cállate maldito trastocado de mierd...

.-CALLENSE! -Todo el avión se nos quedó viendo... –Juro que no vuelvo a gritar así.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Todos se quitaron los cinturones y apenas Hao había bajado del avión fue a abrazar a Matti y a Kanna.

Kanna ya no le llevaba mucha altura pues ella se había estancado y Hao se había estirado increíblemente. Ya no vestía igual, traía un pantalón capri de mezclilla, unas sandalias altas de tacón blancas y una blusa blanca de hombros caídos de una tela ligerita y trasparente.

Matti en cambio seguía igual que antes, pero ahora era más excéntrica. Llevaba una falda larga a la cadera en azul cielo que terminaba en picos. Un top rosa pegadito con detallitos en azul y una blusa de botones blanca arriba que se amarraba abierta por las costillas, aretes largos, un color bermellón en los labios y tenis converse de colores.

.-No me la creo... te hiciste chiquita o estoy hecho una chulada?

.-Bueno, tu has estado hecho una chulada desde siempre pero estoy igualita. Excepto por las líneas de expresión que se me marcan más cada día. Aquí envejeciendo igual que todos... todos menos estas dos malditas que no veo cuando les empiecen a salir canas.

.-Dios, mío! Kanna. Apenas tenemos 18 años. –dijo Matti dándole un zape.

Hao río un poco. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

.-Mari tiene calor.

.-NOOOO! –gritó general entre espanto, horror y miedo.

.-Me estoy haciendo la tonta. De verdad se creyeron que yo iba a empezar a hablar así otra vez?

.-Era muy posible desde que ese tipo te botó. –dijo Kanna poniéndose unos lentes de sol. –Bueno, estamos en Hawai, vamos a divertirnos ¿no?

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Corrí, corrí, corrí y en un salto me subí a su espalda gritando –SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ!

.-Si niñita boba, lo que digas.

.-Hey! Soy Pilika Usui y respétame porque tengo un novio que podría darte una paliza.

.-Len el idiota que dice "si" a todo lo que yo digo?

.-Más idiota es el Gran Hao Asakura... El Señor "Hey, vete de aquí o te quemo"

.-Nah. Soy más listo que Len, tienes que aceptarlo y tienes que bajarte de mi espalda. Te juro que te voy a comprar tus cocos pero déjalo por la paz...

.-Oye, lo de el sostén de cocos era en broma.

.-Pues te lo voy a comprar y si no te lo veo puesto no te voy a dirigir la palabra en mi vida.

Mari, Matti y Kanna comenzaron a reír. Me bajé de su espalda.

.-Ni creas que me voy a poner un sostén de cocos.

.-Entonces no te pongas nada y te perdonaré.

PLAF!

.-Más cuidado la próxima vez eh idiota?

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Anna y yo prácticamente no habíamos cruzado palabra en todo el viaje.

.-Anna.

.-Si?

.-Yo...

.-Tú, qué?

.-Es que yo...

.-Es que tú, qué?

.-Mira...

.-Qué miro?

.-Ya! Deja ya de ser tan fría.

.-OH DISCULPA SI NO TE GUSTA COMO SOY PUES VE Y DILE A TAMAO QUE QUIERES QUE TE DÉ UN ABRAZO, QUIZÁ ELLA NO SEA FRÍA Y TE PUEDA COMPLACER. Y PUEDA CAMBIER SU FORMA DE SER POR TI. QUE SÉ QUE ES ALGO QUE YO NO HARÍA NI ESTÚPIDA!

.-NO TE ESTOY PIEDIENDO QUE CAMBIES TU FORMA DE SER. SÓLO QUIERO QUE ME DES OTRA OPORTUNIDAD.

.-OPORTUNIDAD DE QUÉ?

.-ANNA, QUIERO QUE EMPEZEMOS DESDE EL PRINCIPIO. QUIERO FINGIR QUE NUNCA PASÓ NADA ENTRE NOSOTROS...

.-Y no pasó...

.-Como sea... quiero que olvidemos por un momento que nos comprometieron y nos obligaron a casarnos... -Anna miró hacia su derecha como ausente, como mirando a la nada. Pero no miraba a la nada, miraba a Hao... -Yo estoy tratando, Anna. Pero eres tú quien no quiere entender...

.-Entender qué?

.-Que no sé que sientas tu... pero que yo realmente te quiero...

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Apenas habíamos salida de el aeropuerto Tamao, Jeanne y yo nos quedamos prendidas en una tienda de bañadores.

.-Quiero uno... aunque ya tengo ese rosa que es completo pero...

.-No Tamao, -empezó Jeanne- te prohíbo que uses ese. Te vamos a conseguir una más sexy –Tamao puso cara de conejo –Y más bonito...

Entonces la cara de Tamao se normalizó y esbozó una sonrisa.

Entramos a la tienda. Tenía tantos trajes de baño que era difícil decidir cuál le compraríamos a la pelirrosa. Mari, Matti y Kanna también entraron pero se fueron hacia otro lado.

.-Pilika –me llamó Jeanne- mira ese.

Me acerqué y ví un bikini, quizá el más pequeño que me vida hubiera visto. La pieza de arriba era color azul cielo con corazones rosas y la de abajo era sólo rosa.

.-TAMAO, VEVN A VER ESTE!

Tan pronto se acercó profirió un grito de espanto. –Están locas?

.- Creo que si... Ay pero se te verá genial... ¿Nos haces ese favor?

.-De acuerdo...

Tamao tomó el traje y se dispuso a probárselo.

.-No sé si sea una buena idea Jeanne.

.-Porqué?

.-Ya tiene suficientes problemas con mi hermano e Yoh... no quiero que los tenga con Lyserg, Manta, Hao, Len y por lo tanto conmigo. Tamao tiene buenas piernas y en cuestiones generales no se queda atrás... pero con ese traje va a parecer Miss Universo...

.-No importa... A mi el único que me interesa es Hao...

.-Si. Y es el primero que va a caer en sus encantos.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Anna y yo habíamos terminado de hablar con esa frase que pronuncié que la había dejado seca.

Las otras seis chicas salieron de la tienda. Tamao, Mari, Matti y Kanna llevaban magníficas sonrisas en el rostro.

.-Bueno. –dijo Hao.- Vamos al hotel?

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-En serio es el piso 25?

.-Si, Pilika –dijo Len y me tomó por la mano para que siguiera caminando.

.-Es que yo...

.-Le temes a las alturas verdad?

.-Aha.

.-No importa... no te asomas nunca a la terraza y listo.

.-Y dónde estás el cuarto de ustedes?

.-Es la habitación de al lado.

.-Ah. Bueno.

Len le dio la llave de el cuarto a Jeanne. Subimos al elevador y apreté el botó con el número 25. A los 30 segundos las puertas se abrieron. Atravesamos el pasillo hasta llegar a las dos últimas habitaciones. Jeanne abrió la nuestra y Len la de los chicos.

La habitación era increíblemente grande para cuatro mujeres. Tenía cuatro camas matrimoniales en dos habitaciones, cocineta, mini-bar, una televisión increíblemente grande con todo tipo de canales, etc. La terraza era bellísima pero no salí por miedo al vértigo que me daba la altura.

.-Y bueno, cómo vamos a dormir?

.-Yo duermo con Tamao! –Grité. Tamao asintió.

.-Momento... –empezó Anna. –me niego a dormir con la nenita albina.

.-Más respeto Anna. Me lo merezco.

.-Lo único que te mereces es que te escalde en aceite hirviendo con chiles habaneros.

Todas callamos, excepto por Tamao que exclamó un pequeñísimo "auch".

.-Chicas, cálmense...

.-Cállate Pilika –dijeron al unísono.

.-Bueno, está bien... Anna, duermes conmigo, deja que Jeanne y Tamao duerman en el otro cuarto.

.-¿Por qué? –preguntó Jeanne que ya había abierto la nevera

.-Porque no podemos arriesgarnos a que mate a Tamao también.

Mientras desempacábamos hubo mucho silencio. Luego Anna habló:

.-Bueno, vamos a tomar el sol allá afuera... ¿Nos ponemos el traje?

.-Vale. –dije y me fui por el mío... -ESPERA!

.-Qué?

.-Yo no voy a salir a la terraza.

.-Bueno, entonces si te parece mejor la idea ve al cuarto de los chicos a que Len se quede adentro contigo.

.-Qué mala eres... Pero lo haré... –silencio- me pongo el traje?

.-Cómo es? –me preguntó Tamao, evidentemente ella ya lo sabía pero quería hacerme decirlo en frente de todas...

.-Es color blanco... Jeanne, estás segura de que no es transparente?

.-Cien por ciento...

.-Perfecto. De dos piezas, el top es tipo brassiere y tiene flores azules y la de abajo es un short liso en blanco.

.-Si, póntelo.

.-Ok –y así lo hice.

Me puse el traje, encima una mini de mezclilla muy clara y unas sandalias de tacón bajo blancas. Me recogí el cabello con una pinza y me puse bloqueador en lo que las demás se ponían sus respectivos trajes.

Salí de nuestra habitación y toqué en la de al lado. Me abrió mi hermano. Bueno "abrir" lo que se llama "abrir"... no. Porque sólo abrió lo suficiente para verme.

.-A qué vienes?

.-A acompañarlos

.-Y porqué vienes tan desvergonzada..?

.-Cállate y déjame pasar!

.-Pilika ve a ponerte algo arriba.

.-Hermano no seas anticuado.

.-Vienes a coquetearle a Len, ni que no te conociera...

.-No me conoces!

.-Entonces ve a ponerte algo arriba, estás muy chiquita para andar semidesnuda...

.-Eres demasiado joven para pensar como si tuvieras 60 años!

.-Ve a ponerte al...

.-Qué pasa aquí? –Hao abrió toda la puerta forzando a mi hermano a soltarla. –Hola, Pilika! Len está en la terraza...

.-Qué?

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Pilika salió de el cancel que separaba nuestra habitación de la terraza, aferrada a los brazos de Hao y de Horohoro.

.-Pilika!

Lyserg chifló (n/a: el típico "fiu, fiu") con un aire, no prosaico, pero divertido.

.-Len... no quiero ver abajo... por favor no me acerquen... no quiero... me muero...

.-Bueno, bueno, bueno, no te acerques, vamos adentro.

De pronto escuché el ventanal de las chicas abrirse. Cada par de ojos presentes voltearon a ver qué maravilloso desfile empezaba a efectuarse.

Primero y como si un anuncio espectacular la publicara salió Tamao.

.-Dios mío! –se me escapó susurrar. Sentí reír a todos los chicos que tenía a mi alrededor. –No dije eso en voz alta verdad?

.-Si, si lo hiciste.

.-Demonios.

Tamao llevaba puesto... no, no era importante... ella era lo importante.

.-Quién diría que se cargaba tantas curvas verdad, hermanito?

.-Cállate, Hao.

.-Es en serio, ni siquiera yo que salí con ella.

.-Hao, basta!

.-Ok, Ok... no te enojes hermanito.

Tamao giró 360° grados como si estuviera modelando en una pasarela de Milán. Tendió su toalla rosa en una silla reclinable y se acostó... se tapó la cara con una sombrilla y cuando se dio cuenta de que todos la mirábamos nos sonrió y nos saludó con la mano.

Después de ella salió Anna, de negro, como siempre. Llevaba un traje de dos piezas, la de arriba era un halter negro con una franja rosa claro hasta abajo con una hebilla en medio. La parte de abajo era un short bastante pequeño con la misma franja rosa a modo de cinturón. Se paró en frente de nosotros alzó una ceja y dijo lacónica:

.-Y ustedes qué miran? -Todos negamos con la cabeza. .-No, qué?

.-Anna, vete a sentar allá, por favor.

Anna le lanzó una mirada asesina a Hao pero le hizo caso, se sentó en la silla reclinable, se puso unos lentes de sol y cerró los ojos.

Más tarde y de un modo menos despampanante salió de la habitación Jeanne. No podía describirse su traje pues traía encima un pareo desde los hombras hasta las pantorrillas.

.-No se desilusionen, me quitaré el pareo en cuanto Hao venga a cumplir su promesa.

.-Qué promesa? –dijo el ya nombrado sin pizca de broma. De verdad no sabía de qué promesa hablaba Jeanne. Anna se bajó un poco las gafas de sol para ver la escena.

.-Me dijiste que si me compraba el traje rojo... qué ibas a hacer? Cuando te dije que no me lo compraría porque me daría cáncer de piel...

.-Te prometí que... te iba a poner bloqueador cada 10 min.!

.-Buena memoria...

Jeanne hizo el típico además de "ven aquí", o sea, el dedito índice que se mueve hacia uno...

Y Hao ni siquiera se molestó en disimular su sonrisa. Salió de la terraza y se dirigió al cuarto de las chicas.

Proferí un largo suspiro. Bueno...

.-Aloha 'Oe... Aloha 'Oe... –empezó a cantar Pilika y escuché a Len darle un beso.

Aló Hawai... Ya estábamos ahí.

**·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..**

Qué tal? La verdad yo me sentí un poco fofa en este fic, no sé porque, además está muy corto. Como sea dejen sus reviews y a ver qué les parece el que sigue. Es un lime (nada fuerte, nada más manoseo xD) entre Jeanne y Hao y un acercamiento de Yoh y Anna. Los agradecimientos van para:

**Indira Morillo:** Un Lemmon HoroxTamao... si posiblemente lo haga (es casi seguro)... el YohxAnna se va a tardar un poquito más pero lo voy a poner lo juro. Gracias!

**Sierpe:** Mmmm, un YohxJeanne me metería en muchos problemas (para empezar no me gusta)... pero el YohxAnna lo voy a hacer, lo juro. Gracias por decir que soy la mejor pero me niego a hacer un YxJ porque me va a quedar una porquería de ensalada y si así va a ser mejor ni para qué. Gracias!

**Chika loca:** TE GUSTA EL HAOXANNA! Qué emoción hace mucho que no oía a nadie decirlo tan secamente... hey! Me caes bien. Mmmmm... tengo que pensar si dejarlo así o hacer un final alternativo (la respuesta es obvia no?) Hahaha. Un gusto y gracias por tu review.

**Yami:** Gracias por decir que escribo excelente... me gusta contestar reviews.. ustedes cada vez me acercan más para decidirme a ser escritora... hahaha. (ando media eufórica). Qué decías de fernanda?... no entendí... bueno, como sea GRACIAS!

**Tacoma:** Tacomita... me perdonas? No puedo hacer un YxJ... voy a hacer el YohXAnna (es como las tercera vez que lo digo) Pero no me obliguen a hacer YohxJeanne se los suplico! Buuu... bueno, gracias por tu review... Besos!

**Geanella-Asakura:** Vaya te gustaron bastantes cosas... eso s una buena señal. Traté de hacer algo más de HoroxTamao pero esta vez (como ya habrás notado) no me nació y prefería dedicarme un poco más a las tres locas (Mari, Matti y Kanna). Jeanne y Anna se van a pelear lo sé... pero aún no sé cuando ni cómo. A mi la escuela tampoco me deja hacer nada (nada más ahora que estamos de vacaciones). Bueno, mil gracias! Me encantó tu review!

**Blueangel242:** Me voy a dar una vuelta por tus fics... pero no ahora, estoy demasiado atareada. Qué bueno que te hizo reír (yo nunca le veo lo gracioso, la próxima vez digan en qué se ríen para ver si yo me doy cuenta). GRACIAS!

**Sayuri:** Bueno, entonces no hay perseverancia... posiblemente haga un HoroxTamao para el capi13 o 14. (Ya van demasiados)... bueno, mil gracias por tu review!

**Liver-girl:** Plantoso? Eso quiere decir...? Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay! Ya les juro que el YohxAnna lo hago para el capi 13 pero por favor dejen de restregármelo en la cara me estoy poniendo tensa... (no es tu culpa, es sólo que me desahogué en tu contestación)... Mil gracias! Me da gusto verte por aquí!

**Evelyn: **Te importa si sólo pongo "Evelyn"? YohxAnna... de nuevo. Yo sé que me falta pero es que no me gusta. Demasiado seco, sin chiste. (es exactamente lo que me gusta del HaoxAnna, que nunca sabes qué va a pasar) qué bueno que lo leíste todo... eso quiere decir que aunque sea medio basado en el Haox(Todas) te está gustando ¿Cierto? Gracias!

**Naomi Kobayashi: **Ya voy, ya voy... es que depende cuantos fics me leguen... ya no tengo descanso, necesito unas vacaciones! Bueno, aquí está la onceava parte! GRACIAS!

**Fernanda:** Ideas magníficas... magnificas... eso va a pasar entre el capi que sigue y el siguiente... Oye... estás empezando a ser importante por aquí. Una genial idea más y te diré que hagamos un fic juntas:) Mil gracias no sabes de qué apuro me sacaste!

**Pilika de Tao Asakura:** Si! Voy a sacar a los tórtolos peliazules en una cita! Te parece? Y quién sabe... igual y si estoy de buen humor algo pasa por ahí! El HaoxAnna... tiene aquí quién sabe que dudosa reputación pero a mi qué mi importa yo lo voy a hacer después de el YohxAnna (porque si Anna no es virgen cuando se acueste con Yoh el momento pierde su magia). Mil gracias! No sabes cuanto me gustó tu review.

**Andrea Nefisto:** Ese pedacito fue el único que me dio risa de todo el capi... Ya sé, el par de cerdos borrachos celebrando y aquellas a moco y lágrima. Escogí a Jeanne porque creí que le faltaba un elemento exterior a la casa y ella era. Siempre me ha caído mal esa mocosa y no sé porque la puse pero bueno... Voy a ponerlos a todos medio pasados de copas (todos las incluye también a ellas). Mil gracias! Sigue escribiéndome!

**Minamo:** El YohXAnna (DE NUEVO! No se cansan de pedirlo?) Lo traté de evitar a toda costa pero veo que no pude. Posiblemente haga un final alternativo, un HxA y un YxA. Porque con las demás parejas está todo muy claro. Espero ver tu nombre en los reviews de este capi. Ciao! Y Gracias!

**Girl-of-the-nighsweaty:** Hola! No crees que estuvo corto? Entonces este tampoco lo está, los dos tienen como 3500 palabras. Qué bueno que te gustó el HaoxJeanne (porque a mi no... de sólo pensarlo me pongo celosa). Ya casi con 140 reviews! Viva! Para este capi espero 20 reviews... si les va bien. Necesito descansar. Mil gracias! Eres genial!

**Berchis:** En este traté de ser un poco más específica respecto a quién hablaba, espero que se note. Mil gracias por escribir! Besos!

_**GRACIAS!**_

**20 reviews! Plz!**


	12. Primer Round

Hormonas

_(Capitulo 12)_

.:OmAiRiTa:.

Hey! Esta vez me defraudaron... subí la tarifa y medio mundo se rajó. Sólo llegaron a 16 reviews. Cuando debieron haber sido 20. Si realmente quiero descansar entonces para la próxima voy a pedir 25 si señor. GRACIAS COMO QUIERA!

En este narran... TODOS!... menos la tres locas, preferí hacerlas desaparecer un rato. El orden es: Manta, Hao, Anna, Len, Pilika, Horohoro, Yoh, Jeanne, Lyserg y al final Tamao.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.:Primer Round:.

Anna le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Jeanne y ella le sonrió.

.-Punto a favor para mí.

Anna alzó una ceja sarcástica. –No te confíes doncellita.

.-Y porqué no? Anna, tienes que aceptar que ya gané.

.-Que yo sepa no... el premio aún no es tuyo...

.-Prácticamente lo es.

Jeanne entró a la habitación de las chicas. Preferí mirar a las demás chicas en la terraza y pensar que Tamao estaba bastante bien antes de ocupar mi mente en pensar qué harían Hao y Jeanne en aquella habitación, o peor, en el baño.

Sentí un pequeño golpe en el brazo que me propinó Lyserg.

.-A que Tamao está re bien, no es cierto, Manta?

.-Porqué lo dices?

.-Porque ninguno de nosotros deja de mirarla.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Toqué la puerta y escuché pasos corriendo hacia mi. A la milésima de segundo la puerta ya estaba abierta. Jeanne me esperaba dentro ya sin pareo y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El traje se le veía espectacular.

.-Porqué dijiste que no había con qué llenarlo?

.-Porqué?

.-Aha.

.-Pues porque no me gustaba el traje.

.-Me diste tres buenas razones.

.-Las inventé

.-Oh ya veo.

.-Quieres por favor mirarme a la cara.

.-Imposible.

.-Hao!

.-Ok, ok. Dónde está le bloqueador?

.-En el baño... pasa.

Me hizo una ademán para que entrara a la habitación y así lo hice. Era idéntico al nuestro sólo que el de ellas no se había convertido en una selva de: ropa, zapatos, trajes de baño, fregadera y media, en tres segundos. Entré al baño y me di cuenta de algo extraño...

.-15 minutos de haber llegado ya huele a vainilla! –le grité a Jeanne que estaba quién sabe dónde.

.-A mi qué me dices? Es Pilika la loca esa.

.-Y con quién duermes?

.-Con Tamao. Y tu?

.-Mejor no te digo.

.-Porqué? –dijo, esta vez sonó más cerca.

.-Porque nos acomodamos increíblemente mal. Somos seis. Hay cuatro camas matrimoniales. Yoh y Manta duermen juntos. Len duerme en otra cama, Horohoro en otra y Lyserg en otra.

.-Y tú?

.-Me mandaron a la sala. -Escuché una risotada ahora aún más cerca. -Lo bueno es que ahí está la tele.

De pronto Jeanne abrió la puerta del baño.

.-Y el bloqueador?

.-Oye, me tenías contándote dónde dormí. Y no me dejaste preguntarte dónde estaba.

.-Justo... –dijo paseando su dedo índice por todo el baño hasta el espejo –ahí.

.-Genial -Abrí el espejo (n/a: Ya saben de esos que se corren y tienen como unas repisas atrás.) y ahí estaba mi pase VIP de entrada. –Ok, Jeannita. Levántate el cabello.

Y empecé por la espalda... bonita, con una tersura especial. Y luego los hombros... firmes. El cuello... esbelto. Los brazos... delicados. Todo iba con calma hasta que decidí romperla, me había comportado como niño bueno demasiado como para aguantar un segundo más. Pasé mis manos desde la parte baja de su espalda hacia en frente aprisionándola con mis brazos hasta que pude sentir su abdomen firme y su ombligo... subía y comenzaba a sentir sus costillas cuando una de sus manos me detuvo. Se volteó y me encaró divertida.

En un gesto incitante se humedeció los labios con la lengua. Y cumplí lo que pedía. Junté nuestros labios salvajemente. Abrió la boca y comenzamos ese roce de lenguas tan incitante que de pronto me parecía necesario para vivir. Inconscientemente un de mis manos, aun con bloqueador, se dirigió a su pecho y lentamente a sus senos. Se untó las manos de bloqueador y me lo puso con un suave masaje en los hombros, el pecho y la espalda. Y nuestras bocas seguían sin separarse. Me dirigí a sus piernas y aunque ya no tenía bloqueador me importó muy poco. Agasajé sus muslos con insistencia. Pero con un sonido increíblemente doloroso nos cortaron la inspiración.

Toc, toc, toc

.-Quién? –gritamos al mismo tiempo. Un poco de silencio.

.-Disculpen que los interrumpa pero dejé mi toalla allí dentro.

.-Pasa, Anna.

Anna abrió la puerta, quién sabe cómo, pues tenía seguro.

.-Disculpen otra vez. Dejé mi toalla y además... –dijo y me arrebató el bloqueador de las manos- también lo necesitamos. -Vamos a bajar a la playa... Pilika se estaba haciendo de miedo así que Len terminó por convencernos. Se quedan aquí manoseándose o vienen?

.-Tenemos que responder ahora?

.-Si. No voy a esperarlos a que acaben... lo que sea que hayan estado haciendo.

.-No actúas tan mal, Anna. –empezó Jeanne- Al parecer sabes esconder tus celos.

.-Cierra el pico, doncellita.

Jeanne salió del baño liberándose de mi cálido abrazo y pasando a un lado de Anna con un aire molesto. Anna sonrió.

.-Annita...

.-ANNA!

.-Si, bueno, Anna. ¿Qué les pasa a las dos?

.-No es obvio?

.-No, no lo es.

Y pensé: "Si, si lo es, ambas están muertas por mí."

.-No te hagas el tonto. Escuché eso.

.-Olvidé que podías escuchar esto...

Y entonces pensé: "Anna, eres hermosa..."

.-Gracias... pero no me gusta que me seduzcas.

.-Oh, no te seduzco... sólo trato de ligar contigo en un modo... superlativo... un grado más allá.

.-Superlativo?

.-No sabes lo que quiere decir?

.-Claro que si... sólo creo que se oye raro. Como sea... no todos los días te encuentras una chica que lee los pensamientos. Verdad?

.-Prácticamente nunca.

.-Exacto. Eso me convierte en un espécimen genuino.

.-Si...

.-Y me hace más importante que una nenita albina... No es cierto?

.-Puede ser...

.-Entonces deja de esperar a que Jeanne regrese y vamos a la playa.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Bajé a tropezones hacia la playa porque las sandalias y Hao se negaban a hacerme más fácil caminar. Hao intentaba detenerme para ir a buscar a Jeanne y las sandalias eran demasiado angostas para mis pies. Lo llevaba casi arrastrado por la muñeca... gritando... "Suéltame Annita!"

Legamos a dónde estaban los demás chicos. Yoh, Lyserg, Horohoro y Manta ya estaban sentados en la arena donde apenas llegaba agua de las olas.

.-Vaya, hasta eso no te tardaste tanto.

El idiota de Hao no había notado que Jeanne ya estaba ahí. Estaba viendo una revista con Pilika y Tamao.

.-No. Jeanne fue rápida y dejó de estorbar en segundos.

Me dirigió una mirada asesina y volvió a su revista. Me senté en una de las sillas reclinables de la playa y miré a mi alrededor... una familia de latinos no dejaban de vernos y los niños de exclamar "Mira mamá... chinos"

.-Niño tonto... no somos chinos. Somos japoneses y dejen de mirarnos!

Pero yo no había dicho eso...

.-Yoh?

.-Me revienta que nos digan chinos. El único chino aquí es Len y no se ha percatado de que nos están mirando. -Reí. Yoh me miró feliz. –Reíste?

.-Si. Eso creo.

.-Oh. Me alegro.

Callamos un minuto, quizá dos y durante ese lapso de tiempo no pudimos dejar de mirarnos.

.-Len... dónde esta?

.-De veras es tan importante, Anna?

.-No pero es una buena excusa para dejar de mirarte.

.-Piensa en otra.

.-Dónde está Pilika?

.-Con Jeanne.

.-Ya no.

Finalmente dejamos de mirarnos y volteamos a ver hacia la playa por detrás de todas las sombrillas de establecimiento. Len y Pilika iban caminando tomados de las manos, balanceándolas al compás de las olas.

.-Cómo lo hacen?

.-Qué cosa?

.-Cómo pueden quererse a pesar de todo?

Detrás de nosotros se oyó un grito amenazador que decía: "Dónde le pongas un dedo encima a mi hermana te como en mi desayuno! Aunque tenga que ponerte mucha azúcar... AMARGADO!"

Y después un grito lejano de una chica que respondía: "Es más dulce que tú, hermano! Y su carne sería demasiado fina para tu feo paladar!"

Yoh liberó su típico "ji, ji, ji"... esa risita breve y nefasta que me sacaba de quicio. Pero también mantenía cautiva mi vista en sus labios.

.-Soy una tonta.

.-Qué?

.-Qué cosa?

.-Porque dices eso?

.-Qué dije?

.-Dijiste que eras una tonta. ¿Por qué?

Silencio. ¿Qué podía decirle?

"Dile la verdad Anna..." Quién demonios había dicho eso dentro de mi mente? "Dile de una buena vez que lo quieres y que estás feliz de haberte casado con mi hermanito!"

.-Hao!

.-Tiene que estar Hao incluido en cada conversación nuestra... porque es mi hermano o porque te encanta?

Yoh de alejó de mi a paso firme. –Yoh... no te vayas!

.-Y para qué me quedaría? Para escucharte hablar maravillas de mi hermano mientras yo te veo a ti... con cara de idiota porque estoy enamorado... mientras tu me ves y no me ves a mí... lo ves a él! –dijo y señaló a Hao con rabia. Hao parpadeó un par de veces. Y dijo en chiquito "Yo qué?". Yoh frunció el entrecejo... jamás nadie lo había visto tan molesto –Estoy harto... si crees que Hao es lo máximo yo lo entiendo... pero entonces no te enojes si salgo con otra chica... ¿Estamos?

.-No... no estamos!

.-Entonces vamos a terminar con todo esto... ¿Quieres que nos separemos? Te pregunto -Guardé silencio... –Responde! Porque aunque no lo creas y no parezca... sigues siendo mi esposa.

.-Porqué te lo tomas tan mal? Sólo dije su nombre porque creí escucharlo de...

.-Tanto te gusta que ya hasta te inventas que te habla.

.-HABLÓ EN MI MENTE! -Esta vez fue él quien guardó silencio.- Yoh, Me preguntaste que porqué había dicho que era una tonta... y entonces creí escuchar a Hao en mi mente diciéndome que te dijera de una buena vez... que...

Yoh me miró receloso... y entonces mi abogado habló por mí: -Yoh. No seas incrédulo... crees en fantasmas y no le crees a tu mujer que le hablé en la mente.

.-"Esposa" se escucharía mejor.

.-Ok, lo dejamos en "esposa". Lo que dice Anna es cierto.

.-Hermano... Dios mío! No lo empeores más.

.-Estoy diciendo la verdad... mira. Conozco a tu "esposa" como si fuera mi hermana y la quiero como si fuera mi hermana... aunque políticamente lo és. Y te diré algo... se merece lo que le dijiste, pero no todo... sólo un tercio de ello. Además, estás exagerando. Digo, o sea, quién se puede resistir a mí?

.-Pilika...

.-Si bueno... muchas chicas pero no importa, es cómo si Len se enojara porque a Pilika le gustara Chad M. Murray.

.-Es distinto.

.-Ah claro... es relativo y es un mal ejemplo pero... Mira, vamos al grano. Cuando le preguntaste a Annita, la más bonita, que porqué se decía a si misma tonta le hablé en la mente y le dije que te dijera de una buena vez que te quería y que estaba feliz de haberse casado contigo. Porque eso siente... pero ni siquiera ella se da cuenta –miré en el rostro de Yoh un dejo de sorpresa y de alegría. Hao tomó a Jeanne y a Tamao de las manos. –Pelirrosa, Albina... tragón y par de tórtolos... Vamos a nadar!

Hao... tomando a las chicas de las manos y con Horohoro, Pilika y Len detrás de él entró al mar haciendo mucho ruido. Yoh miró hacia otro lado.

.-Ese niño sigue diciéndonos chinos.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-El agua está fría.

.-Y qué esperabas, pelirrosa?

.-Que estuviera tibia.

.-No es enserio verdad, Tamao?

.-Si. –silencio. Dios! No era posible que cupiera tanta estupidez en tan poca masa corporal. –Era broma bobos!

Bueno, ello mejoraba mucho la impresión que tenía de Tamao. De repente sentí a Pilika subirse a mi espalda.

.-Vamos a jugar a los caballazos!

_(n/a: Eso de que alguien se sienta en los hombros de alguien más y pelean con otro par de personas y el de arriba trata de tirar al otro de arriba mientras que el de abajo trata de mantener en sus hombros al de arriba para que no se caiga... obviamente gana el que no se cae...) _

.-Y qué pretendes, ser mi jinete?

.-Claro, ba-ba-bebé... (n/a: NO pregunten de dónde saqué eso de "ba-ba-bebé")

Qué demonios había sido eso? Pilika podía ser muy dulce pero a veces era desquiciante.

.-Ahm... si bueno... pero no es buena idea...

.-Porqué?

.-Por las olas.

.-No hay olas, es la playa más quieta en la que he estado.

.-Es la única en la que has estado, Pilika.

.-CALLATE HERMANO! –reímos... Pilika recargó su barbilla entre mi hombre derecho y mi cuello. Y la tomé de las piernas para que no se me cayera.

.-Te dije que no manosearas a mi hermana!

.-Si tuviera a Horaiken, insolente...

.-Pero no la tienes... JAJAJAJA!

No me di cuenta hasta que sentí agitarse en agua detrás de mi y escuchar a Pilika gritando: -Porqué me tiraste!

Todos reían hasta que Hao recobró una conversación que había estado a punto de extinguirse... y que me habría gustado que se extinguiera –De cualquier modo, Horohoro... Len no te pediría permiso para manosear a tu hermana, digo, si ya hizo lo que tenía que hacer tu sales sobrando...

.-HAO! –gritamos Pilika y Yo al mismo tiempo. Volteé a ver lentamente a mi cuñado a la cara. Estaba blanco.

.-Maldito chino libidinoso!

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Hermano! Len! –los llamaba pero no me escuchaban, estaban demasiado ocupados matándose a cabezazos... si, cabezazos, Hao y Lyserg aprisionaban a Len y mi hermano respectivamente de los brazos. Manta ayudaba pero no era precisamente eficaz porque el mar lo jalaba con el salvavidas. Y yo seguía gritando y no me escuchaban. Pero Pilika Usui no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, no señor... –CÁLLENSE!

Completo silencio. Puse cara de tozuda y me crucé de brazos. De pronto no fue necesario que Lyserg, Len y Manta retuvieran a el par de locos.

.-Pi-Pilika...

.-Mosha... estás enojada?

.-Qué quiere decir "Mosha"?

.-Qué te importa, tragón...

.-Quiere decir hermosa –dijo Hao. Todos lo miramos.

.-Sé de buena fuente que la palabra "hermosa" –dijo Lyserg haciendo un énfasis bastante notorio en "hermosa"- se la tienes reservada a Anna por el resto de sus días. -dije

.-O hasta que se ponga fea, lo que suceda primero. Así que, Len. Cámbiale el nombre sentimental a Pilika porque "Mosha" ya es Anna.

.-Cierra la boca. Yo le digo a Pilika cómo yo quiera.

.-Hey! –exclamó de pronto Tamao – Tienen que mirar hacia allá!

Todos dirigimos nuestras miradas a nuestra sombrilla. Yoh..., si, era Yoh. Y... ¿Anna?

.-Uy... que rico beso.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Miré a Tamao. Yoh no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo tratar una chica... Y aunque ella fue quien nos dijo que Yoh y Anna se estaban comiendo en la orilla de la playa, estaba triste. Lo leía en sus ojos. Ni siquiera podía leer tan abiertamente a mi hermana, a nadie más que a Tamao.

.-_Tamao..._ –susurré. Me miró y alzó las cejas como respuesta. –_Larguémonos de aquí._

.-_Por qué?_

.-Por qué? Y lo preguntas? Mira Tamao, -dije con firmeza y un tanto agresivo. La tomé de los brazos y la acerqué a mi de golpe- tratas de actuar como si no te doliera ver a Yoh con Anna... no te voy a dejar seguir con este... este... esta cosa... de ¡Masoquismo, si eso... Masoquismo.

.-Déjame en paz! Qué sabes tu de mi, de lo que siento? Nada!

.-No creas que porque tu no me lo haz dicho yo no tengo ni idea. No sé cómo, pero para mí es tan fácil saber lo que sientes como leer un libro!

.-Entonces no te es tan fácil.

.-Eso fue un insulto?

.-Si –de pronto me di cuenta de que todos nos miraban callados. La solté.

.-Haz lo que quieras, Tamao. Pero si quieres sufrir no lo hagas frente a mi. Porque también me duele.

Comencé a salir del agua lentamente, con la ligera sensación de que había hecho lo correcto. Sus voces empezaron a alejarse de mi. Y yo empecé a alejarme de ellos.

.-Y bueno... si no me quiere no puedo obligarla, pero por lo menos voy a tratar de hacerla dejar de sufrir por Yoh, y si no puedo, entonces haré que Yoh se aleje de ella porque no soporto verla triste...

.-En serio?

Volví bruscamente la cabeza. Tamao me había seguido tan sigilosamente que no me había dado cuenta.

.-Pensar en voz alta no es buena idea.

.-No si quieres conservar oculto lo que sientes.

.-Ah... Tamao... yo... no quise decir...

.-Qué? –silencio- Horohoro... si de pronto vas a tratar de hacerme creer que no quisiste decir lo que dijiste... mejor dime que me odias, porque tendrá el mismo efecto que si me negaras todo.

.-No. No te odio y no trato de negarlo.

.-Entonces?

.-Es que, me habría gustado que no lo escucharas.

.-Por qué?

.-Porque me siento como un idiota. Quién soy yo para manejar tu vida? Nadie. Si quieres seguir así...

.-Así? Así cómo? Cómo crees que estoy? Encantada de la vida por sufrir por alguien que no regresará? Tu crees que me gusta esto?

.-Obviamente no! Pero no haces nada para cambiarlo!

.-Y qué quieres que haga? Que me encuentre un corcho que me cubra el hoyo que me dejó Yoh? Creo que no soy tan fría ni tan insensible para hacer lago así.

.-NO! Tamao, te estás torturando a ti misma... Leíste el segundo libro de Harry Potter?

.-Si... porqué?

.-Bueno... estás en la misma situación que el elfo ese mugroso que... ese que le dice a Harry que no vuelva a Hogwarts... el que hecha a perder el pastel de su tía... cómo se llamaba...?

.-Dobby?

.-AH! Si, ese.

.- No tenemos nada que ver un elfo doméstico de novela de ciencia ficción y una tipa aburrida, amargada y deprimida como yo. NADA! No hay comparación.

.-Si la hay. El elfo ese se... se... se... se plancha las manos por decirle a Harry todo lo que le dice y que no debió haber dicho. Tu te torturas a ti misma mirando como Yoh y Anna se besan tan "cuento de hadas" como siempre lo imaginaste tú porque te sientes culpable de que hayan peleado y crees que es parte de tu penitencia pero NO LO ÉS! Estás equivocada...

.-Yo no me estoy castigando por nada –a cada palabra su voz sonaba más quebrada y débil –Yo no me estoy castigando... yo no... –para las últimas cuatro palabras ya era un verdadero llanto –yo no me torturo...

Corrí a abrazarla. Le acaricié el mojado cabello y le di un apretón afectivo en el hombro.

.-Llora Tamao. Todo lo que quieras, no tengo idea cuanto te hayas guardado todo este dolor... pero si vas a llorar has que cada lágrima de verdad cumpla su cometido. Júrame que estas lágrimas... no importa cuanto duren van a ser la últimas que derrames por Yoh.

Asintió. Y en su voz quebrantada por el llanto dijo: -Lo juro. –me abrazó más fuerte y luego la escuché reír. –Dios! Me estás asustando!

.-Por qué?

.-Desde cuando hablas tan formal?

.-Desde que me asusta verte tan triste. Y cuando me asusto y me enojo hasta la voz me cambia.

La escuché reír tras mi oído. –Y tú de dónde leíste eso de Dobby? Leíste el libro de Harry Potter?

.-No, de hecho me lo leyó Pilika porque me daba mucha flojera. Y luego como muchas veces no le ponía atención compre un audio-libro y luego vi la película. Así que me quedó bien claro que Dobby se torturaba y que lo que atacaba los sangre sucia era un basilisco.

.-A los hijos de Muggles.

.-Si, como sea.

.-Jajajaja... cuando te lo propones eres gracioso. –seguíamos abrazados justo donde rompía la ola que aunque era pequeña nos alcanzaba a mover. –Un niño nos esta viendo.

.-Nos... separamos?

.-No, no es porque estemos abrazados.

.-Entonces porqué?

.-Cree que somos chinos.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Nos separamos tras un beso que duró una eternidad.

.-Y qué? El niño ya dejó de decirnos chinos?

.-Bueno a nosotros si, pero ahora resulta que está jugando con Horohoro y Tamao.

.-Tamao... Oye, Anna. Sigues enojada con nosotros?

.-Si te acabo de besar creo que quiere decir que no.

.-Yo también creo pero necesito una garantía.

Anna se acercó a mí y me volvió a besar. Como nunca en su vida había besado. Y yo la besé como nunca en mi vida había besado. En cada caricia de nuestros labios le entregaba a Anna un jirón de mi piel incondicionalmente. Ella era mi todo. Nos separamos por segunda vez.

.-Cómo lo hiciste, Yoh?

.-Qué?

.-Volverme a enamorar en tres segundos?

.-Simplemente me quedé callado... te miré a los ojos y te dije "te amo" con sinceridad... me creíste, me besaste por una eternidad... prácticamente cenaste "Yoh a la faje" y luego pregunté si el niño seguía diciéndonos chinos. Me respondiste que no y que estaba jugando con Horohoro y Tamao. Te pregunte si seguías enojada con Tamao y conmigo... respondiste que no y luego me volviste a besar cuando te dije que necesitaba algo que lo garantizara... luego me preguntaste que cómo le había hecho para volver a enamorarte en tres segundos y te dije que simplemente me había quedado callado y que te había mirado a los ojos y te había dicho "te amo" con sinceridad... que tu me habías creído...

.-Tratas de desesperarme verdad? –asentí con la cabeza- Sigue adelante puedo escucharte hablar todo el día y toda la noche... esta vez no me voy a cansar de oír tu voz...

.-Entonces me rindo... es divertido cuando te enojas...

.-No por favor. No empieces como Hao...

Hao de nuevo.

.-Hao tiene que estar en cada una de nuestras conversaciones?

.-PORQUE ES TU HERMANO Y PORQUE MUCHAS VECES TE COMPORTAS COMO ÉL! No lo hagas... es nefasto, me gusta que seas tú.

.-En serio?

.-Si. Lo juro. Oye Yoh.

.-Qué?

.-Traes ropa formal? O por lo menos... normal?

.-Mmmmmmmmm... mmmmnnnnnnop. Por qué?

.-Entonces iremos a comprarla.

.-Por qué?

.-Porque iremos a un cenar. Estás de acuerdo?

.-Si pero... Por qué?

.-Vamos a celebrar.

.-Por qué?

.-YA NO PREGUNTES!

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche. Me calaban los huesos de el frío y ya sólo quedábamos en el mar Lyserg, Hao y yo.

.-No sé ustedes pero yo me voy de aquí. –dijo mi antiguo partidario y comenzó a salir de al agua.

.-Yo me quedo otro rato.

.-Yo también

Aquella era mi oportunidad de dar otro largo paso a mi victoria. Entre más cerca estuviéramos más cerca estaría de ganar la apuesta.

.-Tengo frío.

.-Y porqué no te sales?

.-Porque quiero estar contigo.

Alzó ambas cejas divertido. –En serio?

.-Mjm. (n/a: Osea, "SI")

.-Que dulce de tu parte... pero creo que estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que tu y si nos hubiéramos esperado a que alguno de los dos dijera "ya me voy" amaneceríamos aquí.

.-Que mono... también me estabas esperando?

.-Sip.

.-Que lindo eres.

.-Porqué de pronto siento que no eres tu la que habla?

.-Ni idea. Porque quizá no soy yo quien habla.

.-Eh?

.-Si. No es Jeanne la niñita que soñaba con que todo el mundo aceptara sus pecados, que vivía ciega dentro de un mundo que creía que se basaba en la justicia por la muerte.

.-Vivías ciega porque la máquina de tortura no te dejaba ver.

Reímos. .-Bueno, nos salimos o te quieres quedar?

.-Yo por mí –dijo y me tomó de una mano –me quedo.

.-Bueno... entonces quedémonos.

.-Si quieres salir, sal. –Lo jalé por la mano que había tomado la mía y lo abracé. –Uy, no me lo esperaba.

.-Es que... quiero quedarme pero tengo frío. -Hao me abrazó más fuerte. –Estas re bien, sabías?

.-Si. Sabes... Cuando te imaginé con ese traje, al instante pensé que te ibas a ver sexy... pero viéndote en carne y hueso, mi imaginación se quedó corta.

.-El rojo me hace ver extraña...

.-Claro que no. Hace que te resalten los ojos.

Pero entonces vi que en nuestra sombrilla Pilika nos hacía señales de humo para que saliéramos del agua mientras manta corría perseguido por un niño latino de unos 10 años que era más alto que él y le gritaba continuamente "Chino!"

Solté a Hao y le di un beso en la mejilla. –Vamos.

Llegábamos a la orilla cuando Tamao, Horohoro, el niño, Yoh, Manta y Pilika empezaban un partido de voleiball playero.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Niño! Cómo te llamas?

.-Hao. No te entiende! De cuando a acá un latino sabe japonés?

.-Cierto. Ahm... Inglecito esquizofrénico!

.-Sí?

.-Pregúntale al niño cómo se llama?

.-No sé hablar español!

.-Pero sabes hablar inglés!

.-Me niego a hacerte favores…

.-Bueno entonces dime… cómo le pregunto su nombre?

.-Simple… "What's your name?" y ya… demasiada ciencia?

.-Demasiada occidentalidad.

.-Oye, Hao. Tengo una duda. Si no sabes hablar inglés cómo es que cuando mataste a mis padres pudiste hablar con ellos.

.-Guau. Ya no te afecta hablar de ello.

.-Si me afecta, pero menos. Y entre menos me afecta más ganas tengo de estrangularte.

.-Ah.. si claro. Bueno, cuando uno realmente quiere comunicarse... el traductor lo tiene ya integrado. No es necesario... porque bueno... sé hablar Francés e Italiano...

.-Y no sabes Inglés?

.-No

.-Eres un total analfabeta. –y de verdad lo era.

Hao se acercó al niño y le dijo bastante bien pronunciado la santa frase de "What's your name?". Me alegré de que por lo menos supiera pronunciar bien mi idioma... no que Chocolove, que alguna vez traté de enseñarle y por más que trataba jamás pronunció bien nada. El niño le contestó:

.-Bob

.-Bob?

.-Roberto Páez, vivo en Saltillo, Coahuila. Pero nací en Canadá donde viví cuatro años. Por eso hablo mal el español. Sé inglés porque en donde yo vivía en Canadá se habla inglés.

Obviamente nadie había entendido nada más que "Roberto Páez" y "Canadá".

.-Maldita sea –dijo Len pegándole a la mesa. –Dónde está Chocolove cuando lo necesitamos?

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Después de descifrar todo lo que Roberto nos había dicho se había hecho demasiado tarde y ya no podíamos jugar voley... porque además llovió. Así que decidimos que sería mejor ir a nuestra habitaciones, ducharnos y luego ya veríamos que hacer.

Nos atrasamos cinco minutos en los que Len y Horohoro decidieron quién se llevaría la silla plegable en la que se había sentado Pilika. Entre gritos de: "Es tu novia... llévatela tu" y "Yo ya llevo muchas cosas!" Pilika intervino y quien se llevó la silla al final fue... Manta. Y aunque la silla le llegaba al cuello no le importo y no dijo nada.

Entramos a nuestras habitaciones y nos bañamos de una por una y para las 10 de la noche ya estábamos todas en pijama, pintándonos las uñas le la cara y los pies y poniéndonos mascarillas de tarugada y media. De pronto sonó el teléfono. Pilika contestó y puso el altavoz.

.-Bueno?

_.-Pili, mi amor._

.-Ay! Hola nene! Hey, ten cuidado eh... tengo el altavoz puesto.

_.-Demonios!_

.-Si, lo sé... es que no puedo agarrar el teléfono, tu sabes, me acabo de...

_.-Pintar las uñas?_

.-Hem. Si exacto!

_.-Bueno... están todas allí? _–Pilika asintió con la cabeza.

.-Pilika... obviamente Len no vio eso.

Pilika se sonrojó de manera sobrehumana .-Si, Todas.

_.-Perfecto. Aquí vienen las propuestas de lo que podemos hacer. La primera es..._ –se escuchó después carraspear a Hao y decir:

_.-Salir a una disco a menear el cu... _

.-MOMENTO! Yo no puedo ir a una disco, soy menor de edad! –gritó Jeanne.

_.-Si, es que Hao se acaba de inventar esa propuesta. Yoh dice que sería buena idea..._

_.-Salir a cenar._

_.-Quieren dejar de interrumpirme? Gracias._

.-Cuál es otra propuesta? –preguntó Anna.

_.-Ir a jugar bolos._

Casi todas negamos con la cabeza, todas menos yo... que me daba igual todo.

.-Denegada.

_.-Ok. La última es..._

_.-Invitarlas a ustedes a "dormir" con nosotros!_

_.-HAO YA BASTA!_

.-O sea... onda pijamada?

_.-Exacto. Así que cuando piensen realmente dormirse les dejamos una recámara y nosotros nos dormimos en la otra._

.-PERFECTO! –gritó Jeanne -Llevamos algo, nene?

.-Nene? –dijo Anna en un tono de burla increíblemente embarazoso para Jeanne. Tomó el teléfono y quitó el altavoz.

.-Si, nene!

.-Jeanne... cierra el pico, el tonito de "niña buena que no mata una mosca" no te queda.

.-Cierra tu gran boca, Anna. Por qué mejor no vas a cenar con tu marido y nos dejas en paz a mi y a Hao.

.-Porque no le permitiría a una zorra como tu, salir con mi cuñado, entendido? –Anna volvió a poner el altavoz.

.-Decía que si traemos algo –dijo Jeanne molesta.

_.-Condones._

_.-HAO!_

Se escuchó una atronadora explosión y luego colgaron el teléfono.

.-Bueno, Vamos? –dije y todas asintieron con la cabeza.

**·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..**

Bueno, bueno. Esta vez cada fragmento quedó un poco corto pero qué más podía esperar? No podía ponerles mucho a todos (aún así me pase como 1000 palabras y unas cinco hojas). Genial

AGRADECIMIENTOS Y RESPUESTAS!

**Yami:** Corto pero bastante expresivo aunque no lo creas! GRACIAS!

**Tacoma:** Ejem... tacoma... dos palabras: No me agrada Yoh. –si, si ya sé que son cuatro si juntas—de verdad no me nace hacer nada que no sea YohxAnna y que esté relacionado con el niño "risita ridícula" Como sea me sorprende tu insistencia. Igual y trato de hacer un YohxMari... pero no será del todo bueno... como sea GRACIAS!

**Naomi Kobayashi:** Ya lo continué.. hehe y aunque me faltaron 4 reviews no te avisé porque está bien que me limite a cierto número y que no espere más de lo que puedo recibir. Y es que la verdad es que dije que 20 porque quería descansar pero me di cuenta que soy adicta a escribir. Hehe. Gracias por decir que está súper bien CIAO!

**Amagr:** Increíble… ññ que chido… no importa que no hayas escrito antes (escribiste y es lo que importa).He la combinación de Hao y Jeanne siempre se me ha hecho ilógica pero la puse porque nada en el fic es lógico. El LxP y el HxT están empezando a gustarme hahahaha¿ven lo que me hacen decir? Haría un Hao Mari pero unos cuantos renglones atrás prometí un YohxMari. Soy rara, lo sé. Tu review me llegó al corazón GRACIAAAAS!

**Fernanda:** Pues mira...no tengo idea que haya dicho Yami porque tampoco entendí (pero si era algo malo ignórala porque... tu sabes... estás primero. Ya sta aki el capi wonitoooo! GRACHIAS!

**Nx**: EL HaoxJeanne (obviamente) está predominando y voy a hacer un YohxAnna. Si el HaoxAnna no te gusta estás de suerte porque voy a hacer un final alternativo. Mil gracias!

**Andrea Nefisto:** Empiezas a ser bastante importante por aquí. Es el review más largo que jamás haya recibido. Eso de que Pilika tratara a Len de "Cariño" no tengo idea porque se me ocurrió. De veras. Y Hao es vanidoso "hay que aceptarlo". Meter a las tres locas a la historia sólo me trajo más problemas... tu sabes... ahora me están pidiendo un YohxMari. ¿Puedes creerlo? Mándame el manga siii? PILS! Mira... dudé entre si Kanna era Alemana o Rusa y decidí ponerle que hacía comida rusa porque puedo ser Mexicana y hacer sushi, así que esa era mi excusa por si me equivocaba... A mi me dio mucha cosita escribir que se reían de la muerte de Asil (más aún después de haber leído "Doncella no muñeca") pero al final creí que si por algo mataban ente a diestra y siniestra era porque el tema de la muerte no les imploraba mucho respeto que digamos. PURITANA YO? JAJAJA sé en qué consiste el sexo desde que tengo cinco años y nueve años después qué más podías esperar? Mil gracias! Eres genial!

**Pilika de Tao Asakura:** Anna con quien se queda? Con dos, por lo pronto (sólo depende desde dónde lo veas!) Voy a hacer un final alternativo. Tamao oficialmente no sale con Horohoro... hasta el sig, capi. (supongo). Bueno... hay te ves! CIAO!

**Fernanda:** **_¿Porqué estas dos veces?_** Supongo que el YohxAnna (de verdad) te lo dejo para el próximo capi... nada más que decir porque te lo dije en la otra respuesta! CIAO (otra vez)

**Liver-girl:** Gracias por tu review... hehe, también tenemos palabras extrañas en México (dios mío que si) Me encantan tus reviews últimamente! GRACIAAAAS!

**Sayuri**: El HoroxTamao viene en el próximo capi (si me cabe aparte del YohxAnna) pero le voy a dar prioridad... Mil gracias por tu review!

**Anayoh:** El YohxAnna está aun capítulo de aquí y el Lemmon quizá a dos. Pero no te preocupes porque de que lo pongo lo pongo. Me voy a tardar porque me van a borrar todo lo que tengo en mi PC-chan en unos cuantos días. GRACIAS!

**Tam:** Que bueno que te va gustando no saben lo feliz que me hacen cada que lo dicen. El HoroxTamao (por enésima vez) viene en el capi sig. MIL GRACIAS!

**Berchis:** Breve pero conciso... gracias por tu review. Me gustó aunque no haya dicho mucho. GRACIAS!

**Girl-of-the-nightsweaty:** Todavía no sé bien como hacer pelear a Anna y a Jeanne… (los voy a poner a jugar a la botella besucona y Jeanne y Anna se van a desgreñar en el baño peleándose por quien besa a Hao primero)... bueno... es una idea. Mil gracias por tu review! Me encantó!

**Afroditacoral:** De verdad noté que no dejaste review... (igual que Juny... voy a llorar :'( ) Bueno... prácticamente todo lo que esperabas sucedió y Jeanne y Anna no se pelearon pero todavía necesito que mi instinto me grite "YA!" y Yuri (hehe, es mi primer personaje inventado y ocupa una cuarta parte de mi cerebro) me pegue en la cabeza. Bueno espero que logres convencer a tu amiga que el chocolate es la cosa más genial que existe en este mundo. BESOS!

_**GRACIAS!**_

**25 reviews! Plz!**


	13. Mentirosa

**Hormonas**

_(Capitulo 13)_

.:OmAiRiTa:.

Esta vez tengo una sorpresa, me cansé de esperar por veinte o veinticinco reviews así que… bueno, lo dejo para ustedes. Creo que es el capi más largo que he hecho… AL GRANO!

Narran Pilika, Tamao, Jeanne y Lyserg.

A: Yami… le debo una graaaaaaaaaaan, disculpa.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.:Mentirosa:.

La escena era curiosa, Hao estaba tirado en su "cama" en medio de la sala como si hubiera corrido 300 metros en 20 segundos. Len estaba en la barra de la cocina con los pies cruzados (n/a: ya saben no? O sea como uno siempre se sienta en el suelo) y las manos entre las piernas, posición que le daba un aire gatuno que daba risa. Yoh y Manta estaban sentados a un lado de Hao escuchando música. Horohoro estaba a un lado de la puerta esperando a que las chicas llegaran con los brazos cruzados y ceñudo como ensayando cómo le diría a Pilika que se fuera a poner más ropa. Y yo estaba simple y sencillamente botado en un sillón mirando la tele.

Sonó el timbré y todos menos Manta y yo respingaron de golpe. Después de unas cuantas risas Horohoro fue abrir la puerta y todos volvieron a sus respectivas poses cuando descubrió detrás de la puerta a un repartidor de pizzas.

.-Pero... nosotros no la pedimos. –dijo este al ver la pizza.

.-Recíbela. Yo la pago –dijo Manta y camino hacia el repartidor.

.-Esto estaba planeado Horohoro –dijo Len y bajó de la barra. –Esto estaba cuidadosamente planeado por una mente tan maquiavélica que sólo se puede comparar con la de Hitler... –dijo haciendo una pausa estremecedora -Anna está de tras de esto.

.-Porqué lo dices? –preguntó Yoh echándose un chicle en la boca.

.-Es simple. Pensemos como Anna...

.-Pero qué dices¡No, es un nivel de maldad elevado incluso para mí. –dijo Hao tomando una cerveza el refrigerador.

.-Bueno... tú lo entenderás más fácil que todos nosotros... juntos. –Len se aclaró la garganta –Su marido y sus amigos las invitan a ella y a otras tres chicas a pasar la noche en su habitación de hotel. Una chica normal de la edad y tipo de Anna habría pensado "Qué HOT!" Pero no... Anna pensó en dinero... como siempre, vamos. Pero no podemos descartar que alguna parte de su ser pensó "Qué HOT!" entonces pensó en un instante en ir a comprar...

.-Cosas para verse sexy. –Prosiguió Hao- Lo cual la lleva a pensar que tiene que hacer tiempo para que no nos desesperemos. Pero sigue pensando en dinero...

.-Y ¡De pronto...! –siguió Len. –Anna se da cuenta de que tiene hambre y piensa en verse sexy, el dinero y su hambre. El plan empieza así... -Cada hombre en la habitación, incluso el repartidor de pizzas estaba atento a cada movimiento de el chino. Len se sienta con misticismo en el suelo, cruza las piernas, los brazos, entrecierra los ojos y dirige su mirada a Hao. –Te importaría Hao?

.-Claro que no. –Hao adopta la misma posición. –Esta historia no sólo sugiere a Anna, sugiere también 3 cómplices que la ayudan a estafarnos así. Jeanne es quien sugiere la primera fase del plan. Comprar cosas sexys, pero hay un problema, -Hao señala el reloj de Len- El tiempo. Pilika sugiere una distracción y Anna planea la pizza.

.-Y dónde está Tamao?

.-Pidiendo la pizza.

.-Ah.

.-Luego Anna piensa en dinero una vez más. Y aquí es donde verdaderamente entra el... CEREBRO DE ESTA ESTAFA! TAMAO TAMAMURY QUE SUGIRIÓ A ANNA TARDARSE MÁS DE LA CUENTA...!

.-PARA QUE LA PIZZA LLEGARA Y ELLAS NO ESTUVIERAN AQUÍ Y TUVIÉRAMOS QUE PAGARLA NOSOTROS!

11 pares de manos aplaudieron al final de tan entrañada conclusión... Dije once? Si once. Pilika, Anna, Tamao y Jeanne estaba paradas detrás de el repartidor de pizzas con muchas bolsas de boutiques entre las cuales estaba bastante bien escondida una "Victoria Secret"

.-Es increíble que se hayan tardado tanto tiempo en explicar mi plan. Pero hay fallas en tu hipótesis, no tuve 3 cómplices, tuve más... tuve 4. Hay un traidor entre ustedes y ese es...

.-LO SIENTO! Anna me obligó! -Todos miramos a Manta como si tuviera pelos en las orejas.

.-Además pudieron adivinarlo si hubieran abierto la pizza. Yoh abrió la caja de la pizza, miró dentro. Estaba partida en cuatro y cada pedazo tenía distintos ingredientes: -Pepperoni y salami...?

.-Anna –dijeron Hao y Manta a un tiempo.

.-Hawaiana...?

.-Pilika –dijeron Len y Horohoro

.-Vegetariana?

.-Jeanne –dijimos Hao y yo

.-Y... qué es esto? –dijo Yoh asqueado

.-Aceitunas y carne, ignorante. –dijo Len con cara de pocos amigos.

.-Supongo que Tamao –dijo Horohoro

.-Te pusiste el "supositorio" mal... –dijo Hao, Risas generales.- es también de Anna.

.-Oye, Tamao.

.-Si, Horohoro?

Silencio de incredulidad. –No lo llamó "Joven"! –grito general.

.-Es que ya esta viejo... MUAHAHAHAHA! XD

Silencio de incredulidad. –Está riendo como desquiciada! –grito general.

.-Si bueno es que ando media rara última mente y saben creo que tengo ganas...

.-De qué? –preguntó Hao temiendo la respuesta.

.-Y tú de que crees? Es extraño que una mente pervertida como la tuya no lo haya pensado. Yo creí que captarías el mensaje antes que nadie.

.-Y lo capté antes que nadie. -Hao y Tamao miraron al resto de la concurrencia, es decir, nos miraron. Teníamos las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos como platos. .-Pero claro, están asustados generalmente no se esperarían un comportamiento tuyo como ahora. Yo sí después de lo que pasó entre nosotros...

Hao la tomó por la cintura y la atajó a él. Miré de reojo a Jeanne. Entrecerró los ojos molesta.

.-Eh... si, mi amor..., después de TODO lo que pasó entre nosotros... quién más que tu podría imaginar que yo me comportara tan eróticamente? –Dijo y puso una de las manos de Hao en su pierna derecha. Luego con una de sus flacas manos atrajo a Hao por el cuello y cuando sus narices estaban rozando Anna gritó:

.-QUIEREN DEJAR SUS NECESIDADES BIOLÓGICAS PARA OTRO MOMENTO? HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN PERO NO EN MI PRECENSIA!

.-Señorita Anna. No es en serio. Claro que no pasó nada entre nosotros y NO va a pasar, verdad, "Mi amor"? –dijo Tamao mirando a Hao.

.-Claro "cielo". –Respondió. Pero sin embargo no dejaban de abrazarse.

.-Y a mí qué? No es que interese. Es que me incomodan. Y si no es enserio para qué lo hacen?

.-Quería ver la cara de Jeanne.

.-Y la de Horohoro. –dijo Hao con una risita en la voz al momento que se soltaban. -No creíste que era en serio... verdad Anna?

.-Y... tú... qué... crees?

.-Jo, jo... que si.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Las chicas se acabaron la pizza sin darnos ni una mordida… bueno, así como que "sin darnos", "sin darnos", no porque a mi de dio Jeanne un poquito de su cuarto de pizza y Pilika me dio una mordidita y de ahí en fuera ninguno de los restantes comió nada (que ni se les ocurriera mirar la pizza de Anna)…

Estábamos sentados en la sala, Hao con Jeanne y Tamao a cada lado suyo en el sofá doble. Yoh con Anna sentada en las piernas en el sofá de uno. E increíblemente apachurrados, Len, Pilika, Horohoro a su lado, Manta y Yo, en el de tres. Se preguntarán por qué apachurrados? Pilika y Manta no ocupaban precisamente mucho espacio… yo ocupaba algo razonable pero Len y Horohoro tenían las piernas increíblemente abiertas. Pilika no lo notaba y Manta y yo éramos demasiado corteses como para decirles algo.

Hao pasó un brazo por la espalda de las dos chicas a su lado. En el ambiente hubo tensión cuando como dos flechazos Horohoro miró a Hao y Anna miró a Jeanne.

Agredida por la mirada de Anna levantó una ceja y sonrió con sorna. Aquella situación era curiosa, pues incluso el ambiente era pesado, Anna y Jeanne se miraban con odio, sin ser muy obvias, tanto que si no las veías detenidamente uno no se daba cuenta.

.-Y qué hacemos?

.-Vamos a jugar a verdad o castigo…

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Estábamos sentados en circulo así:

Hacia mi izquierda… Tamao, Pilika, Len, Horohoro, Jeanne, Hao, Anna, Yoh y Manta.

.-Y quién la gira primero?

.-El más bueno! –gritó Hao levantando la mano.

.-El más guapo –dijo Len

.-La más chica! –gritó Jeanne agudísimamente

.-NO!… hay que hacer un volado! –gritó Tamao.

.-Y… quién trae una moneda?

.-Hem… yop. –dijo Horohoro alzando una ceja y cruzando los brazos.

.-Pues que esperas? Dámela!

.-NO! Tu no la vas a tirar doncellita, que tal que tus manos me traen mala suerte?

.-Oye, oye, más respeto eh! –dijo Hao apuntándole con el dedo.

Jeanne lo abrazó. Suspiré… era increíble lo bajo que había caído mi "salvadora". Que en un momento de mi existencia había llegado a serlo todo.

.-Qué tienes Lyserg?

.-Ah… no, nada.

La moneda fue lanzada al aire… por alguien cuya voluntad no podía ser pasada por alto o la vida de todos peligraba… adivinen quién. Si… adivinaron… Anna.

.-MOMENTO! –gritó Manta antes de que la moneda cayera. –No sean estúpidos. No resuelven nada con un volado!

Caída general al más puro estilo anime.

.-Si –dijo Tamao, todos la miraron con cara de "qué clase de retrasada mental es esta?" –Podemos escoger de qué mitad del círculo es la persona que va a girar la botella.

Admiración general… y frases como "si, de hecho", "tiene razón" o "qué idiotez".

.-Ok, mitad a mi derecha –dijo Anna. –O sea…Yoh, Manta, Lyserg y Tamao… cara. Y el resto cruz. -

Lanzó la moneda. Cruz. –Demonios…

.-Disparejo. –dijo Pilika

.-Dis-pa-re-jo –canturrearon Hao, Jeanne, Len, Pilika y Horohoro. Los pulgares de Hao y Len quedaron hacia arriba y los de Anna, Jeanne, Pilika y Horohoro quedaron hacia abajo.

.-Y ahora qué? Nos quedan Hao y Len.

.-Un número del uno al diez. –dijo Pilika. –El que más se acerque gana.

.-Oye, le vas a dar preferencia a Len!

.-Claro que no. Escribiré el número en mi mano.

.-De acuerdo… -dijo Hao y cerró los ojos. –ocho.

.-Cinco. –dijo Len.

.-Pilika volteó su mano y les mostró el número. –Ocho.

.-SI! –gritó Hao y tomó la botella. La giró y por un segundo todos estuvieron atentos. Antes de que la botella terminara de girar Hao dijo: -Cuello: castigado, base: castigador- La botella quedó mirando a la nada y la base quedó mirando a Hao. –Mi suerte no puede ser más genial.

_(N/a: Como yo juego bueno, la verdad ya no juego a esto pero… si la botella apunta a la nada todos los de el circulo responden.)_

.-No preguntes algo nefasto, Hao.

.-De acuerdo… no voy a preguntar nada.

.-Qué? –preguntó Jeanne asustada.

.-Si… voy a hacer un castigo masivo.

.-QUÉ?

.-Si, y antes de decir el castigo… no cuentan los zapatos… -a todos se le desorbitaron los ojos.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Anna estaba hecha una furia. Tamao estaba casi muerta de la risa, Pilika estaba contenta, yo estaba incómoda y los chicos en general estaban un poco cohibidos pero nada comparado con Anna…

Cuando Hao pidió una prenda de todo el mundo obviamente todos los chicos pensaron en quitarse la camisa. Y nosotras qué? Tamao, se quitó los calcetines… había sido astuta pues era la única que traía. Pilika se quitó la blusa, al fin y al cabo su ropa interior parecía traje de baño.

Yo preferí quitarme la falda que no hacía ninguna diferencia pues era cortísima y aunque Hao no le quitaba los ojos a mis piernas creo que había sido la mejor elección, considerando que aquello favorecía a la apuesta.

Pero Anna… ese si era un problema, de cierto modo me compadecía de ella porque lo único que traía encima eran unas sandalias y su vestido negro.

.-Me niego a quitarme el vestido.

.-Annita, es parte del juego, Mosha.

.-No me digas mosha. Estoy molesta contigo. Y más si me obligas a quitarme el vestido.

.-Anna…

.-Hao.

.-Annita…

.-Hao

.-Mosha…

.-Imbécil.

.-De acuerdo. O te lo quitas o te cambio el castigo y te hago bailar la macarena en traje de baño.

Silencio. Hao era ingenioso, había un dejo de miedo en la mirada de Anna.

.-Tú ganas. –Anna dirigió sus manos al final de su vestido y en un rápido movimiento el vestido estuvo donde la demás prendas que nos habíamos quitado. Cada mandíbula masculina fue victima de la gravedad en cuanto Anna estuvo parada en medio de la sala en ropa interior. –Yo giro la botella. Y dejen de mirarme.

La botella tras unos segundos de estar dando vueltas miró a Tamao y me dio la espalda.

.-Verdad o castigo?

.-Verdad, obviamente.

.-Te gusta Horohoro?

A Tamao le saltaron los ojos de la cara y se puso rojísima. –No pudiste preguntar algo más?

.-No.

.-De acuerdo… No –tragó saliva sonoramente. –La verdad no sé, digo, a mi me gustaba el joven Yoh pero como volvió con la señorita Anna creo que últimamente estoy un tanto sensible y tenía que compensar que me sentía mal, entiendes? Además Horohoro es muy lindo conmigo y creo que mantenerme como ausente no sería precisamente justo. Así que supongo que por eso todos los presentes piensan que me gusta… pero no es así.

.-Te explayaste demasiado.

.-Si, como sea, pásenme la botella.

Tamao giró la botella. Me apuntó a mí y le concedió el poder de humillarme a Anna.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Necesito algo lo suficientemente bueno… como para humillarte de por vida, Jeanne. Esta es una oportunidad que no se adquiere fácilmente. –algo de silencio. –Porqué estás saliendo con Hao?

Me asusté, honestamente salía con él por la apuesta pero tenía que pensar en algo más.

.-Si mientes, yo lo sabré y él también lo sabrá. Anda Jeanne, se supone que lo que sientes por mi cuñado es genuino ¿no? Entonces porqué te da miedo decir… algo que sabes que es mentira. Porqué tienes miedo de aceptar… tus verdaderas intenciones.

.-Qué intenciones, Anna? Te recomendaría dejar la pregunta para después porque estás incluida en el enjuague. Si Yoh se enterara… estarías en problemas.

.-No. Te equivocas, yo estaba pelada con Yoh cuando todo sucedió, doncellita. Y no he hecho un solo movimiento para ganar. Dinos… platícanos… exactamente qué sientes por él…

.-Me niego.

.-De acuerdo, entonces tu castigo es… decirle a Hao en que consistía… la apuesta.

.-ANNA CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA?

.-TÚ ERES MI PROBLEMA! Anda, díselo!

.-NO!

.-Eres una cobarde. Te atrapé, juro que te atrapé. Tienes miedo… eso es lo que tienes, tienes miedo de que Hao se dé cuenta de que sales con él sólo para retarme, sólo para ganar una apuesta que consistía en que la primera que se acostara con él lo ganaba y la otra se olvidaba de el chico para siempre… no es cierto?

Estaba perdida qué podía hacer? Miré a Hao que indagaba dentro de mí para saber si lo que Anna había dicho era cierto.

"Lo siento… yo no quería…"

"No mientas más Jeanne, Anna ya lo dijo todo y tiene razón, ella jamás hizo nada para seducirme. No puedo decir lo mismo de ti… fue todo una farsa?"

"No, no fue"

"Si, fue maldita mentirosa! Deja de mentirle a Hao, él es como mi hermano y de ninguna forma dejaré que lo lastimes! Hice esa apuesta para atraparte con las manos en la masa… y lo logré. Yo sabía que jamás sentirías nada por el porque estás hueca…"

.-BASTA YA! DEJEN DE ATACARME! SI YA NO QUIEREN QUE ESTÉ AQUÍ PERFECTO! ME LARGO! –tomé aire. –Anna, yo seduje a Hao sin sentir nada por él… pero tu me engañaste, me tendiste una trampa y eso es aún más bajo que lo que yo hice, porque lo que tu hiciste fue un engaño ruin y despiadado. Vete al infierno.

.-Si, no te preocupes. Voy a escoltar a Hao hasta ahí para que en el camino no se tope contigo. Te parece… así que nos veremos ahí en un par de años y entonces arreglaremos nuestras diferencias.

Corrí a nuestro cuarto. Yo traía la llave así que me fue fácil entrar. Empaqué todas mis cosas lo más rápido que pude. Y estaba a punto de salir cuando Pilika abrió la puerta.

.-Te vas?

.-Si. Vienes a darme otro sermón?

.-No. Vengo a decirte que fuiste valiente al encarar así a Anna. Nadie lo pudo hacer mejor que tú.

.-Gracias pero tengo que irme.

.-Por qué?

.-No voy a soportarlo. Viste como me miraron los dos? Estaban conectados, sentían exactamente lo mismo… los dos tenían esa mirada de odio que no quiero verla nunca más es los ojos de nadie. Si me quedara me desharían poco a poco, Pilika. Me tengo que ir.

La besé en la mejilla y salí corriendo dejándola parada en medio de la habitación.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Llegué a la habitación de los chicos con lágrimas en los ojos. Por qué? Por qué estaba llorando? Jeanne se merecía lo que le sucedió. Lo que había hecho se me hacía bajísimo.

.-Que te pasa Pili, mi amor?

Miré a Len a los ojos. También estaban turbios. Todos en la habitación estaban ensombrecidos por aquella escena tan oscura

.-Dónde está Hao?

.-Salió a la terraza. -Dijo Anna sentada en la barra de la cocina con la mirada perdida.

La sala estaba en completa afonía. -Yo no puedo que darme aquí. Esto está matándome.-dije, pues era la verdad.

.-Vámonos de aquí. –Len me tomó de la mano.

.-Hey! A dónde crees que vas con mi hermana?

.-A donde yo quiera, bufón.

.-Cállate chino mal nacido!

.-CALLENSE!

.-Pilika, -empezó Tamao, La miré y miré lo que había a sus pies. La botella que le daba la base a ella y el cuello a mí. –verdad o castigo?

.-Verdad.

.-Estarías dispuesta a responder dos preguntas?

.-Ahmm… si, claro.

.-Primera, te molestarías si yo saliera con tu hermano?

Sonreí –Claro que no. Segunda?

.-Tengo una duda… -Eres virgen?

.-TAMAO!

.-Era una broma.

.-De cualquier modo… no lo soy. –Dije, tomé a Len de una mano y lo jalé fuera del cuarto de los chicos no sin antes agarrar su playera y mi blusa. Nos vestimos y salimos corriendo antes de que mi hermano corriera a matar a Len.

.-Por qué les dijiste que no eras virgen?

.-Y… porque no lo soy!

.-Pudiste haber mentido, así Horohoro no vendría a matarme.

.-No mentiría por nada del mundo.

.-Por qué?

.-Y para qué diría que tengo algo que me gustó tanto perder!

.-Y yo que sé? Estas loca!

Corrimos y tomamos el primer taxi que vimos, dejando a mi hermano parado en la calle gritando y maldiciendo.

.-Puff! Eso si que fue un esfuerzo físico.

.-A dónde los llevo?

.-A… el mejor lugar para cenar que conozca. –dijo Len poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad, a veces es tan responsable que marea.

.-De acuerdo, pero creo que no están precisamente vestidos para la ocasión.

.-Entonces llévenos a una tienda para comprar… ropa formal, cierto?

.-Cierto.

.-Pero –yo no traía dinero.

.-No importa, yo te la compro… pero, tiene que gustarme a mi… hecho?

.-No compraría nada que no te gustara… -le di un abrazo fuerte y un beso en el cuello y así me quedé hasta que llegamos a la tienda.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Ese chino lujurioso se llevó a mi hermana a quién sabe dónde demonios!

.-Eh… Horohoro?

Miró hacia atrás y me encaró directamente.

.-Tamao. Puedes creerlo? Mi hermana ya no es virgen…

.-Si puedo… y tú deberías aceptar de una vez por todas que esos dos se aman y que no puedes hacer nada para remediarlo.

.-Pero…

.-Entiendo que quieras proteger a tu hermana pero ella ya no necesita tu protección… no te sientas mal pero… es la verdad.

.-Mmm... Por qué fuiste tan sincera?

.-Porque como amiga es mi trabajo… para eso me pagan.

.-Nadie te paga!

.-Con dinero, no… pero me pagan.

.-Entonces con qué?

.-Con afecto. A la larga… la gente a la que quiero se da cuenta y tarde o temprano… paga.

.-Cómo?

.-Queriéndome a mí.

.-Uh… muy complicado xx

.-Lo sé pero… algún día lo entenderás y lo verás casi tan claro como yo lo veo ahora.

Lo tomé de un brazo.

.-Qué pasa?

.-Vamos adentro…

.-Por qué?

.-Porque… te resfriarás…

.-Eso fue un chiste, verdad? Estamos en Hawai ¡Hace calor!

.-Ya lo sé… sólo quiero que entres!

.-No entraré de nuevo. Quedaré como un idiota si regreso sin mi hermana.

.-Bien… vámonos.

.-A dónde?

.-A una cita!

.-EH?

.-Mira, si vas a quedar mal porque regresaste sin tu hermana nos vamos nosotros y "vualá"! Resulta que decidiste ir a perseguir a tu hermana!

.-Vamos a perseguir a mi hermana?

.-NO! Vamos a otro lado, no entiendes? Déjala vivir!

.-De acuerdo… pediré un taxi.

Nos subimos al primer taxi que se paró… arrancó… miré hacia el hotel y vi a Jeanne sentada en los escalones de la entrada…

.-CÓMO NO PUDIMOS VERLA! POBRECITA!

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Qué insignificante soy… ni siquiera pudieron verme… tan poquito le importo a toda esta gente, que ni se dan cuenta de que estoy aquí tirada en medio de las escaleras… esperando un taxi para largarme de aquí… y los cuatro locos me los ganaron todos. Pero soy una estúpida, cómo pude dejarme engañar por Anna?

.-Simple, Anna puede engañar a quien sea y puede sacar el odio del corazón más puro.

Miré hacia atrás bruscamente. No, no era posible.

.-HAO!

.-No te muevas, no quiero que vuelvas a salir corriendo.

Me tomó fuerte del brazo derecho.

.-Por qué? Déjame ya! No quiero… no puedo verte a la cara…

.-Mírame –volteé la cara. Me apretó más fuerte el brazo –Mírame, Jeanne.

.-NO QUIERO! –cerré los ojos y esquivé la que yo creía su mirada. Unos segundos después sentí su mano libre en mi mejilla izquierda. –Hao... no… yo… de verdad lo siento.

.-Cállate. –dijo, pero… no había sido un "cállate" agresivo, era más bien juguetón. Abrí los ojos pero ya era muy tarde. Sus labios y los míos se habían unido en un beso del cual yo no era precisamente partidaria.

Pero… porqué lo hacía? Yo había sido una tipa asquerosa que había tratado de usarlo para ganar una apuesta.

Aquel delicioso beso terminó y me di cuenta de que yo no había participado ni dos gramos.

.-Qué te pasa?

.-No estás molesto conmigo?

.-Ya no.

.-Cómo que ya no?

.-Pues… ya no. Me di cuenta de que caíste en la trampa de Anna y que si no te la hubiera tendido todo habría sido distinto.

.-Como qué?

.-Como que habrías ganado la apuesta sin que existiera.

Me sonrojé… era un maestro, no sólo de lo místico sino también de la seducción.

.-No tengo derecho…

.-A qué?

.-A hablarte… ni siquiera a mirarte a la cara… Anna tiene razón, estoy hueca.

.-No, no estás hueca! Y si así fuera, qué? Anna no tenía ningún derecho a entrometerse en tu vida y lo sabes pero no quieres decir nada porque te sientes mal. No es cierto?

.-Si… Pero déjalo ya. Mira, lo que hice fue horrible.

.-No…

.-Si!

.-NO! No hiciste nada…

.-Eh?

.-Si… ese fue un error de Anna. De hecho, yo me habría molestado… si ya hubieras ganado la apuesta.

.-No… no lo entiendo

.-Si. El punto es que no tienes que sentirte culpable. Lo que hiciste no fue horrible porque no alcanzaste a hacer nada.

.-Tú estás zafado.

.-Si. Y qué?

.-De verdad… no te entiendo.

.-Bueno, vamos a hacer algo. Te voy a enseñar un truco para que te olvides de Anna y le sacudas el apéndice en un solo movimiento…

.-Ah si? Cuál es…?

.-Gánale la apuesta.

Sentí mis mejillas hirviendo… cerré bruscamente las manos y parpadeé tres veces. Ese hombre estaba loco! Encima de que yo había estado a punto de usarlo me proponía REALMENTE usarlo para terminar con el sistema nervioso de Anna.

.-Estarías dispuesto a… hacer algo tan…

.-Tan… qué?

.-Estúpido?

.-No es estúpido si lo miras desde otro punto de vista.

.-Cual?

.-Este…

Sentí su mano libre (porque aunque no lo crean seguía tomado de mi brazo) subir por mi pierna derecha hacia arriba con una lentitud desesperante. Luego dirigió sus labios a mi cuello y comenzó a masajearlo con su lengua.

.-Ah… H-hao…

.-Si?

.-P-puedes… hm… ay… dejarlo para lu-luego?

.-Qué tan "luego"

.-Como… cuando estemos lo… ahmmm… suficientemente lejos de la vista de cada persona que pasa por la… ¡calle! –no pude evitar ese grito cuando su mano izquierda entró a donde hasta entonces era solo MI territorio. –Saca la mano de ahí!

.-Sólo si me prometes que vas a ganar la apuesta.

.-Si… te lo prometo… te lo… ahhh! –su mano tecleaba en mi vulva de una forma desquiciante. –Basta ya! TE LO JURO! –De pronto se detuvo –la única condición… es que no sea aquí…

.-Entonces dónde?

.-En… puff… no sé.

.-YA! Encerramos a Anna en nuestra habitación y tu y yo nos vamos a la de ustedes le ponemos llave a la puerta y "nos vemos mañana"!

.-Hmm… de acuerdo.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Qué tal este?

.-Mmm… no… me gustaba más es blanco.

.-Mi amor, el blanco es trans-pa-ren-te.

.-Y?

.-CÓMO QUE "Y"?

.-Pues si, qué tiene de malo.

.-Que se me va a ver todo.

.-Qué es todo?

.-Pues de hecho nada… porque estoy toda flaca y seca y fea.

.-Pilika!

.-Qué?

.-Te estás avergonzando de ti misma de nuevo!

.-Tengo algo de lo que pueda no avergonzarme?

.-Yo.

.-Si narciso… algo físico.

.-Todo, sabes cuanto te pagarían en Milán por unos pasitos en una pasarela? Una fortuna.

.-Una fortuna para mí, o una fortuna para ti. Porque son puntos de vista MUY distintos.

.-Una fortuna en promedio.

.-Hmmm… bueno, como sea. Me llevo el mismo vestido pero en rojo… te parece?

.-Me gusta el blanco.

.-En negro?

.-En blanco.

.-El que era más corto pero en azul.

.-Quiero ese blanco!

.-DE ACUERDO! El blanco.

.-Pruébatelo.

.-Ya me lo probé.

.-De nuevo.

.-De acuerdo.

Me metí en el probador. Vaya que era tozudo. El vestido se me veía bien… sólo bien. Pero Len exageraba… era demasiada pelea por un vestido blanco de seda, sin demasiadas costuras, ligero, podría decirse que era un costal hecho exactamente a mis medidas… o sea, cadera, cero; pecho: cero; cintura; igual. Y aunque yo no tenía prácticamente ningún atributo… me venía como anillo al dedo. Salí del probador.

.-Contento?

.-Si. Vamos a pagarlo.

.-Que llevas tú?

.-Nada que pueda desorbitar los ojos. Un pantalón, zapatos, camisa…

.-Qué explicito eres…

.-Gracias. Pero tú… guau!

.-LEN!

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Y ahora qué hacemos?

.-Nada, enano. Esperar a que Hao, Len, Pilika, Tamao y Horohoro regresen.

.-Pero… -empecé

.-PERO QUÉ?

.-Eh… nada Anna.

.-Mira que dejarme sola. Esas dos cayeron muy bajo. Y dónde demonios está Hao?

.-Aquí -se escuchó decir a Hao tras la puerta. –Annita… algún día vas a perdonarme.

Todos callamos. Se escuchó la llave de la puerta meterse en el cerrojo y ponerse el seguro por afuera.

.-NO! NO, NO PUEDES ENCERRARME AQUÍ! PORQUÉ?

.-Jeanne y yo tenemos cosas que hacer y no quiero que te entrometas.

.-QUÉ TE PASA, IDIOTA! NO ME ENCIERRES AQUÍ!

.-Lo siento Anna… ya lo hice.

.-ÁBREME! –Anna corrió a la puerta y comenzó a golpearla. –LLAMARÉ A LA RECEPCIÓN PARA QUE ME TRAIGAN LA LLAVE IDIOTA!

.-No podrás. Len cortó los cables con una cuchilla dorada.

.-MALDITO CHINO IMBÉCIL!

.-Si... eh... como sea. Nos vemos mañana. ¿Te parece? Si te despiertas antes que Jeanne y yo le pagas a la pared.

.-Por qué? No entiendo…

.-Qué?

.-Jeanne… ella es una farsa… está hueca. ¿Por qué?

.-No me interesa si esta hueca. Que no lo está por cierto. Uno no tiene que sentir para tener sexo, verdad? Nos vemos.

Se escuchó la puerta de la habitación de al lado abrirse y cerrarse.

.-Si no logro salir de aquí… voy a cometer un genocidio.

**·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..**

AGRADECIMIENTOS Y RESPUESTAS! (Y disculpas)

"Aviso": Es tu opinión contra la de mucha gente. Me interesa tu punto de vista y te respeto por decirla. GRACIAS, pero me dedicaré a esto hasta que me canse, no hasta que tu me digas que pare. Hay algo llamado "critica constructiva" y otra cosa es no tener nada que hacer.

Fernanda: Yo sé que soy cruel y ya me propuse dejar de serlo. De verdad he estado tratando de hacer el YxA desde que empezó el fic. (o sea) pero creo que lo voy a poner en el que sigue. Pienso hacer un momentito romántico de LxP más al rato. Bueno, gracias por tu review.

**GOMEN**

Yami: Me siento terrible, de verdad. Perdón si te hice entender algo a lo que no me refería! Sorry pliz te lo ruego, yo decía, no que te ignorara, si no que ignorara lo que dijiste porque yo no lo había entendido… o sea que no traíamos nada contra ella y a lo de "estás primero" es que ella es más importante que algo que yo no entendí! Porque no tiene sentido que se preocupe por algo que de verdad yo no había entendido un pito. Mil disculpas si te hice sentir mal o lo que sea, de verdad no era mi intención pero tu sabes que tienes tiempo aquí y te estimo por eso. Y mil disculpas por si dije alguna otra estupidez… estoy a tus pies te voy a pagar la estupidez que hice. (Pídeme algo, que esté en mis manos… claro, y te lo concedo). Perdón! Eres una super tipa… Soy una bestia!

Amagr: Ay! Te gustó el capi? Hace mucho que nadie me decía que estaba buenísimo. Voy a hacer algo más de fricción entre esas dos locas y entonces haré desaparecer a Jeanne (te parece?) Puse eso de el niño nefasto porque es cierto! No me cnaso de decirle a mi hermana que los chinos y los japoneses son distintos ¬¬. GRACIAS!

Tacoma: ESTÁ BIEN! Un lemmon YohxMari. Tu ganas, me van a matar por esto pero les diré "reclámenle a Tacoma… es su culpa". He, he. Nos vemos!

Liver-girl: Hey! Gracias por escribir otra vez. Sólo hay tres tan insistentes como tu. Nos vemos en el prox. Capi. GRACIAS!

Sayuri: Super… de verdad, sabes como ganártelo a uno. Me me encantó tu review! De veras… (Aunque ande medio corta con las palabras hoy). MIL GRACIAS!

Fernanda: Ya te había respondido no? La próxima vez si me mandas dos reviews sólo voy a contestar el más reciente. No estuvo tan genial como yo lo había planeado pero el capi es "algo" (un "algo" bastante largo, por cierto). MIL GRACIAS! Eres súper.

Naomi Kobayashi: Ya puedo escribir tu nombre a la primera! WENO! Ya lo seguí que lo disfrutes! GRACIAS.

SaQhra: He, he. Disculpa si maltraté a Yoh, o más bien a Anna… con Yoh (pero, vamos, la situación se prestaba a hacer sufrir a la Srita. frialdad). Pienso incluir a las Hanagumi en el capi 15 pero… RECUÉRDAMELO PORQUE LO OLVIDO! (No sé si Kanna tuvo algo con Peyote… pero, a quién le importa, si no fue asi… este es mi fic y yo hago lo que quiero con mi fic ¿no?) Siempre he pensado que es estúpido que se entiendan gentes de tan distintas nacionalidades. Bueno… GRACIAS!

Naxa: RE WENO! KE EMOCIóN! Ya lo sigo. GRACIAS!

Afroditacoral: Hmm.. la verdad si esperaba como el doble de review. Pero es cierto, reescribir un review largo de demasiada weva. Esta vez voy a tener que desilusionarte porque aunque Jeanne gana la apuesta, despaparece al instante. Weno, espero que el capi te guste. GRACIAS!

Narute: Cara nueva… bueno… cara nueva diciendo "excelente"… es aun más excelente! Si, pienso derretir un poquito a Anna ahora que Hao la dejó encerrada con Yoh, Lyserg y Manta xD (pobrecita). Bueno, espero verte por aquí en el próximo capi.

Berchis: De pronto me doy cuenta de que el LxP me está gustando. (Ven lo que me hacen decir?) Yo no recuerdo haberlos metido en nada gracioso... (tendrás que recordármelo). Bueno, este review no fue precisamente "corto" GRACIAS!

Aris-oyamada: Cara nueva! Que bueno que te gusta! MI LGRACIAS!

Girl-of-the-nightsweaty: tu nombre me trae problemas de nuevo… Lo del levantón… creo que cada vez lo necesito más. El segundo round fue este… y fue el ÚLTIMO (PIERDE, ANNA!) Esta vez lo dejo el 15 reviews… estoy acostumbrada a trabajar bajo presión, si no, no trabajo. Nos vemos! MIL BSOS!

Pilika de Tao Asakura: Quieres respuestas? Te las doy: A)¿Porq Anna estando casada con Yoh quiere algo con Hao? RSimple, porque estaba aburrida de Yoh. Y además no es que Anna quiera algo con Hao… algo hay de eso pero no es ESO, en si. B) ¿En la pijamada va a haber Lime o no? RYa leíste el capi…C) ¿Por qué metiste a las tres brujas o chifladas? R Porque quería aderezar la ensalada.

_**GRACIAS!**_

_**Y PORQUE EL PÚBLICO LO PIDIÓ**_

**15 REVIEWS!**


	14. Encerrados, E,C y Bañistas

**Hormonas**

_(Capitulo 14)_

.:OmAiRiTa:.

Perdón por tardarme tanto. Tienen que aceptar que valió la pena. Miren que casi 5,400 palabras no se logran en quince días y menos si tu inspiración tomó vacaciones.

Hice narrar el Lemmon a Jeanne con algo de inocencia, después de todo no es que sea la gran experta. Al narrar incluso la hice tratar de sonar reservada. Me agradó la idea de mezclar el lemmon con otros pedacitos de la historia para no aburrirlos con lo mismo siempre.

Narran: Yoh, Jeanne, Horohoro y Len.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.:Encerrados, encerradores, comensales y bañistas:.

Se escuchó la puerta de la habitación de al lado abrirse y cerrarse.

.-Si no logro salir de aquí… voy a cometer un genocidio.

.-U-u-un qué?

.-Si, oyeron bien, un genocidio.

.-Annita… -dije con un vagido involuntario en la voz.

.-Qué quieres?

.-No vas a matarme a mi también verdad?

.-Mmm… ok, me convenciste, a ti no.

.-Ni a mi mejor amigo.

.-Mmm… entonces será homicidio. Sólo Lyserg morirá hoy a menos que, me saque de aquí. Pero si no quieren sufrir ustedes dos idiotas, -dijo Anna señalándonos a mí y a Manta- tendrán que ayudarlo.

Los tres tragamos saliva.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo había logrado meter la pata en el escalón roto. Hao todavía reía cuando entramos al cuarto.

.-Te juro, vas a lograr escuchar gritar a Anna más fuerte que tú. Espero que no mate a nadie allá adentro.

Reí, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para que mi risa hubiera sonado natural.

.-Qué te pasa?

.-Nada… sólo pienso que…

.-NO! No pienses!

.-Por qué?

.-Porque si piensas te vas a dar cuenta de que crees que esto esta mal y te vas a acordar del 9° mandamiento y en tus pecados y en yo que sé que otros rollos religiosos y morales!

Me quedé callada… -Tienes razón… El noveno mandamiento?

.-No sé, me lo inventé, tu crees que me molestaría en aprendérmelos?

.-Ehm… obvio, no.

.-Lo ves?

.-Si, lo veo.

.-Ahora… -Hao caminó hacia mí. Me tomó de la cintura con ambas manos. –Deja tu mente en blanco, no pienses en nada.

.-Es imposible.

.-Bueno, no pienses en nada serio. Piensa algo así como "El color del techo no me gusta" -Reí, esta vez fue natural. Miré el techo… el color caqui realmente era feo…

.-Sabes… tienes razón de nuevo.

.-Cierra los ojos.

Y así lo hice. Llevé mis manos a su pecho. De pronto sentí el calor de su piel rozar la mía, su lengua recorrer mi cuello, sus manos trazar sus sendas por mi cadera. Se recargó contra mí obligándome a caminar hacia atrás.

.-El sillón, te parece?

.-Donde sea…

Sentí el sillón detrás de mí, me empujó y abrí los ojos justo antes de caer acostada en el sofá. No lo había notado, era tan sutil al tocarme que me acababa de dar cuenta de que ya no traía la falda, me saqué las sandalias. A escasos tres segundos Hao ya estaba encima de mí.

.-Dios mío…

.-En mi presencia… no lo evoques.

.-... bueno… tu ganas.

Introdujo sus manos en mi blusa mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda. Cada centímetro de mi piel sentía escalofríos con esa sensación tanto así que paso un rato para que me diera cuenta que estaba gimiendo.

_-Levanta los brazos –_susurró en mi oído. Y así lo hice, de pronto recordé que no traía nada debajo de la blusa pero fue muy tarde. Hao ya se había deshecho de ella. Y me di cuenta de que la situación era injusta. Por un lado, era cierto, yo me estaba recreando con la visión de su pecho desnudo… pero lo único que me separaba de estar completamente desnuda eran unas pantis… no era justo.

Así que con un poco de esfuerzo deslicé mis manos hacia abajo y encontré la cremallera de su pantalón. Poco a poco y aunque con trabajo logré sacarle la prenda. Tan dedicada estaba a mi labor que cuando logré quitarle el pantalón me di cuenta de que su mano estaba por segunda vez en el día… ahí. Y empezó a teclear en mi vulva de nuevo. Y empecé a gemir de nuevo.

.-Ah…, ah… mmm… oye…

.-Qué?

Dejé escapar un largo suspiro que después de convirtió en un ruidoso gemido.

.-N-nada…

.-Más fuerte…

.-Porqué?

.-Quiero que Anna te escuche.

Hao comenzó a besar mi pecho y poco a poco y hacia abajo, mis pezones erectos. Me dejó respirar unos segundos y luego fue arrastrando su lengua entre mis senos y mi ombligo. Deslicé mis manos desde mi cintura hacia abajo quitándome lentamente de la única prenda que me quedaba. No sabía porqué pero estaba increíblemente ansiosa por hacerlo.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

-Conste… me vas a pagar una súper-langosta.

.-Si.

.-Y Champagne.

.-Si.

.-No.

.-No qué?

.-Que no es necesario…

.-Ajá… y Santa Claus no existe…

.-No existe?

.-Tu te estás burlando de mi…

.-Claro, qué creías?

.-No sé, cualquier cosa se puede esperar de las mujeres hoy en día. Te pueden pedir 30 botellas de champagne, y compararlas en valor con unos zapatos de plástico.

.-Si son bonitos…

.-Pilika…

.-Qué mi amorcito?

.-Ah… o/O Nada.

.-Bueno, wonito!

.-Pilika…

.-Que QUE, DIOS MÍO TAN DIFICL ES CONTESTAR?

.-Ahm… nop.

.-Entonces, niño lindo?

.-Pi…

.-MANDE!

.-T-te a-a-amo… xx

.-Si, yo también, lindo hermoso!

.-Por qué eres tan…

.-Tan qué? –dijo con una cara de "responde algo malo y te parto la cara"

.-Dulce? –Si! "Dulce" era la palabra!

.-Pues porque te quiero, bobito…

.-Pero a veces no te da la sensación como de que… te…

.-Si?

.-Excedes?

.-Excedo… crees que me excedo? Yo, excederme?

.-Ahm… olvídalo…

.-No, definitiva, completa y rotundamente NO! Sabes qué? Llévame a mi cuarto… quiero ir al hotel… YA!

_.-Pili, mi amor… me estás avergonzando en el lobby de un restaurante a donde sólo acude la crema y nata de este maldito mundo… _-susurré.

.-Y A MÍ QUÉ ME IMPORTA!

.-De verdad no te importa que el hijo de En Tao salga en el periódico de China porque la novia le armó un papelón justo en la entrada de un restaurante carísimo para pura gente de alcurnia?

.-Pura gente de alcurnia? Entonces la ORDINARIA Pilika Usui no debería estar aquí, porque SORPRESA! No soy gente de alcurnia, soy una pueblerina de Hokkaido, que ni siquiera sabe hacer snowboard!

.-No sabes?

.-NO!

.-Bueno, un día te enseño.

.-Ah, pero claro! "Qué listo es, señorito!" Trátame como si fuera una tonta ignorante, de cualquier modo estás a punto de gritar "ES MAL DE FAMILIA" Sé que mi hermano es un idiota, pero YO NO!

.-Yo no estoy… tu hermano es mi amigo! Y como amigo mi deber es molestarlo de vez en cuando.

.-Tu deber es no molestar a su hermana y llevarla de vuelta al hotel a que duerma tranquila y se despierte con energías para ir a hacer windsurfing mañana!

.-El snowboard es más fácil, te lo juro.

.-CALLATE!

.-Pili, linda… Por qué empezamos esta discusión estúpida?

.-Porque dijiste que me excedía…

.-Guau, que memoria.

.-Oye, mi mente no está entrenada para en un futuro convertirse en una mente ataviada de contratos y papeles y asuntos de empresas ni estupideces del estilo.

.-Eh?

.-SI! Mi camino no me lleva a una oficina llena de papeles sin uso y formas de pago ni contratos ni cosas raras… Mi vida va a ser muy distinta…

.-No si vives conmigo, porque es lo que la fortuna te depara por el momento.

.-Cerdo.

.-Realista, suena mejor.

.-NO! No voy a casarme contigo.

.-Bueno, tu ganas, unión libre.

.-NO!

.-Entonces viviremos comprometidos de por vida.

.-NO!

.-Bueno entonces me iré a vivir con Jun y tu con Horohoro y Horohoro y Jun se casarán y viviremos juntos. –grité dentro de mi "Qué no se te ocurra, hermana!"

.-NO!

.-Bueno, entonces te casarás con Hao y como es mi amigo viviré con ustedes.

.-Eso suena mejor…

.-QUE?

.-Era un chiste, tontito. Bueno… me casaré contigo si de vivir juntos se trata.

.-Qué bien. Por el momento… me aceptas una cena?

.-Mmm… si insites. –volví a respirar normal de nuevo. Le ofrecí mi brazo y lo tomó. Empezamos a caminar –Pero no soy gente de alcurnia…

Uh-oh… "Piensa en algo, idiota!" –Ah… si eres gente de alcurnia…

.-Ah si?

.-Si. Eres mi mujer.

Les había dicho lo hermosa que Pilika se ve sonrojada?

.-Narciso.

.-Len Tao… El GRAN Len Tao!

.-Basta… me ridiculizas.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Respira hondo, Annita… lárgalo. Todo estará bien…

.-SEGúN QUIéN?

.-Yo?

.-No basta.

.-Cómo que no basta?

.-Pues no. En este instante necesito una señal divina…

.-Para qué?

Alzó la mano con tres dedos extendidos. –Uno, para no poder escuchar a Jeanne gritando. Dos, para que yo pueda salir de aquí. Y tres, para… me encantaría decirte pero no será posible.

.-Por qué?

.-Porque está demasiado relacionado contigo.

.-Ahm. Y Los demás?

.-Dices "Los demás" Como si fueran muchos. Por qué no dices "Lyserg y Manta"?

.-Porque gasto saliva… uU

.-Eres un idiota!

.-Por qué me tratas tan mal, Annita?

.-Te trataría bien pero estás acostumbrado a ser mal tratado y yo no estoy acostumbrada a tratarte bien.

.- uu Weno.

Se quedó en un silencio espectral. –Qué harán los demás?

.-HA! Los llamaste "Los demás"!

.-Si digo "Los demás" es porque me refiero a "LOS DEMAS"! Esos dos tontos no!

.-Ah, bueno, creo que sabes en qué están Hao y Jeanne.

.-Jeanne no me interesa.

.-Pero Hao si.

Me temí su respuesta. –Sabes? Ya no. Yo no me importa, que haga lo que quiera de su vida!

Sonreí, eso había sonado sincero. –Emm… Anna.

.-Si?

.-Porqué no te bajas de la barra de la cocina?

.-Estoy mirando a LYSERG Y MANTA!

.-Ah… porqué?

.-Estoy esperando una señal de que ya encontraron un modo de bajarme por la terraza.

.-Qué?

.-Lo que oíste. Pero ya me cansé. Si encuentran un modo más les vale que me digan. –mirada estilo… "o si no…"

.-Ah, no lo dudes, te lo dirán. Uu

Anna se bajó de la barra y se sentó a mi lado. Recargó su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo. De pronto empezó a reír.

.-Qué te pasa?

.-Me río porque… Tamao es poco cuidadosa con las faldas..., se largó con Horohoro, no me interesa a dónde, a Tamao se le va a olvidar y… hahaha! No sabes, Horohoro se va a morir cuando la lencería rosada con volantes se asome por debajo de la mini que trae puesta…

.-Estás loca!

.-No… creo que soy la única decente que no se puso lencería Victoria's Secret. -Sonreí, de verdad estaba loca. –Te contaría todo lo que compramos pero… te pervertiría demasiado.

.-Eh?

.-Si… Así que no preguntes.

Silencio. –Annita…

.-Si? –de pronto sonaba incluso adormilada.

.-Sabes que te amo, verdad?

.-Un pregunta optimista, si me permites dar mi opinión.

CRASH! Eso escuché dentro de mi. –Eh?

.-Si. Es la primera vez que lo dices así… tan… -Se escuchó un fuerte gemido del lado contrario de la pared. -Ay no… ya empezó a gritar…

.-No los escuches y punto.

.-Yoh…

.-Si, Annita?

.-La cabecera de aquella habitación está a punto de hacer un golpeteo rítmico contra nuestra pared y tu quieres que no escuche?

.-En serio… si te lo propones te juro que los vas a lograr ignorar.

Anna suspiró. –Si… tienes razón. –Silencio.- Ay, me costó decir eso!

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Basta, basta…

.-De verdad quieres que pare?

.-NO!

.-Ya lo sabía. Ahora… grita.

.-AHH!

.-Perfecto… no te ofendas pero serías buena estrella porno.

.-CERDO! C-cómo lo saaaabes?

.-Conocimiento empírico.

.-Basta… deja de tocarme así!

.-Segura?

.-SI!

.-En serio?

.-Bueno, no.

Sentía excitantemente su mano izquierda en mi vulva y la otra en mis senos. Era irresistible, tanto que, incluso sabiendo que lo que hacía estaba mal, no podía decirle que parara. Si apenas íbamos en la ensalada… qué podía esperarse del plato fuerte? Sentía húmedo todo mi cuerpo. Todas mis energías estaban concentradas ahora en sentir placer… Los niños en África se mueren de hambre… denles de comer.

Mis problemas personales, los problemas ajenos, los problemas del mundo… de la puerta para afuera, el único objetivo dentro de la habitación era simple sexo por placer. No esperaba mi primera vez así… pero, a quién le importa cuando es EL quien te quita la virginidad? A nadie! ¿Quién se atrevería a ponerle un alto? Nadie! Era un dios…

Me morí de miedo cuando pensé aquello.

.-Qué te pasa?

.-E-eh?

.-Estás… asustada… tienes miedo… temor… lo odio.

.-No! Yo no tengo miedo.

.-Apestas a miedo. Por qué me temes?

.-No te temo! A ti no… estoy asustada por algo que pensé!

.-Y cómo es que no pude oírlo?

.-Tus trucos funcionan en mentes débiles, sólo en mentes débiles.

.-Insolente… -Esta vez si le temía a él. –Por última vez… ¿Por qué me temes?

.-Porque… Ignórame… los sentimientos se quedaron de la puerta para afuera.

.-El primer comentario sabio del día, Jeanne. Me sorprendes. –se quitó de encima de mí y se sentó en el sillón individual. Calló por un momento… -Oye… ustedes tienen tina de baño?

.-Si. Por?

.-Qué no es obvio?

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Qué quieres?

.-Un beso.

.-A la carta? Para eso pedimos buffet.

.-Tonto…

.-Te quiero… mucho… -puso cara de no estar convencida- más que a mi mismo… -sonrió.- Más que a todos mis amigos juntos, a mi familia a… TODOS!

.-Te amo!

.-Si, creo… que fuiste más breve. –la miré a los ojos y parpadeó dos veces. Siempre lo hace. –Cómo puedes ser tan…

.-Dulce?

.-No. –reí por lo bajo. –Femenina, bella, delicada y… amorosa… no parece posible.

.-Tú eres tan… dual.

.-Te ha dado algo por resumir, lo que yo me tardo en decir dos minutos, en 10 seg.

Sonrió –Me refiero a que eres absolutamente todo… eres… masculino, si, pero tienes un lado femenino a un tiempo. Y eres delicado y rudo, misterioso… pero obvio. Eres tan… profundo y a veces tan simple…

.-Yo ni siquiera puedo decir lo que eres. Eres… la mujer perfecta… y lo mejor de todo… es que eres mía, un privilegio que no cualquier hombre tiene… por eso, soy el más feliz del mundo.

.-Ah… que romántico… por eso te quiero.

.-Yo te amo.

.-Yo más.

.-Ven. –le extendí los brazos y movió su silla cerca de mi. Me abrazó por debajo de las costillas.

.-Me vuelves loca…

.-Ah no, eso si no, no me eches la culpa de tus males hereditarios.

.-OYE! Que mi hermano sea un tonto no significa que yo también lo sea.

.-Jo! Tu hermano es un tipazo, así que déjalo por la paz.

.-No tan TIPAZO como tú. Eres el arquetipo de hombre, sabes? El perfecto prototipo.

.-Si, eso dices ahorita. Cuando te deje sola en la casa con cinco hijos que cuidar vas a decir "Maldito chino del demonio!" Tú ya lo dijiste, cuando esté en casa, mi mente estará en el trabajo.

.-Pero cuando estés en el trabajo, tu mente estará en mi… y vas a llegar cansado y te voy a hacer un masaje en la espalda y vamos a hacer el amor todos los días y…

.-Vamos a terminar con 30 hijos…

.-Algún día te presentaré algo que se llama "pastillas anticonceptivas".

.-Y los niños? No pareces dedicarles mucho tiempo.

.-El tiempo que estés en la oficina. Y cuando estés conmigo… le digo a Horohoro que los cuide.

.-No. Ya estará casado con Tamao.

.-No importa, Tamao querrá cuidar a mis 30 hijos. –suspiró y sentí su pecho inflarse y desinflarse junto al mío. –Una vida tan rutinaria como esa… sería aguantable contigo…

.-Te amo.

.-Yo también… -alargó el cuello y me dio un sutil y tierno beso en la mejilla.

.-Ven aquí… -la abracé fuerte y la estreché contra mi pecho juntando nuestros labios en un sutil y tierno beso… Bueno, parecido no es lo mismo.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Hace frío.

.-Te abrazaría pero estoy mojado…

.-Y? Yo también…

.-Mmm… Buen punto.

.-Y al final no recuperamos mis zapatos…

.:Flash back:.

.-Déjenos aquí por favor.

El chofer del taxi se detuvo en una playa.

.-Qué te pasa loca?

.-Nos bajamos aquí porque ni creas que vamos a seguir a Pilika. Déjala que haga su vida.

.-Por qué?

.-Porque es libre.

.-Pero es mi hermana!

.-Y es la chica de Len!

.-OYE! No digas eso.

.-Pero lo es!

.-Hmm… no entiendo!

.-Bueno, cuando te enamores y adores con locura a alguien y por alguna extraña alineación de los planetas te correspondan y quieras absolutamente todo con esa persona, lo entenderás, te lo juro…

.-Jamás creí que guardaras tanta filosofía dentro…

.-Ahm… cállate, trato de pensar dónde estamos.

.-Eh? –De pronto me di cuenta de que ya no estábamos en el taxi y Tamao ya había pagado, estábamos parados en medio de una playa re mona. –Qué hacemos aquí, es de noche, hace frío.

.-Ya casi amanece y además… Estamos en Hawai ¡Hace calor!

.-Mmm… Qué me pasa, que no entiendo nada?

.-Generalmente sucede, no te está pasando nada. Bueno, como sea, en lo que pienso qué vamos a hacer vamos a acercarnos a la playa.

.-Bien.

Tamao se adelantó hacia la orilla del mar dando pequeños saltitos esquivando a los cangrejos que salían de la arena y moviendo con gracia la minifalda blanca que traía haciendo conjunto con una blusita de tirantes rosa con blanco y unas sandalias casi sin tacón blancas con una gran hebilla plateada. .-VEN! –me gritó cuando ya se podía mojar los pies en el agua.

.-Ah, si! Ya voy!

Corrí tras de ella, casi no veía nada.

.-Vamos a bailar!

.- Uno. No hay música.

.-Realmente necesitas música?

.-Dos. Prácticamente no te veo!

.-NO necesitas verme!

.-Y si te piso?

.-Esa fue la razón tres? Anda! Baila conmigo.

Empecé a bailar casi sin ver mi propio cuerpo. Tamao tenía un brillo especial en los ojos esa noche, podía no ver mis manos… pero podía ver sus ojos magenta.

.-Auch! Me pisaste! –Qué, creyeron que ella fue la victima? Que haya dicho que no veía no anula el hecho de que ella traía tacones!

.-Ay, perdón! Deja me quito los zapatos.

.-Déjalos en la orilla…

.-Se los va a llevar el mar.

.-Orilla de la playa hacia la calle.

.-Ah. Bueno. Llevo los tuyos.

Me saqué los zapatos y se los di… Yo lo sé, soy poco caballeroso… SOY UN MEDIEVAL Y QUÉ? Tamao corrió y el viento le levantó la falda. Uh-oh. Bonitos volantes rosas… Sin querer me sonrojé, no había querido ver pero… he, he, no, la verdad si quise ver.

.-Qué pasa?

.-Hmm… nada. Eh… yo…

.-Si?

.-No, nada. Vamos a dar la vuelta…

Empezamos a caminar por la orilla de modo que sólo se nos mojaran los pies. Otra ráfaga de aire trató de levantarle la falda pero esta vez se dio cuenta y soltó un chillido potente como diez bocinas.

.-_Sopla Satanás…_ -pensé en voz alta. Lo sé soy un maldito…

.-CERDO!

.-Ay, no! No, No lo decía en serio!

.-Jajajaja! Y aunque lo dijeras, no me importaría.

.-Oye. Desde que estuviste saliendo con Hao eres otra… eres distinta.

.-Y distinta te gusto?

.-Y por qué te importaría saberlo?

.-Porque eres mi amigo. Y la opinión de mis amigos es importante.

.-Ah. Oye Tamao –alzó las cejas en señal de que me escuchaba- estás segura que no tomaste?

.-Cien por ciento.

.-Bueno. Te creeré. –y luego me aventuré a hacer algo que creí que jamás haría.- Te quiero.

Todos mis sesos gritaron ERROR! Cada fibra de mi corazón chilló MACHO! La sangre me gruñó ILUSO! Mis huesos aullaron BRAVO!

Tamao dejó de caminar repentinamente. Me temí su reacción… podía gritar, podía salir corriendo… pensaba la tercera opción cuando sentí enredarse sus dedos con los míos. Si… también podía hacer eso. La pelirrosa tomaba mi mano posesiva.

.-Yo también.

.-Que bueno, me temía que te fueras a ir y me dejaras con la palabra en la boca.

.-Jamás haría eso. –Recargó su cabeza en mi hombro – jamás. –sonrió

.-_Niña bonita…_ -volví a pensar en voz alta.

.-Gracias…

.-AH! Tengo que dejar de pensar en voz alta.

Tamao rió con una frescura que ni siquiera en mi hermana –que es la fresca de frescas- había escuchado.

.-Que lindo te ríes. Toda tú eres linda.

Me miró a los ojos y se le hicieron cristalinos. Qué debía decir? Algo para que no llorara.

.-No llores. –dije tratando de no sonar autoritario y mucho menos ofensivo.

Después me di cuenta de que debí haberme quedado callado. Tamao se me lanzó a los brazos y empezó a lloriquear.

.-Por qué lloras?

.-Es que… -la escuché decir entre sollozos- es la primera vez que alguien me dice "Te quiero" así de… inocentemente.

.-Ah claro… Es que viene de la boca de Horohoro el palomito célibe ¿no?

Me miró a los ojos – Estás enojado?

.-No… bueno, algo. Pero no entiendo porque lloras.

.-Porque dijiste que soy linda.

.-Y? Lo eres! Qué tiene de especial?

.-Que toda mi vida he sido la sombra de la Srita. Anna.

.-Ah… así que es eso… -la abracé más fuerte.- Te digo un secreto, pero no se lo dices a nadie? -Asintió.- Eres más atractiva, tierna, amorosa, graciosa, sensible, delicada y comprensiva que Anna. MUCHO MAS!

La sentí ponerse tensa y la ceñí por la cintura. No soportaba verla así.

.-Tamao… -le besé el cabello… qué hacer?

.-Gracias, ya me hacía falta algo de cariño.

La miré a los ojos, los tenía rojos. La tomé del mentón. El cerebro de uno en estos momentos no sirve… era mi oportunidad… y ella no parecía oponerse (n/a: lo mismo que dijo Hao en el capítulo 1!). Tomó aire para hablar y entonces he, he… bueno, ya saben ¿no?

Sentí algo que jamás había sentido… momento, lo sentí cuando me regalaron aquel Power Ranger rojo que tanto quería en navidad… no. Fue distinto. Sentí las manos de –la ya experimentada chica- Tamao en mi nuca tratando de profundizar un beso que ignoraba que era mi PRIMER BESO. Memorable… pero entonces escuché un tremendo splash y sentí agua hasta mi cintura. Tamao me soltó y gritó. Una gran ola acababa de romper en la playa.

Ahora estábamos todos mojados. Comenzamos a reír.

.-Momento…

.-NUESTROS ZAPATOS! –gritó Tamao y empezó a correr. Corrí tras ella y alcancé a agarrar mis tenis porque como eran de tela flotaban en el agua pero sus sandalias se hundieron.

.-Cuídamelos. –le dije y me mentí a nadar para ver si encontraba sus zapatos. Salí un minuto después y vi a Tamao tirada en la playa toda llena de arena, al parecer una ola la había revolcado.

.-Ya ríndete… me quedé sin sandalias. –dijo en cuanto llegué hacia donde estaba ella, sentada en la arena exprimiéndose la blusa que se acababa de quitar.

.:Flash back:.

.-Es cierto… y cómo se supone que regresemos al hotel?

.-No lo sé, tendrás que cargarme o esperar a que el agua los regrese hasta aquí… -silencio. Un silencio nefasto, sin lugar a dudas… no sabía que decir. Tamao miraba la playa callada y con la mirada perdida. Momento… cargarla?

.-Cómo que cargarte?

Empezó a reír.-Efecto retardado? El golpe en la cabeza te afectó?

.-Qué nunca escuchas a Len? Esta es mi naturaleza…

.-Hahahaha! Lo aceptaste! Creí que odiabas a Len.

.-Nah… está loco y es un engreído, pero es buen amigo. Así que… eso lo compensa.

.-Guau. No sabía que ya fueras maduro…

.-Oye, ese no fue un lindo comentario.

.-Si lo fue. Te dije que ahora sé que eres maduro.

.-Mmmm… bueno aceptaré que fuiste… sincera… aceptando que fui inmaduro.

.-Que bueno… porque me estás cansando.

.-Oye!

Comenzó a reírse estridentemente. Me arrodille sobre ella (n/a: Si entienden el punto, ¿no?) y comencé a hacerle cosquillas. –YA! –chilló entre gemidos y risotadas. Cuando hube terminado mi tortura dijo: –Anda, ponte los pantalones, nada más falta que otra ola se los lleve.

Los exprimí, me los puse, la pasé su blusa y se la puso.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

La bañera en realidad era grande. No la había visto con detenimiento y algo me decía en mi corazón que no vería igual una bañera nunca más, no después de lo que iba a suceder. No estaba completamente llena, sólo lo suficiente como para decir que estaba "llena", es decir muy poco. Tanto que adentro a uno se le cubriría como hasta la cintura, máximo.

.-El agua está fría!

.-Ahorita la calentamos.

.-Cerdo.

Hao me abrazó por la cintura y comenzó a besarme el cuello mientras acariciaba mi espalda y mis muslos.

.-Te juro que jamás me habría esperado que mi rival más fuerte estuviera tan bien.

.-Cállate y deja de seducirme.

.-Seducirte… es lo primero que voy a hacer.

Me soltó y me dejó parada en medio del baño, desnuda a excepción de unos tacones que no hacían mucha diferencia. Se paró detrás de mí y me ciñó por la cadera. Sentí su aliento en mi cuello y sus manos hacia mi vulva.

Sus manos se adentraron a las profundidades de mí ser y empezó a incitarme verbalmente.

.-Sabes que me dan ganas de hacer cuando te escucho suspirar? Tu voz me incita a penetrarte y robarte la virginidad -dijo tecleando mi vulva- Quiero entrar en ti tan profundo que se te desgarre la garganta de gritar de placer. Quiero hacerte tan mía que ningún hombre jamás pueda hacerte olvidar esta noche, voy a penetrarte tanto que tu cuerpo se va a acostumbrar a mi. Lo imaginas? –Dijo mientras, ahora masajeaba mis senos.

-Si… -alcancé a suspirar entre gemidos.

-Yo sé que si, te voy a hacer explotar tan intenso como te lo estás imaginando… tus gemidos van a ser música para mis oídos. Vas a gozar tanto que se te van a escurrir lágrimas de los ojos y cuando creas que no puedes ir más lejos te voy a hacer tener el orgasmo más intoxicante al que jamás podrás aspirar con otro…

Dejé escapar un ruidoso alarido. Tenía razón, yo había imaginado cada palabra que salía como un veneno embriagante de su boca. Sentía escalofríos cada vez que sus labios hacían contacto con mi piel. Presionó con fuerza mis erectos pezones. Me quejé de dolor tenuemente. Cuando me soltó sentí pequeñas descargas desde mi pecho hacia todo mi cuerpo.

.-Ya…

.-Disculpa? –preguntó con cinismo. Obviamente él sabía lo que yo quería decir.

.-Ya, hay que hacerlo…

Me empujó sutilmente hacia la bañera, pero no caí precisamente con "sutileza" dentro de ella. O yo estaba MUY caliente o el agua estaba MUY fría. Grité.

.-Shhh… despertarás a los vecinos.

Traté de decir lo que fuera pero nada salió de mi boca. Hao entró a la bañera, sin ropa encima, obviamente… y créanme, es una visión digna de recordarse. Si algún día tienen la oportunidad, no la pierdan ni gasten un solo segundo mirando algo que no sea tan perfecto como él.

Tomó el jabón y empezó a hacer burbujas.

Me hizo un ademán para que me diera la vuelta y así lo hice. Sentí sus manos recorrer mi espalda con cierto ritmo, enjabonándole, masajeándome. Sus manos se filtraron hacia mi abdomen y comenzaron a subir a mis senos.

En este instante era dueño de mi piel y de sus sensaciones. Podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera y lo hizo. Sentí pequeñas mordidas en los hombros, caricias en la columna y besos en la base del cuello. Masajeó mi clítoris hasta que me fue imposible contener uno que otro grito. Recargué mi espalda en su pecho y lo dejé ver y hacer lo que se le antojara.

.-Ya.

.-Q-qué? –dije con un hilillo de voz.

.-Que me toca divertirme a mí.

Jo, jo. Como si no se hubiera estado divirtiendo. Me tomó de los hombros y me dio la vuelta, ya podrán imaginarse lo grande que la bañera era. Me recostó en uno de los bordes y puso a cuatro patas sobre mi.

.-Estás segura de que quieres ser mía para siempre?

.-Sólo hazlo.

Tomó mis muslos y abrió mis piernas lentamente… Me preparé psicológicamente para el dolor que sabía que estaba apunto de sentir.

"_Aquí vamos…"_"-pensé.

.-Si, niña de mente superior. "Aquí vamos"

Demonios! Había leído mi mente! Vi su cuerpo acercarse al mío y cuando sabía que estaba apunto de penetrarme, miré a un costado.

.-AHHH! –grité al sentir un pedazo de él dentro de mi. El dolor había sido tal que un par de lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos. Así que eso se sentía dejar de ser virgen. Introdujo su erecto miembro un poco más provocándome más dolor.

Me besó la cien y dijo: -Muerde muy, MUY fuerte.

.-Eh?

.-Hazme caso.

Cerré los ojos, hice lo que me dijo y tan pronto se dio cuenta terminó de introducir su miembro dentro de mi. Grité aún más fuerte que la vez anterior… y de pronto… sentí… un vaivén en mis caderas, lo sentía entrar y salir de mí en un principio, despacio. Y lo olvidé, olvidé lo mucho que me había dolido la penetración y olvidé lo incómoda que estaba y lo culpable que me había sentido. Todo había quedado afuera… éramos él y yo, en una noche, o quizás deba decir, madrugada que tenía un buen plan para ambos.

Aumentó la frecuencia de sus embestidas y con cada una de ellas, sentía mis músculos contraerse.

.-R-relájate.

.-Ahhhhh… ahora… también t-tu tartamudeas.

Sentía mi sangre correr rápidamente por cada una de mis venas y mi corazón aumentar el ritmo de sus latidos. Empecé a sentir un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, ardor y cosas extrañas que jamás había sentido. Cada vez que salía y entraba de mi cada vez más profundo sentía una sensación distinta, me sentía femenina, me sentía viva, me sentía erótica.

"_Lléname, Hao. Hazme toda tuya… no hay otra cosa que desee más que eso"._

.-A la orden… preciosa.

Sentía todo y más de lo que pude en mi vida entera imaginarme. Enredé mis piernas en su cintura como buscando que nos fundiéramos en el mismo ser… el calor de su cuerpo y el mío eran suficientes para derretir todos los glaciares del polo norte.

Al parecer él no sabía perder el tiempo… ninguna zona de mi cuerpo quedó intacta, mientras yo gozaba de el vaivén que me provocaba más placer que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, él se mantenía ocupado lamiendo y mordisqueando mis senos, mis hombros, mi cuello…

Y de pronto un escalofrío recorrió mis cuerpo entero y sentí… si… eso, exactamente lo que están pensando… un orgasmo, excitante… intoxicante… Sentí todos los músculos de mi vulva contraerse y una agitación en mi sangre, mi corazón todo estaba en sincronía. Sus embestidas, mi corazón, las olitas que hacíamos en el agua.

Salió de mi y por un momento sentí toda mi excitación irse abajo en picada.

.-Sufre… -dijo y sonrió cínico. Luego se sentó en la bañera y me hizo un además como de "Ven, nena, arrímate pa' acá". Me acerqué a él con lentitud de rodillas, no sabía que hacer… cerré los ojos con lentitud y luego los abrí… Dios! Él si que era grande… me tomó por la cintura y lamió mi ombligo y sus alrededores. Me fue dando pequeños besos hasta que llegó a mi oído –de verdad… no pienses.

Me tomó de la cadera y me sentó sobre él penetrándome hasta el fondo.

-Ahhh….

–Ahora las riendas son tuyas…

Tenía razón, esta vez YO estaba arriba. Comencé a mover la cadera adelante y hacia atrás con ritmo, de hecho sólo me habría faltado la música. Cuando sentí que el placer regresaba me aferré a sus hombros y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja en un estado de permanente salvajismo.

.-AHHH! –grité cuando mi "belly dance" me llevó a el punto máximo de la noche, un segundo orgasmo...

.-DIOS! AHHHH! ME MUERO!

.-No… no lo hagas… -hizo una pausa en la que tomó aire- y luego qué le digo a-a la policía?

.-CERDO! AH…!

Comencé a revolver su cabello, su MUY largo cabello y a moverme cada vez más rápido. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en lo que sentía. Lo escuché suspirar un "uh-oh".

Lo sentí derramarse dentro de mí en un instante simplemente… delicioso…

Perdí mis fuerzas y caí en sus brazos.

.-Linda, no hemos terminado.

.-Eh… -dije casi en un murmuro.

.-Si, a mi no me basta con una vez… alguien como yo no se conforma con tan poco.

.-Dame cinco minutos de sueño, por favor.

.-Bueeeeno… pero salte de aquí o te vas a enfermar.

¿Qué, Estaba preocupado por mi? No, imposible. Salí de la bañera y me puse una toalla encima. Si, el agua estaba fría. Me sequé el cuerpo, me sentí de porcelana fina, sentía que cualquier contacto con lo que fuera podía quebrarme. Tenía miedo de lastimarme a mi misma…

Esa noche, o esa madrugada, me hizo sentirme… todo, yo era… TODO y todo era YO.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

GRACIAS!

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario

Naxa: La próxima vez no les prometeré el capi muy rapido. Lo que pasa es que ya no es como antes. Antes las ideas me asaltaban cada segundo y ahora las tengo que ir a buscar… quizá tome en cuenta tu idea pero un poquieto más adelante. Bueno aquí está. MIL GRACIAS!

Liver-girl: Que bueno que te gusta, no sabes tus rr aunque son chiquitos me encantan. GRACIAS!

Mistik Magik: que weno que dices que esta genial, esa es una de mis palabras favoritas. GRACIAAAAAS! P.D. Nada que digas sobra,

Naruaiemi: Me agrada tu nombre, yo en cambio no pude ser original. Como de constumbre? WOW! Eso es WENO. He, todo el mundo se confunde con quien está narrando. ¿Quieres un tip? Leelo y luego vuélvelo a leer y vas a entenderlo TODO. Mil gracias por escribir!

Tsubame-chan: Te encanta! Que bien! Mil gracias por escribir no sabes lo que me encantan reviews como estos.

Arhen: Ya lo continuo. Hahaha, te juro que mi imaginación no es tan buena como crees… hahaha bueno, siempre hay criticas buenas, como esta. GRACIAS!

Nanita: OLA! Guau. Eres la primera que dice bonísimo… en vez de buenísimo. Ya lo seguí, perdón por hacerlos esperar pero hay cosas en mi vida REAL que me traen loca. Mil gracias!

Yami: Ay que bueno que no te enojaste porque te juro que me moría. Me encanta que digas que mis estupideces los hacen reir. Bueno mil gracias eh!

Tacoma: Eh.. hablando con mi conciencia… voy a hacer un yohxmari pero preferiría no subirlo porque me quemarían aquí. Asi que mejor lo hago y te lo manod. ¿te parece? GRACIAS!

Alejandra: Pensaba hacer un LysergxJeanne, pero creo que por las circunstancias y por ahora no parece ser posible. Si no te gusta el JeannexHao. Sorry! Porque ya lo hice. Sé que lo que yo digo también se oye agresivo. Pero es la verdad. MIL GRACIAS!

Amagr: Excelente. Sabes, tu rr me gustan! Hahaha, no sé de donde saco tantas estupideces de veras. Que bueno que te gusta, mil gracias!

Eternificacióndel amor146: HOLA! No eres ninguna hierba mala. Que bueno que crees que me quedó original. Me da mucha cosita haberlos dejado asi com oasi pero, ya ven, el cerebro de vez en vez se seca. GRACIAS, otra vez!

Rick18: Chico el guión? Mmmm... no entiendo. Bueno. GARCIAS!

Macarena: Salúdame a tus amigas! Diles que mil gracias por leer! Y mil gracias a ti por decir que soy buena escritora! Bueno, CIAO!

Afroditacoral: OLA! He, debes saber que hay gente aquí con ganas d matarme por hacerte caso de lo de Jeanne y Hao, pero lo vales, voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para que la historia te sigua gustando. GRACIAS!

Pilika de Tao Asakura: No importa, si no me hubieras mandado review yo lo habría entendido. Contesar tus preguntas me hizo pensar... La verdad pienso hacer que Anna entienda que la vida de Hao es sólo de él y que ella no puede entrometerse. Jeanne se va a largar de ahí cuanto antes y sobre tu pareja... espero que lo de esta vez te haya gustado. GRACIAS!

Akari-aoi: Supongo que voy a hacer el lemmon de Yoh y anna para el capítulo 16 y para el que sigue sólo algo romanticón. Que bueno que te gusta mi fic. GRACIAS!

Hikaru-Hamiya: Hey! Me argadas! Que bueno que te guste el HoroxTamao porque a mi me fascina. No más que el LenxTamao (se que soy rara y no haré algo asi en este fic) pero me gusta. Creo que Jeanne no se merece a Hao pero metí la pata en el escalón roto y tengo que repararlo... le dije a mucha gente que haría el JeannexHao y aquí sta. Exacto... Hao sólo lo hace por... (sin comentarios). Jeanne va a desaparecer porque me cae MUY MAL! Sorpresa, va a dejar a Hao así como así. YohxAnna... mmm... si de eso se trata el capi sig. Y HoroxTamao... te gustó el beso? Le haría caso a tu sugerencia pero eso de que no te das cta quien narra hasta que te adentras en la lectura es lo que me gusta de mi forma de escribir. GRACIAS!

Naxa: Otra vez? Bueno creo que lo dije todo. GRACIAS!

AndreaNefisto: El nombre del capi. Empecemos por ahí. Me costó muchísimo. Creo que ha sido uno de mis mejores capis hasta ahora. Andrea Nefisto dice: "Hitler y Voldemort tienen mucho en común, ahora digan todos: Uou!" TODOS: Uou! Eso del nivel de maldad elevado me mató de risa y eso que yo lo escribí, créeme eso no sucede casi nunca. Ah... haría un comentario de cada frase que dijste pero tengo que hacer la tarea. MIL GRACIAS! Tus rr me vuelven loca!

Annifer: Espero poder terminar mi fic en algún momento... quizá lo termine cuando..no, o te lo diré. MIL GRACIAS!

Fernanda: Pues ya está aquí, creo que ya podrás dejar de hacerte la sufrida, al menos hasta que te vuelvas a desesperar... Mil gracias, no sabes, hoy ando de pocas palabras pero weno... algo es algo no? GRACIAS!

**ALGUIEN SABE QUÉ PASO CON JUNY TAO?**

_**GRACIAS!**_

**15 REVIEWS!**


	15. Ligando Futuros

**Hormonas**

_(Capitulo 15)_

.:OmAiRiTa:.

Malas! Esta vez no me llegaron todos los rr que pedí y me estaba haciendo del rogar pero ya me cansé de esperarlas! Aquí está el capi cinco. Espero que este fic algún día se acabe! Como sea disfrútenlo. Narran: Hao, Anna, Len, Horohoro y Pilika (hay un pedacito que narra "nadie", sólo tiene diálogos, pero no es difícil de entender)

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.:Ligando futuros:.

Después de unas calculables tres veces y unas cuantas horas, el sol de la mañana me empezó a picar los ojos. Tenía frío en los brazos… cosquillas en la nariz y áspera la garganta. Demonios! Iba a enfermarme, lo sabía. Ella me lo había advertido pero tenía prisa como para calentar el agua. Ella… ah, si, la olvidaba. Estiré un brazo, porque no la sentí junto a mí.

.-Momento…

Nada, no había nada ni nadie y ni una alma en pena a mi lado. Y miren que sé de almas en pena. De acuerdo… esta vez se podía confirmar que me había usado.

.-Qué murmuras?

Escuché desde la cocina. El alma se me había ido a los pies y de pronto, como si me hubieran echado polvo de hadas volvió a su lugar.

.-Nada… A ti no te duele la cabeza?

.-No. –dijo y entró al cuarto en ropa interior. Con un vaso y una taza. Me dio la tasa.

.- ¡Esto está caliente! -dije cuando la tomé, aún por el asa estaba caliente!

.-Estás enfermo.

.-Cómo sabes?

.-No respirabas bien en la noche. ¿Eres asmático?

.-Hipertenso.

.-QUE Y PORQUE NO LO DIJISTE ANTES?

.-Porque obviamente no soy hipertenso… no soy asmático, pero es algo así. Mi futuro me depara roncar MUY fuerte cuando esté cuarentón. -Se rió como si lo de ayer jamás hubiera sucedido. Pero su mirada decía absolutamente lo contrario. Me quedé callado viéndola a los ojos. –Eres sólo mía, jo, jo!-Dije lleno de orgullo.

Frunció el entrecejo –Que sexista se oyó eso

.-Lo sé, pero tienes que aceptar que es la verdad.

.-De acuerdo… lo acepto. Soy sólo tuya.

Se escucharon tremendos golpes en la pared en la que se recargaba la cabecera.

.-HASTA QUE DESPIERTAN! QUIERO SALIR!

Suspiré –Si Anna, ya voy a abrirte… -salí de la cama y busqué mi ropa interior y mis pantalones por toda la habitación. En la cocina? Nah. Ni en el baño ni en el cuarto, Jeanne me miraba divertida recostada en la cama tomándose un café.

.-Haz memoria.

.-Eh… -hice memoria- ah si… la sala.

Después de encontrar mi ropa y vestirme, entre comillas pues sólo traía el pantalón, salí de la habitación y me paré frente a la puerta de nuestra habitación. Tenía miedo del tan esperado –toc, toc-

Dios! - Toc, toc Annita no me mates…

.-QUÉ NO TE MATE! ME PIDES QUE NO TE MATE!

.-Lo siento, ya abrí.

Bruscamente la puerta se sacudió y se abrió, de ella saltó una Anna furiosa que se tiró encima de mi ahorcándome. –QUE NO SE TE OCURRA HACER ALGO ASI DE NUEVO!

.-Si, si, si. Lo que digas hermosura de Dios.

.-NO ME LLAMES HERMOSURA DE DIOS! ESTA FUE UNA EXPERIENCIA ¡MAS QUE RELIGIOSA!

.-Eh?

.-Si, por un momento me sentí la mujer más creyente del mundo.

.-Qué sucedió?

.:Flash back:.

_.-Tienes razón… Ay me dolió decir eso._

_.-Cómo que te dolió? ¬¬_

_.-Eh… si, me dolió. Bueno, ignórame_

_Me paré y me fijé a través de una rendija de la puerta hacia el pasillo exterior._

_Se escuchó un tremendo grito en la habitación de a un lado. Sé que puse cara de sufrimiento porque él lo notó._

_.-Anna, no te martirices, si Hao decidió hacerlo es su problema, tu trataste de evitarlo pero no sirvió, ya no puedes hacer nada._

_Suspiré pues posiblemente tuviera razón. –Si. Creo que si. –un aire frío me llegó a los huesos y me estremecí._

_.-Tienes frío?_

_.-Si. _

_.-Quieres una chaqueta?_

_.-No gracias, de por si no soy femenina con una chaqueta de hombre me veré peor._

_.-No es que te esté dando la razón, porque lo que dices no es cierto, pero la ropa de Hao es más femenina que la de Tamao._

_Me dio un ataque de risa que no pude calmar en 10 minutos, o lo que es lo mismo, cuando analicé lo que había dicho. –Crees que soy bonita?_

_.-No._

_.-Ah…_

_.-Creo que eres hermosa._

_.-Ah… no quiero despreciar tu halago pero Hao ha hecho "trillada" una palabra tan bella como esa._

_.-Bien, tú lo has dicho, eres bella. O… mmm… guapa, atractiva… encantadora. Qué otro sinónimo te gusta?_

_.-Un amor…_

_.-Bueno entonces eres un amor._

_.-Tonto… no lo digo por mí, digo que eres un amor. –Rió, por primera vez, quizás, me encantó su risita estúpida- Cómo haces para ser tan bueno._

_.-Hago ejercicio._

_.-Ser, no es lo mismo que estar._

_.-Pero estoy ¿no?_

_.-Ah… algo así. Podrías estar mejor si me hicieras caso. Comes tan pocas proteínas!_

_.-Si, siempre me he preguntado como hace Hao para estar tan bien sin comer casi proteínas._

_.-Supongo que toma pastillas, el pobre vegetariano no puede sacar músculos de la nada._

_.-No. Su ideología es completamente radical y ni siquiera se permitiría tomar un producto hecho por "humanos estúpidos"_

_.-Si. Supongo que si. -Me volvió a llegar un aire frío. –BUUUU! Tengo frrrrío!_

_.-Ven –me dijo y abrió los brazos, alcé una ceja- ya que te niegas a ponerte la afeminada ropa de Len y Hao ven que te abrazo. -Corrí y me lancé a sus brazos. Caí sobre el y lanzó un alarido. –Desde cuando estás tan huesuda?_

_.-Desde que no tengo 13 años!_

_.-Ha! Cinco años más te hicieron MUY bien._

_.-Gracias, no puedo decir lo mismo, siempre estuviste igual de flaco._

_.-Jijiji._

_Cerré los ojos. Yoh se medio recostó en el sofá, que en si era la "cama" de Hao. Me recargué en su pecho y sumí los ojos entre su cuello. –Sabes qué?_

_.-Qué? –dijo medio adormilado._

_.-Siempre te quise, muchísimo. Es más, cuando nos dijeron que estábamos comprometidos… me imaginé durante todo el tiempo que paso antes de que nos casáramos cómo sería mi vestido._

_.-Nah. Anna no juegues conmigo._

_.-No juego contigo Yoh, es 100 verdad. –lo miré a los ojos._

_Se quedó callado con cara de sorpresa. –En serio?_

_.-Si. –dije algo cohibida y bajé la mirada. _

_.-Annita, te quiero. –me tomó por el mentón y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos. –hace cuanto que no nos besamos?_

_.-Parecería mucho pero fue hoy._

_.- OouU En serio?_

_.-Si… en la playa._

_.-Ah… -me siguió reteniendo…_

_.-Qué esperas? -Sonrió y me acercó a él. Juntamos los labios sutilmente, en un principio, después profundicé el beso… y considerando que la posición lo permitía, me subí completamente encima de él. Nos separamos y tomé una bocanada de aire. –Yoh… por qué?_

_.-Qué cosa, linda?_

_.-Por qué esperamos tanto tiempo? Ya me siento vieja…_

_Rió –Siéntete vieja cuando estés como mi abuela._

_.-Oye! Esa mujer es la responsable de tu vida! Respétala!_

_.-Mmm… Anna, no tienes que ser la novicia perfecta a cada segundo de tu vida._

_.-Está bien, está bien. Es una vieja amargada… y? Yo también._

_.-No. Tu ya no. –dijo y me besó de nuevo._

.:Flash back:.

.- Mi ropa no es afeminada!

.-Si lo es, sólo mírate. Entiendo que no traigas camisa pero tus pantalones están más ajustados que los de Jeanne. ¿Estás cien por cierto seguro de que no te equivocaste?

.-Ha, ha, que chistosita ¿no? Como sea Anna… si esa es tu gran historia¿Por qué me haces perder el tiempo?

.-No he acabado!

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Bueno, estamos aquí. Puedes creer que no hayamos dormido?

.-No puedo creer que tu tarjeta de crédito estuviera sobregirada. Se me remojaron las uñas y tengo como cinco rotas.

.-Lo siento… creo que eran muchísimos los platos. Y era mi culpa… debí haberlos lavado yo.

.-Claro que no mi amor… mira, tú me invitaste de buena fe. La intención es lo que cuenta, además Pilika la pueblerina de Hokkaido no le saca a una pila de platos de dos metros.

.-Te amo.

.-Yo también.

.-Yo más.

.-NO. Yo más.

.-YO MáS!

.-Si no me das la razón le diré a mi hermano que por tu culpa lavé platos toda la noche!

.-Mmm… tú ganas. Bueno, entramos?

.-Si…

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Mira lindo, Tu hermana y Len!

.-DÓNDE!

.-Entrando al hotel.

.-CHINO MALNACIDO ENTREGAME A MI HERMAMA!

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Oíste algo Pili?

.-No.

.-Ah. Bueno, entremos.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Ay, esos tontos me ignoraron.

.-Supongo que no te oyeron.

.-No. Yo sé que me ignoraron… Linda?

.-Si?

.-Vamos tras ellos.

.-NO! –gritó Tamao y mi hermana y Len voltearon a vernos.

.-Ah, hola. Se la pasaron bien?

Tamao murmuró por lo bajo –Están al otro lado de la calle, no te escucharán.

.-Ah si. CHINO DAME A MI HERMANA!

.-VEN POR ELLA CARA DE CERDO! –respondió Len haciendo altavoz con las manos.

.-Ay! Ese niñito ricachón ya me cansó!

.-Ah no. Tú te quedas aquí, no vas a ir a pelear con él. Al menos no en la calle. Piensa la vergüenza que nos harían pasar.

.-Mmm… te doy vergüenza?

.-Bueno, si te pones a pelear con tu cuñado como si fueran niños de 5 años claro que si!

.-Ay, linda me voy a deprimir!

.-Pues no te pelees con Len! Ya! Crucemos.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Ay, Qué estresante es mi hermano! No le hagas caso mi amor. Entremos.

.-No, vienen hacia acá y si me voy va a creer que estoy huyendo!

.-Y si lo creyera qué?

Esta mujer si que hacía preguntas tontas. –Cómo que ¿qué?

.-Para mí no tiene sentido.

.-Si, pero la idea es que tu estás loca y yo no.

.-Andas conmigo.

.-Y?

.-Y es suficiente para declarar que tu también estás loco!

.-No.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Bueno, entonces te decía que…

.-Anna, no me interesa, BÁJATE!

.-De verdad no te interesa lo que sufrí por culpa de tu estúpida virgencita Jeanne? -Me aclaré la garganta, listo para corregirla. –Ya sé que no es virgen pero Marco así la llamaba. Espera a que Lyserg se entere…

.-Oye, la nenita no estaba con ustedes?

.-Cual nenita?

.-Lyserg.

.-Dios! Ese tipo es más hombre que tú!

.- ¿En serio, cómo sabes Annita? Te lo he demostrado alguna vez?

.-Si. No aceptaste a la primera que habías sido tú quien me sedujo para engañar a Yoh… ¿o me equivoco?

Miré a mí alrededor, era una situación embarazosa. Jeanne con nada más que una camisola media traslúcida estaba parada en el pasillo e Yoh nos miraba desde adentro de la habitación.

.-Anna, preferiría que…

.-YO NO! Ahora. Preguntabas… Lyserg y Manta…

.:Flash back:.

_.-Y QUIERO QUE ME DIGAN SI ENCUENTRAN UN MODO DE SACARME DE AQUÍ!_

_.-Si, Anna._

_.-PORQUE SI NO LO HACEN LOS VOY A ROSTIZAR ASI LE TENGA QUE PEDIR AYUDA A HAO!_

_.-Si, Anna_

_.-Y ADEMÁS. SI NO LOGRAN SACARME DE AQUÍ PARA LAS… 12 DE LA NOCHE NO VAN A COMER EN UNA SEMANA!_

_.-Sabes que no dependemos de ti ni de nadie! –dijo el peliverde parándose molesto._

_.-HINCATE OTRA VEZ INGLÉS! –y lo hizo._

_.-Eso rimó Annita_

_.-Cállate Yoh! - Le tomé un trago a mi piña colada…_

.:Flash back:.

.-De dónde saqué una piña colada?

.-Era de Len.

.-Ah. Bueno, equis.

.:Flash back:.

_.-TIENEN ALREDEDOR DE 45 MINUTOS, A TRABAJAR!_

_Los dos imbéciles se fueron al balcón a ver cómo demonios iban a bajarme. Regresé donde Yoh y me volví a sentar, me abrazó, compartimos mi… ejem… la piña colada de Len y…_

.:Flash back:.

.-Ya te desviaste… Sólo te pregunté por la nenita.

.-Ah. Bueno… Después de ese azaroso acto regresé un poco cohibida a ver qué demonios estaban haciendo la nenita y el enano y…

.-Lo llamaste nenita!

.-Lo sé! Me encontré con que los idiotas se habían escapado, lo cual era imposible Manta acababa de verme literalmente "revolcándome en el piso" y al minuto después ya no estaba!

.-Hermosa¡sorpresa! Son Shamanes, nada es imposible!

.-ES IMPOSIBLE QUE HAYAN ESCAPADO DE MI!

.-Por supuesto… OYE¿Literalmente revolcándote en el piso? -Anna se sonrojó de sobremanera.-Hay algo que no me has contado…

.-Iba a contarte pero insistes en interrumpirme.

Escuché un leve quejido de catarro a mi izquierda. ¿Jeanne? La miré y estaba algo roja de la cara. –Qué te pasa niña?

.-Me siento mal.

.-Oye, el enfermo era yo.

Sonrió. –No importa. Creo que ya me tengo que ir.

.-A donde?

.-A mi casa, a Francia, porque vivo en Francia.

.-Bueno, era un dato de ti que no conocía. Oye no! Nadie dijo que tenías que irte! -Jeanne señaló con la cabeza a Anna y esta se quitó de encima de mi.- Oigan moshas… no seguirán molestas, o si?

.-Es fue una pregunta tonta, hermano. –Yoh salió de la habitación y abrazó a Anna. Jeanne salió corriendo del pasillo, entró al cuarto con un portazo.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

**(n/a: Aguas, esto es confuso, lean con atención.)**

.-Qué demonios fue eso?

.-Un portazo imbécil. O qué te parecía?

.-Oye acabo de llegar de una romantiquísima velada de frío y agua hasta los calzones y llego y me tratas así. No lo merezco Anna.

.-Cállate gordo.

.-NO ESTOY GORDO!

.-Ella tiene razón.

.-CALLATE CHINO FEO!

.-Es más guapo que tú, hermano!

.-Osh, Pilika, tu no opines!

.-Si, Pilika, no opines.

.-TAMAO!

.-Qué? Len no es más guapo que tu hermano!

.-Ha! Lo ves, La linda Tamao opina que soy más guapo que tu feo novio con cara de gato!

.-No tengo cara de gato!

.-La verdad si.

.-Hao, no me ayudes… -silencio. –Qué haces aquí sin camisa?

.-Tomo aire.

.-Puedes tomar aire vestido.

.- ¿Qué, te incomoda verme semidesnudo¿Te gusto o qué?

.-CLARO QUE NO!

.-Bueno, entonces no estés fregando.

.-Y Jeanne?

.-Encerrada en su cuarto.

.-No se había ido?

.-La regresé… no sólo la regresé pero es lo crucial.

.-Por qué no dices de una vez "me la tiré"?

.-Porque se oye machista.

.-Como si te importara.

.-Me importa, Yoh, en serio.

.-Bueno, te creeré…

.-Yoh… Qué es eso?

.-Qué cosa, niño gato?

.-NO SOY GATO!

.-Si…

.-NO!

.-Bueno, lo que sea. Qué tienes en el cuello, Yoh?

.-Se llama collar, Horo.

.-No, no estoy tan idiota!

.-Se llama moretón, pedazo de animal con greñas azules! Y no se lo hizo con un golpe… a que no, hermosa Anna?

.-No me miren, yo no sé nada!

.-O si. Si lo sabes! Tu eres la causante!

.-Dije que no.

.-Ah, entonces supondremos que fuiste al baño y en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo Yoh fajó con quien sabe quién…

.-Posiblemente.

.-No seas tonta, Anna. Confío en que mi hermano no sea gay.

.-Pues deja de confiar, Sólo Lyserg y Manta estaban ahí.

.-No. Tú dijiste que Manta te había encontrado revolcándote en el piso.

.-Si. Bueno, la verdad no… fue en tu "cama".

.-No hicieron nada desagradable ¿verdad?

.-No más que lo que hiciste tú.

.-Pregúntale a Jeanne si fue desagradable.

.-No. De seguro está encerrada llorando.

.-Anna!

.-Qué?

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Jeanne salió del cuarto y se veía hermosa. Algo tenía hoy que no tenía ayer… si, y todos sabemos qué es. Yo también tenía ese algo… esa sensación a ella que ninguna otra me había provocado… ¡lo juro! Quizás era la minifalda rosa, el halter blanco y las sandalias de tacón, quizás era su cabello agarrado en una coleta a la "despreocupé" o su mirada… pero si hubiera podido en ese momento esa niña habría sido mía de nuevo.

.-Bueno muchachos, me voy.

Todos guardamos silencio. –Nos vas a visitar ¿no? –dijo Tamao temerosa.

.-Claro. Iré a sus cumpleaños, compromisos, bodas, partos, bautizos, las graduaciones de mis sobrinos, a los festivales de sus escuelas…

.-Si. Eh… si es que llegamos eso.

.-Si no lo hacen, me molestaré.

Reímos.

.-Quien sabe… quizás seamos nosotras las que te visitemos a ti. –dijo Anna y todos guardaron silencio. –no es que esté insinuando nada pero… cabe la posibilidad.

.-Oh, es cierto, no pensé en eso… -Jeanne puso cara de reproche y me la dirigió. –ni tu tampoco verdad?

Bueno, si un hijo llegara, llegaría y ya ¿no? –No.

.-Lo sé. Bueno, no importa. Me voy al aeropuerto, los quiero.

Tamao corrió a abrazarla –Promételo!

.-Qué?

.-Que vendrás por lo menos a mi boda!

.-Si me invitan. –dijo y le guiñó un ojo a Horohoro.

.-A la mía también! –gritó Pilika y se unió al abrazo.

.-NO! Yo no voy a dejar que te cases! –dijo su hermano apuntándola con el dedo.

.-Y te vamos a preguntar ¿no? –dijo Len cínico.

.-NO TE VAS A CASAR CON MI HERMANA!

.-Impídelo!

.-Sé que mi hermana es lo suficientemente lista como para…

.-Hacerte caso! Me voy a casar con Pilika así tenga que meterte en una caja de un metro cuadrado y mandarte a el Congo!

.-Volvería!

.-No! Porque para entonces estaríamos casados!

.-Pues arruinaría su matrimonio!

.-Serías capaz de caer tan bajo?

.-…No…

.-Lo sabía. No eres tan estúpido.

.- ¿No?

.-No. De hecho creo que me caes bien.

.- ¿En serio?

.-Si.

.-Me conmueves¿Sabías que eres al único hombre al que toleraría por cuñado?

.-No me toleras.

.-Por eso dije "toleraría".

.-Ah claro. –Len le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Horo. –Me caes bien pero eres…

.-Soy como soy… y eres como eres…

.-Si. Y en caso de que Pilika y yo no nos casáramos… no importa porque igual eres como mi hermano.

Se les pusieron los ojos llorosos y se abrazaron.

_-Qué cursis ¿no? Yo podría decirle a Len "Gato, eres mi vida" y no me podría tan mal! _

_-Lo sé. Pero ignorémoslos._

_-ANNA!_

_-Si¿Es tu vida?_

_-De Len dependía mi destino en el torneo de shamanes… si el hubiera aceptado unirse a mi habría ganado._

_-En serio?_

_-Si. Y entonces Yoh no habría acabado con mi furyoku._

Seguiríamos platicando pero notamos que alguien se alejaba a pasos agigantados. -Jeanne! –gritamos Anna y yo a un tiempo. Comenzó a correr.

Anna se puso las sandalias y empezó a correr.

.-Anna. Tienes mi espíritu, dámelo!

.-Para qué?

.-Apareceremos frente a ella!

.-Bien. –Anna liberó al espíritu del fuego que apareció del tamaño de un pequeño perro a mi lado. Tomé a Anna de la mano, nos perdimos un poco en el tiempo y en el espacio en lo que nos movíamos. Cuando estás en esa dimensión que nadie conoce el tiempo pasa unas 100 veces más lento, es decir, nos íbamos a tardar unos dos minutos pero un segundo en aparecer. Bueno, esto también tiene sus fallas. La solté.

.-Sabes? Quiero disculparme.

.-Con ella?

.-Si. Le hice una jugarreta bastante vil.

.-Le afectó pero en sí no fue tan cruel.

.-¿No?

.-No.

.- ¿Tu la amas?

.- ¿Amas a Yoh?

.-No lo sé. Supongo que si.

.-Bueno, esa también es mi respuesta.

.-Yo le hice ese chupete.

.-Era obvio. No quería que me contaras lo que pasó con Yoh por Jeanne y esos rollos. Yo sé que parece que no tiene nada que ver pero influye, en serio.

.-Si, entiendo. Hao yo… creo que estoy enamorada.

.-Mi vida no es contigo, tu vida es con otro y lo sabes.

.-Mejor que nada… -silencio. Me aventuré a tomarle la mano.- Y también amo.

.-Pero no a mí¿cierto?

.-Si.

.-Amas a Yoh.

.-Si. –dijo y bajó la vista.

.-No te aflijas, a pesar de lo que puedas pensar, mis abuelos te hicieron el mayor favor.

.-Lo sé. Yoh es tan bueno conmigo pero…

.-Anna, si pudieras casarte de nuevo, con él, lo harías?

.-No.

.-Por qué?

.-Porque creo que me gustaría ser feliz primero.

.-Así que no lo eres.

.-No. –apretó más mi mano. –Me casaron con el propósito de dejar descendencia fuerte ¿no? Ese es el único propósito y no querrán esperar más a que se cumpla y entonces… -me abrazó fuerte –Van a empezar a presionarme y entonces me tendré que entregar sólo porque necesite tener un hijo y no porque yo quiera hacerlo y si no lo hago lo van a separar de mi y yo…

La abracé por la cintura –Anna, no te apures… quizás no soy quien para decírtelo, pero todo va a estar bien. Bueno, ahora voy a hablarte de algo que llama: Suerte. Que en sí es algo que no existe. Pero es controlable ¿sabías?

.-Si?

.-Sólo sigue tus corazonadas y el más mínimo impulso llévalo acabo porque no sabes cómo pueda ayudarte.

.-No entiendo…

.-Si lo deseas sucederá. Posiblemente no lo hayas visto así antes pero incluso el ser más diminuto tiene poder sobre el universo. Y la más minúscula acción tiene una reacción. Y esa reacción tiene una consecuencia a futuro, por mínima que sea. Cada músculo que mueves cambia el futuro, tu futuro y el de la gente que amas…

.-Y eso?

.-No sé. Abrazarte me hace ser otro hombre.

.-Sé mío…

.-Eh?

.-Me acabas de decir que siga mis impulsos.

.-Si pero…

.-Sólo quiero que estés conmigo, siempre.

Sonreí y le besé el pelo. –Ahí estaré, porque eres yo, eres parte de mí aunque no lo creas. Desde esa cachetada que fue la primera de esta vida formaste a ser parte de mí. Y te amo por eso.

.- ¿Me amas?

.-Si. Yo se que tu no pero…

.-Yo también te amo, quizás no como tu pero… si.

.-Se mía…

.-Siempre lo fui…

.-Y yo.

La separé de mí porque entonces aparecimos frente a Jeanne que se asustó y cayó al piso.

.-Cuidado, niña ¿Estás bien?

.-Déjenme en paz! Ya quiero irme.

.-JEANNE! -Calló de pronto.- quiero pedirte una disculpa. Lo que hice estuvo mal. Entiendo…

.-No importa, en realidad de no ser por ti, a noche no me habría divertido tanto.

Anna sonrió. –Espero que algún día volvamos a vernos y que lo que pasó entre nosotras sólo nos dé risa.

.-Yo sé que así será.

.-Mientras tanto… -Anna bajó de la palma del espíritu del fuego y abrazó a Jeanne. –Cuídate.

.-Sé feliz, Anna. Yo sé que puedes.

.-Gracias… doncella…

.-Entre comillas, vamos!

.-Como sea! Doncella o no, te deseo lo mejor.

.-Yo también. –le besó la mejilla a Anna. –Cuídalo, es lo más valioso que tengo.

.-Como a mi alma.

Jeanne terminó de bajar las escaleras y me hizo un ademán de que me acercara.

Corrí tras ella y cuando estuvimos cara a cara esperé un segundo porque ese brillo en sus ojos me volvía loco. Y entonces mis almas anteriores que hacía mucho gritaban que le besara de una buena vez me ganaron… La tomé de la nuca y la acerqué mí ferozmente y empecé con la mayor pasión que encontré dentro de mí y la abracé de la cintura porque si piel era tan tersa que su sensación no iba a olvidarla… nunca y al final la besé varias veces en la nariz… -No te voy a olvidar…

.-Yo menos, gracias…

.- ¿Por qué?

.-Cómo si no lo supieras. –dijo y me sonrió picarona.- Gracias por enseñarme a vivir, a amar y a tener una buena sesión de sexo.

.-Tres.

.-Si, bueno. Tres.

.-Pero hay una advertencia sobre este juego…

.-Cuál?

.-Eres mía y sólo mía. Y si buscas en otro, no lo vas a encontrar si que… mejor ni trates.

.-De acuerdo. Eres mío y sólo mío y si encuentras en otra lo que yo te di… siéntete afortunado porque no cualquier mujer entrega su virginidad sin condiciones.

.-Lo sé.

.-Y si… llegara a suceder…

.-Qué cosa?

.-Que Anna tenga sobrinos antes que yo…

.-Ah! Pues… entonces pensaremos. Te quiero…

.-Yo más.

.-No.

.-Si. –me besó fugazmente en la boca y lentamente en la frente. Se sorbió la nariz y mi di cuenta de que lloraba –estás marcado… No me olvides.

.-Ni en 3 mil años. Y no llores…

Levantó sus maletas del piso y les gritó a los demás "los quiero!" Corrió y salió del vestíbulo del hotel, me aventó un beso por el vidrio y se fue.

.-No llores mi niña, esto para mí, fue en serio.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Corrí a donde estaba Hao y lo abracé por la espalda. –Volveremos a verla, no te asustes.

.-No me abraces o el niño gato se va a poner celoso.

.-Le pego.

.-Ah, bueno. Entonces si…

Me volví y miré al resto de la concurrencia desconcertada al inicio de la escalinata. –Y ahora qué hacemos?

.-Ve, corre y diles que Mari quiere que vayamos a la playa.

.-Bien… -luego razoné lo que me dijo- Y cómo sabes?

.-Esta hablando conmigo.

.-Puedes hacer eso?

.-Sip.

.-O sea hablan por la mente?

.-No exactamente, yo hablo en su mente, ella piensa lo que me quiere decir, yo la escucho y le contesto.

.-Interesante. ¿Cómo es que puedes leer la mente?

.-Es una historia larga y triste así que… omitámosla.

.-Bueno. Tú ganas.

Lo solté y corrí hacia donde estaban los demás. –Muchachos. Hao está hablando con Mari y dice que…

.-Que si no queremos ir a la playa. Lo sé. Yo estoy escuchando. –silencio- Y si te molesta que escuche los pensamientos de los demás, Lyserg, dilo en voz alta! -Todos miramos hacia atrás y encontramos a Lyserg y a Manta saliendo de la habitación de los chicos. A Anna se le desorbitaron los ojos. –ASI QUE AQUÍ ESTÁN ANIMALES ROÑOSOS¿POR QUÉ NO ME SACARON DE AHÍ?

.-Porque Manta te vio algo ocupada en la sala. Creímos que Yoh y tú ya no estaban aburridos así que nos fuimos.

.-LOS VOY A MATAR!

Después oímos un potente silbido. Volteamos hacia donde provenía y vimos a las brujas paradas a un lado de Hao con un montón de bolsas y cosas para la playa.

.-Inglés…

.-Si, Anna?

.-Luego arreglamos cuentas.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-La arena está caliente. No pisaré ahí!

.-Pilika por Dios! No está caliente, Lyserg está caminando descalzo!

.-Mi amor, pretendes que me queme mis piecitos caminando por ahí?

.-La verdad es que si.

.-OYE! Me debes una cena!

.-Si te ayudo a cruzar no te habré pagado esa cena así que no lo haré. –Pilika hizo un puchero- Vamos, la pueblerina de Hokkaido no puede cruzar dos metros de arena caliente?

.-Te escuchaste? CALIENTE! Hokkaido es muy, MUY frío!

.-Si, puedes.

.-NO!

.-YA CALLENSE! –Hao llegó a donde estaba Pilika y se puso de espalda a ella que estaba subida en un escalón que separaba la playa de la calle. –Anda, súbete.

Pilika se subió de "camachito" a la espalda de Hao que la llevo a donde el agua mojaba la arena. Ok, algo andaba mal. Llegué a donde estaba Pilika recogiendo conchitas en el mar. Se veía bellísima con el cabello completamente suelto y su trajecito blanco, se veía tan delgada, tan frágil, tan femenina.

.-Pili, mi amor…

.-Qué? –dijo secamente.

.-Qué te pasa?

.-Nada.

.-No, dime que te pasa. ¿No estarás molesta por lo de ayer, verdad?

.-Al diablo con los platos.

.-Entonces? -Se quedó callada un rato, mirando a la nada, por ahí del horizonte.- niña…

.-Todavía me amas?

Me quedé en estado de shock. –Pero claro que te amo! Ayer te lo dije por lo menos unas 5 veces!

.-Es distinto.

.-Yo sé que no te demuestro seguido que te amo, y es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo pero te juro por mi vida que yo… Len Tao, declaro que te amo con todo mi corazón. ¿Lo recuerdas?

.-Como si hubiera sido ayer… -me miró con ilusión en los ojos y me posó ambas manos en la nuca- Yo… Pilika Usui, declaro desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que te amo a ti, Len Tao, hasta que la muerte o algo parecido nos separen.

Me quedé callado mirando sus ojos. Parpadeó dos veces. Quiero saber porqué hace eso! No saben cuanta belleza encontré en sus ojos. Mi mundo estaba con y dentro de ella. - ¿Para qué se necesitan las bodas cuando uno puede hacer esto?

.-No sé. Pero… ¿también…?

.-Si, también nos vamos a casar. Cuando quieras, mi vida.

.-Si te dijera que me quiero casar hoy… qué harías?

.-Para empezar, esperar a que cumplas 18 años.

.-Ah, cierto. Pero equis…

.-Si, de cualquier modo, casados o no, eres mía y sólo mía aunque a tu hermano no le agrade la idea.

Rió. –Len…

.-Si?

.-Si tú te fueras… yo –se le quebró la voz y empezó a llorar.

.-No, no llores. No me voy a ir, nunca.

.-Y si no estuviera en tus manos, y si algo malo te pasara? yo te juro que…

.-No jures.

.-No me dejes nunca. Te necesito. –dijo y me abrazó fuerte hundiendo su cara en mi cuello. La tomé por la cintura.

.-Y yo a ti Pilika. Si te fueras de mi lado, no sé que sería capaz de hacer. Eres la mujer de mi vida y… aunque sólo tengo 18 años y cualquier persona diría que soy muy joven, yo se que eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.

.-Horohoro siempre me decía que la vida es un cuento de hadas y pasara lo que pasara mi príncipe me iba a encontrar… y ya lo hizo. Ay, Len. Estoy tan feliz! No sé que más puede faltarme…

.-Tener un hijo –respingó y reí por lo bajo. –Pero dejémoslo a los años, por ahora… te falta comprometerte conmigo.

.-Comprometerme?

.-Si. –me hinqué y recogí de la arena dos conchitas parecidas. –ven, vamos a donde están los demás. -Llegamos y estaban todos entre comiendo, fumando, tomando y riendo. –Alguien trae un plumón indeleble?

.-Venimos a la playa gato.

.-CALLATE PIROMANIACO!

.-Osh, eres un amargado. Creo que Yoh traía uno en la mochila verde.

Abrí la mochila y la esculqué por cada rincón hasta que encontré un plumón algo seco, pero servía! Tomé las dos conchitas y a una le escribí por fuera "Ren" (N/a: a todo esto la sílaba en japonés es con "R" y se escribe con sílabas ¿no?) y a la otra "Pi-ri-ca" (n/a: bueno, captaron la idea). Tomé de la mano a Pilika y caminamos hacia la orilla del mar. Me arrodillé y le dije:

.-Pilika, mi amor, con esta concha, yo Len Tao te prometo desposarte, el día que quieras después de que hayas cumplido 18 años, y amarte hasta que la muerte nos separe o hasta que renueve los votos en la boda!

.-Qué loco estás!

.-Y loco aceptarías casarte conmigo?

.-Por mí, si.

.-Soy loco por ti y por todo por lo que quieras que sea.

.-Entonces… acepto!

Me paré y la besé de un modo que ni yo podría describir. Dicen que lo peor que existe en este mundo es el matrimonio… pero, cuando amas, a quién le importa lo que digan los demás?

.-Te amo Pilika. Te pertenezco y desde este instante puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

.-Yo también te amo y te pertenezco. Te pertenecía mucho antes incluso de… cómo decirlo?

.-No lo digas, ya entendí.

Sonrió con su usual frescura. –Antes de hacer el amor…

.-De tus labios se oye tan genial la frasecita.

.-Nunca la he escuchado de los tuyos.

.-Es normal. Los seres normales no nos lo tomamos así a la ligera.

.-Tu crees que yo me lo tomo a la ligera?

.-No. Sólo quiero molestarte.

Permanecimos abrazados bailando al compás de las olas como por cinco minutos. Pilika se separó de mi un poco y me besó tenuemente la mandíbula. Qué rara es!

.-Qué es lo mejor que te ha pasado?

.-Conocerte –le dije.

.-Aparte.

Esa era mi oportunidad. –Hacer el amor contigo. –le dije al oído y se rió. –y tú?

.-Perder la virginidad con el hombre que amo en unas aguas termales en la casa de unos amigos.

.-Se oye mejor que lo que me pasó a mí… mmm… corrección. Amar a la mujer más bella del mundo, hacerla mía en las aguas termales de la casa de unos amigos.

.-Lo mejor que me ha pasado es saber y sentir que soy tuya.

.-Por qué siempre me ganas?

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

**TARAN!**

**Ay niños, mil disculpas por tardarme tanto. Sucede que algo se travesó con mi vida y pues ya ven. El capi es de un tamaño razonable pero no les cumplí todo lo que tenía pensado porque pues me faltó tiempo y ya los tenía esperando. El próximo voy a retrasar un poco todo supongo que haré un Lime o lemmon, aún no lo sé, de TxH y/o YxA. Y haré salir a las Hangumis entre el capi 16 o 17. Entonces los regresaré a todos a Japón. ¿Qué les pareció? A mi en lo particular me gustó el final. El LxP es bellísimo. Bueno. A contestar!**

**Geanella-Asakura: Excelente como siempre! WOW! Me van a hacer llorar desde YA! Ya seguí con este fic sucede que me estanque con mis problemas personales y pues me quedé trabada. Todos tendrán ganas de matarme porque subí un fic de YYH con tres capítulo y no le puse atención a este , es sólo que aquel está mucho más fácil de digerir. Bueno, mil gracias eh! BXOS**

**Mayra: Que bueno que te guste mi fic. La verdad es que el propósito real del fic era distraer a quienes estaban leyendo "el día 1 después de Hao" porque ya no se me ocurría nada y mira! Estoy aquí esclavizada! Si te gusta el HoroxTamao estás de suerte porque voy a hacer un Lemmon o Lime (no lo sé, supongo ke lime, s eme hacen demasiado inocentes para algo tan grande como un lemmon). Mmm pero trataré de complacerte. MIL GRACIAS!**

**Yami: OLA! De verdad aceptas mi disculpa que bueno! Y ke chido que te haya gustado, este quizás no está tan gracioso como el otro, pero es algo. GRACIAS!**

**Afroditacoral: Demasiado bueno? Eso es malo? Ay, te gustó el Lemmon. Me matas! Siento que me quedó horrible! Bueno equis. Que bueno que te gusto. Siento haber separado a tu pareja pero era algo que TENIA que hacer. Supongo que depende de cómo vaya todo si al final los junto otra vez. No sé. Bueno. GRACIAS!**

**Tacoma: que bueno que no te moleste que no suba el yohxmari, empezaré a trabajar (si es que el resto de los lectores me deja vivir). Bueno, que bien que les guste. MIL GRACIAS!**

**Pilika de Tao Asakura: Ai, ya extrañaba tu nombre! Es que me gusta mucho como suena. Hice que jeanne saliera porque mi mente no puede abarcar tantos problemas unidos! Asi que supongo que al final cuando todo se calme haré que la niña aparezca en un parto… (SI VOY A HACER QUE ALGUNA NIÑA SE EMBARAZE Y CREO QUE TODOS SABEMOS QUIEN ES!) Bueno, a todo esto, gracias por escribir!**

**Juny S. Tao: NIÑA! Tu review me volvió a la vida. CUANTO TIEMPO! Tienes que darme todas tus excusas, explicaciones, excusas y explicaciones a las excusas EH! Porque la escuela no es suficiente excusa como para dejarme solita! ToT Aquí esta la actualización. silbando soy mala y qué? Bueno pues que vien que escribes. Ya no hay excusa ya son vacaciones (o casi son). MIL BESOS! **

**Fernanda: No hagas eso… pon "Fernanda" o me confundo! No es que te diga sufrida, ya te pagué el error, ahora Feli-chan está en la pantalla grande (o bueno, depende de la pantalla de lo lectores ¿no?) Equis. Todavía necesito hacer el Lemmon de Felicita y el asalta cunas. Actualizo este o lo hago primero? Decide! Como sea mil gracias por escribir! BYES!**

**Andrea Nefsito: No es por nada pero tus rr me dan miedo. 452 palabras! No se te hace mucho? Te responderé. Llamé al capítulo: "Encerrados, encerradores, comensales y bañistas" porque bueno, entiendes que Yoh y Anna son los encerrados, Hao y Jeanne son los encerradores, los comensales son Pilika y Len (exactamente no encontré un termino correcto pero se refiere a que fueron a cenar) y los bañistas son Horohoro y Tamao. Ya ves que se los tragó una ola¿Qué platillo es famoso por ser elegante y caro? Bueno, hablando de la langosta pues Pilika se la pide pork se está haciendo la tonta. Ahora, Len es tímido y siendo una mujer "sensata" Pili entiende ke Len sea tímido! Si, creo que haré ese pedazo del periódico! Siempre he pensado que Len y Horohoro realmente se quieren. Quién no? Son amigos al final! Me encanto poner narciso a Len, me lo imaginé tan lindo pero ke oso con su niña! See. En la frase de: "'Bueno, cuando te enamores y adores con locura a alguien y por alguna extraña alineación de los planetas te correspondan y quieras absolutamente todo con esa persona, lo entenderás, te lo juro…" estaba prácticamente diciendo, MIRAME HORO! Lo de la extraña línea de Horohoro… pues no sé. Salió de mi! Y lo del power ranger… muajajaa! Estoy ebria! Oie, la próxima vez que insultes a jeanne que no sea con nombres de animales PORFAVOR estoy unida a greenpeace. Bueno pues está qui. Tus reviews me encantan, son los más difíciles de contaestar pero a quién le importa! GRACIAS!**

**Mistk Magik: Mira! Mi palabra! Pues la verdad está muy bien que sin que sea una pareja que te guste te haya agradado el capi. Espero que este te deje mejor sabor de boca. SEE! Bueno GRACIAS!**

**Liver-girl: Te molesta si no pongo "eternificación del amor146"? (duh, ya lo puse!) esque se me hace que está muy largo. Ah ya me habías dicho que eras liss. Aquí puse a narrar otra vez a Len y de hecho es la parte que más me gusta, espero que a ti también! Ai nos vemos. GRACIAS!**

**Kisa Tsutaka: Ai que bien que te gustó me siento realizada porque ya tengo MUSHIOS rr. Juny ya se reportó gracias! La voi a matar ¬¬! Bueno pues espero verte acá otra vez! CUIDATE!**

_**GRACIAS!**_

_**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**_

**MANDEN EL NUMERO DE RR QUE QUIERAN! **

**(ESE FUE EL REGALO)**


	16. Pollos al Horno

**Hormonas**

_(Capitulo 16)_

.:Shiny Eliptic Omi-Chan:.

**De qué me quejo? 21 rr y yo haciéndome del rogar. El día que se me ocurrió checar cuantos eran me sentí la mujer más estúpida del mundo! Lo sientoooo! Bueno pues… sobre aviso no hay engaño. Dejé bien claro que iba a retrasar todo un poquito porque necesito las condiciones exactas en las que mi cabeza grita "EL YOHXANNA VA AQUÍ!" y son justo las que vienen después de este capítulo.**

**Prometí también un Lime de HoroxTamao. Pero son demasiado inocentes… TwT**

**Lo haré, no se asusten, sólo necesito echar a la basura mi sensatez y luego pensaré en los demás. Después de haber leído una mitad del magnificente "Japanglish" de Juny, "Porque me pertenece" de Maeda y mis mismos antecedentes de "Hormonas" y "Justicia" pues me entró la inspiración y aquí está el ya tan esperado capítulo 16!**

**Es corto, lo acepto pero… HEY ACABO DE PASAR UNA CRISIS EXISTENCIAL! **

**Que lo disfruten!**

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.:Pollos al Horno:.

Y digamos que era difícil, después de vivir entre puro hielo, adaptarse a el paradisíaco y asesino calor de Hawaii.

Un poco más y me iba a rostizar. Estaba un poquito sumido en mis pensamientos… Yo sé que acababa de abrazar a Len pero eso no le daba derecho a abrazar a mi hermana… Bueno, creo que tiene más derecho que yo. Suspiré.

.-Que te pasa?

.-Nada, linda Tamao.

Rió.

.-Qué?

.-Es que suena bonito.

.-Qué cosa?

.-"Linda Tamao"

.-Es que eres linda. MUY linda!

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Oye, Annita.

.-Qué quieres?

.-Mmm… ¿Quieres ir a dar la vuelta por ahí?

.-Cómo a donde?

.-A donde el viento nos lleve.

.-Te va a llevar al hospital como no digas algo razonable, Yoh.

.-Ok, ok. A la orilla de la playa y cuando se haga tarde sólo regresamos… ¿El mar no se va a mover, o si?

.-El mar de hecho se MUEVE.

.-Mmm. Bueno ¿quieres o no?

.-No.

.-¿NO?

Yoh puso cara de pato resfriado y digamos que me conmovió.

.-De acuerdo. Pero sólo un rato!

.-Qué tal hasta que amanezca?

.-Si… es buena idea.

Me paré de mi silla y empecé a caminar por donde las sombrillas de los otros turistas hacían sombra a la arena caliente. Pero noté que no venía conmigo…

.-Te vas a quedar viendo cómo Hao come 5 ostiones por bocado?

.-Ah! Lo siento, Annita.

.-Si. Yo también!

Yoh saltó de la silla reclinable en la que entretenido miraba a Horohoro y a Hao hacer una competencia de a ver quién comía más ostiones! Corrió a mi lado y me tomó de la mano. Aquello me asustó un poco así que me alejé un paso de él. Así sin más, Yoh soltó mi mano.

.-Qué pasa?

.-No soy yo el del problema, Anna.

.-No digo que lo seas!

.-Entonces… Tu no me quieres verdad? -Dejé de caminar repentinamente. Me quedé callada del horror.-Si lo sabía. Es Hao no es cierto?

.-No y Si.

.-Qué?

Caminé hacia él con paso apresurado y le di el beso más sincero y pasional que jamás pudo imaginarse… bueno, según yo! Cuando empezaba a ponerme "cariñosa" me apartó de un tirón.

.-Anna, por Dios¿Qué te pasa?

.-No me pasa nada!

.-Y ahora resulta que…

.-Resulta que nada!

.-Anna! Me acabas de responder que no me quieres y que si a…

Y entonces no controlé mis impulsos. Tomé cuanta fuerza me fue posible y le volteé la cara a Yoh de una certera bofetada. Se quedó congelado mirando a la nada.

.-No seas patético Yoh. Yo… yo… ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Esto no me gusta sabes? SI! Si lo sabes! Me hace parecer débil. Yoh, yo TE AMO!

.-Entonces porqué dijiste que…

.-Preguntaste "No me quieres verdad?" Yo negué lo que tu dijiste! Luego fue "Es Hao no es cierto?" Y afirme que no era cierto!

.-No es posible.

.-Si. Si lo es. Es sólo que no sabes escuchar!

.-Oye Anna.

.-Qué?

.-En serio me amas?

.-No me crees?

.-Te molestaría si te dijera que…

.-SI ME MOLESTARIA!

.-Ah. Entonces te creo.

Me quedé mirándolo a los ojos. Tenía esa carita angelical que tanto me gusta. –Si Tamao hizo lo que hizo no la culpo.

.-Yo tampoco a Hao. Creo que lo único que mi hermano y yo tenemos en común, aparte de la apariencia claro, es que ambos creemos que eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

.-Y se supone que eso es bueno?

.-Se llama telepatía de gemelos.

.-Si. Seguro. Bueno, nos vamos?

.-Si vale.

.-Tengo calor… diablos!

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Pilika porqué eres tan hermosa?

.-No lo sé. Porque eres tan perfecto?

.-No se puede ser "tan" perfecto. O se es perfecto o no se es.

.-Oh, cielo santo. No puedes dejar tu propiedad al hablar por unos momentos?

.-Te molesta?

.-NO! Pero…

.-No, Pili, mi amor. Tendrás que acostumbrarte. –dije y empecé a besar la punta de su afilada nariz. –Porque cuando te cases conmigo…

.-No me casaré contigo.

.-Porqué?

.-Porque eres perfecto. Viviendo contigo yo sería una mierda embarrada en tu zapato.

.-Serías la mujer perfecta del hombre… oye, no quiero sonar ególatra.

.-Pero lo eres.

.-Bueno. Del hombre perfecto. -Pilika saltó a mis brazos y la levanté unos centímetros del piso. –_Te amo._

.-Yo más. Mi vida. Yo más!

.-Esta bien. Esta vez ganarás tú.

Pilika rió y me tomó de una mano. –A que entrábamos al mar!

.-Oye, niña no tienes ganas de… hacer…

.-Qué? –dijo y me miró con cierta travesura en los ojos. ¿Por qué?

Me quedé callado un momento… Momento! Yo pensaba sugerir ir a dar la vuelta por alguna tienda! Pero dado el caso…

.-Qué tienes en mente?

.-Lo que se te ocurra! Estoy aquí...

La abracé y le besé el cuello. –No podemos.

.- ¿Por qué? Yo quiero…

.-Porque tu hermano anda por aquí.

.-Mi hermano es una persona sensata. Lo entenderá.

.-No dudaría de que lo entendiera si no tuvieras 16 años.

.-Y eso qué?

.-Sabías que podrían demandarme por eso?

.-Ya oíste a mi hermano! Te soporta!

.-Y eso qué?

.-Te soporta, no lo entiendes?

.-Y eso qué?

.-Yo te amo!

.-Y eso qué?

Frunció el entrecejo cómo si intentara advertirme que se enojaría si hacía eso una vez más. Miré hacia el mar y vi una isla lejana que parecía tener un alto rascacielos… que tenía pinta de ser un hotel.

.-Ah, si yo también te amo… Pilika.

.-Si?

.-Qué es lo más arriesgado que has hecho?

.-Cambiarme de ropa en un estacionamiento repleto en Tokio.

Me quedé congelado. –En serio hiciste eso?

.-Lo juro!

.-Oh, qué loca estás. De verdad aún no sé por qué no te he llevado a un psiquiatra.

.-Porque me amas y sabes que aunque vaya a un psiquiatra seguiré estando loca, porque estoy loca por ti y sólo dejaré de estarlo si me botas. Y como si me botaras yo me moriría pues entonces no tiene caso!

.-Sip. Estás loca.

.-Si, mi ba-ba bebé… ¿qué tienes en mente?

.-Viste "Cómo perder a un hombre en 10 días"?

.-Si.

.-Entonces no me estés preguntando cada segundo en qué estoy pensando! Las mujeres tienen que aprender de una buena vez que somos unos descerebrados!

Pilika hizo un puchero. –Estás enojado conmigo!

.-No! Sólo digo que…

.-ESTÁS ENOJADO, LO SABÍA!

.-Pilika, por Dios! Eras tú la enojada.

.-Mmm… no es cierto.

La tomé de los brazos y le planté un beso. No hay mejor modo de callar a una mujer que dándole un beso… ¿O miento? Cuando la solté me miró con cara de traviesa.

.-No Pili… No podemos.

.-¿Por qué?

.-Quieres que te dé todas las razones empezando porque estamos de viaje con nuestros amigos y…

.-Hao y Jeanne lo hicieron!

.-Ese par de radicales están más locos que tú, son rotundamente desconsiderados y… HACE CALOR!

.-Se quieren? Tu no me quieres, verdad? Oye, qué tiene que ver el calor?

.-Pilika!

.-Bueno, entonces regresemos al hotel.

Pilika me jaló de una mano como intentando llevarme a rastras hasta la calle.

.-No.

Me miró haciendo pucheritos. –Por qué?

.-Cuantas veces voy a tener que explicártelo?

.-Cuantas quieras. Hasta que no aceptes no me rendiré.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Yoh, enserio no quiero mojarme!

.-Vamos Annita. No quieres recoger conchas? Se te va a quitar el calor!

.-No.

.-¿Por qué?

.-Para qué las recogería si puedes hacerlo tú?

.- uu Mmm… eso es cierto. –silencio- Cómo las quieres, negras o blancas?

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Oye, Linda Tamao, viste a mi hermana?

.-Sipi. Esta… -dijo señalando hacia la orilla donde no había nadie- estaba ahí con Len!

.-NO ES POSIBLE, ESA ALIMAÑA GATUNA SE LLEVÓ A MI HERMANA OTRA VEZ!

.-Horo, mi vida, cálmate o los latinos se van dar cuenta de que estamos aquí y no creo que quieras terminar corriendo a patadas a un niño que nos dice chinos. –dijo mientras se abanicaba la húmeda figura bañada por el sudor que hacía ver mojado el mini traje de baño color azulito con rosa, que en condiciones lógicas, dado que no se había mojado propiamente, debería estar seco.

.-Hm. Sólo te haré caso porque eres linda!

.-Sólo por eso?

.-Sólo por eso.

.-Ok. Fingiré que no oí eso!

.-Por qué?

.-Sólo porque soy linda?

.-Mmm… Estuvo mal decir eso?

.-Cabeza de vaca, por supuesto que sí! –gritó Hao desde su silla donde veía con asco los ostiones que tenía enfrente.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Yoh, estoy cansada.

.-Pero Anna, aún estamos muy cerca de nuestra enramada.

.-No es divertido.

.-Es que no estás recogiendo conchitas.

.-Quiero volver al hotel!

.-Pero Annita…

.-ANNA!

.-Si, Anna…

.-Bueno, vámonos.

.-A dónde?

.-Al hotel!

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Te dije que no.

.-Ya estamos aquí. ¿Esta vez tu tarjeta no está sobre girada, verdad?

.-No. No lo está. Segura que quieres hacer esto?

.-Quieres dejar de ser tan precavido? Mira, si mi hermano se molesta no importa!

.-Lo sé… pero. Vale, entremos. Si algo malo pasa será tu culpa.

.-Lo único malo que puede pasar –dijo y me empujó dentro del edificio. –es que acabes antes de tiempo.

.-Gatillazo yo? Ja! Muy buen chiste, Pilika Usui!

.-Eres primerizo… no es un chiste!

.-Tu también!

.-Y eso qué?

.-Olvídalo. No me parece buena idea… ¿quieres fugarte conmigo pasar "la tarde" en un hotel en un isla de la isla de Hawai, tener mucho sexo y regresar en la noche al hotel para que tu hermano me asesine?

.-Yo salgo ganando ¿no?

.-Te voy a matar.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Horito.

.-Si, linda, bella, preciosa Tamao?

.-Quiero irme de aquí!

.-Por qué?

.-Porque Lyserg, Manta y Hao no hacen otra cosa que jugar naipes.

.-Pero si Hao ya iba a perder!

.-Lindo, tiene 10 juegos ganando!

.-Pero ya iba a perder!

.-HOROKEU USUI! No seas estúpido, Hao jamás va a perder!

Tamao mostró sin miramientos una cara de furia contenida que era tan evidente como que tenía calor. Si, estaba toda sudada… o se había derramado agua en el pecho.

"_Oh, caray esta súper bien esta niña!"_

.-Jotojoto… escuché eso.

.-Hey, hay cosas privadas aquí adentro y esa era una de ellas! Limítate a jugar tu juego, si?

Entonces al parecer algo cruzó como bólido la mentecita del inglés porque de pronto puso cara de: OH AHORA LO ENTIENDO TODO –insertar foco encima de su cabeza… (n/a: … Esta es la parte en la que Lyserg lo enciende!) encender.

.-Estuviste leyendo nuestras mentes?

.-Mmm… si.

.-Eso no se vale –gritó Manta saltando a la mesa… fallidamente porque cayó a la arena de un modo tan gracioso que hasta Tamao se burló de él.

.-Si, en la guerra y el amor todo se vale.

Silencio.

.-No entramos en ninguna de esas… "categorías". –dijo Lyserg rascando una de sus sienes gansamente.

.-Y qué? Sólo me divierte verlos perder. –dijo Hao con esa sonrisa Colgate® que lo caracteriza.

.-Ahora lo ven trío de idiotas? Es increíble que no se hubieran dado cuenta!

.-Pero si yo no estaba jugando!

.-No importa, igual no te diste cuenta! Hao se le quedaba viendo a Lyserg cada que iba a tirar una carta!

.-Es que Hao es raro…

.-QUÉ DIJISTE DIMINUTO Y ESTÚPIDO HUMANO CON PELOS AZULES?

.-QUE ERES GAY!

.-Y CREES QUE TIENES SUFICIENTE AUTORIDAD ASI COMO PARA ANDAR POR EL MUNDO GRITANDO HAO ES GAY? PUES SORPRESA! LO SOY!

.-Oh, diantres! –dijo Lyserg entre un evidente repiqueteo de sus unidades dentales.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Pilika…

.-Len…

.-Te amo.

.-Yo más.

.-Está bien, tú más.

.-Si, si, sólo abre la puerta!

.-Es que… esta no es la llave.

.-Demonios!

.-Lo sé. No quieres bajar por la correcta?

Pilika me miró incrédula y al ver que yo no hacía nada agregó: -En serio querías que fuera por la llave?

.-Y qué creías tu?

.-AYYYY!

Me arrebató la llave de la mano y bajó las escaleras a pisotones.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Cielo santo. No traes la llave?

.-La dejé en la mochila verde.

.-JÚRAMELO!

Annita estaba parada, en medio de una crisis existencial que la arrastraba rápidamente al dilema de "lo mataré o no lo mataré"

.-Es que me diste tiempo de pensar en cómo entraríamos al hotel!

.-Así que es mi culpa?

.-No! Cómo crees?

Anna se sentó en el piso con los brazos cruzados. Con una venita saltada en medio de la frente y el entrecejo mayúsculamente fruncido.

.-Qué haces, Annita?

.-Pienso –calló unos segundos y luego agregó con un tono agresivo –Y si te estás preguntando que porqué lo hago sentada en el piso, con los ojos cerrados y exprimiendo cada gota de inteligencia de mi cerebro es porque dicen que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una…

.-Pero…

.-TU CAEBZA NO PIENSA ASI QUE TENGO QUE HACER UN DOBLE ESFUERZO!

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Después de mi frustrado intento de hacer que el sexy y lindo inglés entendiera que NO soy gay, me alejé de la palapa en lo que Tamao y Horohoro iban a comprarle a la pelirrosa un pareo… y analicé el campo de batalla.

Tenía un solo objetivo en ese instante… porque claro, después de haber follado tres veces en una insaciable noche, alguien como YO, Hao Asakura, el Dios de dioses, el endemoniado amo del universo, el mejor, el guapo, el sexy e inmejorable Hao Asakura… ¿qué estaba diciendo? Ah! Si, no quedé satisfecho, pero si no la dejaba en paz a la pobre doncellita, me la iba a acabar. Y entonces qué excusa habría tenido para visitar París?

Ninguna.

Mirando así como "hacia la bellísima nada" observé que los colores vivos como magenta, cyan, amarillo y verde pálido andaban de moda en los diminutos trajes de baño que las adorables chicas vestían por estos rumbos occidentales, empapadas en un sudor tan sexy como un fantasía en la que Anna hace strip tease en una sala llena de Yo's (N/a: Léase Haos). Considerando lo anterior era inevitable compararlas con la infinitamente "equivocada" compañía que traíamos desde el frío Japón, me di cuenta de que hacía en realidad poco tiempo había hecho algo completamente estúpido.

.-TAMAO, RECUERDAME PORQUÉ TERMINÉ CONTIGO!

.-Ay, no me acuerdo!

.-Oh, genial.

Volteé mi mirada una vez más a la extensa bahía de Lahaina en Maui, bueno, Len no tenía tanto presupuesto como para alojarnos a todos en la "Gran Isla". Me di cuenta de que los últimos 10 minutos había gastado la humedad de mis ojos, en unas lesbianas, cuando se besaron tan sexy que de pronto tuve ganas de ser perfectamente gay y violar a Lyserg en ese instante. Quién sabe, siempre existen los swingers y siempre se puede cambiar tu pareja por la de alguien más. Así el inglés se quedaba con la rubia y yo con la morena de las piernas musculosas.

De pronto de mi cuenta de que estaba sonriendo estúpidamente. Mentira, yo no sonrío estúpidamente… .

.-_Bonito_.

Giré mi cabeza tan bruscamente que tuve que fingir que no me dolió, frente a una morena de ojos gigantescos y verdes, casi tan verdes como los de el lindo inglés y casi tan grandes como los de la madre de Opacho, esa africana si que era hermosa, lástima que la mataron por ser prostituta. (n/a: No pregunten NADA! ¬¬)

Momento, esa belleza me había hablado en… portugués?

No sé hablar en portugués! –Sorry, I don't speak Portuguese.

.-Oh, there's no trouble. I can perfectly speak English.

.-That's cool sweetie. How can I help you?

.-Actually, it may sound discourteous, but… I was interested in your friend… the green haired one.

.-De acuerdo, perra, ahora puedes irte. Tus opciones son: Correr antes de que te queme, retirar lo dicho o darme sexo oral ahora!

Se quedó mirándome con cara de "Si te entendí, imbécil!"

.-Grosseiro!

.-Raposa!

.-Filho de…

.-De que?

.-Volpe!

.-That's Italian, silly girl!

.-I don't care, gay!

.-Hey, show me more respect!

.- You? Ha! Don't make me laugh!

.-Why don't you just get outta here? Let's leave it, for God's sake!

.-Oh, so you surrender?

.-No, gorgeous lady, I'm just being gentle with you.

.-Hao, qué pasa?

.-Nada inglés, regresa a tu sitio!

.-No voy a regresar a ningún lado. Cómo se llama tu amiga?

.-Por qué no se lo preguntas? Habla portugués!

.-No se portugués!

.-Si te interesa tanto, entonces no es mi problema.

Empecé a caminar hacia la palapa donde Tamao le mostraba a Manta su nuevo pareo ROSA. –Malditos latinos!

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Me senté en una cómodo sillón de una esquina de la habitación mientras miraba a Pilika saltar en la cama king size que tenía la habitación por la que había pagado esta vez.

.-Esto es genial, así no nos caeremos de la cama! –gritaba feliz mientras con las manos le daba vuelo a la minifalda que traía puesta y toreaba al ventilador que estaba a punto de rebanarle la cabeza.

.-Nunca nos hemos caído!

.-Lo hemos hecho en una cama?

.-No.

.-Entonces cállate.

.-Me gustó la vez del vestidor de Banana Republic. ¿Por qué ahora es una cama? No te parece trillado?

.-Qué mejor idea que un acostón rico, lejos de mi hermano y del resto de la locuaz y descerebrada tripulación.

.-Pilika.

.-Shh… Cállate y observa. –dijo mientras empezó a bailar encima de la cama y a bajarse lentamente la falda.

.-Esto se va a poner bueno.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Honestamente no sé porqué hacemos esto Annita.

.-Porque olvidaste las llaves, idiota!

.- uuû bueno si, eso es cierto. Pero tenemos que hacer… esto?

.-Si. A la cuenta de tres… uno…

.-Uno

.-Dos…

.-Dos

.-Quieres dejar de repetir lo que digo?

.-Si.

.-TRES!

Tomé todas mis fuerzas y pateé la puerta hasta abrirla. Corrimos al ventanal que daba hacia la terraza y nos encontramos una visión tan vergonzosa, para ellos como para nosotros.

.-Nosotros lo sentimos… eh…

.-Yoh, porqué mejor no te mueves? –gritó Anna con un tic nervioso en un ojo.

.-Ah, si. -Corrí y abrí el ventanal. Me acerqué al barandal y ayudé a Anna a subir. –Salta!

Annita saltó de la terraza vecina a la nuestra y luego la seguí.

-Vamos, entra! –gritó y me empujó hacia nuestra habitación. Cerró el ventanal y se tiró en la cama de Len. –Yoh, recuérdame nunca intentar de nuevo entrar a la habitación de otros clientes para entrar a la nuestra por la terraza.

.-Si Anna.

.-No volveré a correr el riesgo de ver a los queridísimos huéspedes teniendo sexo en la cocineta.

.-Si Anna.

Recordé la escena y aunque me dio algo de risa una sensación extraña me la arrebató. Oh diablos… estaba teniendo una pequeña dificultad "entre las piernas" que Anna notaría si no me alejaba rápido de ella.

.-Yoh…

Oh, muy tarde. –Eh….. Si?

.-Qué… no, mejor no.

Tragué saliva. Anna es un ser racional y sé que entiende la vergonzosa situación por la que pasé… pero es que… -se ve a Yoh en un rincón de la habitación haciendo circulitos en el piso con el índice, rodeado por un aura oscura- también me de mucho miedo!

Cuando reaccioné me di cuenta de que Anna ya no estaba en la habitación…

.-Yoh, ven a ver esto! –dijo con una mezcla de espanto, horror y júbilo.

Escuché desde el recibidor. Corrí hasta ahí y vi a mi linda Annita con uno de los tirantes de su vestido negro, digamos… fuera de su lugar, de modo tal que dejaba ver una tersa y pálida espalda. Entonces me desconecté y empecé a imaginar que… si esa era su espalda… y se veía así de suave. Cómo sería el resto de su cuerpo. Y luego me puse a pensar qué se sentiría morder uno de sus firmes hombros y…

.-YOH! Estás escuchándome?

.-Ah, eh… Yo, ehm… sip! O.Oû

.-No, no me estás escuchando!

.-Ah si… yo… de acuerdo, no. No te estaba escuchando.

.-Yo sé que no. Puedo oír más cosas de las que oyes tú…

Me entró un frío polar por mi linda, linda virilidad que me llegó hasta la nuca. Me había escuchado… buuuu.

.-Entonces… si estuviste escuchando… me. Ya sabes lo que pienso.

.-Si.

.-Y eso quiere decir que ya no es una sorpresa.

.-Si.

.-Si es?

.-Afirmé que ya no es una sorpresa.

.-Ahmp. .. Entonces…

.-Cielo santo. Por un momento podrías dejar de ser educado y sólo…

Si, también se leer mentes. Ñaca ñaca! ññ La tomé de la cadera derecha con mi mano izquierda y la jalé hasta que estuvo frente a mí, la pesqué con l a otra mano por las mejillas y le dije: -Está bien, dejaré de ser educado.

Anna trató de soltarse pero la abracé por la cintura y la recargué en la pared. Como un jaguar a su presa salté hacia sus labios que se me venían antojando desde… mmmm…. Hacía mucho!

Pero entonces la sentí hablar dentro del beso que me había encargado de profundizar. La solté unos segundos y tomé una vertiginosa bocanada de aire.

.-YOH! LA PUERTA ESTÁ ABIERTA!

La agarré fuerte de la cadera con una mano y con la otra le puse seguro a la puerta. –Listo, ahora ni Manta ni nadie vendrá a joderlo todo. –y luego sentí algo así como una cachetada en la boca.

.-Yoh, cuida tu lenguaje.

.-Si Annita… ToT -Silencio. -CÓMO QUE LA PUERTA ESTABA ABIERTA?

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

**Ai, ai, ai, ya me sentía tan mal con ustedes, mis hermosos! WHEEE! Pero aquí estoy de vuelta. Estoy viva y resulta que ya nada puede salir mal. Bueno si, por culpa de ustedes voy a reprobar historia pero… bueno. Esque no entregué mi cuaderno y era requisito TwT . NO puedo contestar rr pero gracias a: Mistik Magik, Liliblack40, Kukuri (que leió mi fic en 3 días! ), Alejandra, lintu asakura (ah, por cierto, NO Anna sólo de dió una revolcadita con Yoh mientras estuvieron "presos"), nemesis tao, afrodita coral (Whee! ), Yami (mosha!), Kisa Tsukata, amagr, Seinko, Tacoma (si algún día llegó a respirar normalmente de nuevo hará el lemmon YohXMari que te prometí), Hakudekin, Liver Girl (sobre el embarazo… no estés tan segura!), Imet, Andrea Nefasto (la de los rr laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargos!), Pilika de Tao Asakura, (mira. Cuando Hao y Anna se pierden en el tiempo y el espacio si les iba a tomar un segundo aparecer frente a Jeanne pues, estando "perdidos" se tardan así como unos dos minutos! No es tan difícil), Victoria (si no te gusta el HaoxAnna no puedo hacer mucho por ti porque yo lo AMO! xD), Fernanda (sin palabras TwT), Juny S. Tao (TE AMO! Punto! --Omi-chan dando piruetas en el aire con cara de pan mojado--)**

_**GRACIAS!**_

_**SON MI ADORACIÓN!**_

_**10 rr les pido ¿vale?**_


	17. A Veces

**Hormonas**

_(Capitulo 17)_

.:Shiny Eliptic Omi-Chan:.

**A LA LINDA JUNY! Esta pizquita de Yaoi, para ti! Ya sé, dije que no habría Yaoi… me arrepentí OK! û.u. Ah y por si les interesa en este capitulo no hay lemmon LxP. Bueno… lean. 1 beso mushashitos los adoro!**

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.:A veces:.

A congoja de todos los turistas comunes, todos los que no están catalogados como delincuentes, depravados, desfachatados, y otros, osease nosotros los estúpidos japoneses! El calor en La Isla de Maui había menguado copiosamente. Tal era la razón de que, de un momento a otro, todos decidiéramos salir de shopping. Excepto porque: Uno: habíamos perdido a Yoh y a Anna; Dos: Len y Pilika tampoco estaban; Tres: Qué iba a hacer yo con el inglés y Manta tanto tiempo?

Bueno…

A Manta podía zamparlo en un tambo de basura, uno de esos altos del cual, sin duda y sin ayuda alguna, no saldrá!

Y a Lyserg…

.-Válgame, creo que las cosas acá abajo se empiezan a poner rígidas.

.-Hao, que asco!

.-Seguro, ochibi? (n/a: Pequeñín! Eso lo aprendí de mi sensei JUNY!)

.-Depravado… porqué mejor no te comportas, estamos en medio de la playa!

.-Oh, así que si estuviéramos en el hotel…

Se rió con cierta ingenuidad, así como de quien quiere esconder que un comentario prosaico le causó risa, que a decir verdad me provocó más que Angelina Jolie en Original Sin. Maldito Brad Pitt, no merece a esa golosina de mujer.

.-Hao, no seas sucio.

.-No soy sucio, estoy más limpio que tu. La hermosa Doncella, enviada de Dios, samaritana del amor, me lavó los pecados anoche.

.-Por favor no hablemos de eso. Es ya bastante frustrante saber que mi redentora se acostó con el asesino de mis padres como para que todavía lo presumas.

.-Que malo eres conmigo.

.-Malo, malo yo? Si consideramos que mataste a mis padres y que tu segundo hobby después de follar, es matar seres diminutos, entonces… si, soy malo, no… MALÍSIMO!

.-Oye, oye. Cálmate si? Las cosas no son tan graves como parecen! Después de follar y antes de matar me gusta jugar naipes!

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Cambié de opinión.

.-QUé? Pagué mucho por la habitación, Pilika.

.-No tonto. Claro que todavía tengo ganas!

.-Ah… uff! Ya había empezado a sudar…

.-Ay mi vida, eso es porque hace calor!

.-Ah… entonces, de qué cambiaste de opinión.

.-Tendremos sexo en seco.

.-Eh?

.-No voy a quitarme la ropa!

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Tenía por lo menos unos cinco minutos tratando de detener su desenfrenado besuqueo para decirle que me estaba doliendo!

.-Yoh… mmm… Yoh! YOH!

.-Qué?

.-Me raspé.

.-Con qué, cuando?

.-Cuando saltamos.

Asomó la mirada debajo de mi falda. Si, me estaba lastimando pero su abrazo, no el que estuviera metiendo mano en… bueno ¡Debajo de mi falda! ò/ó -En serio? Yo no veo nada…

.-Posiblemente eso sea porque me raspé un codo.

.-Ah, jajaja! Si, lo sabía.

¿En serio… cómo pude casarme con esa cosa? ToT -Yoh, ese es mi hombro.

.-También lo sé Annita!

.-Si, seg… -iba a decir "seguro" pero… digamos que Yoh empezó a mordisquear mi hombro. Y volvemos a las andadas. - Yoh…Yoh! YOH!

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Está bien, está bien, no haré trampa.

.-No te creo.

.-Bueno no me creas. Así no me sentiré tan mal cuando te gane.

.-Si no hicieras trampa no ganarías.

.-Oye, soy tan bueno como tú… o más que tú. Y estoy, también cabe mencionarlo.

.- ¬¬

.-Qué? ññ

.-Cómo se le ocurrió a todo el mundo desaparecer tan repentinamente y dejarme sentado en una enramada con este asesino, follador, ególatra y sínico?

.-Si lo combinas todo hace una mezcla bien sexy!

.-Y SÍNICO!

.-Verdesín, no te estreses, no voy a matarte, ni a violarte, ni a humillarte, ni… ô.o

.-Ya, ya entendí, gracias.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Ahhhh… oh si. Ah, Ah! AHHHH! –hubo un poquito de silencio en el que la escuché suspirar- Me acompañas? Ven aquí papi. –Sip, si Pilika se lo propone, es una excelente actriz porno. Digo, sobre todo cuando uno está sentado en un sofá viéndola fingir un orgasmo en una súper cama que, sin acción, ya está destendida… Y luego… ups! Es que, es inevitable que estas cosas sucedan! –TE CACHÉ!

Si, me cachó, estaba teniendo una seria dificultad para mantener en el rango de lo "dominado" a mi maquinita. ¿Maquinita, dije? No me gustan los diminutivos ¬¬

.-Len… mi vida, ven. –negué con la cabeza. –Ash ¿Por qué? –Me quedé callado- Bueno, al final… fuiste tú el que pagó una fortuna por la habitación.

.-Lo sé, no pienso desperdiciar el dinero. Créeme, lo aprovecharé.

.-Entonces?

.-Dije que tenía que ser contigo?

.-CERDO!

.-No soy yo el que está fingiendo orgasmos en una habitación ajena ¡Ya no sé si creerte! La próxima ves que "tengas un orgasmo" me la pensaré dos veces para aceptar que así sea.

.-Por qué?

.-Simple, te salen tan bien que acabas de tener cuatro y ninguno sonó actuado.

.-Pero es un poco aburrido… bueno no, pero sería más divertido si…

.-No tienes remedio.

.-Ya te lo dije: Hasta que no aceptes no me rendiré.

.-Cielos. Tú ganas…

.-SI!

.-Pero antes… quítate la ropa.

.-Dije que no me iba a quitar la ropa.

.-Bueno… entonces me veré forzado a quitártela yo.

Me paré de mi sillón y entonces, ya que ella se había divertido lo suficiente, empezó MI diversión.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Yoh.

.-Si, Annita?

Tenía alrededor de OTROS cinco minutos tratando de decirle que el sofá no era cómodo. Pero claro, estamos hablando de Yoh. Quién diablos podría alguna vez hacerlo entender lo que sea?

.-YOH! NO QUIERO HACERLO EN EL SOFA!

.-Ah, no?

.-NO!

.-Por qué?

.-Porque… porque no!

.-Anna no te entiendo.

.-Yo menos… -silencio- Osease: yo tampoco TE entiendo.

.-Ah.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Tanto me odias?

.-Quieres la verdad? Porque puedo mentirte y decirte que te amo y que creo que eres el hombre más sexy del mundo, y que soy gay y que he estado enamorado de ti desde que mataste a mis padres.

.-Utilizaste muchos "que's"

.-Lo sé, sólo trataba de hacerlo sonar burdo… Para que me entendieras!

.-Esa es parte de la mentira?

.-No.

.-Ya lo decidí: optaré por la mentira.

.-En serio? Porque aún puedo decirte que me muero de ganas de hacerlo contigo, tú decides, eso es engordar una oferta.

.-Si, en serio. De todos modos no te creeré, sería bueno para mí, pero malo para ti porque entonces te acosaría hasta el día de tu muerte o hasta que te acostaras conmigo…

.-Lo cual, en este instante, es igualmente probable.

.-Exacto! Y por lo tanto puedes incluso decirme que quieres casarte conmigo…

.-Cómo Elton John?

.-Se puede, no?

.-Si. Se puede… PERO NO ME CASARE CONTIGO!

.-Te lo pedí?

.-Me das miedo

.-Te lo pedí?

.-No.

.-Bueno entonces no agraves las cosas que ya son delicadas. Oye, ayer me acosté con mi… mmm…

.-Con tu…

.-Oh, cielos. ¡No sé qué es Jeanne mía!

.-Es tuya y con eso basta así como para decir mi… mujer!

.-Bueno, eso, lo que sea. Ayer me acosté con ella y hoy estoy teniendo pensamientos de malsano origen, es que ya nada me basta?

.-Bueno, existe la posibilidad. ¿Cuánto sexo gay has tenido? XD.

.-Deja de reír.

.-Hum? O.O

.-Lo más que he hecho es fajar y créeme… es genial. No, mentira creo que algo sucedió con…

.-Hao, ya en serio. La próxima vez que yo te diga "me das miedo", es porque en serio me das miedo!

Chicas¿Cuántas veces han estado sentados en una banca de un parque, con el tipo que les encanta en frente, tan cerca así como para darle un beso, esperando que dé el primer paso, que saben que no dará nunca, con un nudo en la base del estómago y como veinte papalotes revoloteando entre sus dos orejas?

Chicos¿Cuántas veces han tenido a la chava que les quita el sueño enfrente con la trompita parada, insinuando algo como: "dame un beso, tonto, qué esperas?", mirándolos a los ojos y se han dado cuenta de que no pueden mover ni un músculo para tirarse encima de ella y comérsela, a besos o… cómo quieran. Cuántas?

Muchas ¿no? Bueno, gracias al cielo yo no me encontraba en ninguna de esas situaciones… ¿Qué? Hablo en serio!

YA! La verdad es que estaba en un MUY incómodo escenario, sumido en el dilema de "ser o no ser" y bueno, si lo adaptamos "me le voy encima o no me le voy encima"

Ay, es que ese angelito anglosajón ojos aceitunos me vuelve loco. No es que no lo esté ya… es un decir!

Decidí aventarlo todo por la borda. Lo tomé de las mejillas y... ejem… homofóbicos, en serio… por qué se molestan en leer esto?

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Lo jalé de las greñas y lo aparté de mi cuello. –Yoh, basta.

.-Qué pasa Annita?

.-Pasa que se me está encajando un almohadón en el trasero.

.-Ah… Anna, soy yo.

.- ¬¬

.-Tengo derecho, no? Soy tu esposo! ûu

Le di un beso en un ojo y le sonreí. –Mi esposo…

.-Si, eso dije.

.-Te amo, Yoh.

.-Yo también Annita.

.-Lo digo en serio.

.-Yo también Annita.

.-Y estoy tan feliz de estar casada contigo…

.-Yo…

.-SI VUELVES A DECIR "YO TAMBIEN ANNITA" TE PARTO LA CARA!

.-Yo… de acuerdo.

Me abrazó de la cintura y me recostó a su lado. –Hasta que la muerte nos separe…

.-Si, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

.-O Hao, que es mas o menos lo mismo.

.-Insinúas que te engañaría con Hao?

.-No, Anna. Cómo crees? Más bien pensaba que yo cometería incesto, pero si quieres verlo de ese modo, entonces, por elección, tú serás la culpable.

Me abrazó más fuerte y rió estúpidamente… Ah… estúpido se oye tan bonito.

.-No te asustes, no te engañaré con Hao, sentimental.

Suspiré e Yoh recargó su mentón en mi cabeza, mientras yo acariciaba su pecho semidesnudo. Me besó el pelo y luego me dijo: -Tampoco con Tamao, verdad?

.-Cielos!

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Ok, ya puedes soltarme. –dijo mi linda novia desde la cabecera de la cama.

.-No, amor.

.-Len, en serio, suéltame!

.-Como se dice?

.-Por favor Len, suéltame.

.-Así está mejor… la respuesta es no.

.-Por qué?

.-Porque… quiero hacer algo.

.-Qué?

.-Pues mira, pediré una botella o dos de champaña, te embriagaré, cuando ya no sepas ni como te llamas, te penetraré lo más fuerte y brusco que puedas imaginarte, te azotaré con un látigo, te haré un piercing en el clítoris y te violaré de la forma más depravada y sucia que tu mente pueda maquilar y después de haberte grabado los ocho orgasmos que pienso provocarte en un sugestivo video casero, te pondré crema chantillí en los pezones y en la vulva y te daré tanto sexo oral que podrías llenar una tina de lo húmeda que estarás y grabaré tus gritos eróticos pidiendo más durante una hora y correré la cinta por Internet y serás famosa.

.-Guau! Eres un sucio… siempre soñé ser una actriz porno. Bueno, saltémonos lo de embriagarme, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

.-Incluso grabarte?

.-Si quieres.

.-Y lo del clítoris?

.-See…

.-En serio?

.-NO!

Caminé gateando hasta ella y le besé la pantorrilla izquierda. –Prepárate, preciosa.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Auch, auch. Piedra! Ay, me estás encajando una piedra en la espalda!

.-Tienes que interrumpirme así?

.-Si, mmm… Oye, no sé si no lo habías notado Hao, pero traes abierto un hombro.

.-Y eso qué? No me duele.

.-No, a ver, momento. Vamos a ir a que te chequen.

.-Y qué digo: "Lo que pasa es que estaba besuqueándome con mi amiguito en una hamaca y me caí"?

.-Puedes omitir lo de tu amiguito.

.-No. Iremos y diré que estuve a punto de tener sexo contigo pero que me caí y todos te verán feo, porque todos pensarán que eres un gay asqueroso.

.-Malinterprétame si quieres pero… qué no lo soy?

.-No, no, no. Hay que mantener la compostura, eres bisexual o en el peor de los casos estás un poquito desorientado pero nunca te llames a ti mismo gay, porque si tú sólo te humillas así entonces el mundo creerá correcto llamarte joto o marica.

.-Tiene más ciencia de la que creí.

.-Si, es todo un estilo de vida. En fin, me parece buena idea buscar a Manta.

.-Ajá

.-Lo dije enserio!

.-Ey, por cierto, cuando se fue?

.-Soy yo o anda un poco callado?

.-Ha, prueba a ver cómo te pondrías tú si vieras a dos amigos besuqueándose en una hamaca.

.-Yo cooperaría y lo sabes!

.-Cielos… ya se me quitó el apetito… Creo que aún no me acostumbro a mi nueva condición

.-Qué nueva condición?

.-Te ayuda a comprender la palabra "Gay"?

.-Ah si. Pero créeme… es más genial de lo que crees.

.:Flash back:.

_Me le tiré encima al inglés, sin que nada me importara y con mi característica concupiscencia, lo besé así como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Sip, Lyserg no se dio cuenta pero una señora les tapó los ojos a sus hijas y habría muerto de risa de no ser porque Lyserg me apartó de un empujón y me puso cara de "vete maldito tipo raro"_

_.-Hao, por qué hiciste eso?_

_.-Pues, es mejor afuera que adentro._

_.-Afuera?_

_.-Digo, esto._

_.-Qué es esto?_

_.-No me obligues!_

_.-A qué?_

_.-A decir que me encantas desde que te conozco… ûu_

_Parpadeó unas diez veces antes de mover otro músculo y luego susurró "Mierda"_

_Fue entonces que sentí algo que creo que no había sentido antes… Miedo…_

_.-PUTA MADRE! ESTO NO ES BUENO!_

_.-Claro que no!_

_.-¿No?_

_.-NO! _

_.-Por qué no?_

_.-Porque no!_

_.-Por qué porque no?_

_.-No sé! Diablos!_

_.-Qué no sabes?_

_.-Nada!_

_.-Cielos Lyserg Diethel me encantas!_

_.-Ah sí? Pues yo creo que eres increíblemente sexy…_

_.-A pesar de que soy un asesino?_

_.-Tenías que recordármelo?_

_.-Quiero estar seguro ûu–dije alzando una ceja, sínico. _

_Si algo me gusta del inglés es… ahmmm… ¡TODO! Así que cuando puso cara de "oh cielos estoy asustado porque creo que soy gay" casi muero de risa._

_.-Oh, cielos. Estoy asustado… creo que soy gay!_

_.-Haha… a mi me consta._

_Nos balanceamos en la hamaca en la que habíamos estado sentados y de pronto la gravedad se apoderó de nosotros y dimos de lleno al piso… Lyserg encima de mí y yo pensé "Cielos todo se fue al caño" hasta que puso cara de auch y me besó… D y luego yo correspondí, por supuesto._

.:Flash back:.

.-Bueno, bueno. Buscamos a Manta?

.-Nos hará caso si le hablamos?

.-Esperemos… Porque si le molesta la idea de irse con nosotros, se quedará en Hawai el muy enano.

.-Oye inglés… que agresivo!

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Qué haces Annita?

.-Demasiada ciencia Yoh? –mi estúpido marido parpadeó… confirmando mis sospechas- Si, demasiada ciencia. ¡Me estoy quitando la blusa!

.-Sé que te estás quitando la blusa! ¬¬ Lo que no entiendo es porqué ..

.-Porque… hace calor.

.-Ah si?

.-Si ûu

.-No te creo…

.-Pues no me importa.

Acabé de quitarme la blusa y encendí el aire acondicionado. El simple hecho de ver el sol por la ventana me daba calor. Japoneses como nosotros no estamos acostumbrados a tan altas temperaturas. Me quedé mirando hacia la playa y viendo como las olas revolcaban a dos sujetos que… de pronto me parecieron familiares… hasta que se besaron, entonces descarté la idea de que fueran ellos.

.-Ven

.-Eh?

Me volteé a ver qué hacía Yoh y lo vi sin camiseta tumbado en el sillón haciéndome el típico ademán de ven aquí… el dedito… ¿captan? Me acerqué caminando despacito mientras me sonreía con su estúpida cara de oso feliz. Y bueno, me senté en sus piernas, de cara a cara… ôo Qué?

Aún no entiendo que tiene este tarado que me duerme tanto. Me agarró de la cintura y me dio un beso en el cuello. Pero lo separé de mi, no pensaba dejarlo perder el tiempo otra media hora! Probablemente lo hice sin querer y probablemente no, pero mis mano se fueron directo a sus mejillas y le planté un beso tipo Tobey Maguire y Kirsten Dunst en Spiderman, excepto porque Yoh no estaba de cabeza. Diablos!

Después, el muy pervertido impaciente de mi marido, trató de desabrochar mi sostén, pero como los hombres tardan en promedio nueve segundos en hacerlo, pude detenerlo… cerebros de pájaro.

.-En serio quieres hacer esto? –dije mientras ponía mis manos sobre las suyas.

Y como si se le hubieran acabado las pilas, perdió la fuerza de las manos y las dejó caer sobre sus piernas.-Tu no?

.-No sé si estoy lista…

Le dí un beso en la punto de la nariz, me paré de donde estaba y fui a la habitación de los chicos. Lo sé, lo apagué instantáneamente, pero… yo SIEMPRE tengo un haz bajo la manga.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Cuánto dormí? –dije en cuanto entendí lo que había sucedido. Podía sentirlo… había tenido mucho sexo, muy rico sexo, por cierto. Estaba cansada y envuelta en sábanas hasta el cuello.

.-Un ratito. –dijo mi gatito hermoso sentado en bóxers en el sillón leyendo el periódico.

.-Y qué tal estuve?

.-Mejor que otras veces.

.-Genial!

.-Mjm. -Se paró del sillón y se empezó a vestir. –Vámonos.

.-A dónde?

.-Oye, temo por mi vida ¿si?

Salí con mucho trabajo y a regañadientes de la cama completamente desnuda y sentí que no podía pegar las piernas cuando caminaba.

.-Pilika… -me dijo cuando ya estábamos saliendo del hotel –caminas raro.

.-¿Me lo juras? A ver si tú caminas igual después de habar follado como conejo durante cuatro horas.

.-Bueno, no te puedes quejar. No es que hayas gastado tus energías en algo inútil.

.-¿Ah no?

Se paró en seco en medio de la calle, me sonrió sínico y siguió caminando. –Noticia de última hora: Mañana mismo nos largamos de Hawai.

.-NO¿Por qué?

.-Porque quiero.

.-Pero Len!

.-Pero nada, nos vamos mañana.

Lo halé de un brazo y lo hice mirarme: -Qué te pasa?

.-Estoy cansado!

.-Cansado de qué, de eso? –dije apuntando al hotel, bueno, saben a qué me refería, no?

.-Cansado de ti!

Se me congeló el mundo un instante, cerré los ojos tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de decirme y respiré profundo. Abrí la boca pero no logré hacer que algo, lo que fuera, saliera de ella.

.-No, no. Estoy cansado de mí por no hacer nada que te detenga.

.-QUE ME DETENGA DE HACER QUÉ?

.-COSAS COMO ESTA! GRITARME EN LA CALLE, ENOJARTE POR TODO O SALIRTE SIEMRPE CON TA TUYA SIN IMPORTARTE LOS DEMÁS!

.-AH TU CREES QUE NO ME IMPORTAN LOS DEMÁS?

.-SI TE IMPORTARAN NO ESTARÍAS GRITANDO!

Tomé una bocanada de aire, di media vuelta y caminé hacia el barco que nos llevaría a Maui. Cada paso que di fue un desierto del Sahara.

.-Pilika, ven aquí.

.-No me des órdenes.

Ambos subimos al barco y nos sentamos juntos, con la boca cerrada y las manos en las rodillas. Pero entonces no pude evitar que mi lado sensible, paranoico y temeroso saliera a flote.

.-Era todo lo que querías, verdad? –lloriqueé casi en un grito.

.-Qué cosa?

.-Sexo!

.-¡Pilika! No digas estupideces –me dijo muy serio y me tomó de ambos hombros. –Yo te amo, pero si quieres que esto funcione hay que poner de ambas partes!

.-Insinuas que yo no estoy cooperando?

.-Si.

Entonces me sentí REALMENTE ofendida…

.-O SEA QUE QUÉ? ESTO NO FUNCIONA POR MI CULPA?

.-YO NO DIJE QUE NO FUNCIONARA!

.-CLARO QUE SI! NO TRATES DE NEGAR ALGO QUE TE SALIÓ DEL ALMA LEN TAO… TE ODIO!

.-Yo te amo… y no me importan todas las idioteces que dices, no me importa que me trates como niño, ni me importa que nunca tomes en cuenta lo que yo quiero, tampoco me importa que tu hermano quiera matarme, no me interesa lo que digan los demás… yo te amo. Pero no estoy seguro de que me ames también…

.-IMBESIL, CLARO QUE TE AMO!

.-ACABAS DE GRITAR QUE ME ODIAS!

Y habiendo dicho esto se paró de su asiento y se fue al otro extremo del barco caminando, decidido y con esa cara de tozudo que tanto me gusta… pero nadie iba a pisotear a Pilika Usui así, ni siquiera Len Tao.

.-PUES DE VERDAD TE ODIO!

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Anna… quieres una soda? -grité sin obtener respuesta. –Mierda. ANNA!

Y luego escuché un lejano: -Qué quieres?

.-Quieres una soda?

.-No abras las del frigo, salen en un ojo de la cara.

.-Va a pagar Len, sabías?

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que, honestamente, canté victoria. –Está bien, pero sólo una. Déjala en mi mesita de noche!

.-Dónde estás?

.-En el baño… Y NO ENTRES!

Suspiré, era inútil. Involuntariamente después empecé a susurrar para mi mismo –_Cuál es su problema? Digo es mi esposa. Lo normal sería que… _-sacudí la cabeza violentamente- _no, ella no es normal._

Un gato se paró en el alfeizar de la ventana y se acostó al sol. Lo imité saliendo a la terraza a tomar algo de aire fresco –_Qué te pasa gatito, tienes una gatita enamorada de tu hermano mayor? Yo sí… bueno, no es precisamente una gatita, es una mujer muy hermosa. Pero, siempre está como ausente, está pero está en otro lado… A veces pienso que no es feliz._

.-A veces no lo és.

Me asusté tanto que, juro por Dios, que sentí que el piso se derrumbaba. –Anna?

.-Yoh.

.-No eres feliz?

.-A veces… cuando pienso que pudimos haber escogido hacer todo esto nosotros solos o cuando siento que no estoy haciendo lo que yo quiero con mi vida, cuando me dejo llevar por las ordenes, los principios, las prioridades de otros. –se sentó en una silla reclinable frente a la baranda y me senté junto a ella. Noté que su cabello estaba mojado y que traía encima una bata de baño. –A veces no soy feliz cuando hago cosas que no haría sin presiones –entonces empecé a sentir que su voz se quebraba –cuando actúo fríamente para protegerme. Soy la mujer más infeliz del mundo cuando estoy contigo sólo para que tus abuelos no nos separen –y habiendo casi gritado la declaración más grande de su vida, mi Annita se tiró a mis brazos y empezó a llorar a gota gorda. -porque tengo miedo… tengo mucho miedo.

.-Te quiero, Anna.

.-Yo también, pero a ellos no les basta… Y ya te mojé todo.

Reí un poco –No importa.

.-Yoh, cuánto tenemos casados?

.-Casi un año.

.-Pues… me creerías si te digo que tus abuelos quieren que tengamos hijos?

Me separé de ella y la miré a la cara totalmente asombrado.-YA?

Asintió con la cabeza y escondió la mirada. –Me lo dijeron cuando recién nos habíamos casado.

La abracé de nuevo. Ni siquiera podía creer que mis abuelos tuvieran la insana idea de que Anna y yo, sin siquiera tener un año de casados, tuviéramos hijos. Quizás nadie los había mantenido al tanto, quizás Hao prefirió cerrar la boca cuando iba a Izumo a atormentar a mi padre, pero las cosas entre Anna y yo no habían ido muy bien hasta que llegamos a Hawai. Y lo peor de todo, era que no iban a esperar mucho tiempo por un heredero.

.-Hao sabía de esto, verdad?

.-No es… cómodo decirte esto pero, si te lo digo no perderás la cabeza ni me dejarás aquí sola acariciando al gato, verdad?

.-Creo que no.

.-Yoh! –me dijo con una mirada ceñuda pero preocupada.

.-De acuerdo, no lo haré, te lo juro. -La abracé de la cintura y le di un beso en la mejilla izquierda.

.-Digamos que… en un principio, cuando Hao aún no "existía" en la mente de tus abuelos, planearon nuestras vidas para… dejar una descendencia fuerte, costara lo que costara… En todo caso de que yo no pudiera tener hijos la alternativa era… era Tamao.

.-¿Tamao?

.-Si, si yo no podía entonces te iban a "juntar" con Tamao. Pero ahora que Hao "existe"…

.-Déjame adivinar… –dije molesto oliendo con un sexto sentido, que no estoy seguro de tener, el miedo de Anna y comenzando a entenderlo todo.

.-Yoh, no te enojes…

.-O sea que, si no tenemos hijos estoy oficialmente "reemplazado"¿POR MI HERMANO? Qué clase de dementes tengo por abuelos? Cómo si fuera tan sencillo!

.-Yo lo sé, tampoco estoy de acuerdo!

Y entonces una idea cruzó mi mente. Me dio vergüenza pensarlo, pero si había un momento para aclarar las dudas… ese era.

.-Anna, quiero la verdad. –ella asintió y se enjugó las lágrimas –cuando yo salía con Tamao y tu estuviste con Hao…

.-Lo primero que quiero que sepas es que no pasó nada… grave.

.-Entonces paso algo!

.-Si pero es mínimo!

.-Qué paso?

.-Nos besamos… -dijo rápidamente como esperando que yo no escuchara y luego repuso: -Tamao y tú también!

.-Tamao no es tu hermana! Y eso no es todo… no me mientas Anna.

.-Está bien, está bien. Iba a acostarme con él ¿Y?

Me quedé desconcertado, sorprendido, triste y feliz. Mi primera genial razón para sentirme desconcertado y sorprendido fue que Anna me estuviera diciendo que planeaba acostase con Hao… MI hermano. Y luego me sentí triste… porque Anna planeaba acostarse con MI hermano y luego me sentí feliz porque Anna había sido sincera conmigo y me dijo… sinceramente que planeó acostarse con mi hermano. Qué embrollo! ¬¬

.-¿Y?

.-Discúlpame Yoh… es sólo que todo esto es… tétrico.

.-Lo sé. –la abracé con el único objetivo de no mirarla a la cara. Me sentía engañado y ofendido. Pero el amor es amor y no se puede hacer nada contra él. –Anna..?

.-Si?

.-Podemos olvidar todo esto?

.-Yo no quiero.

Y no sé porqué ni cómo paso, el caso es que cuando volví a recuperar la conciencia Anna estaba encima de mi, besándome como jamás lo había hecho.

.-Yoh…

.-Si Annita? –dije acariciando su cabello. Esta vez había algo distinto en Anna…

.-Estoy lista.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

SUFRAN! Hehehe. Ya, ya, les contaré lo que pasó. Tuve que distraerme un poco así que escribir los otros dos fragmentos de historia (LxP/HxL). Entonces cuando me di cuenta de que me acercaba al Lemmon… había demasiadas interrupciones y el capi ya era demasiado largo. Total, les prometo que les voi a hacer un Lemmon bien sweet ¿va? Y voi a poner cada parte de mi en ello, porque si mal no recuerdo desde el capítulo uno me lo vienen pidiendo ûu lo sé, soy asquerosamente incumplida.

Gracias a: Monshy Layom (promerto que no tardaré tanto u.u), Arhen (no te asustes… Hao no está solo, ahora tiene un inglés muy lindo xD), Dannjaganshi, Kenta Milk, Yami, Tacoma (qué ta parece si hago un YohxMari cuando acabé hormonas? Ehhh? Y lo subo SEE! xD No falta mucho ehh), Marieru Takaishi (linda, erótica ¿cuál es la diferencia?), Yatsushiro720, SeiAugust9, Liver-Girl, Juny S. Tao (Ola bruja! D Bueno pues una pizquita yaoi para ti! Que te lo mereces pervertida desquiciada! MUA!), Fernanda (Gushana! Oie eres una sentida de mierda ûu yo no dije nada porque te lo digo todo por el msn… xDD Te amo TTwTT).

_**GRACIAS!**_

**_Los amo más que a mi PC-chan TToTT!_**

_**La verdad, ya ni para que les pido rr. Igual llegan un chingo xDD**_


	18. Like A Virgin

**Hormonas**

_(Capitulo 18)_

.:Shiny Eliptic Omi-Chan:.

**A: Feli-o-chan (no preguntes porqué la O, simplemente suena bonito ûu) Feliz cumpleaños!**

**La idea es esta: Les vengo con una omirística combinación de amor puro y calentura temporal (lo c, no es nada lógico) ya verán. Está cortito, pues decidí no poner muchos diálogos. Es más lo que Anna platica que lo que Yoh (mucho más) así que tiene un enfoque mucho más femenino. Traté de enfoncarme en que la mente de Anna es mucho más alivianada que ella, espero que eso se note. Como sea mil gracias por leer. LOS AMO!**

**LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE DIGAN QUE ME TARDO MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR LOS MATO**!

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.:Like a Virgin:.

No pude reaccionar en un par de segundos, sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos y había en ellos una determinación que no les había visto nunca.

.-Annita yo…

Me calló poniendo su dedo índice en su boca y me arrastró dentro de la habitación. Entonces me di cuenta de los que pasaba y supongo que hice una cara estúpida porque Annita se rió de mi, si, si, disimuladamente pero lo hizo!

Fue entonces cuando empezó la diversión. Anna se quitó la bata de baño que llevaba puesta, y al contrario de mis expectativas de absoluta desnudez, dejó ver un halter babydoll negro con un gran, gran moño en las costillas y muchos encajes en el escote. Pero sin duda alguna el detalle que hizo clic fue la tela transparente de la que estaba hecho.

_(Idea? Entren a la web de Victoria's Secret y busquen babydolls negros. Se van a encontrar cuatro pero todos están monos xD)._

Instantáneamente sentía algo extraño que, en otras situaciones representaba un embarazoso problema, pero en esta era… sazonar la carne.

.-Tendrías que haber visto el corsé de cuero de Jeanne. No es que quiera que te imagines cosas pero… esto no es nada –dijo entre risas pero luego se puso muy seria. –Le hacía una cintura de 46 cm… que miedo no? Debió ser una tortura ponérselo. Obviamente sus fines eran puramente fetichistas…

.-Podemos no hablar de Hao? –dije antes de que continuara su historia.

.-Me cachaste!

.-Hacia allá ibas.

La barrí con la mirada esperando encontrar algo que me dijera que estaba soñando o algo así… no sería la primera vez que sucede ûu. Y entonces me di cuenta de que traía medias y un lindo liguero negros.

.-Cuántos horas quieres para mirarme?

Levanté la vista y me encontré a una Anna divertida pero impaciente. –Lo siento.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

**I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you**

**I was beat incomplete  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new**

No estaba segura de sabes lo que estaba haciendo pero si de algo estaba segura era que quería hacerlo ¿qué, no me pregunten? Ya lo saben ¬¬ La verdad es que me importaba muy poco si mi atuendo era transparente o si me había olvidado los tacos altos. Tamao dijo que eran tacos de prostituta, así que los compré ûu. Nunca esperé usar la reserva tan rápidamente y la verdad esperaba una mejor ocasión pero, honestamente no había mejor ocasión que esta. En definitiva mi primera vez estaba siendo un poco pervertida, pero cuando tienes casi veinte años esperando algo así –bueno menos- no hay excusa ni queja.

Aventé a Yoh a la cama y había hecho algo más sexy si hubiera traído una corbata pero no fue el caso así que simplemente lo tumbé a la cama y me senté en sus piernas.

Sicológicamente estaba preparada para comportarme como ramera, pero no. No era exactamente lo que quería para mi primera vez. Por mi mente pasó la idea de dejar es conducta para cuando me comprara un traje de colegiala porno. Yoh no había notado que había velas aromáticas por todos lados y que había un vibrador tirado a un lado de la cama… pero no era mío! òo. Lo cual me alegró, porque eso haría más casual el encuentro.

Me pude haber quedado pensando durante horas de no ser porque Yoh metió mano. Me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a él, introdujo una de sus manos dentro de mi babydoll y rozó uno de mis pezones provocando que instantáneamente que se erizara mi piel.

En realidad no sé muy bien cómo pero en un rápido movimiento fui yo quien quedó abajo. Mi esposo –que lindo se oye, por cierto- me besó el cuello con salvajismo y me hizo levantar los brazos para sacarme así el babydoll. Es una lástima pagar tanto por algo de lo que te desharás en cinco segundos. Así quedó toda mi parte superior a la vista y disposición del atacante.

.-Te amo, Anna.

.-Yo también, Yoh.

Lo tomé de la nuca y adorné sus labios con un húmedo beso y cuando este hubo terminado Yoh lamió los míos con lujuria, algo que sinceramente me asustó, pero fue bastante bueno.

**Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine**

**Gonna give you all my love, boy  
My fear is fading fast  
Been saving it all for you  
'Cause only love can last**

Después de que el susto se me pasó deslicé mis manos a su pantalón y tan simple como suena: me deshice de él, tras ellos había unos lindos boxers de estrellitas, lo cual me llevó a pensar que no serían suyos, pero luego recordé que su cumpleaños había sido hacía poco y que probablemente su estúpido hermano se los regaló. Nadie más pudo haber hecho algo así, digo¿quién compra boxers negros con estrellas rosa eléctrico, eh? Sólo dementes psicópatas como Hao.

Me sacó de mis pensamientos de nuevo el hecho de que Yoh ahora no sólo besaba mi cuello, estaba ocupado mordiendo mi oreja izquierda y si hubiera puesto un poquito más de atención en lo que hacía se los juro que hubiera tenido un orgasmo nada más con eso. Lo bueno fue que no lo hice porque entonces el juego acababa muy rápido. Lo que si sucedió fue que no me di cuenta como las manos de Yoh, sospechosamente frías, se posaron en mis senos y probablemente él no se dio cuenta pero empezó a masajearlos… especialmente el derecho ô/o.

Esa fue la inauguración del mayor desgaste en la historia de mi garganta. Comencé a gemir, sin siquiera darme cuenta, hasta que yoh me miró divertido. Volvió a mi cuello –no sé porque tiene esa obsesión con mis cervicales- pero después, despacito, como si quisiera que yo no me diera cuenta bajó hasta mis senos. Pero no, no señor no me iba a tratar como un objeto, yo también tengo necesidades y no necesidades de sentir… necesidades de hacer.

**You're so fine and you're mine  
Make me strong, yeah you make me bold  
Oh your love thawed out  
Yeah, your love thawed out  
What was scared and cold**

**Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heartbeat  
Next to mine**

Me puse de rodillas frente a él encima de la cama y me dirigí sin miramientos a sus pezones, los lamí y mordisqueé. Pero entonces decidí hacer un par de movidas buenas. Cogí el control del aire acondicionado y lo apagué… el sudor es sexy. Volví a él y me di cuenta de su cara de sufrimiento, pero lo callé con un beso en el que dejé a su lengua juguetear con la mía. Después de que el beso acabó regresé a sus pezones, si creía que y había acabado estaba muy equivocado! Así que mojé con mi saliva toda la "zona" y luego le soplé despacito, lo escuché gemir por encima de mi cabeza, en cuanto le hice sentir el frío.

Lo aventé a la cama de nuevo y mi siguiente movimiento fue ir al frigo por una paleta de helado, con chocolate y almendras… mi favorita. Volví a la habitación y lo encontré mirándome en cuanto aparecí por el umbral de la puerta, caminé hacia él seductoramente y le di la primera mordida a la paleta.

Gateé por la cama y me puse a horcajadas sobre él. Así le di a probar la platea mientras una de mis manos corría mustiamente a su entrepierna. Acaricié su… "paquete" por encima de su ropa interior mientras el gemía contento, comiendo chocolate y almendras. Y poco a poco –la verdad, fue más bien rápido- sentí su miembro erecto bajo el costoso french que me había hecho hacía dos días. Cuando la paleta casi se había acabado me la llevé a la boca e introduje en ella el último pedacito… para compartirlo con Yoh en una acción "intra-bucal".

**You're so fine and you're mine  
I'll be yours 'till the end of time  
'Cause you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
I've nothing to hide**

Después de un rico beso sabor a vainilla, Yoh me quitó el liguero y aunque es personal se tardó MUCHO tiempo en hacerlo, pero no importa, fue sexy. Estaba ahogándome en calor cuando él hizo la primera jugada atrevida.

Ok, si adivinaron, me sacó las panties. Y luego me le quedé viendo como "Quién te dio permiso?" y se rió. Así que si él podía hacer lo que quería por qué yo no? Dirigí mis manos a su trasero y le bajé los boxers, no antes de darle una pequeña palmadita. Y ahí estaba, lo que había estado esperando –no diré que desde hace casi 20 años ¬¬ ya sé que exageré.- desde que me casé. Lo que nunca tuve en mi noche de bodas.. sexo HA HA HA!

Empecé a reír como una loca desquiciada e Yoh me miró preocupado: -Anna, qué te pasa?

.-Nada, pensé algo estúpido.

Mi esposo parpadeó un par de veces y luego sonrió. –Estás segura de esto, Anna?

.-Si vuelves a preguntarme te sacaré de la habitación desnudo!

Y se rió de nuevo. Es probable que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que yo lo decía en serio. En fin, me recosté en la cama con las piernas un poco abiertas y luego él se acercó a mi, sigiloso. Pude ver en frente de mi –bueno, un poquito hacia abajo- el miembro de el hombre que me iba a hacer mujer, caray! Pero Yoh esperó un poco a que yo diera la señal.

.-Házlo. -Poco a poco se fue acercando a mi y cerré los ojos esperando lo peor.

Tan pronto sentí que entraba en mi, un dolor punzante me recorrió me los pies a la cabeza. Yo no vi cómo pero le hice un ademán a Yoh para que siguiera, no iba a verme gritar, ni llorar ni nada. Así que introdujo su miembro más en mí y el dolor siguió en aumento hasta que no pude soportarlo. Solté un alarido agudísimo que me desgarró la garganta.

**Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heartbeat  
Next to mine**

Sentí que pasó un siglo antes de que Yoh empezara a moverse pero así, tan súbitamente como llegó, el dolor se fue y le abrió paso a una ola sofocante de placer. Hasta ese momento empecé a sentir el roce de mis muslos y su cadera y esperando más placer del que jamás hubiera sentido, acaricié mi propio botón de placer mientras, creo, Yoh se recreaba la vista con su esposa ahogada en lágrimas y sudor, roja como una manzana, respirando entrecortadamente. Sentí como mi excitación subía sin control, lo escuché gemir a él, a mi lado, dejando caer suavemente su peso sobre mientras sus embestidas me llenaban, no sólo de placer o deseo, también de amor.

Porque le estaba entregando mí ser al hombre que amaba, Mi tesoro más preciado le pertenecía ahora y ahora era dueño único de mí, de lo que sentía y pensaba.

.-Yoh…

.-A-annita!

.-Te amo! Eres mi todo –hice una pausa en la que una embestida bastante más potente me quitó el aire- lléname.

.-Yo también Annita.

Repentinamente Yoh subió la frecuencia de su vaivén, al tiempo que yo entrelazaba mis piernas en su cintura, que era también mía, porque él era mío, única y completamente mío. Y mientras esto sucedía, el orgasmo más satisfactorio que en mi vida sentí, vino. Las paredes de mi vagina se contrajeron y un grito involuntario se asomó por mi garganta, se me nubló la vista y el oído, aunque no lo suficiente para ahogar los gemidos de mi amante que estaba viviendo la misma experiencia que yo.

**Like a virgin, ooh, ooh  
Like a virgin  
Feels so good inside.**

Cuando el último de los gemidos de yoh se apagó, sentí un líquido correr dentro de mi. Su semen, su esencia. Y si todo salía bien, nuestra salvación. Así que respire profundo y dejé que la sensación me invadiera. Yoh salió de mí lentamente.

Probablemente hubiéramos podido hacerlo una vez más, pero por esta ocasión, era suficiente. Me acosté en la cama, que ni siquiera nos habíamos molestado en destender, pero que sin embargo –y gracias Anna te amo- estaba llena de sangre. Reí por lo bajo cuando Yoh se acostó a mi lado y sonrió. Me abrazó por la cintura y escondió su cara entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Le acaricié todas las cicatrices de los brazos, que en la acción no había podido ver y respiré su aroma unos segundos.

.-Si alguna vez olvido esto, mátame.

.-Dalo por seguro, mi amor.

Callé por un momento… me había llamado "mi amor". Suspiré pensando que tantas cosas nos esperaban ahora, ahora que podíamos llamarnos marido y mujer no sólo por el hecho de estar casados. Ya que éramos uno.

.-Te amo tanto, Yoh. Gracias por hacerme feliz.

.-Gracias por dejarme hacerlo.**  
**

**When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ooh, baby  
Can't you hear my heart beat  
For the very first time?**

Levantó la mirada y se acostó en mis pechos abrazándome por la cintura, entonces me asaltó el sueño, pero hubo algo que no me pude quedar sin decir.

.-Más vale que esté embrazada…

.-¿QUÉ?

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

WHOO! La Próxima vez que piensen decir que me tardo mucho en actualizar mejor tráguense sus palabras. Porque muchos ni siquiera leyeron el capítulo 17 muajajaja! Total, estoy contenta con el resultado la verdad es que está muy lindo y se lo dedico a Fenana mi gushana favorita!

Gracias a: Juny S. Tao, que sé que lo leyó, a Fernanda (D Feliz cumpleaños maldita cerda!), a Andrea Nefasto (ya c, Hao no debe ser gay, hay una solución a ello, no te apures. Lyserg sufrirá mucho oô) y a todos los que leyeron y no dejaron reviews (ke la verdad qcreo que son pocos.

1 beso mis queridos, finalmente cumplí. TARAn! EL YOHxANNA QUE TANTO ESTUVIERON ESPERANDO! La verdad es que si me gustó ocmo quedó. Tuve que ver un catálogo Victoria's Secret y leer un par de Cosmo's y creanme que sirven. En fin, el fic está como en su porcentaje 75. ya no falta mucho APRA que se acabe porque tengo otros ocho fics que terminar ¬¬. Estoy satisfecha contenta y feliz. Y REDONDA!

_**GRACIAS!**_

_**Pues, manden lo que quieran... xD**_


	19. Truly Mine

**Hormonas**

_(Capitulo 19)_

.:Shiny Eliptic Omi-Chan:.

**Ola de nuevo, no diré mucho al principio porque alguien está presionando con que lo suba ¬¬, espero que les guste, muchos besos.**

**Para esta parte necesito que todos tengan una canción. El la parte Lyserg POV (yo les digo cuando) pongan: Life for Rent – Dido, si quieren llorar y si no pues hay solo lean...**

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.:Truly mine:.

Paramos cuando empezamos a sentir la primera oleada de frío.

.-Está anocheciendo.

.-Quieres volver?

.-Sip.

Me ofreció su mano y volvimos caminando al hotel que, como estaba a la orilla del mar, no nos quedaba nada lejos. Pero en los escalones de la entrada encontramos algo que la verdad no esperábamos encontrar. Era gracioso de ver, y más cuando ya se sabe la causa: Lyserg y Hao estaban sentados en la banqueta aventándoles piedritas a los carros que pasaban mientas Manta los veía con una expresión como de miedo y lástima.

.-Muchachos!

Instantáneamente todos voltearon y Lyserg nos saludó con la mano: -Llegan tarde…

.-Calenturientos, ya casi se hace de día otra vez.

.-Hao, compórtate.

Oímos detrás de nosotros un auto frenar estrepitosamente y de él, un taxi por cierto, bajaron Ren y Pilika. Preferí no imaginar lo que había sucedido cuando vi que Pilika caminaba raro y estaban completamente despeinados. Pero algo no encajaba en el cuento pues ni siquiera daban signos de conocerse. Al parecer no fui la única que lo pensó, pues Hao empezó a reír y Lyserg desvió la mirada buscando más piedritas.

Y en medio segundo Horohoro ya no estaba atrapado por mi mano y ahorcaba a Ren, pero algo inaudito sucedió y es que Pilika no hizo absolutamente nada para detener a mi hombre. :-Pilika?

.-No quiero hablar de eso, al menos no por aho…

Hubo unos momentos de silencio en los que escuché a Lyserg susurrar: "_Hao, no hagas eso_". Y luego Pilika tuvo un colapso mental en el que empezó a dar saltos alrededor de mí, se revolvió el pelo y estornudó tres veces, todo con una gran sonrisa en la boca… excepto por los estornudos, pero sin decir una palabra. –Pilika, qué te pasa?

.-JEANNE!

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Un sobresalto me hizo sentarme en la cama repentinamente. Escuché a Anna despertar molesta.

.-Yoh, no te puedes estar quieto?

La miré, se veían tan linda, desnuda, con un viejo sudor que le daba un aire taciturno. El cabello hasta los hombros revuelto y esponjado. Como aquella vez que trató de arreglar un caño ella sola porque ni yo ni Manta estábamos y se quedó atorada… y en cuanto llegamos, tuvimos que cortarle el pelo hasta donde lo tiene, una historia triste si también tomamos en cuenta que lo tenía hasta los codos. Aún no sé como se atoró.

.-Eres hermosa.

.-Tú también, ahora duerme.

Ahí estaba mi esposa, totalmente desnuda, acostada en la cama como si de la cosa más natural se tratara.

.-Es que sentí algo raro.

.-Cómo qué? –dijo mientras me acariciaba el pecho con cara de "sé lo que estás pensando", pero por extraño que suene, no estaba pensando nada de esa índole.

.-Podemos bajar?

.-Bajar, para qué? Yo tengo sueño, Yoh.

.-Yo también pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

.-Qué pasa? –dijo mientras se paraba y buscaba… su ropa, supongo.

.-No lo sé.

.-Si no es importante te mataré, Yoh. Vístete.

Gastamos un par de minutos en vestirnos, pues Anna derrapó entre ponerse lo del día anterior o usar algo limpio. Al final se puso un vestido blanco con rayas verdes, que la verdad la hacia verse muy bonita pero muy rara ôo.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

No sé qué se noto más, si yo con la mandíbula hasta el piso o a Lyserg con cara de gatito asustado. Traté de pararme pero las piernas no me respondían. No es que no estuviera contento¡Pero claro que lo estaba! Era sólo que no era la cosa más dulce empezar con un tipo por demás perfecto y terminar con él al día siguiente porque tu novia decidió regresar de París. Supongo que el inglés lo notó porque cuando intenté levantarme me empujó del trasero, total, después de aceptar la obscena ayuda, me sacudí la tierra y me quedé con la misma cara de idiota mirando a través del cristal de la puerta del hotel.

Y ahí estaba la sujeta. Con unos pantalones gauchos azules muy ceñidos en la cadera y de campanas bastante grandes que hacía que las piernas se le vieran más flacas de lo normal, recuerdo que le dije que no los comprara, pero se le veía grande la cadera así que, aún me arrepiento de haberlo hecho y que bueno que no me hizo caso. Y traía esa blusa que me gusta tanto x3 una bien mona blanca con florcitas rosas con azul en la parte de abajo y encima traía un chaleco que de chaleco no tenía nada porque se acababa en las costillas. En serio! Parecía un bra de mezclilla. Y que coincidencia que yo también traía una camisa que ella me había obligado a comprar.

Probablemente la estaba usando porque me sentía un poco desorientado y femenino así que después de dejarme revolcar en las olas junto con el inglés (que en el momento me estaba dando muchos dolores de cabeza), fuimos a la habitación de los chicos a cambiarnos y encontré esto: Una camisa rosa con rayas verticales cafés… y flores bordadas en todo el lado derecho. En serio no sé porque le hice caso, el punto es que la sintonía mental era tal, que ambos nos pusimos algo que le agradaba al otro… El que nace para maceta…

Empujó con sus pequeñas manitas la puerta y salió abanicándose la cara con un boleto de avión. Se peinó el pelo y como sabe que me encanta que lo haga, lo hace cada que puede. Se quedó parada, como indecisa.

.-Es tu novia, adelante.

Me volví sólo para observar a Lyserg parándose del lugar que durante media hora se había encargado de calentar xD. Lo miré y me miró. Sentí que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Bueno, una vida hetero no se puede ignorar así como así, le sonreí y me sonrió.

.-Te quiero, mugre de zapato.

.-Yo también, pero tienes novia. Vete!

Le regalé mi sonrisa más sincera, porque se la merecía. –Eres un Dios! -le aventé un beso juguetón y corrí a encontrarme con la loca que se hacía llamar mi mujer desde el día anterior. xDD y que lo era!

Jeanne se dio una vuelta en un salto y cuando estuvo en el piso corrió a mi. Nunca fui bueno en la física, pero sé que yo era más fuerte y que debí caer encima de ella en vez de ella encima de mi, sin embargo no fue así y la gravedad comploteó con el "movimiento rectilíneo uniforme" contra nosotros, así que caímos al piso como costales de papas en un mercado, no a las papas no las trata tan mal la ciencia ¬¬.

.-Me extrañaste? –me dijo y me dio un beso en la nariz. –No me respondas ¬¬, prefiero quedarme con la idea de que si.

.-Te fuiste medio día!

.-Te dije que no respondieras! –me gritó con el entrecejo fruncido, pero con una expresión juguetona.

·..-°¯°. **Ly-chan POV** ..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

_-Tengo quince minutos tratando desesperadamente de salir de mi, pero entre más trato más difícil me resulta. No sé que estoy mirando, no sé en donde estoy, sólo oigo voces, hablando frases cuyo significado no puedo entender. No representan nada para mí. Sólo puedo sonreír cuando me miran, sólo puedo asentir cuando escucho mi nombre. Sé qué esta pasando y sé porque, pero no logro entenderlo, no logro internarlo en mi ser y hacerlo formar parte de la historia de esta cosa vacía que soy._

"_Heme aquí, sentado en el piso de nuestra suite. Entiendo que hay basura en todos lados, entiendo que a las chicas les de un poco de asco. Me causa gracia saber que Hao duerme en un sillón…_

…_Hao… Es curioso como la vida de uno puede ser tan irónica. Si amar es no poder amar al que amas, y vivir no es vivir sino morir viviendo. Porque aun amando lo único que pueden expresar mis labios ahora es una mueca y mis ojos ahora sólo sirven para derramar lágrimas._

"_Parezco ser feliz, porque río cuando cuentan un chiste, porque escucho lo que me dicen y lo contesto. Pero… qué parte de mi está realmente en el exterior? A veces trato de analizar donde estoy, porqué, qué quiero lograr con ello, pero me doy cuenta de que soy un barco a la deriva que no puede hacer nada más que dejarse llevar por una marea de fuego que poco a poco va quemando mi mástil._

"_Yo estoy vivo, sé lo que significa estar vivo, más no estoy aquí. Aquí esta mi cuerpo, yo estoy en otro lado. Estoy en un lugar que espero algún día poder descubrir. Pero necesito aceptar primero lo que soy y lo que me está pasando. Quizás soy tan científico y escéptico en mis veredictos que necesito un prueba real que me rectifique que esto no es una ilusión que con la llegada de una ángel se tornó en pesadilla._

"_Una pesadilla que estoy dispuesto a vivir si me lo pide. Pero tengo miedo. Es este temor a ser imperfecto lo que me aleja del mundo, esta ansiedad que me carcome lo huesos. No sé que hacer, estoy más asustado de lo que nunca en mi vida había estado. Y él lo siente, lo que me asusta aún más. No existe la posibilidad de que volvamos, porque ella tiene su lugar en su vida y yo sólo soy un pequeño esbirro a su gran amor. Porque se aman, no puedo negarlo._

"_No es que yo sienta calentura temporal, pero es el orden natural de las cosas. El chico conoce a la chica, la chica encuentra al chico, el hombre hace la pregunta, la mujer dice si. En ningún lugar del cuento de hadas hay un rol para terceros. No, yo estoy en esta historia, pero no me siento parte de ella. En resumidas cuentas sé que existo, respiro y vivo. Pero no sé cuál es el sentido de existir, no sé por qué respiro y no me entra la razón por la que vivo._

"_Yo vivo, sea lo que sea eso de vivir, porque ya no lo sé. Por ahora preferiré seguir escondido dentro de mí, a salvo del mundo. Donde nadie pueda tocarme, donde él está conmigo, donde nadie pueda juzgarme por razones que no conocen, no entienden y no entenderán. Un lugar dentro de mí en el que sólo cabe lo que yo quiero, aunque tenga que aislarme del mundo por el resto de mis días. No trataré más de salir de esta burbuja interminable que me he encargado de construir con el tiempo, porque sé que entre más empeño ponga en ello más me cansaré de esperar mi propia liberación._

"_Yo no merezco más de lo que recibo, pues nada de lo que tengo es realmente mío-_

**Well I deserve nothing more than I get, cuz' nothing I have it's truly mine… **

**Cuz' nothing I have is truly mine…**

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Lyserg?

El aludido parpadeó como si intentara de pronto recordar donde estaba y qué hacía ahí. Miró a toda la concurrencia mirarlo a su vez insistentemente y después dijo con voz clara pero un poco quebrada: -Qué pasa?

Jeanne sonrió de un modo brillante que a todos nos hizo sonreír, a todos menos a Lyserg. –Qué te pasa? Estas como ausente.

Pocas personas en el mundo se podían ver más tensas que Hao en ese momento. –Ahm, inglés. Jeanne te preguntó algo. –dijo comprensivo mientras me lanzaba una mirada de complicidad qué me decía: "Una palabra y mueres" así que como hombre leal que soy me quedé callado.

.-E-en serio? Perdón, no escuché. –dijo Lyserg rascándose la cabeza gansamente.

.-Te pregunté si Hao se había portado bien mientras no estuve! –Dijo en una risita burlona y amenazadora para Hao si la respuesta de Lyserg era negativa.

Pero a veces sé hacer cosas por las personas y en este caso decidí que mentir era lo mejor para todos. –Claro que se portó bien, sólo comió muchos ostiones. A propósito, hace un rato que quiero preguntar esto –dije tratando de cambiar de tema- Sólo que no sé si deba…

.-Bah, pregúntale, no creo que se enoje. Hoy anda de lo más feliz y condescendiente de lo que la he visto en toda mi vida ù.u –dijo Hao restándole importancia al asunto anterior.

.-Ahm, Anna?

.-Si, Manta? –Dijo con una voz casi… ¿amable? Abrazada de Yoh y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

.-Ves? Te lo dije, es otra. Algún día averiguaré que le hicieron a Anna!

.-Quieres que te platique? –dijo Yoh con cara de "No estés jodiendo ahora"

.-YOH! –gritó Anna como enojada y divertida.

.-No! –dijo Jeanne con un aire de sorpresa gigante.

.-Si! –dijo Anna en el mismo tono y con la misma melodía en la voz.

.-Si, qué?

.-No sé, por qué dijiste "no"?

.-Pues… ay! No importa. Manta¿Cuál era la pregunta?

.-Ahm, Anna. ¿Por qué estás vestida de verde?

La concurrencia entera guardó silencio y de pronto parece que todos entendieron que ANNA estaba vestida de VERDE!

.-NO PUEDO VESTIRME DE VERDE O QUÉ?

.-No, no. Si yo no digo que no puedas! Claro que puedes sólo que…

.-QUE, QUÉ? NO TE PARECE NORMAL?

.-Pero si, si es normal!

.-ENTONCES? CREES QUE ME VEO RARA?

.-No, no Anna, yo creo que te ves muy bien!

De pronto Anna, que ya estaba encima de mí con cara de mujer psicópata se sentó de nuevo en su lugar y se quedó mirándome. –Me veo muy bien?

.-Te ves mejor que Heidi Klum, te lo juro.

Entonces un bostezo compartido nos con frenó la conversión a todos. –Bueno, ustedes no tendrán sueño pero nosotros si. –dijo Ren sentado a un lado de Horohoro que nos veía con cara de mucho sueño.

.-Pues qué estuvieron haciendo todo el día? –preguntó Jeanne con expresión pícara.

En cuestión de segundos Pilika estaba parada y caminaba hacia los cuartos.

.-Qué pasó, dije algo malo?

.-No, sólo tuvimos un malentendido.

Y así como se fue Pilika, se fue Ren.

-Y si nos vamos a dormir? No es que no quiero oír tu maravillosa historia de arrepentimiento Jeanne, pero no dormí ayer.- dijo Horohoro en un bostezo aún más largo que el anterior.

Cuando ya todos habían aceptado la propuesta, se pararon dispuestos a caminar a sus respectivas habitaciones cuando Anna grito: -MOMENTO! Yo no dormiré sin Yoh.

Y en ese momento empezaron los problemas. Jeanne instintivamente tomó el brazo a Hao porque se dio cuenta de lo que se aproximaba corriendo: una noche en parejas. Hao empezó a sudar frío mientras Lyserg se tiraba a modo de rendición en el sillón. Tamao, que no había entendido aún se quedó callada mirando a Anna, como esperando que dijera algo más.

.-Así que, quiero mi cama. Quien dormía con Yoh, duerma con alguien más.

.-Qué? –dije casi en un grito, pues Yoh dormía conmigo.

.-A ver, a ver. Esperen¿dormiré en la misma habitación que tu e Yoh, estás loca? No me dejarán dormir ù.u –dijo Pilika casi molesta.

.-Si no te agrada la idea duerme con Ren –dijo Anna en un tono que no dejaba ganas de contestar.

.-Cálmense –dijo Lyserg mientras se paraba entre las dos chicas. –Planeemos esto si? En nuestra suite hay tres camas matrimoniales y dos individuales.

.-Lo dicen en serio? Guau, como metieron tantas cosas en éstos cuartitos. En nuestra suite hay cuatro matrimoniales –Dijo Pilika

.-Tres desocupadas ù.u –reclamó Anna.

.-YO PIDO LA MATRIMONIAL QUE ESTA CON LA OTRA MATRIMONIAL EN NUESTRA HABITACION! –gritó Hao.

.-Tu cama es el sillón! –gritó Ren muy enojado.

.-Oye, oye. Yo voy a dormir con Hao y no dormiré en un sillón! Así que alguien tendrá que ceder una cama. REN QUIERO TU CAMA!

.-Pero… y qué pasa conmigo?

.-DORMIRÁS CON PILIKA!

.-Yo no voy a dormir con ese deslamado, interesado, violador!

.-OYE TU, QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI HERMANA?

Y miré estallar una batalla entre hermanos, discutiendo por una chica, por una cama. A veces es mejor estar al margen de los problemas, así no es uno quien termina peleando con el novio de su hermana. Es mejor mirar, porque definitivamente no soy la clase de persona a la que le gusta estar sufriendo, no me gusta comer sobras del amor ni llorar por cosas que no tienen solución. Prefiero vivir la vida y amar a quien debo amar (a pesar de que por el momento no amo a nadie léase: chicas).

Me he preguntado mucha veces porqué no deseo ser alguien más. No deseo ser Yoh porque… vamos todos conocemos la razón, empieza con A y termina con nna. No me gustaría ser Anna porque sería Anna! No me gustaría ser Ren porque entonces tendría que lidiar con "casi" ex novio mío que después me prohibiría ver a su sentimental hermana. No me gustaría ser Pilika porque compartiría la cama con un chico "High Society", billetudo, púdrete-en-lana, guapo si, pero insoportable si se lo propone. No sería Hao, porque Hao es... no, a veces me gustaría ser Hao porque él lo tiene todo, si lo analizan, en aquel momento tenía cosas de más (y con cosas de más me refiero a un europeo pelos verdes y tantas pretendientas regadas por el mundo como McDonald's en México -MUCHAS!-) Por supuesto que estaría lidiando con una relación (o mejor dicho dos) a dos puntas y eso no es cómodo. No sería Jeanne porque es albina . porque tendría sexo con Hao y que asco! No sería Lyserg porque… válgame, también conocemos esa razón. A quién le agrada la idea de vivir a expensas de otro amor, mientras subsistes sentimentalmente de una persona que no es oficialmente tuya?

Por favor. Soy Manta Oyamada, yo vine a este mundo a hacer álgebra.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Tan pronto me puse el pijama me entraron una ganas gigantescas de dormir y EN SERIO dormir. No especificaré en que consistía mi ropa de dormir… Bueno, bueno, esta bien, no insistan. Llegué al cuarto y me puse un short de una tela delgadita y calientita que me encantaba. Por qué caliente si estábamos en Hawai? Hay una razón. Yoh está loco y pone realmente alto el aire acondicionado, así que si no traes algo calientito te mueres de frío û.u. De cualquier modo no es que sufrieras mucho, el frío me hace ver sexy, aunque lo odio . . Decía, me puse el pijama (osease el short) y me tiré en la cama dispuesto a pasar una confortable noche con mi chica… mientras mi chico dormía en una habitación al lado de la mía TToTT.

Ya ahí el olor a Polo de Ralph Lauren, de Ren me hizo quedarme soñoliento y olvidarme de porqué estaba ahí y qué hacía ahí. Así que me dejé llevar por mis sentidos. A veces tengo instintos muy gays. Nota para mí: Probar qué tal huele el Polo Black. La verdad es que al sujeto ese lo envidio mucho, Ren siempre huele rico ù.u

Y estaba yo en tal comunión con el olor de Ren que no me di cuenta de que otro aroma distinto pero más familiar entró en la habitación…y luego otro más familiar aún y más agradable. Pero mezclado hacían una combinación muy fea.

.-Jeanne qué perfume usas?

Pero no fue Jeanne quien contestó. –Fahrenheit de Dior, por qué?

Entonces abrí los ojos asustado y me senté en la cama. Muajaja! Amo sentir que mis abdominales se contraen xDD. No sé como diablos fue pero unos dos segundos me quedé sentado en la cama permitiendo que mis dos más grandes amores me vieran en un estado catatónico en el que ni a mi me habría gustado verme. Gente como yo tiene que estar presentable, sexy y completamente deseable en todo momento, a eso vine al mundo (aparte de conseguir tener sexo con Anna, ganar un Óscar, matar a mi hermano gemelo, casarme con un gay y otras cosas –como ser muy rico y comprar un sex shop entero-, etc, etc, etc.).

.-Lyserg? –después hice una gansa pausa entre palabras y dije: -Jeanne¿Qué hacen aquí?

.-Qué hago aquí? Duermo aquí! –dijo Jeanne con ambas manos en su cadera. Si, su mirada tenía luz y sonreía de un modo muy bonito, pero cielos! Estaba parada al lado de Lyserg Diethel, el europeo más hermoso de… ¿Europa? Así que ni siquiera podía aspirar a verse linda. Así la belleza marciana y venusina del inglés adornó mi habitación y creo que gaste otros dos segundos mirándolo. –HAO!

.-Eh… eh? Qué decías mi vida?

.-Niño no tengo pijama, T.T

.-Y supongo que eso es mi culpa.

Se me sentó en las piernas y me dijo al oído: -más o menos. –me acarició una mejilla y luego dijo casi gritando: -No tengo pijama y no pienso dormir en ropa interior por si pensabas decir algo estúpido como eso.

.-No, en realidad pensaba decir que durmieras desnuda, digo duermes conmigo, no es que vayas a dormir con quien sabe que pervertido û.u

.-Que pal' caso es lo mismo!

.-Inglés no me ayudes!

.-Bueno, vengo por mis cosas eh, los dejo en sus asuntos. –Lyserg pasó a un cajón y sacó un pijama verde bien linda de seda. La verdad es que por un milésima de segundo quise tomar a Jeanne se los muslos y aventarla por la ventana, arrancarle la camisa al inglés y hacerlo todo mío. MUAJAJA! Excelente actor mi inglesito hermoso. –Buenas noches!

Y debo confesar que pensé: Noooo! Ven a mis brazos dejaré a Jeanne si me lo pides, pero después me di cuenta de que soy un cobarde y que jamás haría eso, así que lo deje por la paz y le sonreí.

.-Nene, no tengo pijama.

.-Quieres esta?

.-Me prestarías tu short?

.-Sep, probablemente te quedará grande pero, te lo presto.

.-Gracias!

Y como soy una persona no pudorosa (digo, nací desnudo!) me quité el short y se lo di, la verdad es que Jeanne se veía deforme con un short que le llegaba casi a las pantorrillas. –Que guapa.

.-Tu que te vas a poner?

.-Un pants, traje uno de repuesto y dado que estas usando el short, usaré el pants. -Y me lo puse.

.-Se ve bien calientito.

.-Tienes frío? Porque si tienes frío te lo cambio.

.-Tu no lo quieres?

.-Me da igual. Lo quieres tu?

.-Es que el short esta muy cómodo.

.- ¬¬ Qué quieres?

.- Û.U no lo sé

Me metí a las cobijas y le hice un espacio en la cama. –Ya entra, durmamos.

.-Quieres dormir?

.-Tu no? –su silencio no se hizo esperar. Jeanne es de esas personas que encierran mentes pervertidas hasta el exceso pero que prefieren esconderlo al quedarse callados con expresiones de "No sé a que te refieres soy inocente y mustio". Así que naturalmente entendí (por el lenguaje no verbal de Jeanne –digamos que se metió a la cama y me agarró en trasero u/u) que efectivamente, No quería dormir. Pero preferí sacar sus hermosas manitas de mi mucho más hermoso derriere, darle un beso y decirle sutilmente: -Linda, estoy cansado.

Qué bueno que lo hice porque cinco minutos después entraron Horohoro y Tamao con cara de "me da penita esto" y se acostaron como la gente decente en su cama. Total que aquella noche dormimos Jeanne y Yo, Horo y Tamao, Yoh y Anna, Ren y Pilika (cuyo caso después explicaremos) y Manta y mi lindo inglés (con el que soñé esa noche, por cierto) en las individuales. Una noche que prometía ser calmada y reconfortante… See! Tanto como las anteriores!

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

La verdad es que no importaba cuánto tratara de concentrarme en dormir era imposible. Sobre todo con el vibrador de mi teléfono interrumpiendo mis sueños. Odio que esas maquinas hagan sonidos parecidos a un mugido de vaca. Me rendí y antes de que Anna gritara: APAGA ESE CELULAR, me digné a checar quién jodidos estaba mandando tantos mensajes.

Hao, por supuesto.

El primero decía: "Etiz, no tengo sueño T.T"

Y por lo tanto lo primero que pensé fue "Y a mi qué? Por que no le dices a tu doncella que te arrulle" Pero después me ganó el sentimiento y me dije: "Lyserg eres un desalmado de mierda, Haito-kun está solo con esa mujer mala TT.TT y tu aquí pierdes el tiempo en vez de rescatarlo de las garras de esa perra ¬¬". Unos segundos después entendí que estaba comportándome como la amante celosa que odia con todo su ser a la mujer que está pública y socialmente ligada al sujeto en cuestión, aunque el sujeto en cuestión no la ame del todo, si así fuera la palabra "adulterio" no se amoldaría a mi vida.

Casi lloro cuando me di cuenta de que tenía otros cinco mensajes de Hao. Otro decía: "Carajo, contesta Inglés!" Preferí ignorarlo y tratar de dormir cuando llegó otro y sumé un mensaje más a mi bandeja de entrada, fue entonces cuando me decidí a leerlos y contestar, era el único modo probable de hacer que Hao se durmiera de una buena vez y me dejara seguir soñando con ponis y calabazas sabor chicle. Los siguientes tres decían "CONTESTA!" y el siguiente: "Coño de mierda, sé que los estás leyendo!", perdí la paciencia cuando leí el último: "Joder, maldito inglés ya contesta. No me obligues a llamarte!"Debo aceptar que me ofendió que me dijera maldito inglés, pero si ya me había llamado mugre de zapato… es que peores cosas pasan por su pervertida y hermosa cabeza.

Así que raudo y veloz empecé teclear y unos cuantos segundos después oprimí el botón de "Send", rogando con todo mí ser que el sucio subconsciente de Hao tuviera tanto sueño como yo.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

De mi celular salió en muy poquito volumen "1, 2 Step" de Ciara y tan pronto como la luz de mi celular empezó a parpadear abrí el mensaje. No podía arriesgarme a despertar a Jeanne. Esperanzado, analicé con cuidado el mensaje de Ly-chan y me desilusioné bastante al procesar lo recién leído. La verdad es que esperaba algún doble sentido, un deseo sucio o cualquier cosa que me impulsara a romper las reglas pero nop, no fue así. Lo que decía el mensaje era: "¿Qué quieres?".

Rápidamente 16 posibles pervertidas respuestas volaron por mi cabeza, pero fueron tantas que las olvidé, así que sólo respondí "A ti, muñeco". Morí de risa al imaginar la cara que pondría Ly-chan después de leer mi mensaje. El "muñeco" contestó más rápido de lo que esperaba, lo cual quería decir que ya estaba poniendo atención. "Eres un sucio, vamos afuera". Guau! Inglés travieso! No sabía que hacer, si hacerme el difícil o salir corriendo en bóxers (facilitándole el trabajo al muchachito ù.u). Así que decidí tomarme el tiempo de contestar.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Escuché un pequeño tono que me indicó que Hao había contestado, yo ya conocía la clase de cosas que habían pasado por su mente a si que no me extraño que el mensaje dijera: "No te aguantas ni un segundo verdad?". A veces dudo mucho de la capacidad mental de Hao, sobretodo si consideramos que yo venía aguantándome desde que encontramos a Manta û.u.

Al cabo de unos segundos llegó otro mensaje que decía "Nos vemos en la sala de tu habitación". Tan pronto lo leí salí de mi cama (rogando con todo mi ser que Anna no se despertara) me puse un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera que no era mía, después me di cuenta T.T. Abrí la puerta con cautela y salí pisando como la pantera rosa por la sala, aguardé unos segundos y abrí un poquito más los ojos, como esperando ver en la oscuridad, cosa que todos sabemos que no sucede, pero igual me siento mejor si abro más los ojos. Entonces tocaron despacito a la puerta y corrí a abrir. El pasillo estaba totalmente oscuro y se me hizo extraño que no hubiera ninguna luz prendida en todo el piso. Escuché a Hao susurrar enojado: "Estúpidas luces de mierda". Así pasó adentro y cerré la puerta.

Me encandiló la luz del celular de Hao, cuya pantalla ahora estaba realmente cerca de mi cara. Parpadeé un par de veces como si quisiera enfocar lo que veía y lo que vi fue una foto mía en la pantalla mientras estudiaba para mis exámenes finales ù.u, Hao parecía tener una obsesión conmigo desde hacía mucho tiempo, sólo que ahora ya podía presumir que yo le correspondía de algún modo.

.-Baja eso! –dije en una voz casi normal que sonó muy alta para el silencio de la suite.

.-Quería asegurarme de que eras tú.

.-Claro que era yo, quién más te habría abierto?

.-Algún otro hombre que pensara que mi belleza es exótica, embriagante y que quisiera tener sexo conmigo…. Mmm déjame pensar… Ren, por ejemplo?

.- ¬¬ Me enfermas.

.-Tú me encantas, ahora si me disculpas necesito preguntarte algo.

.-Qué? –dije mientras me iba a sentar a la sala.

.-Oye, oye a donde vas? –susurró y abrió de nuevo a la cubierta del celular.

.-Aquí estoy! Cálmate, ven a sentarte y apaga eso!

Hao apagó su celular, que hizo un ruido muy… ruidoso y después lo sentí sentarse a mi lado y recargar su frente en mi hombro izquierdo.

.-Dame un beso… -dijo en voz de ser demente MUY desesperado.

.-No sé donde está tu cara.

Sentí una de sus manos correr todo mi brazo izquierdo hasta agarrar mi mano, luego la puso en su cara y hablo con la boca casi cerrada: -Aquí.

Así que volteé mi cuerpo hacia donde él estaba y tomé su rostro entre mis manos. Hao se dejó caer encima de mí y quedamos así acostados en el sillón, o al menos eso pienso porque estaba muy oscuro. Lo besé cerca de los labios y ya después, cuando me orienté lo besé EN los labios.

El contacto físico no se hizo esperar cuando Hao metió una de sus manos en mi playera y acarició mi abdomen, que no tenía tantos músculos como el suyo, por supuesto, pero hasta cierto punto no estoy tan mal û/u ( -- Amo a Lyserg TuT). Hao es perfecto, no es cierto? Lástima que a muchas mujeres les guste mas como maldito homosexual que como el hombre que toda mujer querría por amante, que pal caso es lo mismo, û.u. Así decidí no quedarme con las manos cruzadas, porque resulta un poco desagradable quedarse quitecito mientras el atacante hace cuanto se le venga en gana.

Creo que debo decir que me sonrojé un poco cuando me di cuenta de que Hao venía en ropa interior T.T increíble que se haya dignado a salir así de la habitación. Pero eso significaba más diversión para mi.

Pero de pronto una voz nos dejó congelados a ambos. –Quién anda ahí?

Anna. Corrí a abrir la puerta del baño y contesté con voz firme intentando deshacerme del miedo que tenía en realidad. –Soy yo, Anna.

.-Ah, inglés, qué haces?

.-Vine al baño! –dije casi gritando para que Hao entendiera la indirecta.

.-Voy a prender la luz.

.-NO! –sentí que Hao pasó detrás de mi y entró al baño y susurró "que la prenda".

.-Por qué?

.-Ah, no, no importa, era para que no te encandilaras, pero, préndela si quieres. Voy al baño.

.-Por qué no fuiste al del cuarto?

.-Porque huele a vainilla .

.-See, tonta Pilika.

Anna volvió al cuarto y entré al baño aún asustado. Hao encendió la luz y me dejó prácticamente ciego. Pero ni siquiera había reaccionado cuando sentí que sus manos se iban directamente a mi trasero y empezaba a besar mi cuello.

.-Hao! O/O.

.-Shh, cállese.

Casi siento ganas de reírme. Me concentré en acariciar su cabello y realmente sentir lo que Hao quería que sintiera. Me quitó la playera y se incorporó. Creo que no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver su torso desnudo frente a mí totalmente disponible para una mordida, si, si, tengo una obsesión con las mordidas que ningún psicólogo podrá quitarme û.u y también creo que Hao no pudo evitar sonreírme divertido al ver mi cara. Exactamente no sé porque pero se quedó quieto como esperando. Entonces me lancé hacia el y lo senté en el inodoro, cerrado por supuesto. En momentos como este, mis instintos son más fuertes que mi razón, me senté en sus piernas y lo besé con cuanta pasión pude, no quería que se fuera y me dejara una vez más con los brazos abiertos.

Tan pronto nos separamos me sonrió de un modo medio pervertido que hasta hoy en día me da miedo. Desde siempre he sabido que prefiero escapar a los silencios incómodos, moviendo algo, caminando a otro lado o simplemente besando a quien se quedó callado, así que mi reacción no se hizo del rogar y besé una de sus hermosas orejas que tanto me gustan, tan redonditas y suaves . Gimió mientras paseé mi lengua entre los pequeños caminitos que su oído dibuja, me congeló un poco el hecho de que estuviera acariciando mi espalda, cosa que nunca había hecho.

Algo había distinto esta vez y es que, con o sin Jeanne, las cosas evolucionaban sin pedir permiso. Hao me empujó sutilmente apartándome de él y comenzó a besar mi pecho y mis pezones provocándome una sensación de placer que no había sentido nunca. Aún hoy, no importa cuantas veces recuerde el momento, no deja de traerme de vuelta ese sentimiento de necesidad. Arañe los hombros de Hao que gimió ocupado en su labor, mientras yo me dejaba llevar.

Separé su cara de mí y le di un sutil beso en la boca. Soy una persona que entra en pánico fácilmente y el baño no me parecía el mejor lugar para mi primer encuentro del tipo sexual, que no sólo era prematuro sino también gay TT. Así que puse mi límite con esa pequeñita muestra de afecto. Permanecí un rato mirando sus ojos negros, profundos como un abismo, que no estaba seguro de querer saltar, me besó una vez más y luego mojó mis labios con su lengua.

.-Hao, yo…

Entonces me sonrió. Jamás lo pensé con exactitud pero algo dentro de mi siempre me dijo que Hao supo qué quise decir, y no porque leyera mentes, sino porque compartía el mismo sentimiento que yo… Amor.

Aunque de cualquier modo...

N**othing I have is truly mine…**

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Sniff, sniff. No es conmovedor? Seeh, vamos, acéptenlo! Bueno, bueno. Tardé más en actualizar porque acabo de escribir mi primer "algo" Yaoi. Me gustó aunque a ustedes no xP No me importa ¡Muajaja! - He, toi demente. Como sea espero que les haya gustado. Yo sé que nadie esperaba que Jeanne regresara, la verdad es que yo tmp xDD. Pero se me ocurrió ò.o. Nadie tampoco esperaba que Hao y Lyserg "intimaran" en el baño ni que se quedaran peleados Pilika y Ren (ni que yo escribiera de hecho Ren con R xDD). Bueno, contestaré reviews. QUE SON MUY POCOS POR CIERTO!

GRACIAS A: **Vacksthat**: Ahm, se me hace curioso que sólo hubieras leído los primeros cuatro, así en el próximo rr podrás dejarme una crítica de cómo he estado mejorando (o en realidad decayendo) en mi escritura, te lo agradecería. Yo también amo el HaoxAnna y si crees que ya lo olvidé déjame te digo que ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! See, me gusta el Yaoi pero no más que el HaoxAnna y yoh me molesta mucho ùu. **Liver Girl**,** Yukitzu **todos esperamos que Anna esté embarazada,** Yami **Que bueno que crees que valió la pena. **Fernanda** T.T no me quieres. Bueno haré un lemmon Ren y Pilika o… Un HaoxAnna si lo prefieres cejas cejas see, un HaoxAnna. Lo prometido es deuda! **Monshy Layom**,** Sonia Zaoldyeck**, muchas caras nuevas ò.o y sobre lo de las conversaciones normales… me esmero por hacer eso. **Andrea Nefisto**, Andre! RR corto si me permites decirlo ù.u a propósito de tu comentario sobre la sangre xDD lo tomaré en cuenta thnks. **Juny S. Tao **Mil gracias fulana, este capi esta acá por ti! MUA! Sin ti no lo habría hecho .

**Nos vemos la próxima vez!**

**SI NO MANDAN, ME OLBIGARÁN A PEDIR REVIEWS OTRA VEZ! ù.u**


	20. Cacería Nocturna

**Hormonas**

_(Capitulo 20)_

.:Shiny Eliptic Omi-Chan:.

**Bueno, ya estoy aquí, después de MUCHOS días de atraso. No los contaré porque luego me deprimo. Para gente como Fernanda y Juny se les hará un milagro que yo haya subido. Porque cada que me preguntaron "como vas" yo decía igual. (a.k.a. Nada). Pero ya ven, me agarró la inspiración y de tener como 800 palabras conseguí unas hermosas 3500. Suficiente par aun capi. La mera verdad es mi mínimo. Pero bueno, es mejor que nada.**

**Bien, entérense que esta es algo así como la recta final de Hormonas y que en algunos meses estará… COMPLETO!!! Whee! Emoción. A decir verdad sé como acaba, pero no sé que hacer para llegar a ese final. Muajaja, debo usar mi imaginación y no hacer cosas idiotas.**

**Bueno muchachas, muchachos, lean espero que disfruten de leerlo tanto como yo de escribirlo. (ha! Mal chiste cierto?)**

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.:Cacería Nocturna:.

Yo las conté, aquella noche di vueltas en la cama alrededor de veinte veces, porque la luz de cierto celular no me dejaba cerrar los ojos.

Al parecer al inglés estaba mandándose mensajes a la mitad de la noche y reía descarriado, aunque tratando de no despertar a la bestia (osease: Anna).

Traté en vano de dormir hasta que misteriosamente el ojiverde se paró precipitado y feliz de su cama, se puso un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera que mi ex había aventado al piso en una rabieta.

Hablando de Rabietas…

.:Flash back:.

_-No pienso dormir contigo!_

_Tenía yo ya 15 minutos negándome rotundamente a acostarme en la misma cama que el estúpido sujeto que se hacía llamar mi novio. Y aunque desde que habíamos salido del hotel no crucé con él ni una palabra a menos que fuera estrictamente necesaria, ya no sabía qué más gritarle._

_Ni siquiera es que me molestara mucho que me hubiera utilizado como un vil objeto sexual, si no que me hubiera dicho que yo era…_

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Egoísta y qué sólo pensaba en sí misma. Me constaba que nunca preguntaba qué quería yo, hacía lo que le daba la gana y yo que tanto la quería me tenía que quedar callado, pero aquella tarde me harté y le grité en la calle.

Me sentí culpable porque fui grosero, pero realmente estaba harto y el vibrador del celular de Lyserg me estaba sacando de quicio!! Me hice el dormido un rato más hasta que oí que el inglés se paraba, se vestía (con algo mío por cierto) y salía corriendo de la habitación.

Se me hizo extraño que se levantara a la mitad de la noche y saliera como si le acabaran de decir que su novia viene a verlo desde Singapur. Curioso, no era exactamente su "novia" y no venía exactamente de Singapur, venía de un lugar un poquito más cercano.

Mi novia y yo, curiosos como somos, nos paramos a un tiempo de la cama y esta crujió tanto que la bestia resopló y le dio un manotazo en la cara a la bella castaña que dormía plácidamente a su lado y murmuraba: "No Annita, está limpio, ten piedad"

La probabilidad de que estuviera en medio de una fantasía era casi nula porque si hablaba de "limpiar" no estaba imaginándose a su esposa de criadita francesa. ¿Anna limpiando? Seeh! Y yo arreglo mi cuarto ù.u

Como sea, guardamos silencio como antiguos cómplices casi por cinco minutos hasta que nos aseguramos de que habían vuelto a dormir.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Le sonreí a Ren muerta de la pena de lo cerca que estuvimos de morir, pero luego recordé que estaba enojada con él, me di la media vuelta y busqué algo que ponerme encima.

_-Pili?_

_-Qué quieres? Si despiertas a Anna te haré pedazos, después que ella!_

_-Solo quiero discutir esto!_

_-Discutir qué?_

Oímos un ruido proveniente de la salita de la suite que nos indicó que el inglés estaba ahí.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Pilika se acercó a la puerta y pegó su oreja izquierda a la madera intentando escuchar mejor. En una situación normal me habría indignado que mi novia presentara esa conducta indecorosa, pero como la curiosidad mató al gato, la estuve mirando a ver si su expresión facial me delataba algo.

Y lo hizo. Pilika alzó una ceja y torció la boca en señal de que… no entendía un carajo.

Me tapé la boca tratando de contener una carcajada, que lejos de relajar el ambiente, habría despertado a la bestia que dormía cerca de nosotros. Pero por supuesto, es como cuando quieres reprimir un estornudo o una tos… son de esas cosas que no se pueden detener. Lo que sí logré hacer fue disminuir el ruido que una carcajada, hecha y derecha habría causado.

Saquen la lengua tapando el orificio que hace su boca… y ahora soplen. Así sonó mi "carcajada". Pilika me miró enojada y vi como poco a poco un resoplido de molestia se hacía más y más evidente atrás de mí.

-Bien hecho, Tao.

En ese momento me sentí con ganas de tirarme al piso y llorar como niñita indefensa de orfanato ricachón, pero por supuesto, no lo hice… porque Pilika no me dejó T.T, me agarró de un brazo y no me dejó sentarme en el piso en lo que la bestia, se paraba tétricamente de su cama y alzaba la cabeza con un aire taciturno que le daba ese efecto escalofriante como a la niña de El Aro.

-Ren Tao…

-S-si? –dije con el pecho temblando.

-Estaba teniendo un sueño bonito.

Anna volteó su mirada a mí y la luz de la luna asomándose por la ventana entreabierta dio justo en sus ojos… Un espasmo recorrió todo mi cuerpo mientras veía su cuerpo balancearse peligrosamente hacia mí.

-Annita?

-No interrumpas, Yoh.

-Es que hay ruidos allá afuera.

Todos nos callamos a un tiempo y escuchamos susurros afuera. Que por qué no nos escucharon afuera? La acústica es maravillosa.

-Es Lyserg, cierto?

-Si –respondí.

-… Que Jeanne no escuche esto.

-Por qué Annita? –dijo Yoh arrastrando consigo las sábanas de la cama hasta donde estaba Anna.

-Porque el otro es Hao.

Todos nos quedamos quietos sin mover un solo músculo, como para evitar que nuestras articulaciones hicieran algún sonido que pudiera delatarnos. Por supuesto nadie sabía que afuera de la habitación no se escuchaba nada. Seguimos quietos hasta que escuchamos un ringtone que rápidamente asocié a aquella vez que le quitaron el celular a Hao porque Horohoro, para molestarlo, le había estado llamando toda una clase y como tenía examen a la siguiente quiso apagarlo. Hizo un ruido tan estruendoso que le quitaron el celular por tres meses… y cuando se lo devolvieron ya no tenía saldo ¬¬.

Bueno, como la curiosidad mató al gato, y en este caso a la gata. Anna decidió vestirse un poco y salir de la habitación, así que se puso encima una camisa de Yoh y unas pantuflas. Creo que sintió que estaba a punto de descubrir a la masa en un asunto ilícito por que se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta y se detuvo tanto y se acercó tanto a la puerta que cuando trató de abrirla un pie le estorbó y cerró la puerta con el impulso. Juro que quise reír de semejante estupidez pero tratándose de Anna uno no se puede arriesgar a esos desplantes. Abrió la puerta enojada y encendió la luz de adentro… Escuché a Lyserg hablar con ella como si nada estuviera pasando.

Unos segundos Anna regreso y dijo en una voz muy suave que sonó incluso seductora: -Están en el baño. –Se quitó la camisa y de pronto se puso un pantalón mío que había dejado tirado en el piso.

-Oye eso es…

-No me interesa! Yoh. Dame la mano, si lo hicimos una vez podemos hacerlo otra.

-QUE?

-Eso no, sucio pervertido ¬¬

-Pero, yo pensaba en saltar por el balcón o.o

Silencio…

Vi a Pilika que tenía cara de: "Quiero morir de risa"

Más silencio…

-Obvio, yo también –dijo Anna MUY sonrojada.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

En cuanto vi a Anna y a Yoh salir saltando del balcón me entró un sentimiento de ansiedad. Ahí estaba yo, sola de nuevo con Ren. Me senté en una cama así como un paciente asustado se sienta afuera a esperar su cita en el consultorio. Ren se sentó a mi lado como tratando de parecer despistado.

-Aléjate…

-Pero Pili…

-Pero nada. Ay Ren ù.u

-Queeé T.T?

-Por qué te amo, tanto? Debería odiarte pero no puedo.

-Lo sé te dije cosas horribles hoy o ayer o lo que sea, pero… no puedes negar que algunas de ellas son verdad.

-Ah si, Cómo cual? Que no me importan los demás, que estas harto de mi…

-Que te amo…

Lo miré a los ojos… y si, parpadeé dos veces. Algo que es genial… es que diga lo que diga Pilika Usui, si los ojos de Ren Tao dicen, entonces yo no tengo autoridad y sus ojos en ese momento me decían que dejara de hacer idioteces. Que no era su culpa que yo anduviera en mis días "frágiles", que lo amaba con todo mi ser…

-Aunque el último jinete del Apocalipsis venga por nosotros, nuestro amor perdurará por años… generaciones… y cuanto tiempo le sea posible, hasta que poco a poco desaparezca el rumor de nuestra historia… hasta que alguien olvide contársela a sus hijos y piérdase nuestro amor en las profundas aguas del olvido humano…

-Dónde leíste eso?

-Lo acabo de inventar!

-O.O que rara eres.

-Oye acabo de usar el poco cerebro que tengo para hacer unas lindas oraciones… y tú me dices rara.

-Y no?

-Ren!

-Si mi niña preciosa. Te amo… con todo y tus rarezas.

Me tomó de las mejillas y me dio un beso. Como aquel que nos dimos en la cocina de la pensión… aquella noche en la que pasé de ser la "nada" de Ren Tao, a ser su única mujer, el día que fui la mujer más feliz del mundo y mentiroso el que lo niegue.

-Te das cuenta que nos peleamos por tonterías?

-En realidad no son tonterías. Tienes razón… en muchas de las cosas que me dijiste, tenías razón. Yo siempre intento salirme con la mía, aunque no puedes negar que la mayoría de las veces no sólo lo intento, sino que lo logro… pero ayer me hiciste ver que no es el modo correcto de conseguir las cosas. Discúlpame.

-No, está bien mira… ibas a seguir haciéndolo si nadie te decía que pararas. No te culpo, yo, por ejemplo, antes de conocer a Yoh era un niño mimado que le importaba muy poco el mundo, alguien necesita hacerte ver que lo que tu crees que es correcto está mal… para que así puedas corregirlo.

-Bueno pues… gracias por ayudarme a tratar de corregirme. –dije mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho –Oye, Ren…

-Mmm?

-No te odio.

-Lo sé

-Cómo que lo sabes? Eres un engreído, no tienes ni la más mínima pizca de vergüenza verdad?

-Estoy jugando…

-Lo sé.

-Oye! No se suponía que respondieras eso.

-No soy la clase de persona que responde lo que "se supone" que debe de ser, cierto? Porque si así fuera probablemente no estarías conmigo.

-Probablemente…

Ren entonces me recostó en la cama y no, no con los fines que todos ustedes estarán ya imaginando. Al contrario de lo que incluso yo esperaba se recostó a un lado mío, sobre unp de sus costados, recargó su cabeza en un puño y se quedó mirándome.

-Cómo eres hermosa.

-Nah, pregúntale a Hao y verás como te dice que el perro de la vecina está más bonito que yo.

-Oye, Hao cree que eres guapa.

-Y por qué está entonces con la doncella?

-Porque tu estás conmigo, porque sabe que NADIE toca algo que le pertenezca a Ren Tao… porque eso podría significar… quizás no la muerte porque es mi amigo, pero por lo menos algo feo.

-Algo feo?

-Si, como decirle a Anna que Hao se roba su dinero.

-Anna ya lo sabe.

-En serio?

-Si

-PÁNICO!

-Eiii, no grites. De seguro los otros ya te oyeron.

En eso escuché como la puerta que daba al pasillo se abrió. Me puse mis pantuflas y Ren se puso encima una playera de Yoh. Abrí la puerta y prendí la luz de la habitación. Sólo logre ver a Jeanne abriendo la puerta del baño con cara de: "Por favor que no sea cierto", antes de escuchar un horroroso alarido de las fauces de la damita.

-HAO QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?

-Jeanne!

Y si, Hao y Lyserg estaban en el baño. No me pregunten que haciendo qué, porque probablemente no les responderé, pero es simple… Hao estaba cometiendo una felonía y el inglés, uke como sólo él sabe serlo, no opuso resistencia hacia los concupiscentes deseos del shaman de cabello castaño y casi creo que es obvio decir eso… pero Jeanne los cachó.

En realidad no sé por qué, obviamente a mi no me habría gustado que mi novio me engañara y sobretodo que fuera con otro hombre, pero yo no veía que cruces pintaba Anna en ese entierro… A decir verdad me pareció grosero que interviniera en un plan que, al menos para los amantes aquellos, era quizás no a prueba de fallos, pero por lo menos bueno.

Puedo incluso declarar que me sentí un poco triste. Jeanne era mi amiga, eso está claro, y no me agradaba la idea de que su novio la estuviera engañando… pero quiénes éramos nosotros para meternos en sus asuntos?

No era tampoco muy agradable pensar que habíamos estado conviviendo con un pare de hombres bisexuales y que ahora mi posición social peligraba porque el mejor amigo de mi novio era gay! Juro que por un momento pensé en prohibirle a Ren que se juntara más con Hao o Lyserg, pero después pensé: "Pilika, si confías en él y sabes que no tiene esa clase de "orientación sexual" déjalo convivir con quien quiera".

Por supuesto pensé eso mucho tiempo después de la escena que estábamos a punto de presenciar.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Le pedí a Dios con todas mis fuerzas que lo que Anna me había dicho no fuera verdad. Pero sin embargo Dios parecía estar de vacaciones ese día. Abrí la puerta un poco asustada, indignada y sobretodo, no-preparada para ver lo que estaba a punto de ver.

Tan pronto como la puerta se despegó de su marco y mi minuciosa vista pudo llegar hacia lo que debió haber sido un cuarto de baño vacío, o con dos hombres jugando póquer en el piso, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-HAO!

Escuché un montón de golpes, así como cuando se oye que se desatasca algo atorado… bueno pues así se escuchó cuando Lyserg se apartó con prisa de MI novio.

-QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?

-Jeanne, espera…

El inglés se había parada a disculparse conmigo con la típica cara de "yo no quería, él me obligó" que ya nadie se cree porque en las películas siempre la desmienten. Así que naturalmente me enojé más. Juro que habría preferido que me dijeran, "Si, estábamos haciendo lo que tú crees que estábamos haciendo, y qué?" a que tratara de negármelo todo.

-CALLATE! NO QUIERO VOLVER A OIR TU VOZ EN POR LO MENOS UNA SEMANA!

-Jeanne.

Esa era la voz del criminal… Lo miré hasta cierto punto asustada, tratando de imaginar una excelente respuesta a su tétrica voz de "te voy a decir la verdad". No estoy segura de si yo en serio quería enterarme de todo eso. Pero como creo que es mejor una verdad que saque una lágrima a una mentira que saque una sonrisa, le pregunté:

-Alguna excelente explicación?

-Hay una, pero a ti no te parecerá suficientemente convincente y por lo tanto, no te la diré.

-Así que no la hay.

-TToTT Nooo, no la hay.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

A ver, díganme si miento cuando digo que las lágrimas SIEMPRE suavizan las cosas. Muchas veces las mujeres las utilizan y mientras no sea en exceso sirven bastante. Qué hombre puede resistirse a una chica con los ojos rojitos con cara de "Soy inocente, buena y sensible"? Ninguno!

Ahora la pregunta es… ¿Sucederá lo mismo con las mujeres? No sé qué más rango de hombría puedo perder ahora que me cacharon con otro hombre, así que¿qué más da si lloro un poco?

-No quiero ni una lágrima de cocodrilo, Hao.

Coño.

-De acuerdo Jeanne, mira yo sé que igual nunca me vas a perdonar esto… pero a decirte verdad no estoy arrepentido. Y podría decirte que sí pero me prometí a mi mismo que iba a ser sincero contigo. No sé que sentido tiene mentirte, sólo sé que quiero que entiendas que no tengo, ni tuve ninguna intención de lastimarte…

-Y supongo que crees que no me estás lastimando?

-Te pude haber dicho "Jeanne, mi amor. Yo no quería fue su culpa, él me obligó, yo te amo, eres la única, mujer persona o lo que sea de mi vida. Por favor no te enojes juro que no vuelve a pasar"… Te convence?

-No

-Por eso no lo hice. Ahora si tan molesta estás yo lo entiendo y si no quieres volverme a ver en tu vida, también lo entiendo.

-Que bueno, porque quiero irme a Francia lo antes posible. No quiero volver a saber de ti nunca más. Me das vergüenza y me doy vergüenza por amarte, pero así tiene que ser. Te amo, Hao, pero no voy a permitir que me hagas esto.

Y así, sin más ni más. Se fue.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Y se preguntarán ¿qué fue de mi?... Es simple. Cuando Jeanne salió hecha un mar de lágrimas por la puerta y Hao se sentó en la orilla de la bañera, aproveché unos segundos para huir de él e ir a hablar con Jeanne. Sé que no fue par nada razonable, pero no me quedaba otra opción más que esa. Caminé detrás de ella y alcancé a entrar a su suite, antes de que tratara de cerrar la puerta con un azotón.

-Largo… -me dijo desde el sillón-cama de Hao.

-Jeanne, espérame, déjame que te explique.

-Y QUÉ ME VAS A EXPLICAR?

-Si no te callas, nada.

Hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

-Qué crees que es peor… Hipotéticamente si tu supieras que Hao se acuesta con… una prostituta, o con una mujer que sabes que ama o por lo menos amó?

-Peor?

-Si.

-Pues que se acueste con la que conoce.

-Por qué?

-Porque eso implica que lo hace por que la quiere, no sólo por deseo.

-Sabia respuesta, sobretodo porque la hiciste sonar urbana. Bueno, odiaré decir esto… pero imagina que yo soy la prostituta.

-Qué?

-Si, necesito que entiendas que entre Hao y yo no hay nada emocional. Él aún te ama, sólo que… bueno, tu sabes cosas raras pasaron y pues en realidad, andábamos con la líbido en el cielo y solos y pues…

-No estaban solos…

-No, bueno. Por lo menos no estuvo meticulosamente planeado. Mira yo sé que vas a odiarme, pero piensa esto. Hao en unos años olvidará que alguna vez intimó conmigo si desaparezco y si tú desapareces créeme que, lo conozco suficiente como para decir, que jamás se va a olvidar de la Doncella de Hierro.

Jeanne me sonrió con melancolía y después de fue caminando a uno de los cuartos, dando así por terminada nuestra plática.

En ese momento tuve le esperanza de que Jeanne cesara un poco su repentino odio hacia Hao. Yo, no había sentido ni una sola palabra de lo que dije y en varias ocasiones me habían dado ganas de llorar… pero es cierto. Él la ama y yo no tengo por qué irrumpir en su historia, yo sólo soy ese pequeño papel secundario que al final de la película todos olvidan…

De sólo pensar en que yo había dicho que entre Hao y yo no había nada me dieron ganas de tirarme a chillar como niña tonta al piso. De sólo pensar que él lo hacía por la simple y vana necesidad biológica, no por que me quisiera como su amante, sino como un objeto sexual y nada más que eso…

Y durante cinco minutos pensé… ¿Y si tengo razón?

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

YO NO DEBERÍA SUBIR CAPITULOS! Y saben por qué? Porque no me dejaron rr TToTT. Bueno, bueno. Este capi no es tan bueno ni tan largo como otros. Pero por favor, ya casi es el final, tengo que guardar mi arsenal para las últimas partes ;). Bueno al grano.

GRACIAS A: **Fernanda**: bueno pequeña rata del caño ñ.ñ ¿Quién puede quererte más que yo? (Y Shingo no cuenta ¬¬) Ya está aquí MUAJAJA! Y no te aviseee! MUA, **Juny S. Tao**: Ay mi querida dama, pues lo siento mucho pero tuve que acabar con este rollo del Yaoi, ya estoy haciendo 2 fic yaoi así que cállate si, por favor. Gracias siempre! **Andrea Nefisto, Naomi Kobayashi, Yami, Vacksthat, Dark Layom **(bah, me gusta más Monshy),** Celenita **(MIL GRACIAS! Me encantó tu rr)**, Shaman Queen, Liver Girl¡¡Tacoma!! **(Espero que el fragmento que te mandé te convenza. Es un fic YohxMari que tiene una contracara, otro fic que es HaoxAnna ñ.ñ)

**Espero mejores respuestas este capi ¬¬!**

**Quiero… Quince reviews y lo digo en serio.**


	21. It’s just me and the night

**Hormonas**

_(Capitulo 21)_

.:OmAiRiTa:.

**Estaba emocionada un día que Juny me dijo que iba a avanzar un fic suyo que tengo un tiempo leyendo o.o, y qué creen… escribí como loca. Esto es casi producto de un día y no me pueden negar que no es increíblemente malo!!! De hecho estoy contenta, corto pero conciso ñ.ñ. Consideren que estoy en una posisión incómoda, por un lado hay mil amantes del YohxAnna, yo amo el HaoxAnna y tengo ciertas influencias (ejem, si alguien se siente aludido… es mera coincidencia) de HaoxLyserg. Entonces… trataré de entretejer todo (benditos sean Hao y Anna, salen ganando en dos de tres!) **

**Tengo planeados 25 hermosos capítulos más un epílogo… muy lindo por cierto xDD ya lo tengo y es tan ñ.ñ kawaii. Bueno, bueno ya planee el final y fue lindo y cómico o.o y medio shoqueante, pero es medio la solución a todo ñ.ñ. **

**Suficiente! Lean, disfruten, pongan música country (que fue mi nueva inspiración de despecho) y 9.9 no estaría nada mal que dejaran reviews… POR FAVOR LO SUPLICO! TToTT**

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.:It's just me and the night:.

No, no mentiré. No pude dormir! Tuve a mi pobrecito y hermoso inconciente narcisista navegando en un sueño guajiro. Algo en mí me decía que Jeanne no tenía ningún incentivo para quedarse, Lyserg para seguir conmigo y Anna para dejar de entrometerse en mis asuntos…

Para colmo, la rubia había decidido desterrar a Lyserg y lo mandó a la habitación de las chicas, a dormir en una habitación distinta a la de Jeanne, lejos de mí, obviamente. Yo, en cambio, volví a mi sillón y las cosas volvieron al lugar donde debieron estar siempre.

Bueno, no. YO nunca debí estar en el sillón. Ya sé, ya sé, ni al caso… pero qué más daba si parecía estar todo en paz?

Y lo estaba. Casi podía escuchar los leves ronquidos de Ren, que había empezado a roncar hacía como dos semanas atrás. ¿Quieren algo más específico? Desde la primera vez que se metió a las aguas termales con una chica. Si, aquella vez. No me pregunten por qué, no tengo idea. Quizás no lo parece pero soy humano, por mucho que me haya gustado gritar que no… pues si, y qué y qué y qué?

Ah, diablos, ya me salí del tema otra vez. Decía que no podía dormir… y no podía! Así que, ya fuera de mis cabales, después de haber rodado en el sillón durante 2 horas, vetado de toda interacción social con el inglés y mi chica… decidí hacer algo por mi vida. Que, qué? Excelente pregunta, sobre todo porque recuerdo que en el momento ni yo lo sabía.

Pero sí hice algo. Pretendí callar a Ren, probablemente Horohoro soportaba sus rugidos (puesto que roncaban casi igual) pero no yo! Yo soy un ser de la alta sociedad, de las refinadas esencias que este mundo no merece, demasiado hermoso y educado, correcto y sexy para andarme con esas tonterías y naturalmente, mis orejitas, hermosas, suaves y redondas, dignas de un biseinen como yo… no soportaban tanto "llamado de la selva". Así que así, sin más. Me escabullí al cuarto de los imbéciles aquellos y me monté encima de Ren.

-O.o

Si, ese era yo. Me sorprendí porque a pesar de que me había subido a horcajadas sobre Ren el chino dormía apaciblemente como si ni siquiera supiera lo que era estar despierto.

-Raro ¬¬

-Escúchate.

-AAAAAAHH! -Bueno, ahora Ren si despertó.-Hay Hoto no me asustes!!!

-Hao…

-Si?

-Qué haces encima de Ren?

-Pensaba impedirle la respiración hasta que muriera de asfixia.

-Bájate de mi!

-Reeeeen TToTT.

-Qué quieres?

-Deja de roncar!

-De acuerdo pero bájate de mi.

Y si, le hice caso, aunque todos sabemos que no por eso Ren iba a solucionar sus problemas de las vías respiratorias. Pero no me fui, me quedé sentado en la cama.

-Qué tienes? –me preguntó.

-Estás bromeando, cierto?

-No…

-¡¡¡¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así?!!!

-¿Qué? No es mi culpa si hiciste un montón de cosas estúpidas en prácticamente nada de tiempo…

-Ren, eres un…

-¿Qué, insensible? Disculpa, no fui yo quien engañó a su novia con otro hombre cuando ella no estaba y cuando estaba también!!! Si estás como estás te lo tienes bien merecido.

Y entonces no pude aguantarme, me abalancé sobre Ren y liberé toda mi fuerza en el pómulo izquierdo de su cara. Escuché gritar a Horohoro y después sentí sus brazos tirándome de encima de Ren.

-¿Qué hiciste Hao?

-ME GOLPEÓ, QUÉ NO ES OBVIO!?

-¡¡Ren, guarda silencio!!

Ren hizo un berrinche y pateó su mesita de noche y justo creía Horohoro que manejaría la situación alguien entró a la habitación.

-Qué pasa aquí?

Todos guardamos silencio. –Nada –dije.

-Tao… trae acá tu cara.

-No.

-Perdón?

-Si quieres comprobar que me golpeó, no necesitas ver mi cara. Si lo hizo y es muy mi asunto, nada tienes que ver aquí. Ahora si me disculpas, este es mi cuarto y creo que Horohoro, Hao y yo merecemos algo de privacidad.

-Hao no duerme aquí.

-Si, desde este momento duerme aquí, conmigo… mis disculpas Anna pero te voy a pedir que te retires.

Anna hizo un severo gesto de molestia y cerró la puerta con lo que parecía ser toda su fuerza. Ren se sentó en la cama de Horohoro y me miró entre enojado y como tratando de escudriñarme.

-Hao… nosotros no tenemos la culpa.

-Ya sé, ya sé. Es todo culpa mía soy un insensible sin cerebro que no acepta las consecuencias de sus actos y pretende vivir en un mundo que no existe… Que ha pasado sus tres vidas tratando de cambiar cosas incambiables, por los métodos incorrectos quizás, pero tratando sin llegar a nada. Estoy frustrado porque el mundo es asqueroso y me odio por eso.

-Ok, la primera parte fue excelente para un niño de seis años que no entiende el sermón que lo obligan a repetir, pero… de qué hablabas desde "vivir en un mundo que no existe"?

-Bah, qué más da. De nada sirve.

-Hao! –dijo Ren y saltó en la cama hasta llegar hasta mi, puesto que las camas eran paralelas. Miré asombrado a Ren perder la compostura saltando en la cama apresurado para llegar a mí… y luego me abrazó. –Qué tienes?

-Yo… -Y quería decirlo, pero no podía… era demasiado difícil aceptar algo así. –No puedo.

-Qué? –Me miró con la cara llena de sorpresa y con los ojos rojos.

-No puedo, Ren. –dije y le correspondí el abrazo.

-Tienes las manos frías.

-Oye, no es mi problema que duermas sin camiseta… Y yo duermo en un sillón, qué tan caliente podría estar?!

-No oíste? Hoy duermes conmigo.

-Eh?

-Si, en serio. No te quiero en la sala como el rechazado social que Anna quiere que parezcas. Eres mi amigo y aunque hayas hecho una idiotez… bueno dos, te aprecio y no te quiero dejar sólo con tus pensamientos… no si te van a estar atormentando toda la noche… y si lo hago, no dormirás, te lo aseguro.

-Gracias –susurré y lo abracé más fuerte.

-No lo digas si no quieres, pero vayamos a dormir.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

_-Tamao?_

_-Si, Jeanne? –_dije con la voz súper modorra

_-Conoces esa canción que dice… "Everyone's known someone that they just can't help but want"?_

_-Te gusta la música country?_

_-Si. La he estado cantando en mi cabeza desde que entré a nuestra suite. Es de Lee Ann Womack… y hay otra… de Reba McEntire…_ -la escuché suspirar a mi lado- y dice: "_Why is the last one to know the first one to cry and the last to let go?"_

_-Esa es vieja…_

_-Si. ¿¡Pero qué más da eso?! Es totalmente cierta!_

Encendí la luz de mi mesita de noche y me encontré a Jeanne sentada en la cama abrazando sus rodillas.

_-Jeanne!_ –susurré y corrí a abrazarla. –_Deja de atormentarte… Hao no vale la pena_.

_-Claro que si…_

_-Bueno si pero… quiero decir NO! Mira hay cientos, miles, millones de hombres en este mundo! No es único y puedo jurarte que hay muchos mejores que él, probablemente no tan atractivos, probablemente no besarán tan bien, es casi seguro que no harán… "cosas-que-yo-no-conozco-aún" mejor que él… pero te juro¡te juro! Que habrá hombres que te amarán más que él, te respetarán y te darán tu lugar. Lo único que tienes que hacer es quitar esa cara de tristeza y sonreír._

-¿¿¿Qué???

_-Hai, nunca sabes cuando alguien se puede estar enamorando de tu sonrisa. Oye, yo finalmente me di cuenta de que Horohoro existía en una situación fea también, de hecho tú la viste, esa vez que caímos al estanque fue la primera vez que estuve tan cerca de él._

_-En serio? Se veían tan… cómodos._

_-Pues así pasan las cosas. Piénsalo, la primera vez que tu y Hao estuvieron cerca… qué sintieron? Deseos incalmables de degollarse entre ustedes ¿no?_

_-Si…_

_-Eso lo explica. Cuando llegué el hombre correcto… lo sabrás, sólo hay que ser pacientes y sobre todo…_

-PERO ÉL ERA EL CORRECTO!

_-Jeanne! Yo también creí que era el correcto, pero luego…_ -y guardé silencio, no sabía si era bueno decirle eso.

_-Qué?_

Algo me decía que Hao jamás había pretendido lastimarme con el asunto de Pilita, que en realidad nunca quiso terminar conmigo y que todo había terminado porque yo había decidido irme con Yoh y Hao lo confirmó en la playa cuando me dijo: "Tamao, recuérdame por qué terminé contigo".

_-Bueno, terminamos drásticamente._

_-Entonces cuando llegué… ¿acababan de terminar?_

_-Si, podría decirse. _

_-Lo siento._

_-Por qué? Hao es un hombre excepcional, quizás tu habrías podido hacerlo entrar en razón, pareces la clase de persona que podría y yo intervine. Lo sé porque sé la razón por la que me engañó._

_-La razón?_

_-Hao es… amoroso._

Guardé silencio y traté de encontrarle un sentido a lo que Jeanne había dicho. Me quedé callada unos segundos como haciéndome la que entendía y que sentía mucha pena por su condición… pero me ganó el instinto…

-¿¡Qué clase de razón es esa!?

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

_-Ren…_

_-Mmm?_

_-Tengo… miedo._

Me incorporé sólo para verlo hecho bolita a mi lado._ –De qué?_

_-De amar a alguien más…_

Me acosté una vez más y lo abracé._ –¿Por qué?_

_-Yo… yo siempre… lastimo._

_-Qué?_

_-Te platico? Lastimé a Tamao, a Anna, a Jeanne, a Lyserg... y a otro montón de personas._

_-¿Personas?_

_-Creías que Lyserg fue mi único "hombre"?_

_-A decir verdad si, pero y eso qué? Quizás sólo estas…viciado. _

_-Eh?_

_-Si, lastimaste a alguien en el pasado y ahora crees que siempre es así e inconcientemente lastimas a las personas._

-No! Entiéndeme yo… tengo amor, mucho amor! Y quiero darlo… pero no… no puedo estar con alguien, sólo con alguien. Yo amo! Amo a todo el mundo pero nadie en el mundo pretende ser amado por mi si también amo al resto de la humanidad. Y por eso nadie es ese alguien "especial" y nunca he encontrado lo que busco y sigo buscando… no espero encontrar a alguien pero no puedo hacer más que esperar a alguien…y estoy solo. Estoy solo por querer amar siempre…

-Hao…

-Entiendes por qué mi vida apesta? Y apesta porque voy por ahí dejando que me lleve el aire… entregándome a quien siento que me necesita…

Lo abracé más fuerte y susurré: -Creo que no entiendo lo que te pasa… pero puedo por lo menos tratar… -y sonreí- También te amo, hermano.

-Ren… -dijo con la voz quebrada y se aferró a mi pecho.

-Ah pero eso si te advierto… no dejaré que me lastimes…

-No pretendo hacerlo. –dijo en una risa. –De cualquier modo, para qué quieres que un amigo te lastime si puede lastimarte tu chica?

-Jajaja, muy cierto. –suspiré y sentí agua en mi cuello. –No llores, Hao. Todo estará bien, aunque sea una frase de Yoh… es cierta.

Y estábamos así, callado cuando oímos un grito desde la otra suite:

"**_When I gave you my heart  
It was not what you wanted  
Now the walls say your name  
And the pictures are haunted"_**

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

-DOES MY RING BURNS YOUR FINGER, DID MY LOVE WEIGH YOU DOWN, WAS A PROMISE TO MUCH TO KEEP AROUND?

Y seguimos cantando la canción de Lee Ann Womack durante horas, hasta que nuestras lenguas y gargantas se cansaron. Con las lágrimas hasta las rodillas, abrazadas… llorando. Quizás por el mismo hombre, quizás no. Sintiendo nuestros pechos palpitar al compás de la música y de nuestros sollozos, que aunque no nos dejaban cantar bien, disfrutábamos.

**I remember your words  
And I can't keep from crying  
I could never believe  
That your kisses were lying**

Recordando cada momento lindo, cada mirada, cada beso, cada caricia. Cada momento que no sucedió pero que imaginamos… todo venía como si lo llamáramos. Recordando cosas que quizás no volverían, que volveríamos a sentir pero no en los mismos brazos… cosas que sucederían de nuevo pero no en los mismos labios que nos habían hecho suspirar a ambas… incontables e inolvidables veces.

**Was there something from the past  
Buried in a shallow grave  
Did you thing that it was too far gone to save **

Please tell me baby  
Please tell me now  
You say that I should just go on  
Now please tell me how

Era demasiado difícil lidiar con la idea de que nada de eso volvería, aunque era imposible negar que hubiera pasado, sólo cantar nos dejaba liberar todo el dolor que quedaba dentro de nosotras, del que si no nos deshacíamos pronto atravesaría nuestra piel como pequeñas gotas de agua cayendo en el pecho hasta que lograran llegar a nuestros corazones heridos…

**Now it's just me and the night  
And I'm so broken hearted  
I just wait in the dark here  
For my dearly departed**

Pero las hicimos valer. Cada lágrima derramada valió lo que miles de lágrimas esporádicas no habrían logrado valer. Y lloramos toda la noche, cantamos toda la noche. Sin pensar en le porvenir, sin pensar en qué o quién vendría después, sólo llorando por la persona que teniendo cerca ya extrañábamos y que no volvería, llorando por todo lo malo, lo bueno y lo hermoso que había pasado. Llorando todo lo que no pensábamos llorar en el futuro.

**  
Does my ring burn your finger  
Did my love weigh you down  
Was a promise to much  
To keep around**

-Lo amaste mucho, Jeanne?

-Y aún lo hago… y tú?

-Es posible no hacerlo?

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

La mañana siguiente fue lo más extraño del mundo. Sentí como si nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior. Mi primera pista de que algo raro pasaba fue que todos nos juntamos a desayunar en el restaurante en el piso más alto del hotel. Y comimos totalmente en paz. Nadie hizo algún comentario pesado, nadie lanzó ninguna mirada asesina. Excepto Anna a Ren pero es lo único que esa mujer hace.

Hao se sentó entré Ren e Yoh y Jeanne se sentó al lado de Tamao… y a MI lado. ¿QUÉ NO ES ESO EXTRAÑO? Incluso cuando bajamos a hacer nuestras maletas para volvernos a Japón y Jeanne a Francia intenté hablar con ella.

-Jeanne…

-No hablemos de eso Lyserg, todo olvidado. –y luego empezó a cantar: -«_Non, rien de rien  
non, je ne regrette rien. C'est payé, balayé, oublié, je me fous du passé»_

-Edith Piaf?

-Exacto pequeño inglés. Vamos! Haz tus maletas…

Luego traté de hablar con Hao… esperé sentirlo incómodo y si no incómodo y arrepentido, por lo menos libidinoso y sucio como siempre, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con un Hao increíblemente sonriente y guardando su ropa con sumo cuidado… cosa que, a pesar de que su ropa es como su vida, ya ven lo vanidoso que es, NUNCA HACE!

-Hao!

-Quieres un chocolate?

-Hao!

-No quiero hablar de eso, si? Ayer me pasó algo lindo y creo que… estoy reconstruido ñ.ñ

-Algo lindo?

-See, mira… hablé con Ren y creo que… no sé, ya no me siento mal conmigo por ser como soy.

-Y cómo eres?

-Lo interesante, Lyserg, es que tú lo descubras.

Hao se fue con su maleta al lobby y me dejó pensando en el cuarto, como tonto… Era quizás la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me llamaba "Lyserg" así de seriamente. Por primera vez mi nombre había brotado como una mariposa de sus labios y había sonado… hermoso.

-Que yo lo descubra?

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

En el momento en el que nos llamó nuestro vuelo a Japón se empezó a sentir la incomodidad. Todos fuimos a dejar nuestras maletas a pagar el sobrepeso y a otros pormenores como comprar víveres para el vuelo. No negaré que nos hicimos tontos tratando de dejar solos a Hao y a Jeanne, pero por más que tratamos nunca se podía siempre había algo que decirle al castaño sobre el vuelo o algo que decirle a Jeanne. Las chicas se despidieron de ella con mil besos y abrazos y los hombres en realidad sólo nos despedimos de ella con pequeños abrazos de aire pues teníamos miedo de que nuestras respectivas "mujeres" tomaran a mal algún gesto afectivo.

Puesto que su avión salía dos horas después que el nuestro y había unos diez minutos entre la llamada y el abordaje las chicas se echaron un graaan sermón para despedirse de ella antes de irse:

-Bueno Jeanne… ya te sabes los términos no? Bodas, nacimientos…

-Bautizos, aniversarios, graduaciones, si, creo que si. –Abrazó a Tamao –Te visitaré… nos iremos de copas por ahí, nos pondremos increíblemente ebrias… y haremos un trío con el bartender del pub. -El par de locas se tiraron a reír mientras se soltaban y se daban un amistoso beso en las mejillas.

-Jeannie! –girtó Pilika y la abrazó- Prométeme que vendrás a mi boda!

-Ya lo discutimos, Pilika. Vendré aunque Horohoro trate de sabotear tu boda… vendré.

-Oh y tendrás que venir a conocer al montón de sobrinos que tendrás!

-¿Montón? –dijo Ren asustado.

-Si, tu lo dijiste… "Cuando te deje sola en la casa con cinco hijos que cuidar vas a decir "Maldito chino del demonio!"" Así que planeo tener cinco hijos contigo…

-Ah si, y quién los va a mantener?

Pilika le lanzó una mirada sarcástica a Ren y luego dijo: -Ah si, disculpa, olvidé que eres pobre.

-Hahaha! Vendré, no se preocupen. –Jeanne sonrió y luego miró a Anna. La sonrisa desapareció de su boca y empezaron a surgir lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Jeanne?

La doncella tan sólo corrió a abrazarse de Anna con fuerza. –Gracias, Anna.

-Por qué?

-Por todo… de no ser por que eres una orgullosa de mierda, yo…

-Shhh… está bien.

Y creo que no lo imaginé, pero mi Annita también empezó a llorar: -De no ser porque eres una loca insufrible… no me habría dado cuenta de que tengo a mi lado a quien de verdad amo y que nada ni nadie puede cambiar eso… -y luego susurró un pequeñísimo: -Gracias, Jeanne.

Se separaron y se limpiaron las lágrimas. Entonces vino el momento, Jeanne miró a Hao… y Hao miró a Jeanne. Todos esperábamos algo horrible e incómodo, y no fue horrible, pero fue incómodo y extraño… Jeanne corrió a Hao y lo besó, como si nada hubiera pasado, excepto porque las lágrimas rodaban en sus caras, como lluvia. Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron.

-Jamás estando tan triste me había costado menos sonreír… -dijo Hao con la voz quebrada.

-Te amo, Hao, juro que te amo… pero no puede ser!

-Yo lo sé Jeanne y no pienso contradecirte… me conoces y aunque jamás hubiera hecho lo que hice lo nuestro no podía ser.

-Te amo…

-Yo también… lo juro, por mi, por ti y por el mismo amor que te tengo, lo juro.

-El último…

Y volvieron a besarse, está vez fueron mucho besos pequeños… y se abrazaron como una esposa abraza a un marido que se va a la guerra. como si nunca en su vida se fueran a volver a ver… y era quizás lo más probable. Hao acarició una mejilla de Jeanne y le dijo: -Recuerdas qué te dije cuando pensabas largarte el hotel?

-"Eres mía y sólo mía. Y si buscas en otro, no lo vas a encontrar así que… mejor ni trates?"

-Si, bueno… mentí, te mereces algo mucho mejor que yo…

Jeanne lo besó una vez más y tomó sus maletas: -Adiós muchachos… Hao… no me olvides.

-Por supuesto que no.

Sonrió y se fue a sentar a las bancas una vez más mientras nosotros nos encaminábamos a la pista de abordaje.

-Me sentaré contigo –le dije a Hao alcanzándolo en su desesperado intento de correr-caminar lejos de Jeanne antes de que sus impluslos lo hicieran regresar corriendo.

-La extrañaré… -dijo Hao mientras me pasaba un brazo por la espalda y caminábamos al avión

-Te creo… es una chica especial… pero algo me dice, que no será la última vez que la verás.

-Qué dices, enfermo mental?

-Que no, hermanito. La volverás a ver… yo lo sé.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Qyé tal eeeh? Digan que mejoré Y-Y Y si no pues ya haré mi intento, es que en realidad me da cosa dejaros esperando… y a veces hago cosas muy malas sólo por subir û.u ya no haré eso. Ahora tengo planeado subir uno al final de cada bimestre del año y habré terminado para el final del año si me apuro para agosto ñ.ñ… bueno no quiero hacerles el cuento largo pero piensen… son 25 y vamos en el 21 whaaai!

TToTT Toi depreeee! Sólo cinco reviews… T-T Recuerdo cuando me mandaban más de 25… me pregunto qué sucedió TnT

Bueno, bueno. Aquí esta… ò.o Les agradecería que me hicieran propaganda… a veces ni lo que siempre dejaban review lo hacen u.u sé que me tardo mucho, pero en serio esto es importante para mi… Bueno… û.u lástima, supongo que eso cuesta tener la cabeza en otros lugares…

Gracias a las cinco personas que me dejaron review:

**Liver Girl:** ñ.ñ Como siempre, que siempre te encanta eres genial! Bueno muchisimas gracias por dejar reviews MUA!

**Celenita:** Mira que son mis primeros Yaoi, la verdad es que me da algo de remordimiento hacerlo, pero así empecé con los Lemmon haha ahora son pan de cada día… xD No tuve quince reviews y parece que debo dejar de aspirar a tanto, parece que perdí mucho auge u.u pero bueno, así será, lo haré porque me gusta y porque me URGE terminar esta historia para seguir con las mil que me cargo xD Muchas gracias!

**Monshy:** Yo sé que esperaban algo mejor, es que he andado floja, espero que este haya estado algo mejor ñ.ñ que yo creo que si… yo chillé T-T. Bueno muchas gracias por todo, incluso por decirme que no era lo que esperabas ñ.ñ me hizo intentar hacer algo mejor ñ.ñ.

**Danni:** Pequeña alimaña apestosa! Cuanto tiempo sin verte mi pupila!! Necesitas conectarte pequeño pedazo de niña! Que bueno que a pesar de que no es mi historia que mas te interesa me dejes reviews ToT con lo depre que ando. UN BESOTE!!!

**Feli-chan:** ñ.ñ Ulaa! Ya subi un caaaapi:P aunque me hayas botado por tu noviecillo û.u XDD Naaah, yo soi Omi, no puedes dejarme aunque quieras MUAJAJA! (Bueno si puedes… y ke ò.o)Haré un lemooon lo juro x3!! De o.o … Hao y Anna ñ.ñ see y otro de Horo y Tamao y o.o un RenxPilika. Claro si tengo tiempo de tanto xDD. Un besoooo de vaca! Sayo!

O.O Oh, por cierto. Volveré a ser Omairita, si? Por si las dudas… xD Es que Shiny Elipctic Omi-chan ta muy rebuscado û.u y total, todo el mundo me dice Omi ô.o. XDD

**Feliz año 2007 muchachas, que tengan un año bien KAWAII!!!**

**Ya ni para que las amenazo con los reviews… ToT no sirve más!**


	22. Vuelo día 28

**Hormonas**

_(Capitulo 22)_

.:OmAiRiTa:.

**Caray después de REALMENTE mucho tiempo estoy aquí subiendo un capítulo, algo corto si, pero me encanta el final, la verdad es que me pienso poner moñuda con el capítulo que sigue porque... bueno, lean. Hoy no hay mucho que decir porque mi madre casi llega y había estado castigada de la computadora todo este tiempo... siii, dolor!**

**Este se lo dedico mucho a Conchito, porque fue mi review 300!! Si gente, trescientos, gracias a todos por hacer esto posible jamás de los jamaces me habría imaginado un número TAN grande! Y por supuesto para Fernanda (con quien no he hablado mucho pero que siempre se pone happie cuando le digo que estoy escribiendo hormonas) y para Juny-sensei que... bueno, ella se sabe esos rollos, jode lindo esa mujer :3.**

**Sin más ni más... el 22, unos tres capítulos más y acabamos! n3n.**

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.:Vuelo día 28:.

Tan pronto abordamos el avión cada quién ocupó su lugar. Técnicamente era lo mismo, excepto porque Hao ya no venía con Mari, sino con un hombre increíblemente gordo con una tendencia impresionante a derramar la comida de su bandeja, cuestión con la que Hao tuvo que lidiar por horas. Todos coincidimos en que no había sido el mejor viaje de su vida y después de haber pasado el viaje entero de ida hablando con Mari, era un cambio bastante radical.

El vuelo en si se caracterizó porque todos… excepto Manta andaban de mal humor. Hao acababa de perder a su novia… y a su novio. Lyserg… bueno… acababa de perder a su novio. Anna… había sido recién callada por un chino molesto y amanerado (n/a: A su juicio… qué decimos nosotras chicas??? CHICAS: TE AMAMOS REEEN!). Yoh… tenía un hermano deprimido a cuyo lado su esposa no lo había dejado sentarse y una fiera indomable a su lado. Pilika… estaba sentada entre su hermano y su novio que trataban de matarse acodazos por sobre encima de ella. Yo leía una revista totalmente aburrida y… Bueno, ya mencionamos que hacían los "cuñados".

Pero un accidente ocurrió mientras estaban volando… algo grave y en su defecto.. Muy… MUY PELIGROSO!

-Pilika, qué te pasa?

La cara de Pilika enrojeció y se puso tensa. No, no eran turbulencias… era algo mucho más rojo. La chica se desabrochó robóticamente el cinturón de seguridad, le robó la chaqueta a Ren, se paró amarrándosela en la cintura y salió caminando hacia mí.

-Pilika? –pregunté extrañada de su cara de "quiero morir"

-Tamaaaao –dijo con una voz chillona que sólo podía significar algo… EMERGENCIA!

La chica rebuscó en mi bolsa con desesperación, después de haberle arrebatado su lugar a Lyserg una vez más… tratando de esconder toda su frustración al no encontrar nada útil para sus circunstancias.

-Tamaaaaaaaaaaaaooooooooo! Estoy en problemas.

-Calma linda… -dije acariciando su cabello mientras se tiraba a llorar en sus rodillas.

-CALMA ME PIDES? Estoy en verdaderos problemas y lo sabes!!

-Si, pero haciendo una rabieta no evitarás que tu minifalda tamaño dedo meñique de bebé se manche si? Sólo… quieta, ya veré lo que hago.

Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda y la hice que se sentara derecha. –Ya vuelvo.

Le alcé una ceja a Yoh como en señal de quítate. No sé que pasaba conmigo pero me había vuelto muy prepotente.

-Qué pasa, Tamao?

-QUÍTATE YOH, TENGO QUE HABLAR CON ANNA!

Todos se quedaron con cara de: No puedo creer que Tamao haya hecho eso!!!, pero sí, Tamao había hecho eso y es que el asunto que venía a tratar era importante.

-Ahm… Anna?

-Largo Yoh.

El menor de los Asakura se paró de su asiento y fue a sentarse con Pilika que insistía en cerrar los ojos y decir repetidamente: "es un sueño, es un sueño, no es cierto, aún no es mi turno".

-Qué pasa?

-Pilika, ehem… tiene una emergencia.

-ESA clase de emergencia?

-Aha…

Anna tomó su bolsa y se la dio a Tamao, luego volvió a leer su revista.

-Gracias.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°.

-Pi… pilika?

-QUE QUIERES?

-Oye! Qué te hice eh?

-Naaaaada!

Pilika gritó en una mezcla de "lo-siento-pero-deja-de-joderme"… ô.o raro. Me abrazó y hasta después se dio cuenta de que Yoh ya no estaba sentado a su lado.

-Yoh?

-Lo corrí. Qué te pasa?

-Baaah… no importa.

-Mentira… qué te pasa?

-CARAJO QUE NO IMPORTA!

-Pilika puedes dejar de gritar? –le dijo Hao desde su asiento.

-Déjala en paz Hao! –le respondió Anna en una voz quizás demasiado alta.

-¡¡Está gritando demasiado!!

-HAO QUE TE CALLES!

Hao se cruzó de brazos y siguió mirando al hombre a su izquierda que ahora tomaba un whisky… la copa en su mano bailaba peligrosamente sobre Hao… y como todos lo esperamos…

-AAAAH! JODIDO VIEJO LOCO!

Hao se paró abruptamente se su asiento (cuestión que hizo notar que no tenía puesto el cinturón) y empezó a gritarle en todos los idiomas que su lengua y cerebro soportaban. Gritó en francés, en español, en japonés, en danés, en turco, en árabe, en suahili, en alemán y en checo. Lo sé porque después me lo dijo.

Después de que una azafata llegó a pedirle disculpas y a ofrecerle una servilleta para limpiar el área donde el costoso whisky había caído… su entrepierna.

-Váyase… ¬¬ -dijo, pero le arrebató la servilleta de las manos y se trató de limpiar. –NO! Esto es mucho alcohol… iré al baño. –se paró de su asiento y mientras pasaba en frente del hombre del whisky le pisó sus costosos zapatos y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-HAO NO! TENGO QUE IR AL BAÑO!

-YO TAMBIÉN!

Pilika y Hao se miraron cara a cara y corrieron después juntos hasta el baño…

-QUITATE HAO LO MIO ES URGENTE!

-PILIKA FUERA MI PAQUETE SE QUEMA CON EL ESTUPIDO ALCOHOL DEL IMBECIL QUE SE SIENTA A MI LADO!

-NO ME INTERESA!

-LARGO!

Hao abrió con brusquedad la puerta del baño, pero fue Pilika quien entró primero.

-Ha!

-Sal de ahí niña! -Gritó mientras entraba en el baño.

-NO! –dijo Pilika tratando de cerrar la puerta… pero Hao decidió entrar también.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°.

–Qué te pasa loco?

-Lo siento, pero tengo que limpiarme, estés aquí o no. –y habiéndolo dicho se bajó los pantalones.

-AY HAAAO QUE ASCO!

-Cállate niña… bien que se te antoja…

-CLARO QUE NOOO! -Hao, a Dios gracias, se subió de nuevo los pantalones. –Cielo santo… por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque mi paquete esta lleno de alcohol… entiendes eso? Una sustancia corrosiva en mi tersa y hermosa piel!

-Ya Hao que asco… ahora si me permites tengo que tratar unos asuntos…

-Qué puede ser más importante?

-QUE CREES? –grité. Y habiendo gritado lo empujé con ambas manos hacia la puerta, pero este opuso resistencia y los caros stilettos que Ren me había comprado cedieron ante la casi nula fricción del piso y resbalé. Quedando de rodillas en frente de Hao… y su cinturón desabrochado. Me quedé pasmada… como tratando de entender si era real que mi cabeza estuviera… tan… cerca… de eso… de la máquina más codiciada de… no sé… de la casa, colonia, prefectura, país, MUNDO? No… quizás no tanto…

-Ya que andas por ahí…

-AY ERES UN SUCIO!

-Ya, párate niña!

Hao me extendió los brazos y me ayudó a pararme pero cuando ya estuve en pie sentí una punzada en el tobillo izquierdo.

-AUUCH!

-Ay qué tonta, te lastimaste.

Después de eso me cargó y me sentó en la "taza" del baño. Me dejó allí sentada y se puso en cuclillas en frente de mí.

-HAO, TRAIGO FALDA! –grité girando mis piernas hacia un lado para que no pudiera "mirar de más".

-Y para lo mucho que me interesa lo que hay dentro…

-Pues debería porque te botaron doble y no tienes nadie con quien coger…

Pero me arrepentí TANTO de haber dicho eso. Hao se paró en seguida, me tomó por los hombros con ambas manos y puso su cara MUY, MUY cerca de la mía.

-H…Hao?

-No vuelvas… a decir eso… ¿entendido?

-Claro que si. -Luego lo empujé y calló sentado en el piso. –Pero no vuelvas a amenazarme de ese modo¿Qué piensas que soy, una tonta como todas a la que has embaucado¿Pues qué crees? No es así!

-Ah no?

-NO!

En ese momento como que todo pasó muy rápido, pero muy despacio. Hao me tomó de las manos y me paró. Lógicamente tuve que pensar en no apoyarme con el pie derecho, que era el que traía lastimado. El moreno me tomó de la cintura y me pegó a él muy fuerte. Luego vino el queridísimo "bajón" que todas aquí ya conocemos, muy característico… y después… vinieron… sus labios.

¿Que cómo? No lo sé! Pero de pronto me vi a mi misma con la boca pegada a los labios más codiciados de… no sé… de la casa, colonia, prefectura, país, MUNDO? No… quizás no tanto… Pero me vi también besando a un hombre… que no era mi novio.

-HAO QUE TE PASA? –grité justo después de alejarlo de mi con ambas manos justo después del beso.

-Te gustó eh?

-ESTAS LOCO, MI NOVIO ESTA EN ESTE AVION, CREES QUE PUEDES SOLO BESARME ASI, SIN MAS NI MAS?

-Pues si, la verdad, si.

-Aléjate de mi, cerdo! –le grité mientras lo empujaba y me dirigía hacia la puerta... Pero después él decidió abrir su bocota.

-Así que te gustó. Bueno, yo sé que no pueden resistirse a mí.

Y sé que a veces soy muy tonta. Bueno no tanto así como "a veces" pero si, lo sé! Me volví y lo encaré. -¿Qué no puedo? –dije poniendo desafiante mis manos en la cintura.

-Pues no, no puedes. –dijo remedándome... a decir verdad se vio muy amanerado. Luego caminó hacia a mi de un modo medio... asustador. Con su cara de yo soy lo mejor y no puedes negarlo. En un movimiento brusco puso ambos brazos alrededor mío. –Hao basta... aléjate de mi.

Pero obviamente no lo hizo. Por culpa de la imagen que yo tenía de Hao, un muchacho farrero, sin vergüenza pero con ciertos parámetros de "lo que si" y "lo que no", creí que algo andaba mal, pero no pude averiguar qué. ¿Qué sucedió? No sé bien, creo que mi cordura se quedó en mi asiento al lado de Ren. No sé porque no lo detuve, no sé porque no me opuse, no sé porque no salí corriendo. No sé porque le seguí el juego.

No... quizás no le seguí le juego, quizás sólo me congelé. Quizás el sentir sus manos adentro de mi blusa fue demasiado, fue concentrarme sólo en las sensaciones, fue olvidarme de todo, de mi tobillo, de mi día rojo y de mi hombre. Allí estábamos... él y yo en el baño de un hotel. Yo, excitada, no lo negaré y él tomando ventaja de mi estupidez.

-Quítate... –dije cuando soltó mis labios.

-No

-Suéltame, degenerado... –dije mientras trataba de separar, con mis débiles brazos, su cuerpo del mío. –DIJE QUE ME SUELTES!

-Shhh..., te hace daño hacer tantos corajes. Tu chico está allá afuera... no querrás que nos escuche, cierto?

-Que nos escuche? Eso quiero, para que venga a ver al sucio, acosador, patán y depravado que tiene por "mejor amigo"! –en ese momento vi en su rostro cierto... vacío que jamás había visto en ojos ajenos. –Qué te pasa?

-A mi? Nada...

-Bueno... ENTONCES SUÉLTAME! -Una vez más y en vano traté de soltarme... Pero me sentí tan pequeña e indefensa, atrapada entre sus brazos y su pecho, que de pronto una impotencia empezó a correr por mi como un veneno que me llevó a hacer algo que creí que jamás haría... al menos no en público... llorar. –Hao... suéltame!!! Por favor suéltame! –decía mientras lloraba, no sé si asustada o molesta... no sabía bien por qué, pero estaba llorando como nunca –Suéltame... me lastimas!

Error. En vez de que entrara en razón... Hao me apretó más fuerte y besó mi cuello, ignorando por completo que mi llanto se hacía más y más fuerte. –Pilika... te deseo...

-SUELTAME!!!

-Desde el primer momento en que te vi...

-NO ME OYES! SUÉLTAME?... suéltame... por favor... Hao te lo suplico... aaah!

No pude contener un grito en cuanto sentí en mi cuello una punzada de dolor. Encogí los hombros tratando de hacerlo alejarse de mi pero me apretó más fuerte de la cintura y perdí la fuerza de los brazos.

-No querida... tienes demasiado tiempo huyendo de mi.

-Por... por favor...

-No sirve...

Fue entonces cuando decidí comportarme como una mujerzuela. En mi desesperación no pude hacer más que aferrarme a sus brazos y encajar en ellos mis uñas cual gato. Pero cual fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que Hao ni se inmutó y al contrario de lo que esperaba, soltó mi cintura, pero me estampó con una de las paredes del baño y puso ambas manos en mis muslos.

-Suéltame... suéltame, por qué haces esto?

-Ya te lo dije... –me susurró al oído y después lamió mi oreja mientras tocaba descaradamente mi trasero con ambas manos. –Aunque no creo haberte dicho nunca... que tienes el culo más delicioso que he visto en mi vida?

En otras circunstancias habría sido un halago... Excepto porque sus manos ahora no estaban sólo en mi trasero sino que una de ellas estaba ahora desabrochando los broches de presión de mi falda y la otra estaba prácticamente en mi entrepierna. Yo simplemente no podía moverme, sentía toda su fuerza recargada sobre mí mientras su cadera y su miembro, peligrosamente erecto rozaba con mi cuerpo.

Empecé a cooperar con la situación, era Hao, cielo santo, la fantasía de cualquier mujer, eran su poderosas manos las que en ese momento me tenían cautiva, me hacía sentir pequeña, femenina y totalmente deseada. Por un momento perdí toda la cordura y me concentré en sentir y sólo sentir como poco a poco él iba ganando terreno. Pero de pronto un roce me hizo recordar las frías manos de Ren... y comprendí lo que estaba pasando.

-Ya... ya, basta, para... en serio... suéltame! –le rogaba yo moviéndome cual gusano esperando que abriera un punto en su ofensiva para salir, soltarme y alejarme de él.

Pero no lo hacía, parecía simplemente no escucharme, era como un animal al que le mandas atacar y después no hay modo de detener. De pronto sentí mi cuerpo al descubierto al ver que mi falda había caído. Entonces recordé al asunto que yo me traía entre piernas.

-SUELTAME, HAO! –le grité apartándolo con una fuerza sobrenatural en mi.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Sólo sal de aquí... largo, no quiero... no quiero verte ni hablarte ni nada... en MUCHO TIEMPO!

Hao me sonrió y miró mi cuerpo semidesnudo en medio del baño. En medio de la acción mis senos habían quedado medio fuera de mi blusa y traté de ocultar por todos los medios posibles que estaba manchada. Él abrió la puerta del baño y salió como si nada.

Tan pronto oí el clic de la puerta, me acomodó toda la ropa y me vestí de nuevo. ¿Qué paso¿Cómo me sentí? Me sentí basura. Qué voluntad había demostrado? Ninguna, mi momento... ese momento fue porquería, no fue lo que yo esperaba, no era el modo, no era el lugar, no era quien yo quería que fuera. O quizás era quien yo quería que fuera, pero no fue su tiempo...

Me forzó? No, en realidad no lo hizo.

Mentira, sí lo hizo. Yo podré no haberme opuesto lo suficiente, pude haber reaccionado, pero qué hice? Seguir, no hablar, quedarme callada, dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo. ¿Qué fue eso, dónde quedó la orgullosa prometida de Ren Tao? Entre las manos de ese asesino, de ese hombre sin escrúpulos y sin sentimientos. Allí estaba yo, llorando en el baño como una niña chiquita...

-Ren... amor... perdóname.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°.

Y dónde estaba yo en el momento? Sentado por allí mirando las nubes tratando de entender por qué Pilika se tardaba tanto en el baño. Así que cuando llegó yo tenía ya muchas ansias de verla. Hao había pasado unos minutos antes y se me hizo extraño que hubieran pasado tanto tiempo metidos en el baño, a decir verdad su cara se veía algo molesta.

-Hao, qué tienes, hermano?

-Déjame en paz. –dijo sentándose en su maldito lugar de nuevo y cerrando los ojos molesto, con un aire de tristeza y arrepentimiento. Yo no sabía por qué, simplemente traté de entender que quizás no era su día, después de todo se había despedido de Jeanne al parecer permanentemente. Cuando Pilika llegó, se sentó a mi lado y lo primero que noté era que no quería mirarme a los ojos. –Pili, mi amor, qué te pasa?

-Nada, cielo. –dijo recargando su cabeza en mi hombro. Yo sólo la abracé, sabía que algo andaba mal pero nunca pensé que tan mal. Pilika simplemente siguió así el resto del vuelo. Estuve mirándola, tratando de hacerla reír, de verla contenta como siempre pero por más que quise no pude. Le di un beso, dos pero entre mas trataba de alegrarla más triste se ponía. Mi muñeca... estaba rota.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°.

Cuando llegamos a la pensión un aire de comodidad se respiró, había sido un buen viaje, con altos y bajos por supuesto, pero había sido bueno. Así que llegamos todos corriendo a nuestros cuartos, a bajar nuestros souvenirs a comer y correr por ahí como siempre lo hacíamos. Todos menos tres personas. Hao, Ren y Pilika. A mi no me extrañaba que Hao estuviera mal, de hecho creía que era totalmente normal, cualquiera estaría así en su lugar. Pero me empezó a extrañar el ambiente cuando Pilika llegó totalmente desganada a su habitación, sin gritar como lo harían todos, sin expresar lo aliviados que estaban de volver a sus camitas y a sus rutinarias vidas de esclavos, claro todos recibieron hermosas miradas de odio y amenazas de muerte implícitas por parte de Anna.

Yo, seguí a Pilika hasta su habitación, silencioso, la verdad es que no quería que la niña me viera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Cuando abrió la puerta entré yo corriendo y entonces ya no hubo modo de sacarme.

-De acuerdo, tú me vas a explicar qué pasa!

-Hermano, sal de aquí!

-No, no si no me dices qué te pasa! Venías tan contenta!

-¡¿Qué te importa¿Cómo si yo te importara algo?!

-Pilika, me importas! –le dije. Ella me miró directamente a los ojos y empezó a llorar. No supe bien qué hacer, últimamente no teníamos la mejor relación filial del mundo, pero creo que hice lo correcto al acercarme a ella y abrazarla. La sentí aferrarse a mi espalda y seguir llorando desconsoladamente. No sabía por qué, pero sabía que tenía ganas de sacarle las vísceras a la o él bastardo que hubiera lastimado a mi hermana!! Nadie hacia llorar así a Pilika Usui y se salía campante con la suya, no señor! -Pilika... ¿qué te pasa?

-Hermano... fue... él me...

Entonces un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Era un "él". Justo había pensado que se trataba e un hombre cuando indagando en los posibles idiotas que pudieron haber lastimado a mi hermana, la imagen de cierto imbésil con los pantalones llenos de alcohol llegó a mi mente.

-Hao...? –susurré. Me sentí morir cuando Pilika, temblorosa... asintió.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°.

-Qué haces aquí?

-Se llama jardín y hasta donde sé, puedo pisarlo sin tu permiso.

Cuando llegué al jardín y ví que la llave del agua estaba abierta me imaginé que Horohoro estaría regando sus malditas plantas, como haría cada tercer día. Pero cuando vi que el agua en realidad estaba viajando por la manguera y cayendo directamente sobre la cabeza de un Hao casi desnudo me dije... ¡Carajo, estoy casada! Entonces me acerqué a la llave y la cerré, no podíamos permitirnos tantos gastos. En cuanto el agua paró de salir Hao miró hacia donde yo me encontraba enojado. Y surgió la conversación.

-Ahá, y es mi agua y te la estás gastando estúpidamente. Existe algo llamado "baño" y sirve para "bañarse".

-Excepto porque lo único que quiero es "refrescarme".

-¿Tienes calor?

-Siempre. –me dijo sonriendo de un modo realmente perturbador.

-Soy casada, Hao. Vístete y deja de mirarme así.

Me di la media vuelta haciéndome la desentendida, pero apenas iba a cerrar la puerta corrediza de la cocina cuando sentí un par de grandes manos húmedas en mi cintura. ¿Qué me pasó? No hice nada... volteé mi cara hacia atrás tratando de ver quién era sabiéndolo perfectamente. No vi su rostro... sólo pude observar su hombros morenos siendo surcados por un mar de gotitas trasparentes que resbalaban por su piel erizada al ritmo de su respiración. Creo que el no hacer nada le dio permiso para abrazarse de mi talle y pegar su pecho a mi espalda. Sentí ese contraste de frío y calor en mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Y no, no traté de soltarme... nunca, pero me di la vuelta y lo encaré. Vi sus ojos mirándome fijamente... enmarcados por sus pestañas largas y rizadas que insistían en juntarse unas con otras a fuerza de cohesión del líquido aquél en el que el muchacho estaba bañado. Su rostro estaba mojado también... acaricié una de sus mejillas... Era real.

-Anna... ¿Por qué él, por qué mi hermano?

-Yo no lo decidí –dije poniendo mis dos manos en sus brazos, fuertes y musculosos. Ese era un hombre. Apretó un poco más mi cuerpo hacia él y mi nariz tocó la suya, perfecta... Era totalmente hipnotizante, ese no era el Hao idiota que tragaba ostiones en cantidades industriales, ni el que se peleaba con las extranjeras, no era el Hao idiota que solía salir con Tamao... ese era MI Hao... sólo mío.

En cuanto lo besé algo extraño se gestó en mi, esta vez era totalmente voluntario, no había amenazas, no había indecisión... no había escapatoria y no quería escapar. Sus labios me dieron algo... que antes no habías sentido, qué era? No lo sé... él me hacía sentir protegida y pequeña, femenina... cosa que con mi marido nunca sucedía. Estar con él eran simples ganas de salir de la rutina y ser Anna... sólo Anna, ni Annita, ni Doña Anna, ni la bestia. Sólo yo, con debilidades y fortalezas.

No esperaba acción tan rápido. Sus manos bajaron a mi cadera y me atrajeron a él, sabía lo que estaba haciendo y sabía lo que quería hacerme sentir y pensar, otro aspecto suyo que me encanta. Si, me encanta, literalmente. El beso se profundizo cuando inconscientemente abrí la boca, sentí su lengua entrar y empezar a jugar con la mía.

Tenía los ojos cerrados... mis malas costumbres me obligaron a abrirlos. Allí estaba él, con los ojos cerrados, besándome. A mi. Acaricié su pecho, como hubiera querido hacerlo hacia mucho tiempo. ¿Qué era esto que sentía?

-Pasión...

Me susurró. Tan pronto sentí sus labios despegarse completamente de los míos, recobré un poco mi cordura. ¿Cordura? No, no la quería. No es ese momento. Puse mis manos tras su cuello, observé su rostro, sus cejas despeinadas por el agua y su cabello pegado a su cara y a su espalda... -¿Por qué me haces esto? -Y su labios, hinchados... húmedos. Sentí uno de sus brazos atrapar mi espalda y acariciarme por encima de mi vestido.

-Por que se me viene en gana.

Y entonces perdí todo sentido de la razón, si es que aún me quedaba algo... ¿Ganas de vivir? Si, eso era todo. Creo que una parte de mi siempre quiso ser libre, estar casada no me lo permitía, vivir en la pensión tampoco, ese no era sólo un desliz, era mi momento. Quería saber si lo que pasaba entre nosotros era en realidad lo que ambos creíamos, o eran puras ganas de sexo. Lo supe porque él me dejó saberlo... cuando uno lee la mente, no escucha exactamente lo que piensa el otro, sólo se siente lo que alguien más siente... y eso sentí, esa duda y necesidad de saber si lo que él sentía era real. Yo sé que el sabía que yo me sentía igual, porque le permití saberlo... Fue nuestro pequeño acuerdo.

Él me tomó de las piernas y yo salté enredándome a su cintura. No sabía a donde íbamos, no quería saber y no quería pensar. Poco me importaba si nos veían... a él creo que le importaba menos, sólo me dejé llevar por sus besos.

Solos él y yo.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

**Hoy no hay mucho que decir, la verdad es que me encantó el final y le debo mi inspiración a Felichan que me hizo recordar que existía Hao... a su raro estilo, pero si. Un día me dí cuenta de que mi cabello se parece al suyo... y fui feliz. Bueno ya al grano, no tengo nada que decir la verdad.**

Graacias por sus reviews a:

**Tami 91**: Cara nueva jaja, que bueno que te ha gustado ñ.ñ si a ustedes les gusta mi misión está cumplida! GRACIAS!

**Conchito**: bueno, ya oíste mi dedicatoria no? Caray el día que me dejaste los veinte reviews me asusté xD pero luego me dije, por dios poca gente hace eso de dejar review en cada capítulo. :3 Gracias! Lo de Lyserg con Hao quedó, por el momento. Haré un final alternativo si, mis inclinaciones yaoistas me lo dictan y eso haré. Si les gusta lo leerán, si no, se quedarán con el capítulo 25, va? MIL GRACIAS!

**Liver-girl**: Whaaa! Aquí yo de nuevo, lo sé me tarde mucho pero bueno, allí va, lento pero seguro. Sobre lo de el HaoxRen sucede que es mi pareja de yaoi favorita jaja entonces no podía pasarlo por alto, no no. Que bueno que te gustó, que fuera triste era parte del plan jaja. MIL GRACIAS!

**Rom**: Wao, otra cara nueva, saben ustedes alegran mi día, siii. Eso de relatar en primera persona, ni creas, a veces es difícil pero es un poco mi sello, no me gusta que alguien ajeno narre las situaciones. Y sobre el RenxPilika, si bueno, en este capítulo me odiarás, pero bueno... todo saldrá bien, lo prometo! THNKS!

**CaTa Diethel**: Más caras nuevas! Que bueno que te gustó, me encanta que los nuevos digan esas cosas, a veces siento que los que tienen más tiempo leyendo se vician con la historia y al final no tiene sentido, (lo digo porque a mi me sucede), pero esto me alegra mucho. y en dos días, carajo, los amo!

**Danjaganshi** (alias: enana xDD): Dannnniii! Ula ñ.ñ. Bueno, iba a hacer un renxhao tu sabes cuanto me gusta, pero ya ves ahora mi nueva obsesión con el yaoi la canalizé a Death Note y haré a aquellos niños sufrir. Whahaaa! Kissu!

**Juny S. Tao**: Tu, estás ayudándole a quien sabe qué a la tua madre, así que tendré que subirlo sin tu autorización. Juny-sensei, estos ultimos días han sido genialisisisisisimos, te lo juro n.n jamás creí que me iba a llevar tan bien contigo, a que vida tan "cachacienta" jajaja. Ok, estoy traumada, déjame! Ô.o este review me acaba de recordar que me debes un lemmon en cierta cocina... ¬¬ y no lo has hecho! Weno weno, ahora si me huyo porque ya sabes, tengo que dejar esto listo porque ME LARGOOO! Siii, lejos lejos. Y no veré los últimos tres episodios de DN, horror, justo cuando sale Matt!! ¬n¬. Weno huio. Besos verdez!

**Dark Layom**: XD Siii, yo también me destantee un poco por esa escena con Hao y Ren, pero a fin de cuentas decidí hacerla sólo amistad, claro aquí hay más problemas para ellos pero bueno, ya verás como sale todo. O.o eso de "lo castraré con la ventana" fue gráfico T.T y ahora lo recordaré toda mi vida. Mil gracias por leer ñ.ñ!

**Felichan**: ñ.ñ Tuuuu ya te avisé que subiré tonses serás feliz y dirigirás tu atención a mi y no a Dan por cinco segundos!! Ù.u ya ya, no soy emo. Subí y sonríe whaaa! Yo te amoooo, maz k éeel! (Jojo, está contigo verdad? Diablos, me matará!) O.O Aaaaaadioz! Graicas por leer pequeño cangrejo :3 siii, cangrejo, me gustan los cangrejos. Whaaa! Sayo!

Bueno gente ahora me voy porque tengo que escribir otro par de cosas y poner mis maletas! Siii! Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, sean felices, dejen review, recomienden el fic. Si me joden con reviews más rapido escribiré, si, en serio jaja. Es que a veces se me olvida xD. Bueno, AMOR!

**Mucho Amoooorz!**


End file.
